


Dreamcatcher

by Fanefane74



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: Elle se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comment sa vie avait pu changer à ce point en une seule nuit? Et si les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient sensés être ?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publier ici.  
> (D'ailleurs, si les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur "i was nine" sans jamais avoir reçu de réponse, je vous présente mes excuses, je viens de les découvrir.)  
> Voici donc une nouvelle fic, toujours dans le clexa, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> Bonne soirée à tous.

Elle émerge péniblement. Entre deux mondes, entre les rêves et la réalité. La lumière est trop intense pour ses pauvres pupilles, alors ses yeux restent clos. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit, l'odeur n'est pas la même. Ce n'est pas le bon lit. Elle sentirait presque les lattes en bois du sommier, contrastant avec les tatamis sur lesquelles repose son matelas.

Elle se redresse lentement, se frottant les yeux, pensant rêver encore. Un rêve étrangement réaliste. Ce n'est pas sa chambre. Elle ne connait pas cet endroit. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprend qu'elle est seule dans la pièce.

Le soleil entre à flot par la grande baie vitrée qui compose tout un pan de la chambre. La luminosité indique qu'il doit être tard déjà, car nous sommes encore en hiver. Pourtant, elle a chaud, et ne porte qu'une légère nuisette en guise de pyjama. Un vêtement qu'elle n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Quelque chose cloche, et une sourde angoisse commence à se faire sentir.

Un bruit dans une pièce attenante la fait sursauter. L'eau qui coule laisse peu de place à l'imagination quant à l'utilité de cette pièce, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une salle de bain. Que faire ? Se lever, s'enfuir, aller voir ? Le temps de réfléchir, et la question ne se pose plus. Un homme fait son apparition, une serviette autour de la taille, et une sur la tête, empêchant toute possibilité de l'identifier. Il traverse la pièce, et s'arrête devant la commode, commençant à en sortir des vêtements sous l'œil hagard de la blonde qui se tient au milieu du lit.

Pleinement conscient de la présence de la femme derrière lui, il se retourne quand il réalise qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. La serviette posée en équilibre sur sa tête s'écrase à ses pieds avec un bruit mouillé. Révélant une chevelure mi-longue, de couleur châtain, qui forme un beau désordre sur sa tête. Ses yeux marron la fixent d'un air un peu inquiet.

\- Clarke ? Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher ? Tu vas être en retard à l'hôpital.

Il l'a appelé par son nom, mais lui, qui est-ce ? Elle a beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne le reconnait pas. Il insiste.

\- Chérie ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air...ailleurs.

Chérie ? Chérie ? La stupéfaction est à son comble. Une seule personne a le droit de l'appeler comme ça, et elle n'est visiblement pas dans cette pièce. Clarke se fait violence pour sortir une réponse car le garçon commence à s'approcher dangereusement, et ne porte toujours qu'une serviette de bain.

\- Non. Fait-elle en croassant légèrement, la voix enroué de n'avoir pas servie depuis longtemps.

Elle se racle la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, et se donner un peu de contenance. Emmenant les draps avec elle, elle se lève, et jette un regard noir à l'homme inconnu qui se tient debout devant elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Fait-elle d'une voix qu'elle espère plus assurée.

On l'a probablement droguée ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est la seule explication au blackout total qu'elle semble avoir. Elle n'est pas du genre à boire assez pour que son cerveau occulte de lui-même tout, ou partie de la soirée.

Le jeune homme s'arrête brusquement, l'air étonné, semblant hésiter entre rire franchement, et se vexer. Tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, il fait volte-face pour chercher ses habits. Clarke réagit rapidement et détourne le regard une seconde avant que la deuxième serviette ne rejoigne la première, et qu'il commence à s'habiller. Mais ses yeux bleus retournent assez vite fixer l'inconnu, quand il continu de parler tout seul.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu joues à quoi là ? S'agace-t-il. Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps ce matin, donc je vais aller bosser, et tu devrais faire de même. Ou peut-être te prendre un jour de congé, parce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

Il enfile une chemise d'un blanc immaculé sur un pantalon à pince bleu marine. Clarke semble fasciné par le style vestimentaire du jeune homme. Boutons de manchettes, chaussures de ville, et même la cravate. Rien ne manque. Il est le parfait spécimen de tout ce qu'elle n'aime PAS chez un homme. Une sorte de golden boy ou quelque chose du genre. A tous les coups, un attaché case en simili cuir l'attend près de la porte d'entrée.

Il termine de se préparer en passant rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humide, pour se coiffer. Incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et plutôt contente que cet inconnu sorte de la chambre, Clarke le laisse quitter la pièce sans dire un mot. Encore trop choquée, son cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

C'est un rêve. C'est forcément un rêve. Voilà ce que se dit Clarke, en proie à la panique la plus totale. Une fois l'homme parti, elle promène son regard dans la chambre, cherchant quelque chose de familier à quoi se raccrocher.

La vue depuis la baie vitrée ne lui rappelle rien de la ville dans laquelle elle vit. Les buildings s'étendent à perte de vue, et l'appartement où elle se trouve doit se trouver à vue de nez au moins au dixième étages. Mais elle n'a pas l'habitude des bâtiments aussi hauts et ne prend pas le temps de compter.

La décoration est plutôt épurée. Son regard s'attarde sur le seul objet personnel présent dans la pièce, un cadre contenant une photo. Elle se reconnait immédiatement sur l'image, et après s'être emparée de l'objet qui reposait sur la table de nuit, elle reconnait également l'homme qui vient de sortir.

De plus en plus confuse, elle cherche du regard ses affaires. Si elle a passé la nuit chez cet homme (que visiblement elle connait, ou a connu), elle n'y est pas venue en nuisette. Elle a forcément des vêtements quelque part. Logiquement, s'ils ne sont pas dans la chambre, elle les trouvera peut-être dans la salle de bain.

La pièce d'eau est sombre, aucune fenêtre n'apportant de lumière extérieure. Une grande douche à l'italienne occupe la quasi-totalité de l'espace. Sur le lavabo, elle s'attend à trouver des affaires de toilette masculine, mais il semblerait que le maquillage côtoie les lames de rasoir et l'aftershave. Deux brosses à dents sont posées dans le verre à côté du robinet également. Le golden boy ne vit pas seul.

En fouillant le minuscule placard entre la douche et le miroir, elle découvre des affaires féminines. Dont une petite bouteille de parfum Armani, le même qu'elle porte depuis le lycée. Elle ressort en trombe de la petite pièce, où flotte encore l'humidité de la douche prise par l'occupant précédent, et ouvre avec frénésie les tiroirs de la commode, ainsi que tous les placards qu'elle trouve.

Si tout ne lui est pas familier, elle reconnait sans peine quelques paires de chaussures, des robes et autres vêtements qui devraient, en toute logique, être dans sa garde-robe, chez elle.

Chez elle.

Sans réfléchir, elle franchit enfin la porte de la chambre, pour se retrouver dans le salon. La baie vitrée se prolonge ici aussi sur tout un pan de mur, apportant autant de lumière que dans l'autre pièce. La pièce se décompose en trois espaces, salon, salle à manger, et cuisine ouverte. Elle hoquète quand son regard tombe de nouveau sur l'homme, qui range une tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Clarke, sans blague, tu vas être en retard. Ta mère risque de piquer une crise tu le sais. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

De toute évidence, il détecte quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de la jeune blonde. Il fait quelques pas dans sa direction, et adouci son ton.

\- Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Tu stresses c'est ça ?

Stresser n'est pas un mot assez fort pour commencer à décrire l'état émotionnel de Clarke à cet instant. Mais elle ne connait pas cet homme. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut ou doit lui faire confiance. Tout cela est bien trop étrange, et avant de pouvoir y voir un peu plus clair, elle refuse de laisser trop paraitre son trouble. Cet affolement permanent dont elle fait preuve depuis son réveil est déjà largement suffisant pour alarmer n'importe qui. Elle s'oblige à se calmer un peu avant de répondre.

\- Stresser ? Heu...j'ai une raison de stresser ?

Devant la réponse un peu plus posée de Clarke, le jeune homme se sent rassuré, et souri gentiment. « Il a un joli sourire », pense Clarke. Il lui prend les mains, et se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front de façon protectrice. Le corps de la blonde se tend devant ce geste bien trop intime, mais elle se force à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

\- Mis à part le mariage ? Non, rien. Et même ça, tu n'as pas de raison de stresser. Vraiment. Tout se passera bien Clarke.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Clarke regarde le garçon s'éloigner, mettre sa veste et attraper son attaché case. Il se retourne juste un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais secoue la tête en soupirant avant de franchir la porte qu'il claque derrière lui.

Clarke fixe l'endroit où l'étranger, qui semble croire qu'il est son fiancé, a disparu. Ou qui tente de lui faire croire à elle ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être une de ces émissions télé débiles qui piège les gens ?

L'investigation qu'elle a amorcée dans la chambre continue dans le salon. Les tiroirs s'ouvrent, laissant apparaitre des contenus d'une banalité incroyable. Aucune chance pour que ce soit une supercherie. Elle arrache les photos des murs, des photos d'elle, et de lui, et de leurs amis. Aucun visage connu sur ces photos. Elle les regarde, encore et encore, fouillant dans sa mémoire afin de trouver le début d'un souvenir, mais rien. Bientôt, il lui faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils vivent ensemble. Bon dieu, il semblerait même qu'ils soient sur le point de se marier.

Sur la table basse, une pile de journaux mêlés à du courrier s'étale. Elle s'installe sur l'immense canapé bleu marine qui fait face au mur de la chambre. Saisissant au hasard une grosse enveloppe, elle lit l'adresse du destinataire. Elle est adressée à un certain Finn Collins. A priori, elle vient de découvrir le nom de l'inconnu. Un nom qui ne lui évoque absolument rien.

Mais quelque chose d'autre l'interpelle. Tout en bas de l'adresse, juste après le code postal, elle découvre enfin, pourquoi les buildings qu'elle voit à travers les baies vitrées ne lui sont pas familiers. Paris. Elle est à Paris. Soit à plus de cinq cents kilomètre de là où elle est sensé se trouver. Son cerveau n'arrive plus à mettre les pièces bout à bout.

Soudain, elle n'a plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Son téléphone. Il est forcément par ici, quelque part. Elle fouille de nouveau le salon, avec un nouvel objectif, mais ne trouve rien. Elle retourne dans la chambre, renverse la table de nuit, et fini par le trouver derrière l'oreiller. Enfin, elle finit par trouver UN téléphone. Ce n'est pas le sien. Décidemment, tout ceci est trop étrange. Elle appuie sur le bouton et l'écran d'accueil s'allume, laissant apparaitre une photo d'elle et Finn, en train de s'embrasser. Elle grimace, en repensant à la photo qui est sensé se trouver à cette place, en temps normal. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée. Il faut qu'elle la voit, elle sait que si elle la trouve, tout reviendra se mettre à sa place, tout s'expliquera, c'est forcé.

Elle déverrouille le téléphone machinalement, et s'inquiète un instant que le code ne soit pas « son » code, vu que sa vie ne semble pas être « sa vie » ce matin. Par miracle, ça fonctionne du premier coup. 2410, sa date de naissance, ce n'est pas très original mais elle est vraiment mauvaise avec les chiffre.

Sans prendre le temps de chercher dans les contacts, elle compose le numéro qu'elle connait par cœur, malgré sa mauvaise mémoire. Le seul qu'elle connaisse. Qui est imprimé dans son cerveau pour toujours. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Jamais le temps entre deux tonalités ne lui avait semblé aussi long qu'en cet instant. La troisième ne vint jamais. Le soulagement quand elle réalise que quelqu'un a décroché est de courte durée. Juste le temps que la personne à l'autre bout du fils ne dise un mot.

\- Allo ?

Ce n'est pas elle.

Penser, vite. Il y a un million de raison pour que quelqu'un ne réponde pas à son propre téléphone.

\- Allo ? Heu...est-ce que Lexa est là ?

Un bruit de draps que l'on repousse se fait entendre. A bien y réfléchir, la voix de la jeune femme au bout du fil semble encore un peu endormie.

\- Heu, oui. Enfin elle est sous la douche. Je peux prendre un message ?

Blanche comme un linge, Clarke souffle un « non » quasiment inaudible avant de faire glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour couper la communication.

Une chose est maintenant certaine, la douleur est bien trop réelle pour que ce soit un rêve. Ou même un cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_***_ ** _**15 Novembre 2007** _

_Ce n'est jamais facile d'être la nouvelle...mais arriver dans un nouveau lycée, en première, deux mois à peine après la rentrée, c'est pire que tout. Clarke se tiens à l'écart, assise sur l'escalier, observant le hall où se pressent les élèves, car la pluie n'arrête pas de tomber depuis ce matin._

_Deux bancs en rond se trouvent en contrebas de la dizaine de marches qui mènent aux portes d'entrées. Formant deux ilots principaux où se regroupent les élèves. Malgré la grande verrière qui remplace le plafond, il fait relativement sombre. La grisaille du ciel ne permettant pas à assez de lumière de rentrer, pour éclairer correctement l'espace._

_Elle observe les groupes qui grossissent depuis que la sonnerie a retenti. C'est la pause du matin, et elle n'a eu que deux heures de cours de maths pour appréhender ce nouvel environnement. D'après ce qu'elle a pu observer dans son ancien lycée, celui d'avant, et même dans les trois collèges où elle est allée. C'est toujours la même chose._

_Elle repère immédiatement le groupe des « populaires », ceux qui sont à la mode. Ceux que tout le monde regarde dans l'espoir d'attirer leur attention, de ne pas être invisible, sans réaliser que c'est peine perdu. Ils parlent forts, rient forts, et se tiennent debout, au milieu du cirque que crée l'enchevêtrement des élèves à chaque fois que les cours s'arrêtent._

_Sur les bancs, sagement assis, il y a quelques groupes tranquilles d'individus plutôt banals. Ceux-là ne demandent rien à personne et ne font pas de vagues. Vivant leur scolarité dans la plus grande indifférence. Attendant tranquillement de passer leur bac, pour pouvoir enfin commencer à vivre pleinement, et se démarquer des autres._

_Et puis enfin, et Clarke a le don pour les repérer au premier coup d'œil, les marginaux. C'est eux qui sont les plus intéressants. Eux au moins, ont de la personnalité. Des idées. Aussi farfelues soient-elles. Cette fille d'ailleurs, adossée à la porte coupe-feu qui marque le début d'une des cinq ailes du lycée. Avec sa queue de cheval, sa veste en cuir rouge sur le dos, et une attelle sur la jambe gauche, elle semble d'emblée dégager une force incroyable et un caractère de rebelle bien trempé. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle accompagne une petite brune à l'air maussade, au maquillage gothique un peu exagéré. Jamais Clarke ne les aurait collés ensemble ces deux-là. Pourtant, elles sont dans sa classe, et semblent plutôt complices._

_Ses yeux se sont attardés quelques secondes de trop semble-t-il. Son intérêt n'échappe pas à la fille à la queue de cheval. Raven, si ses souvenirs du cours de maths sont justes._

_Clarke lui lance un sourire narquois quand la brunette se tourne vers elle en levant les sourcils. D'un signe de la main, elle invite Clarke à s'approcher. Celle-ci saisit l'occasion pour se présenter proprement. Un rapide appel dans la classe n'a jamais présenté qui que ce soit._

_\- Salut. Lance Raven._

_\- Clarke. Griffin. Fait-elle en lui tendant la main._

_\- Raven. Reyes. Répond-t-elle sur le même ton en agrippant fermement la main, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Et voici Octavia, Blake. Ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie._

_\- 'lut. Lance la gothique en lui jetant à peine un regard._

_Vu de près, son maquillage est limite flippant. Le noir lui couvre une bonne partie des yeux. Cependant, on y décèle un côté travaillé, comme si ce barbouillage apparent était en fait rempli de significations cachées. Sans compter que cela fait magnifiquement ressortir ses étranges pupilles gris clair._

_\- Alors ? Tu viens d'où ? Demande Raven pour entamer la conversation, interrompant par la même occasion la contemplation de Clarke, qui se recentre immédiatement sur la question._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait débarquer ici comme ça ? Continue la brune en invitant la nouvelle venue à s'assoir par terre en même temps qu'elle. D'un coup d'épaule, la blonde se débarrasse de son sac, qui vient s'écraser avec un bruit sourd, sur le linoléum beige qui tapisse le sol des couloirs. Elle l'installe en tailleur, aux côtés de ses nouvelles camarades de classe._

_\- Ma mère. Répond-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître son amertume. On habitait à Lyon jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Elle a été mutée au centre hospitalier d'Annecy. Elle est docteur._

_\- Et elle te fait changer de lycée en cours d'année ? Demande Raven, la bouche pleine, en tendant un paquet de M &M's bien entamé à Clarke._

_Celle-ci hausse les épaules comme pour signifier qu'elle est habituée à ce genre de chose._

_\- Pas la première fois. A priori ma vie sociale n'a pas beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux._

_Cette fois-ci, elle n'a pas tenté d'effacer les reproches de sa voix. Après tout, quels adolescents ne blâment pas leurs parents de tous leurs malheurs ?_

_Raven a la courtoisie de changer de sujet, sentant une certaine tension s'installer. Après quelques minutes d'échange de banalités sur la pluie qui tombe averse depuis quelques jours, la conversation revient sur le lycée et les professeurs. Conversation qui a lieu en grande partie entre Raven et Clarke, Octavia n'intervenant que rarement, et seulement lorsque son amie s'adresse ouvertement à elle._

_C'est à peu près à ce moment que le monde s'arrête de tourner._

_Au moment où l'éclair illumine une grosse partie du hall, attirant l'attention de tous, et que les portes battantes s'ouvrent sur le coup de tonnerre qui suit._

_Une jeune fille rentre en courant, complétement trempée, et la moitié des élèves se tournent vers elle devant son entrée fracassante. Quelques secondes plus tard, seuls quelques regards sont encore braqués vers l'entrée, où elle est encore, en train d'essorer nonchalamment ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulent sous l'effet de l'humidité._

_Clarke fait partie de ceux-là. Ceux qui sont fascinés par sa grâce et sa beauté. Même trempée, même couverte d'un simple imperméable bleu marine, elle dégage un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attire irrémédiablement. Il faut l'intervention de Raven ET d'Octavia pour tirer Clarke de sa contemplation inappropriée. La blonde sent le rouge lui monter immédiatement aux joues, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Elle arrive à se reconcentrer un minimum sur la conversation avec les filles, mais garde un œil sur la belle inconnue pour voir vers quel groupe elle se dirige._

_Clarke pousse un léger soupir de déception quand elle s'installe directement sur le banc avec celui qu'elle a déjà catalogué comme « le beau gosse du lycée », un garçon métis, grand et athlétique. Il a les cheveux rasés sur les côtés, lui laissant une sorte de crête sur le sommet du crâne. A leur côté, deux filles à l'air renfrogné, l'une noire aux cheveux tressés, l'autre avec deux yeux en amande, laissant deviner des origines orientales._

_La première promène son regard aux alentours, comme si elle surveillait, tandis que la seconde semble faire un reproche à la dernière arrivante. Et puis soudain, deux yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant, capturent son regard. Et elle est de nouveau incapable d'entendre le moindre mot, qu'il lui soit adressé ou non._

_Tout, dans le hall surpeuplé, devient un bourdonnement, une image floue qui ne sert qu'à mettre en valeur ce moment. Son cœur fond quand un sourire espiègle vient réchauffer le regard joueur, de l'autre côté de la pièce._

_La sonnerie, qui annonce la reprise des cours, résonne dans l'espace, faisant sursauter Clarke. Une bourrade de la part de Raven, qui vient de se lever, termine de la ramener sur terre. Elle se relève avec agilité, et le temps de récupérer son sac sur le sol, la jeune fille aux yeux verts en profite pour disparaitre. Probablement en route pour son prochain cours, comme chaque individu ici, se pressant dans un ballet bien huilé, se répartissant dans les cinq couloirs desservant les classes._

_\- C'était qui ça ? Demande-t-elle sur le chemin du cours d'anglais, incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_De toute façon les filles ne sont pas aveugles. Et elle meurt d'envie de savoir qui était l'étrange apparition qui vient de lui voler son cœur._

_\- Lexa Wood. Répond immédiatement Raven, sans avoir besoin de plus de précision sur le QUI dont Clarke parle. La princesse du lycée. Précise-t-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le titre non officiel de la jeune fille brune._

_En quelques mots, Raven dresse un rapide portrait de l'inconnue, faisant d'elle une sorte de légende. Fille d'un riche producteur, elle fait partie des privilégiés, des intouchables. Sportive accomplie, élève modèle dans toutes les matières, elle terminera probablement première au classement du lycée._

_En définitive, aucune chance qu'une fille comme elle, s'intéresse un jour à une fille comme Clarke._

* * *

Lexa lui manque instantanément. Penser à elle lui fait réaliser à quel point cette situation est terrifiante. Habituellement, quand elle a peur, c'est vers Lexa qu'elle se tourne. C'est elle qui la rassure, qui la prend dans ses bras, et qui lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. C'est dans ses bras qu'elle se sent en sécurité. Nulle part ailleurs.

Mais où est Lexa actuellement ? Dans les bras d'une autre ? A cette idée, la colère commence à l'envahir. Mais elle ne peut pas la laisser la submerger. Elle doit découvrir quel est ce monde, elle doit découvrir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, et surtout, surtout, elle doit retourner dans son monde. SA réalité.

Paris. Clarke ne connait rien à Paris. Enfin, elle y a bien passé quelques week-ends par ci par là, mais pas assez pour qu'elle arrive à se repérer. Après une douche rapide, elle s'est habillée de façon confortable et pratique. Un jean et un t-shirt manches longues noir avec un léger décolleté. Manches longues qu'elle regrette instantanément en sortant, parce qu'il fait bien trop chaud ici. Elle ne pensait pas que les différences de température entre Paris et la Haute-Savoie seraient aussi importantes en cette saison. On sort tout juste de février, donc il ne devrait pas faire aussi chaud. Il s'agit probablement d'un autre effet de ce monde. Est-ce que c'est possible que ce ne soit pas juste sa vie qui soit sens dessus dessous ? Que le monde ait évolué dans cette dimension de façon totalement différente, dû à des choix entrainant un effet papillon considérable ?

Elle relève ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif. Le sac à main qu'elle a trouvé ne contient pas grand-chose. Elle l'a entièrement vidé pendant la fouille, et n'a conservé que ses papiers d'identités, les clés d'une voiture (même si elle ignore où elle pourrait être garée) et un porte-monnaie, contenant un peu de liquide et une carte de crédit. La banque est la même que celle où elle a toujours été. Avec un peu de chance, son code personnel aussi. Il faut qu'elle trouve un distributeur.

Elle part d'un pas décidé, en suivant le GPS de son téléphone, pour trouver l'entrée de métro la plus proche. Heureusement, elle a pu trouver dans ses contacts le numéro de sa mère, et l'adresse de l'hôpital où elle travaille. Après une bonne heure de réflexion, elle a décidé que la première étape serait d'aller la rejoindre pour tenter de tirer ça au clair. La seconde sera de rejoindre Lexa.

Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache où elle se trouve. Car Clarke n'a pu trouver aucune trace de sa compagne dans cet appartement, ni dans ce téléphone. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas trouvé non plus trace de Raven ou d'Octavia...une seule explication, dans cette vie, elle n'est jamais allée au lycée à Annecy. Et par conséquent, elle ne les a jamais rencontrées. Il faut qu'elle retourne au point zéro. Et qu'elle remette tout en place, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Quelque part, elle a l'espoir fou que le point zéro ait un rapport avec son père. Si elle n'est jamais allée à Annecy, c'est que sa mère n'a jamais déménagé. Si elle n'a pas déménagé, c'est que peut-être, l'accident n'a jamais eu lieu. S'il n'a jamais eu lieu...son père est peut-être encore en vie, quelque part, par ici. C'est un espoir fou, et en même temps, ça lui brise le cœur. Parce que si tout part de là, alors elle risque de devoir choisir entre son père, et l'amour de sa vie.

Perdu dans ses réflexions sur la physique quantique, elle passe sans y faire attention devant un kiosque à journaux. Pourtant, quelque chose dans les gros titres l'interpellent. Assez troublant pour qu'elle ralentisse sa course, et prenne quelques secondes pour examiner plus attentivement ce qui a éveillé son intérêt. Quelque chose à propos du président des Etats Unis, avec une photo de Donald Trump qui sert la main à un dirigeant qu'elle ne remet pas. Ses neurones tentent de faire le rapprochement entre le président des Etats-Unis et Trump, mais sans succès. Toujours en suivant sa théorie comme quoi, de plus gros changements que juste sa vie aurait pu être modifiés, et intriguée par la tournure des événements, elle s'arrête et attrape le journal.

En parcourant rapidement l'article, elle se demande ce qui a pu foirer à ce point, pour que dans ce monde, elle se retrouve séparée de Lexa, et Donald Trump, président de la plus grande puissance mondiale.

C'est en reposant le magazine que cela la frappe. Sur la légende, il est écrit que la photo date d'hier. Hier. Et dans l'article, il parle du dix-neuf Juillet. JUILLET. Alors que nous sommes en février. Commençant à entrevoir les bribes d'une nouvelle théorie qui ne lui plait pas du tout, elle cherche un quotidien, et vérifie la date du jour. Un léger malaise commence à s'installer, quand elle en prend un autre, puis encore un autre. Et enfin, elle sort son portable et regarde fixement, pour la première fois, la date sur l'écran d'accueil. Aucun doute. On est bien le 20 Juillet. C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de Lexa. Sauf que, si l'on en croit la date sur ce journal, ce n'est pas ses 23 ans qu'elle fête cette année, comme ce qui était prévu. Mais ses 28 ans. On est en 2019...

Le regard figé sur son téléphone, un journal encore à la main, le vendeur commence à la regarder avec inquiétude. Il n'a aucune envie de voir la jeune femme faire une attaque sur le trottoir devant sa boutique. Clarke ne peut pas y croire, un bond dans le temps ? Hier elle était encore en 2014, hier elle était encore dans les bras de Lexa.

Son esprit recommence à tourner à deux cents à l'heure, tentant d'enregistrer ces nouvelles données, les recoupant avec celles qu'elle a déjà. Sa théorie sur les dimensions parallèles devient de moins en moins probable, achevant par la même occasion, tout espoir de revoir son père.

Le journal retombe en vrac sur le présentoir. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle part en laissant tout en plan. Quand elle relève la tête, elle marche dans une ruelle, elle s'est éloignée de son chemin sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne sait pas où elle est. Une forte nausée survient soudainement, elle plaque ses mains contre le mur et tente de respirer. Tente de se calmer.

Comment est-ce possible ? Cinq ans, il s'est passé cinq ans. Elle se repasse le film dans sa tête, depuis le moment où elle s'est réveillée, jusqu'à cet instant dans cette ruelle sombre, qui sent l'urine et les déchets en décomposition. Elle déteste Paris. Elle déteste les grandes villes.

Ses jambes tremblent, elle cherche son souffle tout en maitrisant son estomac qui veut rendre...pas grand-chose en fait, car elle n'a pas mangé avant de partir. La grille à quelques pas d'elle, dans la rue principale, relâche le souffle du métro qui passe sous ses pieds. Les cheveux d'une petite fille qui passait dessus s'envolent légèrement avant de retomber mollement sur ses épaules.

Clarke observe le monde qui l'entoure sans le reconnaitre. La seule explication logique, rationnelle, à sa situation, implique un dysfonctionnement majeur de son cerveau. Elle est amnésique.

Un scénario beaucoup plus réaliste. Malgré tout, il était beaucoup plus facile pour Clarke d'admettre qu'elle voyage à travers les dimensions, plutôt que la possibilité que sa vie ait tourné de telle façon, qu'elle épouse un garçon nommé Finn, qu'elle vive à Paris, et que Lexa ait disparu de sa vie. Tout ça en l'espace de cinq minuscules années.


	3. Chapter 3

Au bout de quelques minutes d'égarement, son estomac cesse de faire des vagues, et Clarke arrive à se reprendre. Suffisamment du moins, pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il est toujours question d'aller voir sa mère. Ne serait-ce que pour tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrive exactement.

Son esprit lutte contre la compréhension de sa situation. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution. Une solution pour quoi ? Remonter dans le temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir une Delorean, la montre temporelle de Negi, n'importe quoi !

Elle se rue dans le métro. Elle n'y connait rien, et pourtant, c'est presque machinalement qu'elle se retrouve dans la rame en direction de l'hôpital. Une fois- là, elle entre en trombe aux urgences et deux médecins se précipitent vers elle car elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Clarke est blanche comme un linge, et elle réalise qu'elle a pleuré. Un effort considérable lui permet de reprendre un peu consistance, et demander poliment après Abby Griffin.

Quand ils réalisent qu'elle est la fille de la chef du service de chirurgie (ce que Clarke découvre en même temps), ils l'accompagnent dans une salle de repos, en lui proposant d'attendre ici.

De nouveau seule, la jeune fille s'allonge sur une couchette et contemple le plafond fade et semblable à tous les plafonds d'hôpitaux. Elle déteste les hôpitaux. Ça doit remonter à la mort de son père. Elle y a passé beaucoup trop de temps. Et même si elle a des souvenirs heureux des derniers moments passés avec lui, elle n'a jamais pu se sentir à l'aise dans un tel lieu après sa mort.

Elle ferme les yeux très fort, tentant d'éloigner les souvenirs douloureux qui menacent de refaire surface. Et se concentre de nouveau sur son problème actuel. Qu'était-elle sensé faire ce matin à l'hôpital ? Finn a dit qu'elle allait être en retard.

Ses yeux se baladent sur les habits qu'elle porte. Ça aussi c'est étrange. Dans son placard ce matin, aucun de ses vêtements préférés. Il s'en passe des choses en cinq ans, la preuve, mais on ne change pas toute sa garde-robe. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le cas, car elle a bien retrouvé des affaires à elle. Enfin, des affaires d'avant. Juste les affaires qu'elle trouvait trop guindées, trop coloré, trop...qui ne lui ressemblais pas tout simplement.

Elle prend de nouveau son portable, et fait défilé les contacts. Les noms se succèdent, mais elle n'en reconnait aucun. Pas de Raven, pas d'Octavia, ni de Lexa. Aucune trace des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, mais aucunes connaissances de « sa vie d'avant » non plus. Peut-on vraiment faire table rase de sa vie en cinq ans ? Au final, le seul numéro qu'elle reconnait est celui de sa mère. Sa seule famille.

Enfin, la seule qui lui est lié par le sang.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, surprenant Clarke qui se redresse en vitesse sur la couchette. Abby Griffin fait son entrée, l'air passablement contrarié.

\- Clarke ! Mais enfin, ça fait au moins deux heures que je t'attends ! Et là on me bipe pour me dire que tu me cherches et que tu es arrivée par les urgences ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bureau ?

Du Abby tout craché...elle l'attend depuis deux heures, mais pas un seul appel en absence. Elle arrive par les urgences, mais pas de « comment vas-tu ? ». Et bon sang c'est quoi cette histoire de bureau ?

\- MAMAN ! Coupe-t-elle avant qu'Abby ne se lance dans de plus amples réprimandes.

A priori, Abby n'a pas l'habitude qu'elle utilise ce ton avec elle, car elle s'arrête immédiatement de gesticuler pour se concentrer sur sa fille. Pourtant, Clarke ne se gêne pas dès qu'il s'agit de lui rentrer dedans. Sa mère ne devrait pas paraitre aussi surprise. Incohérence numéro...elle ne compte plus, mais définitivement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Maman, reprend-t-elle d'un ton plus cordial. J'ai...un problème. Finit-elle sans savoir vraiment comment exposer la situation.

Abby la regarde avec suspicion, et la désapprobation se lit sur son visage.

\- Tu es enceinte ?

\- NON ! Pas ce genre de problème.

Et soudain, une peur effroyable l'envahit tout entière. Et si ? Non, elle refuse de penser à ça. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, rien ne laisse supposer que ça pourrait être le cas. Elle chasse rapidement cette pensée de sa tête.

\- Non maman. Le problème c'est que, je ne me souviens pas.

\- ... tu ne te souviens pas...de quoi ? Demande Abby dubitative.

\- De TOUT ! De rien ! D'hier, d'avant-hier, et des jours d'avant. Je crois...que j'ai une sorte...d'amnésie.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas. Répète Abby de façon affirmative, comme pour bien comprendre ce que sa fille tente de lui dire. Tu as bu ?

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, espérant que sa mère y mette du sien, parce que sinon, ça va être compliqué.

\- Non ! Répond-t-elle avec force. Enfin... j'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens pas je te dis. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne...

Clarke ferme les yeux, en fait, elle n'a pas pensé à ça, pas précisément. Elle sait comment DEVRAIT être sa vie, mais son dernier souvenir précis, celui avant de se réveiller dans ce lit, c'est flou. Comme un rêve qui disparait trop vite avant qu'on arrive à en saisir les contours.

\- Heu...on devait sortir je crois...avec Lexa et les autres. Une soirée chez des amis j'imagine. C'est loin, à priori, ça remonte à plus de 5 ans. Maman, tu sais qui est Lexa ?

Abby lève à son tour les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Evidemment, ton GRAND amour de lycée. Comment l'oublier.

Clarke déteste le ton que sa mère emploi pour parler de Lexa. Elle déteste le sarcasme dans sa voix, rabaissant tous les sentiments qu'elle a. Elle déteste surtout le fait que sa mère SACHE effectivement QUI est Lexa, et que la théorie de l'amnésie semble de plus en plus proche de la vérité. Sauf que, si c'est le cas, il lui manque cinq ans de sa vie. Cinq ans pendant lesquelles elle a visiblement réussi à tout faire foirer. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison particulièrement qu'elle vient d'oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Face à la douleur, elle se réfugie dans ses pensées, cherchant un peu de réconfort là où elle sait qu'elle peut en trouver.

* * *

***** _21 Novembre 2007_**

**_C_ ** _larke sort des vestiaires, en short et basket, avec un débardeur noir un peu trop moulant à son goût. D'ailleurs, Raven ne s'est pas privée pour faire une blague graveleuse à ce sujet. Ça fait à peine une semaine que Clarke a débarqué, et déjà, elles sont inséparables avec Raven et Octavia._

_Aujourd'hui, le cours de sport. Autant dire, le talon d'Achille de Clarke. Le sport et elle, ça fait deux. Parlez-lui musique, dessin, littérature, n'importe quoi qui n'implique pas de porter ce genre d'accoutrement et de volontairement se faire suer._

_Perdu dans son humeur bougonne, Clarke n'a même pas remarqué l'arrivée dans le gymnase, de la classe avec qui ils partagent le cours d'aujourd'hui. Les douze élèves qui reviennent d'une heure de volley-ball, s'installent directement sur le terrain de basket en attendant les instructions de la prof._

_\- Les filles, prenez les ballons, et échauffez-vous deux par deux. Les garçons, cinq tours de piste. Après on échange._

_Clarke jette un œil à la gente masculine qui entame son premier tour en courant, et aperçoit Raven et Octavia qui profitent de sa distraction pour se mettre ensemble._

_-Génial...Marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe, d'avance agacée de devoir se trouver une partenaire._

_\- Hey Griffin ! Lance une voix joyeusement._

_Clarke se retourne, et remarque enfin la brunette qui vient de l'interpeller. Celle-ci dribble nonchalamment avec le ballon à quelques mètres à peine. Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval, et elle porte elle aussi un débardeur de sport, bien plus seyant que le sien._

_\- Hey...Lexa...réussit-elle à sortir sans conviction, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe._

_Cette fille lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Déjà, comment connait-elle son nom ? Elles ne se sont jamais adressé la parole._

_Et pendant que Clarke bloque littéralement sur le corps sculpté de la brune, elle réalise qu'elle aussi la regarde. Si elle n'était pas aussi peu sure d'elle, elle aurait juré que Lexa Wood venait littéralement de la déshabiller du regard. Avec un petit mouvement de sourcils suggestif, Lexa envoi la balle dans sa direction avec adresse. Par miracle, Clarke réussit à attraper le ballon de basket, mais reste planté là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire._

_\- Hum...il faudrait peut-être commencer à s'entrainer ?_

_Le ton moqueur de la sportive en face d'elle la sort de sa transe. Elle laisse échapper la balle, qui rebondit mollement à ses pieds. Pendant un instant, elle se demande si elle ne pourrait pas profiter de sa bonne étoile, qui a fait en sorte que Lexa se retrouve exactement là où elle est, dans la tenue dans laquelle elle est. Lexa est taquine, et semble s'amuser à déstabiliser Clarke. Mais ce petit jeu peut très bien se jouer à deux. Passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle hausse les épaules._

_\- Je ne sais pas dribbler. Annonce Clarke sur une voix posée, montrant une assurance qu'elle est loin de ressentir._

_Le sourire moqueur disparait. Lexa se rapproche, l'air suspicieux. Le changement de comportement de la blonde l'a légèrement prise par surprise. Néanmoins, elle tente de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble._

_\- Sérieux ? Ils n'apprennent donc rien à leurs élèves, là d'où tu viens ? Ce qui se trouve être ?_

_\- Je viens de Mars. Répond Clarke du tac au tac._

_La balle se retrouve de nouveau entre les mains de Clarke lorsque Lexa la ramasse pour la lui donner. Au moment de l'échange, leurs doigts se frôlent doucement, laissant passer une légère décharge électrique, qui n'a rien à voir avec de l'électricité statique. Clarke ressert sa prise instinctivement sur le grain du ballon, tandis que Lexa se recule instantanément, cherchant un endroit où poser son regard. N'importe où, ailleurs, tant que ce n'est pas sur Clarke. C'est peine perdu, car ses yeux semblent ne pas être d'accord avec sa décision, et reviennent sans cesse observer le moindre détail du visage de la blonde._

_\- Mars hein ? Ajoute Lexa pour se donner une contenance et briser le léger malaise qui semble s'être installé entre elles._

_Puis elle se tourne et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent côte à côte. N'osant pas s'approcher plus, Lexa mime le geste en expliquant._

_\- Donc tu lâche la balle, et tu la fais rebondir de nouveau en l'accompagnant. C'est dribbler._

_Dans ce gymnase glacial en ce mois de novembre, Clarke peut sentir la chaleur émanant du corps à ses côtés. Elle devrait être gênée d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas, surtout dans cette tenue, dans laquelle elle n'est pas à l'aise. Mais étrangement elle n'éprouve pas d'inconfort. Seulement ce petit picotement sur sa peau, là où elle ressent, physiquement, la proximité de la brune. De nouveau, la balle tombe sur le sol, sans une seule tentative de récupération de la part de Clarke._

_\- Montre-moi. Lâche-t-elle alors, le cœur battant à toute vitesse._

_Son esprit ne peut croire à tant d'audace. Ses yeux sont plongés dans ceux émeraude de la magnifique créature à ses côtés. Elle prend son temps, le temps d'observer les pupilles de Lexa se dilater imperceptiblement. Le temps de remarquer le mouvement discret de sa gorge quand elle déglutit difficilement._

_Pendant un bref instant, Clarke peut lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Le trouble évident s'installe sur le visage de la jeune brune quand elle réalise que pour « lui montrer », il va falloir se rapprocher de Clarke. Très près._

_Son sourire à disparu, Lexa se recompose avant de bouger, reprenant le contrôle. Et Clarke n'est plus certaine du tout de ce qui vient de se passer. D'un mouvement fluide, la sportive attrape la balle, immobile à quelques pas de là, et revient se poster sur le côté de la blonde, légèrement en retrait. Posant sa main avec douceur sur les doigts fins qui n'attendent qu'à être guidés. Sa respiration est contrôlée, trop pour que ce soit naturel._

_Clarke est certaine que d'où elle est, Lexa peut entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. Certaine qu'elle est même capable d'en sentir les vibrations. N'entendant plus que le bruit que font les pulsations incessantes dans sa tête, elle ne saurait pas dire s'il se passe quelque chose autour d'elle. La seule chose sur laquelle elle peut se concentrer à cet instant, c'est ce contact qu'elle a provoqué, et qui est presque trop agréable pour être réel._

_Leurs bras se touchant, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la tension est palpable. L'attirance et l'indécision de Lexa à peine dissimulés. Clarke profite quelques instants de ce moment, ses cheveux voletant à chaque expiration de la jeune fille derrière elle, tout en réalisant qu'elle est loin de la laisser indifférente._

_Sa tête se tourne finalement. Lexa est si proche. Son nez droit et fin lui donne un air fier. Ses yeux, fixés droit devant, semblent se livrer une bataille pour ne pas venir se perdre dans les iris bleues qui la dévisagent. Elle semble si déterminée, si concentrée._

_Inconsciemment, Clarke commence à mordiller sa lèvre. Si elle s'écoutait, elle pourrait l'embrasser. Ici, devant la classe toute entière, la prof de sport, et les élèves en pause qui trainent sur les gradins. Si elle s'écoutait, elle pourrait la plaquer contre le mur dans les vestiaires, défaire sa queue de cheval pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux ondulés, et laisser ses mains continuer leur exploration. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur les lèvres pleines et rosées de Lexa._

_Brusquement, elle se force à se détourner de la jeune fille qui devient une tentation bien trop grande pour son faible self contrôle. Parce qu'elle se connait. Elle pourrait s'écouter. Changer d'école trop souvent peut avoir cet effet là, ne plus se soucier de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres._

_Attrapant le ballon de basket d'une main, elle s'écarte soudain de Lexa, en dribblant parfaitement bien. Elle n'a rien d'une athlète, et est bien incapable de marquer un panier à trois points, mais elle connait tout de même les bases._

_Après quelques pas, elle stoppe son mouvement et pose le ballon sur la paume de sa main en se retournant pour provoquer Lexa._

_\- Alors ? Tu viens la chercher ? Fait-elle en montrant la balle._

_Clarke ne voit pas le relâchement dans les épaules de la brune, quelques peu soulagée de la distance qu'elle vient de mettre entre elle. Elle ne voit pas non plus l'étonnement devant son évident savoir-faire, et l'agacement de s'être fait berner. Car au moment où elle pose à nouveau ses yeux sur Lexa, tout cela fait place à une détermination sans faille, celle-ci semblant bien décidée à humilier sa camarade pour s'être moquée d'elle. Ses lèvres se retroussent pour former un petit sourire mauvais, et elle lui adresse un regard de défi avant de s'élancer vers sa cible._

_En quelques secondes à peine, Lexa est déjà sous le panier, à dunker. Clarke n'a aucune idée de la hauteur à laquelle est fixé ce machin, mais elle reste bouche bée devant l'action. Elle a une détente incroyable, on dirait presque qu'elle vient littéralement de s'envoler. D'ailleurs, Clarke n'est pas la seule à être obnubilée par Lexa. Elle le réalise quand elle entend les applaudissements taquins d'un des garçons, l'un des seuls encore en train de courir. La majorité des autres se sont stoppés pour observer l'action, et ne se remettent en route que sous le regard noir de la prof._

_\- Lincoln ! S'exclame l'enseignante, rappelant à l'ordre le fauteur de trouble._

_Clarke plisse les yeux pour distinguer les traits du jeune homme, et reconnais sans peine l'ami de Lexa, celui qu'elle avait rejoint le jour où elle était arrivée sous l'orage. Reportant son attention sur le centre de l'intérêt général, elle remarque qu'elle n'a pas réagi. Ni aux applaudissements, ni à l'attitude des garçons de la classe. Ce qui lui laisse penser que ce genre de réaction est plutôt monnaie courante, et qu'elle ne le remarque même plus. En même temps, qui pourrait les blâmer._

_La prof apparait soudain dans son champ de vision, un ballon à la main._

_\- Miss Wood. Si vous pouviez suivre la consigne, et terminer « l'échauffement » avec mademoiselle Griffin plutôt que de vous donner en spectacle..._

_De nouveau, aucune réaction du côté de la brune. Même si Clarke semble déceler quelque chose, comme un accord tacite entre elle et l'enseignante. Et en l'observant plus attentivement, peut-être un peu de fierté dans le regard de la prof de sport. Lexa est une excellente élève, et une sportive accomplie de toute évidence. Comment ne pas susciter de fierté chez ses entraîneurs._

* * *

Devant la détresse de Clarke à la mention de Lexa, Abby à tout de même la présence d'esprit d'emmener sa fille à la cafétéria afin de pouvoir discuter un peu plus confortablement que dans une salle de garde qui, et elle le sait, rend Clarke malade.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle mourrait de faim, et avale en quatrième vitesse le sandwich que lui propose sa mère.

\- Merci maman. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je n'ai pas mangé.

\- Donc tu ne sais plus...littéralement tu veux dire. Tu ne SAIS plus.

L'intonation suspicieuse de la femme plus âgée agace Clarke. Sa mère l'a toujours, plus ou moins agacé, mais elle n'est pas en état d'en supporter beaucoup aujourd'hui.

\- Non maman. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me souviens de rien. Je pense qu'il faut que je voie un docteur.

Abby sourit à sa fille. Enfin quelque chose de rationnel, qu'elle peut comprendre et même apporter une solution.

\- Et bien on peut dire que tu es au bon endroit pour ça. Thélonius est spécialisé dans l'étude du cerveau. Je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'accorder un moment aujourd'hui.

En disant cela, la chirurgienne pianote déjà sur son portable, demandant une faveur à son collègue. Clarke attend patiemment qu'elle termine avant de réclamer de nouveau son attention.

\- Maman, je dois savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?


	4. Chapter 4

**A** près une petite demi-heure pendant laquelle Clarke pose mille questions à Abby, il s’avère qu’au final, sa mère n’en sait pas beaucoup plus qu’elle. En résumé, peu de temps après avoir emménagé avec Lexa, elle l’a quittée. N’étant pas très proche de Clarke à l’époque, Abby n’a jamais eu d’explication de la part de sa fille sur cette rupture. Pensant que le fait de vivre ensemble avait tout fait capoter, elle n’avait pas cherché plus loin. Surtout, que sa mère n’avait jamais été la plus grande fan de Lexa.

Clarke était repartie vivre à Lyon, car Raven s’y trouvait, et avait vivoté en se trouvant des petits boulots sans qualification particulière. Au bout d’un moment, elle avait rencontré ce Finn et avait construit une relation sérieuse avec lui. Quand il s’était trouvé un bon job à Paris, elle l’avait suivi, ne laissant pas grand-chose derrière elle.

Aujourd’hui, sur le point de se marier, elle suit une formation de secrétaire médicale. D’où le job (qui est plus un stage en fait), que sa mère lui a trouvé dans l’hôpital où elle travaille.

Complètement abasourdie, Clarke n’en crois pas ses oreilles. Elle s’était tellement attendue à quelque chose d’extraordinaire pour éclaircir cette situation, quelque chose d’énorme, de spectaculaire ! Pas une histoire aussi navrante de banalité.

\- Et c’est tout ? J’ai quitté Lexa pour...ça ?! Fait-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d’un vaste geste de la main qui désigne l’hôpital, et plus largement, sa vie actuelle.

Abby, dans une tentative de calmer Clarke qui commence à s’énerver, pose une main sur celle de sa fille et prend une voix douce pour lui parler.

\- Ma chérie, visiblement ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Lexa, sinon pourquoi l’aurais-tu quittée ?

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent, ça a toujours fonctionné avec Lexa. Bien sûr il y avait des jours plus difficiles que d’autres, mais elle ne voyait pas l’ombre d’un début d’explication sur cette rupture. Supportant difficilement le contact de sa mère, elle retire sa main un peu brusquement.

\- Je dois la voir. Affirme-t-elle avant de se lever.

La main revient fermement sur son bras pour la retenir gentiment.

\- Avant toute chose, tu dois voir le docteur.

Clarke a envie de se dégager de nouveau. De partir en courant. Loin de sa mère, de cet hôpital qui lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais une petite voix la fait se rassoir et écouter patiemment. Une petite voix, qui lui manque cruellement depuis des heures. Lexa voudrait qu’elle s’assure d’abord qu’elle n’est pas en danger. Qu’elle va bien. La santé avant tout. Et c’est pour elle, et uniquement pour elle, qu’elle se retient de partir en courant pour la retrouver.

  
  


**C** e médecin ne sert à rien. Il n’a rien trouvé. PIRE ! Il dit que le cerveau de Clarke est parfaitement normal, qu’il n’y a aucune lésion et donc qu’il est impossible que l’amnésie soit due à un choc ou quelque chose comme ça. En gros, il lui a dit qu’elle fabulait, qu’elle était folle, zinzin, timbrée. Bien entendu, il n’a pas utilisé ces termes exacts, c’est un médecin tout de même. Mais la façon condescendante qu’il a eu de dire que le mariage devait lui peser sur la conscience et que son esprit inventait n’importe quoi pour s’échapper...c’était tout comme. Bref, il est nul.

Abby ne peut rien faire pour la retenir plus longtemps, elle retourne donc en métro directement à son appartement (dont elle a pris soin de noter l’adresse avant de partir). Il ne lui reste plus qu’à trouver une voiture, charger quelques provisions, et prendre la route, direction, le dernier endroit où elle se souvient avoir vu Lexa. Annecy.

Bien entendu, la journée est passée à une vitesse folle, et elle ne réalise pas qu’il est plus de dix-huit heures quand elle rentre. C’est donc dans le plus grand étonnement qu’elle entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir, et Finn crier joyeusement :

\- Chérie, je suis rentré !

Et merde...elle l’avait oublié celui-là. Pas possible de se cacher, de toute façon elle est au milieu du salon, en train de jeter des affaires en vrac dans un sac.

\- Clarke ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il inquiet, en voyant le manège de la blonde.

Elle se retourne en lui adressant un sourire. Un sourire tellement triste et tellement transparent, qu’il sait immédiatement, sans qu’elle ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot de plus, quelle tournure va prendre cette conversation.

Clarke n’est pas sans cœur, elle a de la peine pour lui. Lui qui pensait se marier dans quelques semaines, lui qui pensait finir ses jours avec elle. Mais cette femme, celle dont il est amoureux, ce n’est pas Clarke. En tout cas, pas CETTE Clarke.

Elle hésite un instant. Et si demain, elle se rappelait de tout ? Et si demain, elle réalisait que tout ce qu’il s’est passé pendant cinq ans coulait de source, et qu’il est l’homme de sa vie ?

Juste un instant. Un instant vite balayé par un souvenir qui l’emplit immédiatement d’une certitude absolue. Elle est faite pour Lexa, et Lexa est faite pour elle. Ça a toujours été, et rien qui aurait pu se passer pendant ce temps qu’elle a oublié, ne pourra changer ça.

*** _3 Décembre 2007_

_Dans un accord tacite, leurs yeux se cherchent chaque matin, à chaque pause, et le soir également à la sortie des cours. Les sourires échangés de loin, sont ce que Clarke a de plus précieux. Forcément, Raven ne perd pas un instant pour taquiner Clarke sur son coup de cœur._

_\- Ça t’a pris quoi ? A peine une semaine pour faire craquer LA super star du lycée ?_

_Clarke hausse les épaules en souriant timidement. L’a-t-elle vraiment fait craquer ? Il semblerait en effet que quelque chose se passe. Et Clarke se délecte depuis plus d’une semaine de cette situation. Les papillons que Lexa fait voleter dans son ventre à chaque fois qu’elle lui décoche un de ses sourires joueurs sont un pur bonheur._

_Et même si elles ne sont pas reparlées depuis la séance sportive de l’autre jour, elle élabore chaque nuit des plans tortueux pour oser l’inviter à sortir. Mais premièrement, Clarke ne connait pas encore bien le coin, et donc ne saurais pas où l’inviter. Et deuxièmement, Lexa est rarement abordable. La seule fois où la blonde a fait mine de s’approcher, elle s’est pris un regard noir de la tueuse qui sert de meilleure amie à Lexa. Anya Crew . Une grande fille plutôt mince, mais toute en muscle, aux yeux en amande et au sourire absent. Assez dissuasif pour refroidir toute tentative d’approche._

_Ce serait tellement plus simple si Lexa venait d’elle-même pour lui parler. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas dans les plans de la jeune fille. Malgré l’attente de Clarke à la sortie des cours, quand Lexa termine plus tard qu’elle. Malgré les perches tendues pour s’esquiver au moment des pauses. Lexa ne fait pas un pas vers elle._

_Tant est si bien que si Raven, et même Octavia, n’étaient pas persuadées que Lexa craque sur elle, elle se dirait qu’elle se fait des films._

_Ce soir, c’est soirée cinéma avec Raven et Octavia. Et comme souvent le vendredi soir, elles croisent une bonne partie du lycée dans les couloirs du complexe. Ses yeux cherchent machinalement une certaine brunette._

_\- Cherche pas Clarke, elle ne va jamais au ciné. Il parait qu’elle a une salle de projection privée dans son sous-sol, et qu’elle invite ses amis pour regarder les derniers films qu’elle se procure grâce au boulot de son père._

_\- Elle a une salle de ciné chez elle ? Demande Clarke impressionnée._

_\- Ça et le reste, il parait qu’ils ont un parcours de golf dans leur jardin ! Ajoute Octavia en levant les yeux au ciel pour exprimer son agacement. Sans compter qu’elle porte toujours les dernières fringues à la mode, et qu’elle se balade avec un chauffeur les trois quarts du temps._

_Ça doit être intéressant d’avoir son père qui travaille dans le cinéma, pense Clarke les yeux fixés sur les affiches au-dessus d’elles._

_\- Ok, je vais chercher le pop-corn, allez faire la queue il commence à y avoir du monde. Lance Clarke en s’éloignant vers les guichets où s’étalent les monceaux de bonbons en tout genre._

_Et pendant qu’elle sort son portefeuille dans la file, tout en pensant à Lexa et à la vie qu’elle peut bien mener en dehors du lycée, deux mots font soudainement accélérer son cœur._

_\- Hey Griffin._

_La pointe d’humour n’a pas échappé à Clarke. Elle ne pourrait pas utiliser son prénom, comme tout le monde ?_

_Oubliant instantanément les pop-corn, elle se retourne prestement et découvre Lexa, seule pour une fois, vêtue d’un simple jean et d’un sweat à capuche gris clair._

_\- Alors ? Tu prends des forces pour affronter les vampires ?_

_Evidemment, Twilight était sortie le mercredi précédent, il était facile de deviner ce qu’une jeune fille de 16 ans venait voir en ce début de week-end._

_\- J’ai déjà affronté bien pire que des vampires. Rétorque Clarke du tac au tac, en appuyant fortement sa suggestion du regard._

_S’ensuit un bref duel de regard, que Clarke perd lamentablement quand elle est obligée de se retourner, car la vendeuse commence à s’impatienter à force de l’interpeller._

_\- Mademoiselle ! Les séances vont bientôt commencer. S’agace la femme derrière son comptoir._

_\- Heu, oui bien sûr. Trois grand pop-corn s’il vous plait._

_\- Et un paquet de Malteser, ajouter Lexa en sortant un billet de sa poche et en le tendant à la vendeuse._

_Clarke intercepte immédiatement le billet, laissant son coude sur le comptoir, et le bout de papier dépasser négligemment de ses doigts._

_\- Je peux me payer des pop-corn figure toi._

_\- J’espère bien. Dit Lexa en faisant un discret signe de tête à la vendeuse._

_Laquelle récupère le billet que Clarke tient toujours en l’air et encaisse le tout._

_La jeune blonde fronce les sourcils, et demande un peu abruptement._

_\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_Un haussement d’épaule nonchalant est tout ce qu’elle reçoit comme réponse._

_Ayant récupéré leurs provisions, elles se dirigent ensemble vers la file où Raven et Octavia attendent impatiemment, tout en observant l’échange entre les deux jeunes filles._

_\- Au fait je ne t’ai pas demandé, tu vas voir quoi ?_

_Lexa tire un billet de sa poche arrière, et tapote le titre du film en le montrant à Clarke. Twilight._

_\- Oh, on va voir le même film ?_

_\- Heu, oui. D’ailleurs, je suis venue seule. On peut s’assoir à côté ?_

_Clarke rit doucement._

_\- Tu paies le pop-corn, tu veux qu’on s’assoit à côté, si je n’étais pas venue avec mes amies, on aurait presque pu appeler ça un rencard._

_Elle ne remarque pas la subtile coloration sur les joues blanches de la belle brune. Mais celle-ci reprend vite son assurance en arrivant devant les amies de Clarke._

_Les portes s’ouvrent enfin et elles avancent au milieu de la foule._

_\- Au fait, glisse Clarke en murmurant. Tu peux t’assoir à côté de moi. A condition que tu ne manges pas tout mon pop-corn._

_\- Hey, j’ai payé ce pop-corn ! S’indigne faussement Lexa._

_\- Je t’ai rien demandé. Et tu n’avais qu’à en prendre si tu en voulais._

_\- Je préfère le chocolat de toute façon, fait-elle en secouant le petit sachet rouge de bille de malt._

_Petit sachet qui reste dans la poche de sa veste durant tout le film. Film dont Clarke ne saura pas raconter l’intrigue en sortant de la salle. Trop occupée à piocher dans le sachet de pop-corn, et de sentir leurs mains se frôler sans oser plus. Trop occupée à profiter de la présence de Lexa, rassurante et confortable dans le siège à côté. Et trop occupé à emplir ses poumons du doux parfum de son shampoing. Une odeur entêtante qu’elle est persuadée ne jamais pouvoir oublier._

_***_

**C** larke prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à Finn. Elle essaye de réfléchir, aux mots qu’elle va utiliser pour briser le cœur de ce pauvre garçon. Mais rien ne pourrait lui éviter la souffrance. Alors au moins, elle décide d’être honnête.

\- Je pars. Je vais rejoindre Lexa.

Les yeux marron en face d’elle s’écarquillent, et Finn attrape un tabouret de bar pour s’appuyer contre.

\- Rejoindre Lexa ? Qui c’est ? Et tu pars combien de temps ?

Une sourde colère l’envahit soudain. Comment est-ce possible qu’il ne connaisse pas Lexa ? Comment son futur mari peut l’ignorer ? Plus elle explore ce monde, moins elle apprécie les choix qu’elle a fait durant ces dernières années.

\- Finn, je ne reviendrais pas. Jamais. Dit-elle de façon déterminée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ecoute...je...

Clarke hésite, parce que c’est quand même un peu difficile à avaler. Mais elle s’est promis d’être honnête.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

Aucune réaction chez le garçon. Elle enfonce le clou.

\- Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais plus qui tu étais, je ne savais plus où j’étais. J’ai oublié ces cinq dernières années et malheureusement, toi avec.

\- ....

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme plusieurs fois d’affilé sans prononcer un mot. Ses yeux sont inexpressifs. Pour un peu, Clarke pourrait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner pour tenter de se mettre en place, mais sauter à chaque fois qu’ils sont sur le point d’y arriver, à cause d’un défaut de fabrication.

\- J’ai une sorte d’amnésie. Quelque chose comme ça. Précise-t-elle en espérant que l’utilisation d’un terme « technique » lui permette de revenir à lui.

\- Attend. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? De rien ?

\- Pas si ce « rien » a eu lieu après février 2014. Non.

Finn se redresse, passe la main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller, et se dirige derrière le bar pour aller se servir une bière. Retirant la capsule d’une main, il boit une longue gorgé avant de continuer. Ce faisant, il fait de grands gestes en parlant, projetant un peu de mousse sur la table et le sol.

\- Alors tu te réveilles un matin, tu ne te souviens pas de ta vie, et tu décides quoi ? De tout foutre en l’air pour tenter de retourner dans le passé ? Et si demain tout te revient ? Cette « Lexa », elle aussi a dû changer, et c’est QUI d’ailleurs ?

Clarke n’a rien contre lui, mais la façon qu’il a de prononcer son nom, ou de parler d’elle la met immédiatement hors d’elle.

\- Tu vois ? Rien que ÇA, ça me conforte dans mon choix. Tu ne sais pas ! C’est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et tu ne SAIS PAS !

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, la fatigue, physique et émotionnelle menacent de la submerger. Cette confrontation, elle aurait préféré l’éviter même si elle est consciente qu’elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Ce n’est pas censé être moi, ton futur mari, la personne la plus importante de ta vie ?

Portant une nouvelle fois le goulot à sa bouche, il croise les bras et se renfrogne. Clarke ravale ses larmes et arrive à se détendre assez pour tenter une nouvelle explication. C’est dur. Pour lui, qui ne comprend logiquement rien, et pour elle, qui se frustre à essayer de remettre du sens dans les événements, mais qui n’y arrive pas.

\- Cette vie, fait-elle en embrassant la pièce des bras, ce n’est pas MA vie. Je veux dire, même avec cinq ans de plus, ma vie ne ressemblerait pas à ça. Ce ne sont pas MES choix. Je n’arrive même pas à trouver la moindre trace de Raven. Et c’était ma meilleure amie durant plus de six ans !

A la mention de son amie, il fronce les sourcils l’air fâché, et fini sa bière d’un seul coup. Il va pour en prendre une autre dans le frigo, et la décapsule immédiatement.

\- Raven et toi, vous ne vous parlez plus depuis presque quatre ans. Dit-il d’un ton plus bas en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, qui tiennent la bouteille. Rien d’étonnant que tu ais effacé son numéro.

La sensation désagréable dans son estomac lui donne de nouveau la nausée. Elle ne parle plus à Raven depuis quatre ans. Au moins, Finn la connait.

\- Pourquoi ? Fait-elle d’une voix tremblante.

L’air gêné, il secoue la tête, éludant la question.

\- Des trucs de fille.

Rien n’a le don de l’agacer à ce point. Des « trucs de fille ». Ok, donc si monsieur Finn a décidé de ne rien dire, elle ira à la source.

\- Sérieusement ? Je te dis que je ne me souviens pas des cinq dernière années, tu ne penses pas que c’est un peu traumatisant ? Et toi tu ne réponds même pas à mes questions ?

\- Et moi ? Je rentre du boulot comme tous les soirs et ma fiancée m’apprend qu’elle me quitte, comme ça, sans préavis, en me racontant une histoire à dormir debout ! Et je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette Lexa dont tu parles !

Leurs regards s’affrontent un moment, chacun cherchant à imposer sa colère à l’autre. Finalement, Clarke secoue la tête, et retourne finir son sac, résignée. La fermeture éclair tirée, elle est fin prête. Une main ferme se pose sur son bras, et d’instinct elle se retourne sur la défensive. La prise se fait immédiatement plus légère.

\- Aller arrête. Dit Finn d’un ton plus calme. C’est n’importe quoi. Tu veux retourner je ne sais où pour retrouver des gens que tu n’as pas vu depuis cinq ans ? Tu veux annuler le mariage, et partir sur un coup de tête juste parce que tu ne te sens pas bien aujourd’hui ? Sois raisonnable. Vas te reposer, ça ira mieux demain.

Clarke le dévisage lentement, fixant chaque marque, chaque mèche de cheveux, chaque petite ride dans sa mémoire. Et puis soudain, elle ne peut plus supporter d’être ici, dans cet appartement qui n’est pas le sien, avec cet homme qui n’est pas le sien.

\- La fille que tu voulais épouser n’existe plus Finn. Tout ce qui pourrais se passer à partir d’ici ne serait qu’un tissu de mensonges. C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Comme il a l’air de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, elle secoue la tête d’exaspération tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle attrape le sac reposant sur le canapé en se dégageant, et fonce vers la porte. Un instant avant de la franchir, elle demande finalement :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me dire où je gare ma voiture habituellement ?

Elle retient son souffle, de peur qu’il ne réponde pas, et qu’elle passe des heures à chercher dans toutes les rues alentour.

\- Sous-sol. Place numéro huit.

Il a prononcé ces quelques mots d’une voix monocorde, vaincu. Clarke ne tourne pas les yeux vers lui. Elle ne veut pas voir la tristesse qu’elle cause. C’est lâche, elle en est consciente. Mais en même temps, quel autre choix avait-elle ?


	5. Chapter 5

L'ascenseur s'immobilise au sous-sol, Clarke déteste les parkings sous-terrain. Ça lui rappelle toujours les films d'horreur qu'elle adore, et elle s'attend sans arrêt à entendre un bruit de pas qui résonne derrière elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'élance dans l'espace désert en se répétant sans cesse que non, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un clown armé d'une machette sorte de derrière la fourgonnette noire garée quelques places plus loin.

Heureusement, elle n'a pas à chercher longtemps la place numéro huit, et s'engouffre dans la petite Citroën blanche garée là. Même l'odeur de l'habitacle ne lui ressemble pas. Une horrible incertitude vient l'immiscer dans ses pensées. Et si c'était la voiture de Finn ? Ou pire, « leur » voiture ! Est-ce qu'elle est en train de voler son ex-fiancé ? Si elle pouvait, elle laisserait le véhicule et ses doutes derrière elle. Mais elle a besoin de cette voiture. Et le siège semble réglé à sa taille. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se décider. Tapant l'adresse sur son portable, elle lance le GPS, et prend la route sans demander son reste.

Son téléphone indique seulement une quinzaine de kilomètres parcourus, et l'heure d'arrivée à déjà avancée d'une bonne heure et demi. Clarke soupir de soulagement quand le trafic s'éclairci et qu'elle peut enfin rouler à une allure décente. Sortir de Paris et de ses rues embouteillées, c'est une vraie torture. Quelle horreur cette ville, elle ne comprend vraiment pas comment elle a pu venir vivre ici.

En rentrant sur l'autoroute, elle laisse son esprit vagabonder, en se repassant la journée, encore et encore. Cherchant le lien entre ses derniers souvenirs de sa « vie d'avant », et celle qu'elle découvre depuis quelques heures. Mais plus elle y réfléchit, moins cela semble logique. Elle s'est pourtant fait tous les scénarios dans sa tête. Tous les scénarios qui auraient pu la pousser à quitter Lexa, mais rien ne semble un tant soit peu probable.

En se plongeant dans le passé, elle revit les dernières semaines. Elles avaient fait Noël chez sa mère cette année-là. Abby leur avait offert un chiot. Un berger Australien noir tricolore qu'elles avaient appelé Argo. Clarke en était folle, elle passait des heures à le dresser, et à lui apprendre des tours. Il avait moins de six mois dans ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui...il pouvait être papa, où même grand père. Lexa, elle, avait horreur des chiens (d'ailleurs, Clarke soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir fait exprès pour l'embêter). Et pourtant, la petite bête avait mis moins de trois minutes à conquérir le cœur de sa bien-aimée. Le seul être vivant à avoir battu ce record, c'était Clarke elle-même.

Leur appartement étant bien trop petit pour vivre avec un chien, elles étaient en train de se renseigner pour déménager rapidement. Et puis ses souvenirs deviennent flous, se mélangent. Elle ne sait plus dire quand se passent les choses. Mais les images font mal. Car aussi fort qu'elle tente de se souvenir, elle ne voit que des images de Lexa souriante, avec cette petite boule de poil jouant dans la neige, quelques flashs de Raven, et puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Une panique totale l'envahit subitement. Machinalement, elle a rentré SON adresse dans le GPS. Son ancienne adresse. Quelles sont les chances que Lexa s'y trouve encore ? C'est ridicule.

La nuit est tombée. Il se fait tard, la journée a été longue, la fatigue et les émotions la rattrapent. Il faut qu'elle s'arrête. Qu'elle réfléchisse. Il lui faut un plan, un vrai, et pas se précipiter sans savoir sur quoi, ou sur qui elle va tomber.

La voiture est bientôt stationnée sur l'aire d'autoroute la plus proche, et Clarke s'adosse sur le siège conducteur, épuisée. Tous les muscles de son corps lui font mal. Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas fait particulièrement d'effort physique. Elle soupçonne la tension nerveuse d'avoir joué un rôle là-dedans. SI elle pouvait avoir un massage à cet instant. Ceux de Lexa sont divins. Ses yeux se sont fermés, et elle imagine les mains familières glissant sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Les muscles se relâchent d'eux même à cette pensée, et elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'inconfortable siège en tissu gris.

Son téléphone sonne et elle l'attrape machinalement en rouvrant les yeux. C'est un message de sa mère qui veut savoir où elle est. Elle soupire en fermant l'application des messages, et fait de nouveau défiler ses contacts, à la recherche d'un nom connu. En insistant, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux lui rappellera quelques chose. Un nom, une adresse, une photo, n'importe quoi !

Dans son cerveau embrumé et épuisé, ses souvenirs se mêlent à tout ce qu'elle a découvert aujourd'hui pour lui laisser un méchant mal de tête. Elle a du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux. Y'a-t-il seulement un vrai et un faux ? Elle reprend son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa mère pour la rassurer. Abby, la seule personne apparemment, qui fait le lien entre la personne qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et celle qu'elle était il y a cinq ans. Si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Et ce Finn ? Il connait Raven. Ou il la connaissait.

Clarke se maudit, pourquoi y'a-t-il fallu qu'elle parte si vite ? Si elle veut retrouver la trace de son passé, elle doit suivre la piste qui la mènera à Lexa. Et qui est mieux placé que sa meilleure amie (ex meilleure amie ?) pour l'aider ?

L'aurait-il seulement aidée ? Malheureusement, elle n'a pas la réponse à cette question. Son esprit lui cri que non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Parce que c'est plus facile de faire de Finn « le méchant ». La vérité c'est qu'elle ne lui a laissé aucune chance. A la première question qu'il a esquivée, elle l'a envoyé balader. Ça doit sans doute être un type bien, ou pas trop mal du moins, si elle (l'autre elle), était prête à l'épouser.

Et elle a tout fait foirer. Il ne voudra plus jamais lui parler maintenant. La seule option qu'il lui reste, c'est sa mère. Elle compose le numéro et appuie sur le petit téléphone vert.

\- _Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ?_

La blonde promène son regard autour d'elle. Rien ne se ressemble plus qu'une aire d'autoroute.

\- Honnêtement ? Aucune idée. Quelque part entre Paris et Annecy.

\- _Tu es parti ? Comme ça ? Sans avoir fait d'autres examens ? Tu es avec Finn ?_

Les questions fusent, Clarke n'a même pas le temps de commencer un début de réponse. Et elle-même a des questions qui lui brulent les lèvres.

\- Maman ! Coupe-t-elle brusquement, Je vais bien. Je ne sais juste pas vraiment où je vais. Finn n'a pas voulu me parler, j'ai besoin de trouver Raven. Tu à une idée d'où elle pourrait être ?

\- _..._

Silence au bout du fil.

\- J'imagine que c'est un non...

\- _En fait..._ commence Abby, _elle m'a écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps_.

Clarke se redresse, une lueur d'espoir lui redonnant l'énergie nécessaire.

\- Ah oui ? Elle t'a écrit ?

Clarke savait que sa mère s'était toujours bien entendue avec Raven, bien mieux qu'avec elle-même si elle voulait être honnête. Mais apprendre qu'après qu'elle ait coupé les ponts avec son amie, sa mère avait gardé contact, c'était tout de même une sensation étrange.

\- _Oui. On s'écrit,_ d _e temps en temps. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait trouvé un job sur Lyon. Je n'ai pas son adresse, et je ne connais pas le nom de son entreprise. Mais je sais qu'elle travaille dans l'aérospatiale._

Un sourire vient s'étaler sur les lèvres de Clarke. Le premier vrai sourire de la journée, et ça lui fait un bien fou. Raven a réussi, elle a réalisé son rêve.

\- Rien d'autre qui pourrait m'aider à la retrouver ?

\- _Hum...non désolée._

La sincérité dans la voix de sa mère la prend au dépourvu. Elle tente vraiment de l'aider, leurs relations ont dû grandement s'améliorer ces dernières années.

\- Merci maman.

Le téléphone se décolle déjà de son oreille, mais avant qu'elle ne raccroche, Abby l'interpelle.

- _Clarke !_

\- Oui ?

\- _Et si demain, en te réveillant, tes souvenirs reviennent ? Si toute cette journée ne te semble qu'un mauvais rêve ? Tu rentreras à la maison ?_

L'espoir dans sa voix lui donne envie de vomir. Clarke ne veut pas être cette version d'elle. Peu importe les choix qu'elle a pu faire, peu importe ses raisons, elle ne veut pas de cette vie-là. Elle veut Lexa.

\- J'espère que non.

Sur ce, elle raccroche rapidement pour ne pas laisser à sa mère le loisir de lui demander des explications. La ville de destination est rapidement changée sur le GPS. Arrivée à minuit trente-sept. Trop loin, trop tard.

Elle se dit qu'il serait sans doute plus raisonnable de terminer la route demain Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle la terrorise. Une petite voix qui lui dit que si elle s'endort sans avoir vu Lexa, demain, elle se souviendra. Elle se souviendra de la rupture. Que ses raisons lui sembleront justes. Valables. Qu'elle se souviendra de sa rencontre avec Finn. De pourquoi elle l'aime, et pourquoi elle a accepté de l'épouser. Et ça la terrorise.

Alors elle hésite, malgré la fatigue, malgré ses yeux qui ne semblent plus vouloir rester ouvert. Malgré le fait qu'elle sait très bien que conduire dans cet état est dangereux. Ses pensées vont vers Lexa. Comme toujours, qu'est-ce que Lexa ferait ? Et comme toujours, elle connait immédiatement la réponse à cette question.

Elle se glisse sur les sièges arrières, et s'installe aussi confortablement que possible (autant dire pas du tout), pour prendre un peu de repos. Elle donnerait cher, très cher pour avoir ne serais ce qu'une photo de Lexa à cet instant. N'importe laquelle. Pouvoir se réconforter avec l'idée que ce n'est pas une chimère et qu'elle est quelque part, pas si loin que ça.

Tout en se blottissant sur l'inconfortable banquette, elle ouvre la porte de ses souvenirs, et dans son esprit exténué, elle revoit défiler des dizaines, des centaines de photos de Lexa. Toutes provenant presque exclusivement de son appareil photo.

* * *

***** _15 Décembre 2007_**

_Raven accourt vers elles comme si elle venait de découvrir qu'une deuxième lune tournait autour de la terre. Devant l'état d'excitation de la jeune fille, Clarke et Octavia interrompent immédiatement leur conversation qui porte en ce moment, exclusivement sur Lexa, Lincoln et leur entourage. Il faut dire qu'Octavia et Lincoln se rapproche un peu plus à chaque soirée qui passe. Ce qui ne fait qu'agacer Clarke qui attend désespérément une nouvelle occasion d'approcher Lexa. Cette soirée au cinéma hante son esprit à longueur de journée. Mais depuis, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec elle._

_\- LES FILLES VOUS NE DEVINEREZ JAMAIS CE QUE JE VIENS DE TROUVER !_

_\- Heu...fait Octavia, peu sûre d'avoir réellement l'envie de découvrir ce qui met Raven dans cet état._

_\- Probablement pas. Affirme Clarke en croisant les bras, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres dans l'attente de la grande annonce de son amie._

_\- Il y a un labo photo au premier étage ! La porte entre la passerelle et la salle B1, c'est une chambre noire. Enfin, une chambre rouge. Enfin... une salle pour développer les photos quoi._

_La blonde et la brune échangent un regard amusé._

_\- Et ? Ose Clarke qui ne comprend pas bien où Raven veut en venir._

_\- Et ? J'ai toujours rêvé faire de la photo ! C'est mon rêve !_

_C'est comme ça que les trois filles se retrouvent quelques jours plus tard, dans la cours du lycée, un vieil appareil photo argentique en main. Le club photo venait de voir le jour sous l'impulsion de la scientifique du groupe._

_Il fait beau, même si le froid ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'on est en hiver. On voit s'échapper des bouches des petits nuages de vapeur qui disparaissent rapidement au soleil de midi. Raven tourne dans la cours en se demandant quel sera son inspiration du jour. Et quand Lexa apparait soudainement à quelques pas de Clarke, une subite impulsion qu'elle ne saurait faire taire, pousse la blonde à récupérer l'appareil dans les mains de Raven._

_En quelques secondes, Clarke a porté l'appareil à son visage. Pas besoin de réfléchir, elle sait que son inspiration à elle est juste là. Et pourtant, elle hésite une fraction de seconde avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Ne va-t-elle pas trop loin en prenant une photo à son insu ? Mais la lumière est trop parfaite. Son regard, tourné vers le ciel pour une raison indéterminée, est trop incroyable. Une seconde plus tard, l'image est imprimée, sur ce petit morceau de plastique qu'est la pellicule._

_Clarke baisse les bras, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Elle fixe toujours Lexa qui se tourne finalement vers elle et semble surprise de la trouver dans cette position. Les bras ballant, tenant le matériel que Raven a tôt fait de récupérer en marmonnant que le but de celui-ci n'est pas d'assouvir les fantasmes des blondes en manque._

_Et juste quand Lexa semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, Anya déboule en furie, mettant fin à ce moment de flottement. Un regard noir en direction de Clarke et elle entraine la brune plus loin, provoquant à la fois le soulagement et l'agacement chez la photographe improvisé._

_Comme à chaque fois au lycée, Lexa est inaccessible. Pourtant, c'est elle qui est venue vers elle pendant le cours de sport, et cette fois au cinéma. C'est comme si ses amis faisaient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour la tenir éloignée de Clarke. Et quand ce n'est pas Anya, c'est Indra qui s'y met. Clarke se dit qu'autant elle pourrait sans doute finir par s'entendre avec la première, autant la deuxième ne semble pas disposée à se faire de nouveaux amis. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne le prend pas personnellement, car à part quelques rares élus, personne ne semble les fréquenter que ce soit au lycée ou à l'extérieur._

_Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir écouté les explications peu précises de Raven, Clarke retient son souffle en plongeant le papier brillant dans le bain révélateur. Les détails apparaissent peu à peu comme par magie, jusqu'à laisser apparaitre le reflet exacte de ce moment hors du temps. Tout est là, ses cheveux lâchés négligemment sur ses épaules, ses yeux dans le vague, la courbe de son nez qui se marie parfaitement avec ses lèvres pleines. Et Clarke comprend pourquoi, à cet instant, elle a eu cette irrépressible envie._

_Sur la feuille de papier en face d'elle, elle découvre une nouvelle Lexa, et au fond d'elle, elle sait que c'est « la vrai ». Une Lexa sensible, fragile, sans les masques sous lesquelles elle apparait au monde. C'est là, sous ses yeux, et Clarke comprend qu'elle est en train de tomber amoureuse._

_Elle plonge rapidement la photo dans les deux autres bains avant de l'accrocher délicatement au fil pour la faire sécher. Puis elle range précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac avant de sortir de la pièce._

_Il faut qu'elle la voit, et cette fois, elle ne laissera pas Anya l'intimider._

* * *

Toc Toc Toc

Trois coups sur le carreau la réveillent en sursaut.

\- Lexa ! Cri-t-elle en se relevant encore à moitié endormie.

Mais évidemment, Lexa n'est pas là. Et les coups ne sont que l'action d'une paire de gamins qui courent sur le parking pour se défouler.

Clarke jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et à son portable qui lui indique qu'il est presque six heures. Elle passe deux fois la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les démêler un minimum. Elle est plutôt contente de les porter courts à présent, elle n'imagine même pas le bazar que ça serait si elle avait encore ses cheveux long, après cette nuit atroce dans la voiture. Une ébauche de sourire vient s'installer sur son visage quand elle se souvient de la tête de Lexa, au moment où elle était sortie du coiffeur sans l'avoir prévenue.

Elle ne se sent pas vraiment plus reposée que la veille, mais une fois qu'elle réussit à ouvrir complètement les yeux et à les garder ouvert, son sourire s'étire largement en réalisant une chose importante.

\- Je me souviens. Murmure-t-elle pour elle-même, un immense soulagement l'envahissant.

C'est étrange comme ces trois petits mots auraient pris un tout autre sens si elle les avait dits à sa mère, ou à Finn. Elle se souvient d'avoir oublié, et c'est ça qui la soulage. Parce que ce matin, rien n'a de sens, et ça veut dire qu'elle part retrouver Lexa pour redonner un sens à sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

En quelques heures elle se retrouve dans le centre de Lyon, et il est encore tôt. Clarke roule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus où aller. Finalement c'est à la bibliothèque qu'elle se réfugie pour faire ses recherches. Il ne doit pas y avoir douze mille sociétés qui travaillent dans l'aérospatiale dans le coin. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas ce que Raven fait exactement.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses à croiser tout ce qu'elle sait de Raven sur Google, une idée géniale lui vient. Son école ! Eux, ils savent sans doute où elle travaille. Ils gardent toujours un contact avec leurs anciens étudiants.

Leur numéro est plus facile à trouver, et après avoir baratiné un peu la secrétaire, elle arrive à avoir un nom et une adresse. Elle reprend sa voiture.

Clarke fait chou blanc à l'accueil, enfin, pas tout à fait. Ils ont confirmé que Raven Reyes travaille bien chez eux, mais impossible de la contacter comme ça. Ils ne rigolent pas avec la sécurité là-bas. Du coup, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, épuisée et découragée, elle s'installe sur un banc en face de l'entrée principale, laissant son esprit s'égarer en regardant passer les gens.

* * *

***** 12 Janvier 2008**

_Clarke se demande comment elle a pu en arriver là._

_C'était pourtant bien parti. Elle avait finalement réussi à proposer à Lexa de se voir en dehors du lycée, mais les vacances de Noël approchant et Lexa s'absentant durant cette période, elles avaient dû reporter au tout début d'année._

_Après presque deux semaines de manque insoutenable où Clarke avait cru devenir folle, elles s'étaient finalement retrouvées pour une sortie au ski avec Lincoln, Anya et Octavia. Pourquoi elle avait dit oui ? Là, c'est le trou noir. Clarke n'avait JAMAIS mis les pieds sur des skis, ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble de près ou de loin._

_Mesurant très mal la difficulté de l'exercice, elle se retrouve là, en haut de cette piste, de couleur tout à fait convenable au demeurant, sans savoir que faire._

_\- Bon bah on se retrouve en bas hein ? Dit gaiement Octavia en se lançant dans la pente sur son snowboard, suivie de près (très près) par Lincoln._

_Après un dernier regard en direction de la blonde, Anya sourit moqueusement, et amorce sa descente à son tour._

_\- Bonne chance ! Cri-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans un virage en contrebas._

_Et Clarke reste seule avec Lexa. Réalisant ironiquement que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, mais pas dans ces conditions._

_\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'enlever ces trucs et de vous attendre en bas. Marmonne-t-elle en cherchant un moyen de défaire ses skis._

_Une boule de neige bien placée vient interrompre son mouvement. Elle tourne un regard noir vers Lexa._

_\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir essayer ? Au moins cette piste ? Je t'accompagne._

_Dans l'idée, Clarke n'est pas complétement contre. Elle aimerait bien que Lexa lui apprenne, mais elle ne veut pas lui gâcher la journée._

_\- Non, ça va être ennuyeux pour toi._

_\- Peut-être pas. Tu as peut être des talents cachés. Dit-elle en se rapprochant assez pour la toucher._

_\- Humhumm. Marmonne Clarke, peu convaincue._

_\- Je te propose un truc. Je t'aide à descendre celle-là, si tu es naturellement doué pour la glisse, on continue. Sinon, on trouve autre chose à faire._

_Clarke n'a pas tout compris, elle est resté bloquée sur le « on », tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, elles restent ensemble. Alors dans ce cas, elle acquiesce à tout._

_Au bout de la quatrième gamelle, elles se rendent à l'évidence. Clarke n'a aucun talent caché, et elle n'est PAS naturellement douée pour la glisse, ou quoi que ce soit qui demande de la coordination._

_D'ailleurs, elle n'essaye même plus de ne pas tomber quand elle se rend compte que Lexa est toujours au bon endroit pour la rattraper. Mettant même de plus en plus de temps à se relever, il faut dire que son amie est très confortable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles entendent les sifflements d'O' qui passe à toute vitesse à côté d'elles, pour ce qui doit être la troisième ou quatrième fois, que Clarke abandonne et déchausse finalement._

_Lexa n'insiste pas, et prend les skis de Clarke en lui demandant de la rejoindre au bar situé au bas des pistes._

_-Soit prudente, reste bien sur le côté des pistes. Lance-t-elle avant de dévaler la pente gracieusement malgré l'encombrement supplémentaire causé par le matériel._

_Ce n'est qu'une fois que Clarke la perd de vue qu'elle se met en marche, tout droit direction le bar. Ça, ça lui convient beaucoup mieux._

_Elle est épuisée en arrivant enfin, et ne rêve que d'une chose, un bon chocolat chaud. Mais Lexa arrive, surexcitée, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de s'assoir._

_\- Clarke vient ! J'ai trouvé un truc pour toi._

_La fatigue se fait sentir, malgré l'unique demi-descente qu'elle a faite. Ses chaussures lui meurtrissent les pieds (comment font-il pour passer des heures dans ces engins de torture ?). Elle a soif, froid, et envie de faire pipi. Mais ce regard vert, rempli de malice, efface en un instant toutes ses appréhensions, et elle s'entend répondre naturellement._

_\- Je te suis._

_Elles contournent le bâtiment, et juste derrière le restaurant, à l'orée du bois, une meute de chien s'ébroue dans la neige. Ils ne semblent nullement gênés par les harnais qui les relient au traineau derrière eux._

_\- T'es sérieuse ? Demande Clarke interdite._

_\- Juste un petit tour Clarke. Je suis sure que tu n'as jamais fait ça ?_

_\- Non, je ne vis pas au pôle nord moi._

_Lexa rigole, un vrai rire, à une blague même pas drôle. Et le cœur de Clarke fond encore un peu plus devant l'évident plaisir que la jeune fille prend à passer du temps avec elle._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir troqué ses bottes inconfortables contre d'épais chaussons en fourrure, Clarke se glisse dans le traineau, juste devant Lexa qui l'entoure immédiatement de ses bras._

_A cet instant, oubliés le froid, la fatigue et la torture des chaussures de ski. Si elle devait mourir maintenant, elle mourrait heureuse. Dans les bras de Lexa, confortablement installée sous une couverture chaude. Un soupir de contentement lui échappe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais il n'échappe pas à Lexa qui ressert sa prise autour de la blonde, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres._

_Après un dernier avertissement, le musher crie et les chiens détalent entrainant le traineau à leur suite. Surprise de la vitesse, Clarke lâche un petit cri, mais avec Lexa juste derrière, elle se sent en sécurité. Bientôt, elle se détend complétement pour profiter pleinement de la ballade magnifique qui s'offre à elle._

Cela fait bien une heure que Clarke observe les allers et venues des employés, avec l'espoir un peu fou de voir apparaitre une jeune fille avec une attelle, les cheveux bruns remonté en queue de cheval, et un sourire arrogant qui ne la quitte jamais.

Pas une silhouette qui ne lui ressemble, de près ou de loin. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il est presque treize heures. Ça explique son mal être général, elle n'a rien mangé depuis le sandwiches de la veille, acheté à la va-vite sur une aire d'autoroute. Un bon repas serait le bienvenu pour reprendre un peu de force, mais elle a trop peur de la rater si elle s'absente, même quelques minutes.

* * *

Indécise et perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas la personne, qui vient d'arriver derrière elle.

\- Clarke ?

La voix la fait sursauter et la blonde se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec Raven. Un immense soulagement l'envahit tout à coup. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la simple vision d'un visage ami, un visage connu, puisse lui procurer une telle sensation de chaleur et de réconfort.

Sa première impulsion est de se lever et se jeter dans ses bras comme elle a l'habitude de le faire quand elle ne va pas bien. Mais quelques chose dans le regard de Raven l'en empêche. A la place des yeux rieurs et taquins dont elle a l'habitude, elle découvre de la surprise, de la rancune, de la colère. Alors une fois debout, elle reste là à la regarder la bouche entrouverte sans savoir quoi dire. Partagée entre le bonheur de voir sa meilleure amie, et l'angoisse de ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

La question, légitime, est prononcée d'un ton blessant. Visiblement ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle qu'elle soit là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire à Raven pour mériter un accueil aussi froid ? Ravalant sa salive, ses larmes et sa douleur, elle arrive finalement à prononcer quelques mots.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces simples mots, prononcé avec tellement de sincérité et d'humilité, provoque un changement immédiat dans l'attitude de la jeune scientifique. L'inquiétude remplace la colère et la surprise. Même si elle reste passablement contrariée à l'arrivée inopinée de la blonde dans sa vie.

\- Comment ça ? Demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

Clarke réalise à quel point ces quelques mots représentent la réalité. Elle a besoin de Raven pour retrouver Lexa certes, mais au-delà de ça, elle a besoin de sa meilleure amie, elle a besoin de réconfort, elle a besoin d'elle tout simplement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'après toi ?

Chaque phrase prononcée par Raven semble remplie de ressentiment, et même si elle se dit qu'elle mérite sans doute cette agressivité, cela la blesse un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Je veux dire, ailleurs...tu as le temps ?

\- Du temps pour toi ? Demande Raven d'un air hautain.

\- S'il te plait...

Les derniers mots ont été suppliés d'un air las, et Raven comprend que Clarke ne veut pas rentrer dans son petit jeu. Elle a le choix, soit continuer à être agressive et repousser Clarke, soit lâcher l'affaire et écouter ce que son amie a à lui dire. Quelque chose dans son regard, dans ces yeux bleus qui lui ont tant manqués, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, la font abdiquer.

\- Ok. Il faut que je finisse quelque chose au travail. Retrouve-moi à cette adresse dans trois heures. Fait-elle en se saisissant du portable de Clarke pour rentrer l'adresse.

Clarke ne passe pas à côté de l'air dégouté qu'elle affiche en passant rapidement l'écran d'accueil, et se demande vaguement ce qui a pu la faire réagir de la sorte. Son amie lui lance un bref « à tout à l'heure » avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la société. Et Clarke recommence à respirer normalement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait quasiment arrêté de s'oxygéner pendant tout l'échange.

Un vertige la prend, et elle décide de profiter de ces quelques heures pour aller se reposer et manger un morceau. Et aussi renvoyer un message à sa mère, qui ne cesse de la harceler depuis le matin.

Trois heures plus tard, après une sieste et un repas, Clarke se sent beaucoup mieux quand elle franchit la porte du bar qui correspond à l'adresse donnée. Elle salue le barman en allant s'installer à une table près de la fenêtre pour voir Raven arriver, et commande deux bières par habitude.

Son amie arrive un instant avant les boissons et se laisse tomber sur la chaise en bois en face de Clarke.

-Comment tu sais que je prends une bière ? Demande Raven en remerciant le serveur.

\- C'est ce que tu prends toujours. Dit Clarke naturellement en portant le verre à ses lèvres pour aspirer la mousse.

\- Prenais...se rattrape-t-elle, en voyant le sourcil levé de Raven.

\- Hum...fait celle-ci en prenant une gorgée du liquide. Alors ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi, mais je t'écoute.

Viens la partie la plus difficile, Raven est une scientifique, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle le démonte pour mieux le remonter. Comment lui faire avaler que Clarke à une sorte d'amnésie et qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ces cinq dernière années ?

-Tu me promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oui. Répond Raven en levant les yeux au ciel comme si tout ce que pouvait dire son ex-amie allait l'ennuyer profondément.

\- Okay. Alors déjà, sache que je ne suis pas folle, j'ai passé des examens à l'hôpital, tu pourras demander à ma mère vu que tu as gardé contact avec elle.

\- D'accord.

Raven a déjà l'air septique, mais au moins elle semble curieuse de connaitre la suite maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration, Clarke lâche tout d'une traite.

\- Hier matin quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'ai découvert que j'habitais à Paris, et que j'étais fiancé à un garçon du nom de Finn. Tu le connais ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce garçon, Finn, tu le connais ? Quand je lui ai parlé de toi il a réagi bizarrement.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Raven, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter, encore moins pour toi. Mais le fait est que je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années. Je ne connais pas ce Finn, je ne sais pas pourquoi toi et moi on ne se parle visiblement plus, et je ne sais pas où est Lexa.

Sa voix s'est brisée en prononçant le dernier prénom et les larmes qui emplissent ses yeux menacent de couler.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Répond Raven du tac au tac, refusant d'un bloc tout ce que Clarke vient de dire.

\- Raven, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Mais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi, parce que j'ai besoin de remplir les blancs dans ma tête. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de toi, c'est peu après que tu aies emménagé à Lyon pour tes études. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à avoir de souvenirs clairs après ça, je me souviens plutôt bien le début de l'année, juste après avoir eu Argo. Et après, c'est flou, c'est juste des images vagues. Comme un rêve. Et on en arrive à hier.

\- Tu es sérieuse.

Ce n'est pas une question, et en suivant les changements dans le regard de son amie, Clarke réalise que même si elle a encore du mal à le croire, elle va lui parler.

\- Très sérieuse. Alors...Est ce que tu peux m'aider ? Et commencer par me dire pourquoi toi et moi on ne se parle plus et depuis quand ?

Raven baisse le regard, hésite encore un bref instant, et prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Quatre ans. Ça fait quatre ans. Depuis que tu es partie à Paris.

\- Et on se parle plus parce que je suis partie à Paris ? Insiste Clarke, avide de résoudre enfin une partie de ce mystère qu'est sa vie.

La brune lève vers elle un regard plein de reproches, lui lançant des éclairs qu'elle ne semble pas pouvoir contrôler.

\- Parce que tu es partie à Paris avec Finn. Mon petit ami. Avec qui tu couchais depuis des mois derrière mon dos.

Un long silence fait suite à cette déclaration. Prenant petit à petit conscience de la signification des mots, Clarke se décompose littéralement en imaginant la situation que lui décrit Raven. Elle ne peut pas détacher son regard de celui de son amie. La colère à laquelle elle fait face est partagé entre l'ancienne rancune, et la douleur de devoir se replonger dans ces souvenirs difficiles.

Une vague nausée vient lui tordre l'estomac. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle est été capable de faire une chose pareille. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne se souvient de rien...elle est bien obligée de croire Raven sur parole. Elle ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises, sans prononcer un mot, car tout ce à quoi elle peut penser semblerait déplacé. Au final, après une pause inconfortable de ce qui lui parait une éternité, elle décide que ce n'est pas le moment d'amener ses propres sentiments sur le tapis. Elle refoule le dégout, la tristesse et la honte, et continue de creuser.

\- Quand...quand est ce que je suis parti à Paris ?

\- En Septembre. 2014. Tu l'as suivi. Il m'avait quitté depuis deux mois à peine.

Bien consciente de l'attention avec laquelle Raven observe la moindre de ses réactions, Clarke retrace la chronologie. En septembre 2014, elle déménageait dans une ville qu'elle a toujours détestée, pour et avec un garçon qu'elle avait volé à sa meilleure amie. Tout cela n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa, mais les pièces se mettent en place petit à petit. Et si ce qu'elle doit découvrir est du même acabit, elle n'est plus du tout certaine de vouloir connaitre la vérité.

\- Et vous...Clarke s'interrompt soudain, un souvenir lui revenant en mémoire, un souvenir flou. Finn...c'est le gars du ski. Celui dont tu m'avais parlé juste après Noël chez ma mère ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en à peine un an, j'ai réussi à perdre l'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie et me retrouver dans une vie qui ne me ressemble pas, dans une ville que je déteste ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Raven aurait presque pu avoir un petit sourire sadique en entendant Clarke faire le point sur sa vie, mais l'air pitoyable qu'elle affiche retient toute démonstration de sa part. Elle semble vraiment mal, et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Clarke était son amie. Et la voir comme ça, ça la touche, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Clarke se prend la tête entre les mains, digérant les dernières informations.

\- On ne se parle plus, à cause d'une histoire de garçon ? Gémit-elle, ne se reconnaissant pas, une nouvelle fois.

Raven secoue la tête, et porte de nouveau la bière à ses lèvres, plus pour s'occuper que pour réellement boire. La réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique de Clarke la remue sérieusement, et elle doit se retenir pour ne pas poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

\- Non. Le garçon, c'était un prétexte. Fait-elle en détournant le regard, trouvant tout à coup la décoration du bar plus qu'intéressante. La trahison...j'aurais pu te pardonner, éventuellement. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Une fois partie, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Mes rares tentatives de contacts sont restées sans réponse. Alors... j'ai fait sans toi.

Le regard fuyant de Raven en dit long. Clarke sait qu'elle déteste pleurer. Et pourtant, remonter ces souvenirs douloureux emplissent ses yeux de larmes qu'elle n'a jamais laissées couler.

\- Je suis désolée...souffle Clarke d'une petite voix en prenant la main de son amie pour la réconforter.

La culpabilité est si forte, qu'elle a le sentiment qu'elle pourrait prononcer ces mots des milliers de fois, ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Ni pour Raven pour commencer à lui pardonner, ni pour elle pour commencer à se pardonner elle-même. Clarke n'a aucun mal à laisser rouler les larmes sur ses joues, et elle ne prend même pas la peine de les essuyer quand Raven se dégage gentiment. Encore incapable de laisser Clarke reprendre une place dans sa vie.

\- Vraiment...je...

Clarke s'arrête, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me disculper. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu m'arriver pour en arriver là. Finit-elle piteusement.

Raven hausse les épaules et parvient enfin à refouler ses larmes à l'aide d'une longue gorgé de bière. Elle vide le verre, et fait sursauter la blonde quand elle le repose avec détermination sur la table.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Honnêtement, t'entendre dire que tu es désolée, ça me fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Clarke sourit timidement, c'est un début. Mais elle doit maintenant aborder un tout autre sujet, car c'est toujours sa priorité.

\- Raven, je sais que toi et moi on a beaucoup de chose à régler, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras mais...il faut que je trouve Lexa. Et que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux m'aider ?

Semblant plus détendu maintenant que l'abcès est crevé, son amie hoche la tête et interpelle le serveur pour commander une autre bière.

\- Tu as l'air tellement au bout de ta vie, ce serait cruel de te laisser comme ça. Mais tu risques d'être déçue, je ne sais pas grand-chose.

\- Vas-y. Répond Clarke du tac au tac, impatiente d'avoir ENFIN des informations, si maigres soient-elles.

\- Tu me dis te souvenir de cet hiver-là? Après le noël où tu as eu Argo ? C'est à peu près à cette période que ça s'est passé. Je m'en souviens parce que j'étais venu un week-end, on était allé à la montagne faire de la luge. Argo était comme une folle dans la neige. C'est la dernière fois où je t'ai vue avec Lexa.

Clarke acquiesce parce qu'il s'agit également d'un de ses derniers souvenirs clairs. Mais elle ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Peu de temps après, un peu avant le printemps je suppose, Lexa m'a appelée deux fois en l'espace de quinze jours. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, mais n'a jamais su m'expliquer clairement ce qui clochait. Elle voulait savoir si tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose qui n'allait pas. On n'a jamais été très proches avec Lexa, elle ne m'appelait jamais. Donc pour qu'elle le fasse, tu imagines bien que la situation devait être grave. Dix jours plus tard, tu débarquais à Lyon, ta valise sous le bras. Tu l'avais quittée. Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi. Lexa non plus.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est à peu près tout. Tu t'es trouvé des petits boulots sur Lyon, tu vivais chez moi. Moins d'un an plus tard tu partais à Paris avec...Finn. Au début j'ai gardé le contact avec Lexa, on s'appelait de temps en temps pour se donner des nouvelles, mais après ça... c'est devenu aussi dure pour elle que pour moi. On ne voyait que toi à travers l'autre. On a préféré couper les ponts.

\- Est-ce que tu crois, que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lexa aurait pu me faire...Devenir comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu sais que je ne t'aurais jamais blessée volontairement ?

Raven hausse les épaules, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ou n'en avait plus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu te fâchais à chaque fois que je parlais de Lexa, disant que tu ne voulais pas revenir sur le passé. Tu étais...différente. Pas dans le bon sens. Je me disais que c'était la rupture, que ça t'avais abimé. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

\- Non, comme je t'ai dit. Tu dis que Lexa t'as appelée ? Est-ce qu'elle t'aurait dit quelque chose qui pourrait donner un indice sur ce qu'il se passait ?

Raven grogne légèrement, s'enfonçant un peu dans son siège, en sirotant sa bière. Son regard ne lâche pas Clarke, guettant toutes ses réactions. Cherchant la vérité.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir pris de coup sur la tête ?

La blonde soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple...Donc si je veux savoir ce qui a causé tout ça, je dois remonter à la source. Je dois voir Lexa. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Hum...pas exactement, toujours vers Annecy ça c'est sûr. Il parait qu'elle a un appart magnifique avec vue sur le lac. Dixit Octavia. Et elle a repris les affaires de son père. Elle a même réalisé quelques films.

Un sourire tendre et fier fait son apparition sur le visage de Clarke à l'évocation de Lexa. Elle a réalisé un de ses rêves, et rien ne peux lui faire plaisir plus que ça. Et puis elle repense à ce que Raven vient de dire.

\- Octavia ? Comment sait-elle quelle vue à l'appartement de Lexa ?

\- Lincoln. Ils sont mariés. Et ils vivent toujours là-bas aussi. Donc forcément elle la voit toujours de temps en temps.

Un nouveau sourire de la part de Clarke. De l'espoir cette fois.

\- Et donc tu sais où vit Octavia.

Raven aussi se met à sourire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'à cause du boulot je vais louper ça...mais je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre d'attendre deux jours que je puisse venir avec toi ?

\- Aucune chance Raven, je pars ce soir, avec ou sans adresse. Je ferai le tour du lac s'il le faut.

\- OK. Abdique Raven en sortant une carte de visite de sa poche et en notant avec application une adresse au dos. Tiens, comme ça tu as mon adresse, mon téléphone, et là c'est chez O' et Link.

Clarke ne pourrait être plus reconnaissante envers son amie. Elle sait à ce moment que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, elles arriveront à surmonter ça, et à reconstruire ce qu'elle a visiblement détruit toute seule.

Elle attrape le bout de carton que Raven lui tend et se penche au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça.

Raven rougit légèrement, surprise par l'excès d'affection de Clarke, et en même temps se retient de se lever également pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le bref contact a suffi à lui faire entrevoir ce qu'elle pourrait retrouver. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Ne redeviens pas miss egobitchcentrique et on sera quitte. Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Clarke regarde longuement son amie, sentant pour la première fois depuis son réveil que quelque chose se remet en place.

\- Moi aussi.

Et après être passée payer la note, elle retourne la carte pour lire l'adresse notée à la main derrière. Annecy. Elle y sera dans moins de deux heures.


	7. Chapter 7

Ding dong

Les doigts de Clarke pianotent nerveusement sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle attend que la porte s'ouvre. Et s'ils ne sont pas là ? Elle regarde l'heure, il est vingt heures passé. S'ils ne sont pas en soirée, les gens normaux sont déjà rentrés du travail. Elle sonne de nouveau. Impatiente et frustrée d'être aussi proche de Lexa, mais de ne toujours rien pouvoir faire. Elle frappe trois fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Avant de partir, pour faire bonne mesure, elle sonne une dernière fois avant de s'en retourner vers sa voiture.

Elle n'entend pas le grognement derrière la porte, ni les pas qui s'approchent. Mais alors qu'elle a atteint le portail et se retourne une dernière fois, la porte s'est ouverte. Sur le seuil, se tient un homme bien bâti, avec un barbe de trois jours, portant un simple short en jean. Visiblement encore endormi, il met quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre, qui se tient quelques mètres devant lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, il retourne à l'intérieur, et claque la porte avant que Clarke n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Celle-ci soupir de fatigue avant de se précipiter sur la porte. Rien ne sera facile.

\- Lincoln ! S'il te plait ! Crie-t-elle en tambourinant sur le battant.

\- Vas-t-en !

La voix lui parvient à travers la porte, mais il s'est déjà éloigné dans la maison, vaquant à ses occupations. Clarke s'affale sur le perron, s'adossant au battant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un accueil très chaleureux, mais à ce point quand même...

Pendant une heure environ, elle reste là, frappant à intervalle régulier, toujours pour entendre la même réponse. Au moins il n'a pas appelé la police, songe-t-elle vaguement.

A cet instant, un véhicule des forces de l'ordre vient se garer sur le parking de la résidence. Clarke se relève affolée.

\- Et merde...

Mais à sa grande surprise, ça n'est pas un policier qui sort de la voiture, mais Octavia. Clarke reste interdite, tentant de comprendre pourquoi Octavia conduit un véhicule de police. Octavia de son côté, avance lentement vers elle, un sac de course à la main.

Elle n'a plus de maquillage noir autour des yeux. Elle ne porte plus de vêtements sombres hérissés de pointe. Elle est vêtue d'une simple robe à fleurs assortie avec ses piercings aux oreilles, seuls rescapés de sa période gothique. Ça et les tatouages.

Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, elle s'arrête pour la détailler. Clarke n'a aucune idée de à quoi elle ressemble. A dire vrai, elle s'est habillée en vitesse la veille au matin d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et n'a pas repensé une seconde à ce qu'elle avait sur le dos depuis lors. Sans compte qu'elle a peu dormi, et ne s'est pas douché.

\- Raven m'a appelée. Vient. Lâche Octavia d'un ton neutre avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer Clarke.

Celle-ci hésite.

\- Heu...Lincoln ?

\- Il va faire la gueule un moment. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Fait-elle avec un mouvement de tête l'invitant de nouveau à rentrer.

Clarke ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps, trop contente de ne pas avoir à se battre pour qu'Octavia lui parle.

\- Merci. Fait-elle timidement en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant.

\- De rien. J'ai pris des sushis. Fait-elle en soulevant le sac qu'elle tient encore.

Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit et elle suit la petite brune dans la magnifique maison jusqu'à une terrasse surplombant une petite piscine. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'est une belle maison.

\- C'est très joli chez toi. Dit Clarke en observant l'espace autour d'elle.

\- Merci.

Tout en s'installant sur le canapé d'extérieur, Octavia ouvre le sachet et commence à sortir les barquettes remplies de délicieux sushis de toutes les couleurs. L'estomac de Clarke grogne bruyamment à la vue de ce festin et elle s'assied également sur un fauteuil, dos à la piscine.

\- Ah non ! Surement pas ! S'exclament Lincoln en arrivant à son tour sur la terrasse. Elle ne reste pas, elle s'en va, MAINTENANT !

Clarke se recroqueville dans un coin, trop fatiguée pour se battre contre le meilleur ami de Lexa pour le moment. Mais heureusement, Octavia se dresse entre eux, tenant tête à son mari pour son amie.

\- Link, je sais que tu ne veux pas la voir. Alors tu n'as qu'à faire comme si elle n'était pas là, elle fera de même. Mais c'est mon amie. Et je vais l'aider.

Ses yeux remplis de colère oscille entre Clarke et Octavia.

\- Ton amie ? Ça fait cinq ans que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé !

\- Quand bien même. Je ne tenterai pas de t'expliquer maintenant parce que tu n'es visiblement pas réceptif, mais crois-moi, il y a une explication à tout ça. Enfin je crois...ajoute-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke.

Raven a dû lui expliquer le coup de l'amnésie. Et Octavia à suffisamment confiance en Raven pour la croire sur paroles. Mais si Clarke fait le moindre pas de travers, elle ne doute pas qu'elle retournera sa veste en un clin d'œil et l'enverra balader.

Elle hoche la tête pour confirmer qu'effectivement il y a bien une... « bonne » explication. Enfin, elle espère qu'elle sera suffisante à Lincoln, qui semble bien remonté contre elle. Encore une fois, elle se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour mériter un tel accueil. Lui qui a toujours été adorable avec tout le monde. Le seul moment où Lincoln montrait les dents, c'était pour défendre les gens qu'il aime. Dans ce cas, le « gens qu'il aime » est de toute évidence Lexa, et s'il se met dans cet état pour la défendre, cela n'augure rien de bon sur ce que Clarke s'apprête à découvrir.

\- Tu ne la mêle pas à ça. Tu ne lui donne pas son adresse, pas d'informations personnelles ! Sinon toi et moi, on va avoir un problème. Fini-t-il par dire.

Octavia semble embêtée, et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

\- D'accord. Finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton neutre.

\- Ok. Elle peut rester une heure.

\- Elle reste dormir. Elle n'a nulle part où aller.

C'est une lutte sans merci, à travers des regards assassins, qui se joue devant Clarke. Lincoln et Octavia se battant pour savoir lequel aura le dernier mot. Il se trouve qu'Octavia fini par gagner. Il lève les yeux au ciel en abandonnant.

\- Ok. Mais pas d'infos perso, c'est compris ? Je vais à la salle de sport.

\- Compris. Répond Octavia de nouveau de bonne humeur en embrassant son homme qui disparait une minute plus tard.

Octavia s'écroule dans le fauteuil en enfournant un gigantesque sushi dans sa bouche. Clarke est persuadée que les big rolls ne sont pas créés pour être avalés en une seule bouchée, et pourtant, Octavia s'en sort sans trop de mal.

\- Bompf aloprf...commence Octavia, réalisant au sourire moqueur de Clarke qu'elle ne va pas pourvoir parler avant d'avoir avalé tout ça.

\- Hum...pardon, bon alors ? Tu me raconte ?

Et malgré l'urgence qu'elle a de poser des questions sur Lexa, Clarke prend son mal en patience, et encore une fois, raconte son histoire improbable.

Octavia l'écoute attentivement, et même si Raven lui a déjà raconté les grandes lignes, ça ne semble pas beaucoup plus probable quand c'est Clarke qui parle.

\- Donc...tu ne te souviens pas. De rien. Même pas de la rupture avec Lexa ?

Clarke sens son cœur se serrer à cette évocation. C'est justement là qu'elle veut en venir.

\- O'...il faut vraiment que je la vois...j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais...

Son cœur se serre au souvenir de la voix féminine dans le combiné lui répondant « elle est sous la douche ».

\- Je ne peux pas te donner son adresse, tu as entendu Lincoln. Enfin, pas la perso en tout cas...ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux dire ? Demande la jeune femme pleine d'espoir.

\- Je sais où elle tourne en ce moment, je t'indiquerai la route du plateau demain. Mais en attendant, vu que tu n'as rien à faire jusqu'à demain matin, tu veux savoir ? Demande Octavia d'une voix douce, laissant paraitre pendant un instant l'affection qu'elle a toujours pour son amie, même après tout ce temps.

Sans un mot, Clarke tourne les yeux vers la piscine à quelques mètres de là où elles sont assises. Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux savoir maintenant ? Ou l'apprendre par Lexa ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que Lexa voudra bien lui parler ? Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'elle se prépare à l'affronter avec toutes les cartes en main. Elle a demandé à sa mère des détails qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle a demandé à Raven une explication qu'elle ignorait. Aujourd'hui, elle est face à la première personne qui détient la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors pourquoi elle hésite ? Peut-être parce qu'elle a peur que la vérité la fasse renoncer. Qu'elle tourne les talons, aussi proche du but. Elle respire profondément et ferme les yeux un instant.

* * *

***** 5 avril 2008**

_Depuis leur sortie au ski, Clarke et Lexa ont pris l'habitude de passer plus de temps ensemble. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Anya qui ne semble pas réceptive au charme pourtant évident de « la nouvelle », comme elle l'appelle toujours, malgré les cinq mois écoulés depuis son arrivée._

_Surtout qu'en plus de Clarke, Raven et Octavia se sont également rapprochées de la bande. Et si Octavia n'a aucun mal à trouver sa place, essentiellement grâce à Lincoln, Raven et Anya semblent avoir inventé un nouveau sport, qui consiste à s'envoyer des vacheries à longueur de journée sans raisons particulières. Clarke n'a jamais vu Raven aussi teigneuse qu'au contact de la reine des neiges. Indra quant à elle, a préféré abdiquer et ne se joint plus que rarement, au groupe éclectique. Mais Clarke ne se plaint pas, car elle préfère mille fois supporter les affrontements de Raven et Anya, si cela signifie qu'elle peut être aux côtés de Lexa._

_Malgré ça, elle désespère de passer de nouveau quelques temps en tête à tête avec Lexa, car au lycée, entouré de ses camarades, celle-ci semble constamment sur ses gardes. Avec Clarke, elle semble différente, simplement plus à l'aise, plus ouverte._

_Et malheureusement pour elle, Lexa n'est pas du genre à sortir les soirs de semaines, et avec ses obligations familiales, elle est également peu disponible le week- end. Alors, après plusieurs invitations infructueuses, et sur le point de renoncer, elle est plus que surprise, quand c'est Lexa qui l'invite finalement à passer la journée chez elle, pendant les vacances de printemps._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve devant cette grande maison, en se demandant si elle ne s'est pas trompée d'adresse. Sa mère lui a posé la même question quand elles ont passées le portail en fer forgé de l'immense propriété. Refusant d'admettre devant Abby qu'elle aurait pu se tromper, elle l'a laissée repartir immédiatement._

_Maintenant, elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui demander d'attendre un peu. Nerveusement, elle vérifie l'adresse sur le message de Lexa, qui malheureusement ne lui donne pas beaucoup plus d'indication. Pas de numéro, pas de nom de famille sur la boite au lettre, juste un nom étrange, sans doute une société : Studiopolis._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avance et sonne en appuyant sur l'énorme interphone doté d'une caméra._

_Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre en laissant apparaitre la belle brune, les cheveux tressés retombant sur le côté droit de son visage. Les tresses lui ont toujours fait penser à Lara Croft. Et il faut dire que dans son short court, avec son débardeur noir, Lexa pourrait presque prétendre à interpréter l'aventurière dans une adaptation cinématographique._

_Perdu dans sa contemplation, elle réalise bien tard que Lexa s'avance pour lui dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue, en glissant un bonjour. La proximité inattendue accélère son rythme cardiaque et elle se sent rougir légèrement._

_La situation ne s'arrange pas quand elle constate que son amie ne semble pas décidée à remettre une distance acceptable entre elles. Ses yeux bleus se perdent dans le regard troublé en face d'elle, et dévient un instant sur sa bouche. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure un instant avant qu'un intrus fasse irruption dans le hall d'entrée._

_\- Ah super, miss parfaite vient d'arriver...s'exclame Anya en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré._

_Clarke est encore trop perturbé par ce moment qu'elles viennent de partager, pour remarquer la subtile coloration des joues de Lexa. Elle ne manque pas cependant, le regard noir qu'elle tourne vers Anya tandis que celle-ci s'éclipse comme elle est arrivée, par la porte qui donne sur le salon._

_C'est maintenant la déception qui envahit la jeune fille lorsqu'elle réalise que Lexa a aussi invité Anya, et peut-être même d'autres personnes. Elle qui pensait avoir la chance de passer un peu de temps seule à seule. Etant une très mauvaise menteuse, et incapable de cacher ses émotions, elle préfère dire la vérité directement. Lexa l'observe d'un air soucieux, son changement d'humeur ne lui ayant pas échappé._

_\- Je n'avais pas compris qu'Anya serait là aussi. Dit Clarke avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix._

_Luttant entre deux émotions, la joie de voir Clarke contrariée à l'idée de ne pas être seule avec elle, et l'incompréhension de cette remarque, Lexa clarifie la situation._

_\- Et bien, je ne savais pas si elle serait là ou pas. Mais je ne peux pas la mettre à la porte de chez elle de toute façon...on a qu'à faire comme si elle n'était pas là ? Explique Lexa, en retrouvant un sourire radieux._

_L'information se frayant un chemin dans son cerveau, Clarke ouvre de grands yeux._

_\- Chez elle ? Anya habite ici ? Mais...pourquoi ?_

_\- Bah, c'est ma sœur... répond simplement Lexa de plus en plus déconcertée. Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_Les yeux écarquillé à cette révélation, Clarke se renfrogne soudain, se sentant stupide...pourquoi personne n'a jugé utile de lui donner cette information ?_

_\- Non. Vous n'avez pas le même nom. Et vous avez le même âge. Et vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. Comment c'est possible ?_

_Clarke est consciente d'être un peu abrupte, mais elle n'aime pas être prise au dépourvu. Heureusement, Lexa ne fait pas cas de l'humeur de Clarke, et lui donne les explications sans se faire prier, espérant qu'une fois que ce point sera éclairci, elle puisse passer une bonne journée._

_\- Si tu veux que je sois plus précise, c'est ma demi-sœur. En fait on n'a pas de lien de sang. Sa mère et mon père se sont mariés il y a quelques années._

_\- Ah. Ceci explique cela..._

_\- Mais chez nous, il n'y a pas de demi-personne. Alors c'est ma sœur c'est tout. Comme Alie est ma mère tout autant que la sienne. On ne fait pas de différence._

_\- Ta mère ? Questionne Clarke sur le point de demander des précisions._

_Mais quelques chose, comme une ombre qui passe sur le visage jusque-là jovial de Lexa, l'empêche de formuler sa question._

_\- Tu me fais visiter ? Demande-t-elle en changeant pas très subtilement de sujet._

_Cependant, les traits de la brune se détendent immédiatement, et elle lui lance un regard reconnaissant. Puis elle l'attrape par la main, avant de suivre Anya au salon._

_Après avoir fait le tour de l'immense pièce de vie (qui fait quasiment la taille totale de l'appartement de sa mère), et visité l'étage et ses cinq chambres dont deux suites parentale, les filles se rendent au sous-sol, la « partie la plus intéressante »selon Lexa._

_Clarke la suit, tout en pensant qu'il est difficile de battre l'intérêt qu'elle-même a pour la chambre de Lexa. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à observer dans tous les coins, la moindre petite chose qui lui donnerait des indices sur la personnalité de son amie, tout ça sans rien toucher du tout. Les photos sur les murs, les livres dans la bibliothèque, la petite étagère avec des bibelots prenant la poussière, tous avec leur histoire, leur souvenir._

_Mais malgré qu'elle en ait entendu parler, rien ne pouvais la préparer à découvrir la salle de projection personnelle de Mr Wood, et son incroyable collection de DVD. Ni la salle de sport avec ses équipements modernes mais déjà bien utilisés. Et encore moins la dernière pièce que Lexa garde spécialement pour la fin._

_La porte s'ouvre sur une pièce gigantesque, presque aussi grande que tout le rez-de-chaussée, et malgré l'escalier qu'elles ont dû descendre pour rejoindre l'étage, elle est équipée d'une immense baie vitrée sur toute la longueur de la piscine qui occupe l'espace. La lumière rentre à flot, et même si l'on est au mois d'avril, le soleil surchauffe l'espace, laissant flotter dans l'air une humidité chloré typique des piscines intérieures._

_\- Ma mère adore nager, elle fait des longueurs tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner._

_\- C'est..je veux dire...si j'habitais ici je ne quitterais jamais la maison ! Il y a même un jacuzzi là-bas !?_

_Le sourire de Lexa à cet instant est magique._

_-Oui, mon père n'aime pas nager lui. Alors il préfère profiter du jacuzzi en contemplant les montagnes et la neige l'hiver._

_Clarke reste quelques instants à observer la piscine en silence._

_\- Tu veux te baigner ? Demande soudain Lexa, prenant au dépourvu la jeune fille._

_-Quoi ? Heu...j'ai pas mon maillot de bain. Répond-t-elle rapidement._

_En réalité, bien plus que le manque de matériel, l'idée de se retrouver seule, dans une piscine, en petite tenue avec Lexa...elle ne se sent pas très à l'aise. Elle a déjà failli lui sauter dessus dans le hall à peine arrivé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver..._

_Avec un petit rire, Lexa rebondit. Visiblement, elle n'a pas les mêmes problèmes de retenue que Clarke, parce qu'elle insiste._

_\- Je t'ai invitée pour la journée sans te dire qu'il y avait une piscine. Je me serais posé des questions si tu avais ton maillot de bain avec toi._

_Elle se dirige vers une porte que Clarke n'avait pas encore remarquée. Il y a tant à voir ici, elle n'arrive plus à suivre. C'est une petite salle de douche, et Lexa ouvre maintenant le placard à côté de l'évier._

_\- La dedans tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. Ma mère travaille pour une marque de lingerie, alors elle récupère des tonnes de trucs, dans toutes les tailles. Si tu veux je t'aide à choisir..._

_Cette fois ci, Clarke n'a rien loupé du changement de coloration des joues de la jeune fille quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Et c'est sans doute ça qui la rassure et la fait changer d'avis. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une baignade. Peut-être un petit tour dans le jacuzzi, rien de bien méchant._

_\- OK, je vais regarder si quelque chose me va._

_Lexa lui adresse un sourire avant de détaler à toute vitesse._

_\- Je vais me changer, prend ton temps, je serais dans l'eau quand tu sortiras._

_Elle claque la porte derrière elle, et Clarke rigole toute seule. Autant pour « l'aider à choisir ». Il est vrai qu'elle apprécie les après-midis shopping, mais elle se voyait mal jouer à Pretty Woman en défilant en maillot de bain devant Lexa._

_Après deux essais infructueux, elle finit par trouver un deux pièces bleu qui lui va à ravir. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être chercher quelque chose d'un peu moins...sexy. Mais vu qu'ils proviennent tous d'un magasin de lingerie, elle se résigne et sort enfin de la pièce._

_Elle ne repère par Lexa tout de suite, celle-ci terminant une longueur en immersion, elle ne fait quasiment pas de vague en surface. Clarke en profite pour l'observer. Son maillot une pièce noir fait ressortir sa peau pâle, mais elle semble encore plus belle comme ça._

_Finalement, elle réapparait en atteignant le rebord, et jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais ça suffit pour que Clarke se sente un peu mal à l'aise de nouveau. Elle est certaine que même la principale concernée n'est pas consciente du regard enflammé qu'elle vient de lui lancer, en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. En quelques secondes Lexa se hisse hors de l'eau et la rejoint._

_\- Tu ne viens pas ? Demande-t-elle inquiète._

_Clarke se détend à nouveau, non vraiment, elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle dégage. Alors Clarke fini par accompagner Lexa, et elle passe une bonne partie de la journée à jouer dans l'eau, tout en parlant de films, de musique et de voyages imaginaire._

_A la fin de cette journée, Clarke est intimement persuadé d'être complétement amoureuse de l'incroyable brune. Et même si ses sentiments ne sont peut-être pas partagés, elle est au moins certaine de ne pas la laisser totalement indifférente._

_Elles remontent finalement du sous-sol vers dix-huit heures, en ayant complétement oublié de manger. En débarquant dans la cuisine, elles tombent nez à nez avec Anya, assise tranquillement au bar, plongeant nonchalamment sa main dans un sachet de chips. En face d'elle, à moitié caché par la porte du frigo qui se referme, se tient une très belle femme, assez mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs._

_\- Maman ! T'es déjà là ? S'exclame Lexa surprise en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du four._

_C'est mignon qu'elle ait l'air gêné en arrivant avec Clarke._

_\- Bonjour madame Wood, dit simplement Clarke en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. Je suis Clarke, une amie de Lexa...et d'Anya. Ajoute-t-elle rapidement malgré le regard étonné que lui lance la sœur de Lexa._

_\- Enchantée Clarke. Moi c'est Alie. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien préparé pour le diner ?_

_Un ensemble de non lui répond, tandis qu'Anya continue de s'empiffrer de chips._

_\- Eh bien, si vous m'aidiez à préparer la salade ? Je fais une pizza ça vous va ?_

_Ne sachant pas bien comment réagir, Clarke regarde Lexa perplexe. Il semblerait que sa mère vient de l'inviter à diner._

_\- Heu...maman, Clarke va rentrer je pense, sa mère ne va pas tarder à arriver._

_\- Oh ! Mais peut être qu'elle n'est pas encore partie ? Tu peux rester pour le diner, et même dormir ici si tu le souhaites. Lexa ne ramène jamais d'amie à la maison. A part Lincoln, et encore, ces trois-là sont fourrés ensemble depuis leur petite enfance._

_Si Clarke n'avait jamais vu Lexa rougir, ce serait chose faite. C'est compliqué de retenir le rire qui monte en voyant Lexa Wood mal à l'aise. Mais Clarke se contient, et l'interroge silencieusement. L'invitation de sa mère c'est une chose, mais elle veut savoir si c'est également ce que souhaite la principale intéressée._

_Tentant de réprimer sa gêne, Lexa se tourne vers elle timidement._

_\- Tu restes ?_

_Si Clarke n'avait pas déjà décidé de rester au moindre signe encourageant de Lexa, elle l'aurait décidé à cet instant, en entendant l'espoir dans sa voix. Elle sort son portable et s'éloigne dans le salon pour passer un coup de fil à sa mère._

_Une pizza, quelques fous rires, et une glace plus tard, c'est l'estomac bien rempli que les filles rejoignent la chambre de Lexa après avoir décliné l'invitation à la soirée film. Même si Clarke est une grande adepte d'American Girls, et qu'elle a passé une excellente soirée avec la famille de son hôte, elle préfère retrouver leur intimité. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être autant seule avec elle, et elle il faut avouer qu'elle adore ça. Vraiment beaucoup. Lexa est différente quand elles ne sont que toute les deux._

_A son grand étonnement, Anya s'est montré charmante avec elle tout au long de la soirée. Et une fois tranquille dans la chambre, elle s'en étonne auprès de sa sœur._

_-Tu trouve ça normal le changement de comportement d'Anya envers moi ? Elle a fait bonne figure devant ta mère ?_

_Lexa s'arrête d'envoyer sur son lit tous les coussins qu'elle trouve dans sa chambre (et il y en a beaucoup)._

_-Anya est...très protectrice. Répond-t-elle comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer._

_Devant l'absence de réaction de Clarke, elle se sent obligée d'ajouter._

_\- Elle ne veut pas que je souffre. Mais c'est vraiment une chouette personne. Tu en as eu un aperçu ce soir. Elle n'a pas fait semblant, elle a juste baissé sa garde le temps d'une soirée._

_Clarke se rapproche de Lexa qui installe maintenant les coussins confortablement et cherche la télécommande de la télé. Elles ont décidé de regarder quelques épisodes de Buffy avant d'aller se coucher._

_\- Elle a peur que je sois amie avec toi à cause de votre argent ? demande-t-elle en se penchant à son tour sur le lit pour aider Lexa, souriant quand elle ressort une vieille peluche raton laveur d'entre les coussins._

_Le doudou lui est vite repris des mains pour retourner à sa place, sous l'oreiller de Lexa._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle a peur. Répond de nouveau la brune en tentant d'éluder la question._

_La tournure de la conversation ne lui plait pas, mais elle a maintenant peur d'en avoir trop dit. Ou pas assez. Et Clarke n'est pas du genre à abandonner._

_Comme prévu, la blonde arrête ses gestes, et la force à lui faire face. Les battements de cœur de Lexa recommencent leur course folle. Elle n'est pas prête pour cette conversation. Et pourtant..._

_\- De quoi elle veut te protéger Lexa ? Comment je pourrais te faire souffrir ? Lui demande Clarke les yeux dans les yeux, appréhendant la réponse tout autant que l'espérant._

_Le regard de Lexa se perd dans l'océan qui lui fait face, elle est proche, trop proche. Elle n'a qu'un pas à faire pour aller capturer les lèvres de Clarke. Et elle en a envie. Elle en a eu envie toute la journée. Elle en a envie depuis des mois. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'a vu, dans le hall du lycée, ses yeux posés sur elle, tout comme aujourd'hui._

_Clarke attend sa réponse, retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sent l'hésitation de Lexa. L'embrassera ? L'embrassera pas ?_

_\- Oh et puis merde...lâche Clarke dans un souffle presque inaudible avant de passer ses mains sur la nuque de Lexa et de l'attirer à elle._

_D'un même geste, les bras de Lexa viennent entourer sa taille, et leur corps s'épousent parfaitement au moment où leurs lèvres se touchent enfin._

_Tout s'est passé au ralenti. Les mains de Clarke s'enfonçant dans la chevelure maintenant défaite de Lexa. Les mains de Lexa tenant les hanches de Clarke fermement contre les siennes. Et leur bouche se rejoignant, à demi ouverte, se caressant tendrement en déclenchant sur leur passage un monde de sensations nouvelles._

_Lexa ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand le baiser redouble d'intensité. C'est à peu près là, que Clarke se recule enfin, les laissant toutes deux à bout de souffle, debout à côté du lit de Lexa._

_Un rapide coup d'œil au baldaquin, qu'elle a découvert pour la première fois aujourd'hui, suffit à la calmer. Elle est avec une fille, dont elle est tombée amoureuse, en train d'échanger un baiser intense, à quelques centimètres de son lit._

_Clarke est sur d'une chose. Elle aime Lexa. Mais elle est aussi certaine de ne pas être prête à passer ce cap. Pas déjà, pas comme ça. Mais quand elle relève les yeux, elle peut lire autant d'hésitation dans le regard vert émeraude qui lui fait face._

_\- Whoua...chuchote-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux._

_\- Whaou. Rétorque Lexa simplement, tout aussi remuée que la blonde._

_\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..._

_\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi Clarke._

_Devant la déclaration inattendue, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Et même si elle, est certaine d'être follement amoureuse de Lexa, elle n'est pas encore prête à lui dire._

_\- Lexa, je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste amies. C'est ça que je veux. Répond-elle simplement en l'embrassant de nouveau._

_Tout son être lui hurle de lui dire « je t'aime », car c'est la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle a à cet instant. Pourtant, rien ne sort. Il est trop tôt. Mais Lexa ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle l'embrasse de nouveau avec tendresse._

_\- Je pourrais passer ma vie à faire ça. Dit-elle en souriant, entre deux baisers._

_Clarke sourit tout contre elle, et l'attire avec elle sur le lit, s'adossant à la pile monstrueuse de coussins._

_\- Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est déjà ce que tu vas faire pendant toute ta soirée. Lâche-t-elle d'un air coquin._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elles sont de nouveau interrompues par une voix bien connue._

_\- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclame Anya depuis le seuil de la porte._

_Surprise, Lexa bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de Clarke qui fait de même en disparaissant presque sous les oreillers._

_\- ANYA ! Hurle Lexa, tu pourrais frapper !_

_\- Je l'ai fait. Deux fois. Je n'ai eu aucune réponse._

_\- Du coup, tu rentres ?_

_\- Plus jamais crois-moi. Plus jamais. Fait-elle avec une grimace forcée de dégout. Je vous dirais bien d'aller vous prendre une chambre...mais je préfère garder ma réplique pour une prochaine fois. Quand vous ne serez pas déjà...dans une chambre. Pas de bêtise petite sœur._

_La porte se referme sur elle, laissant de nouveau les deux adolescentes seules. Clarke expire bruyamment en relâchant tous ses muscles qu'elle avait contractés en tentant de disparaitre._

_\- Bon...et ben, ça c'est fait. Dit Lexa d'un air un peu abattu._

_\- Ouais..._

_Elles se regardent un peu gênées avant d'exploser d'un rire nerveux pendant quelques minutes. Décidant finalement de revenir à leur plan initial, elles se changent rapidement pour enfiler des pyjamas (que Lexa prête à Clarke en ayant eu la bonté de ne pas sortir la collection de pyjama « lingerie fine» de sa mère)._

_Quelques instants plus tard, Buffy apparait sur le « petit » écran fixé au mur de la chambre, et Clarke se blottit sans aucune hésitation dans les bras de Lexa, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Moins intéressée par ce qu'il se passe sur l'écran (elle connait l'épisode par cœur), que par le fait qu'elles viennent de franchir un pas énorme dans leur relation. Elle ne voit pas la moitié de l'épisode avant de s'endormir profondément, l'esprit en paix._

* * *

\- Clarke ? L'interpelle Octavia l'air légèrement inquiète devant l'absence de la blonde.

Celle-ci tourne la tête en réaction, et semble résolue.

\- Dis-moi.

Elle ne peut pas refuser maintenant. Elle ira voir Lexa demain, quoi qu'elle apprenne ce soir. Parce qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie. Et qu'elle veut que tout redevienne comme avant.

\- Tu as couché avec mon frère.

Après quelques instants d'un silence de mort, elle fronce les sourcils, et jette un regard circulaire, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne d'autre aux alentours qui pourrait rire de cette mauvaise blague. Le cerveau de Clarke ne semble pas décidé à intégrer cette information.

\- Pardon ? Finit-elle par prononcer, certaine de ne pas avoir compris les mots qui sont sortis de la bouche de son amie.

\- .couché. .frère. Bellamy. Tu t'en souviens ? Prononce-t-elle en détachant chaque mot avec application.

Cette fois-ci, elle a compris. Elle a surtout compris qu'Octavia ne la fait pas marcher et qu'elle est intimement persuadée de ce qu'elle lui raconte. Mais ça, c'est impossible. Elle secoue la tête convulsivement.

\- Non. NON ! Je n'ai pas...je n'ai pas pu...non...je veux dire, comment ? C'est impossible. Réplique-t-elle catégorique.

Octavia lève les deux mains pour arrêter le flot de dénégations de Clarke.

\- Ah bah les détails, j'en sais rien merci, et je veux rien savoir surtout. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as bien foutu la merde. Parce qu'au-delà de toi et de Lexa, Lincoln s'est battu avec Bell. Un truc de mec, il parait que je ne peux pas comprendre. Bref je ne te raconte pas l'ambiance aux repas de famille. Je crois que t'aurais pas pu faire pire.

Le visage habituellement pâle de la jeune fille a tourné au blanc crayeux. Tromper Lexa avec le frère d'Octavia, coucher avec le petit ami de Raven, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Rien n'était aussi éloigné de ses valeurs, de qui elle était. Ou de qui elle croyait être en tout cas. Sans parler qu'elle se souvenait vaguement de Bellamy, elle n'avait rien contre lui mais il ne l'avait jamais attirée.

\- J'étais saoule ? Droguée ? Inconsciente ? Tente-t-elle en cherchant une explication rationnelle, logique à toute cette histoire.

\- Attention Clarke, ne sous-entend pas que c'était la faute de Bell. Gronde Octavia en défendant son frère. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas beaucoup à la maison. Il n'était pas au courant de toutes tes histoires. Et d'après lui, tu lui aurais dis que toi et Lexa c'était terminé. Même si ça l'a surpris, il n'a pas cherché plus loin.

\- Je ne comprends rien. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu agir comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi. Tu me connais O', ça ne me ressemble pas. Se lamente Clarke.

Lui adressant un haussement d'épaule pour seule réponse, Octavia se lève et commence à se déshabiller pour se retrouver en maillot de bain.

\- Les gens changent. Honnêtement, il a fallu une bonne heure à Raven pour me convaincre de t'accueillir ce soir. Mais vu ta tête, je n'ai plus aucun mal à croire à ton amnésie. Je me demande juste comment ça va se passer quand tu retrouveras la mémoire.

\- O', je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Et même si je le pouvais, je n'en ai aucune envie.

A s'entendre parler aussi pathétiquement, elle se flagelle mentalement. Mais après tout, c'est la vérité. Elle est prête à tout pour récupérer la femme qu'elle aime. S'il faut se trainer à ses pieds en implorant son pardon, elle le fera.

\- La « toi »de maintenant, où d'avant, peut-être. Mais qui est tu devenu ces cinq dernières années ?

Sur ce commentaire, elle s'avance vers le bord et plonge gracieusement dans l'eau, laissant la blonde à ses pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

Les graviers crissent sous les roues de la petite voiture quand elle s'arrête. Clarke jette un œil à gauche, elle ne voit rien de particulier. Pourtant, c'est bien à cet endroit que le tournage est censé avoir lieu. Elle sort de la voiture et claque la porte sans prendre la peine de la fermer à clé. A quoi bon, il n'y a rien à voler là-dedans.

Elle est plutôt confiante, après avoir réussi à renouer le dialogue avec Raven, elle a passé une bonne soirée avec Octavia, quoi qu'un peu étrange.

La veille, après avoir englouti leur diner, Octavia l'a forcée à prendre une douche, et elles ont passé une bonne partie de la soirée à trouver des vêtements que Clarke pourrait porter. Si elles font environ la même taille, Octavia est bien plus mince et sportive que Clarke, ce qui éliminait d'office les trois quarts du dressing. Finalement, son choix s'est porté sur une chemise bleu ciel, et un pantalon blanc cassé que Octavia n'a probablement jamais porté.

En se réveillant ce matin, après une bonne nuit dans un vrai lit, elle s'est sentie d'attaque pour sa journée. Pour la première fois depuis son « réveil », et même si rien n'est résolu, elle sait où elle va. Quant à savoir comment, c'est une autre histoire.

Sans la moindre idée de comment elle pourrait aborder Lexa après tout ce temps, elle franchi les quelques mètres qui la sépare des premiers immeubles. Il lui semble entendre des bruits de voix un peu plus loin. Une palissade lui barre la route. Elle la longe un instant, cherchant un passage, mais ne trouve rien. Découragée, elle rebrousse chemin.

De retour à la voiture, elle prend une autre ruelle, se demandant pourquoi tout est aussi calme autour d'elle. Une nouvelle palissade, et les voix qui se font plus fortes de ce côté.

Clarke donne un coup de poing sur les planches qui se dresse entre elle et son but. Elle ne va quand même pas passer sa matinée à chercher un passage ? Levant les yeux, elle estime la hauteur de l'obstacle. I peine deux mètres. En regardant autour d'elle, elle repère une poubelle renversée. En quelques mouvements, la poubelle se transforme en marche pied, et elle saute par-dessus la barrière pour atterrir maladroitement de l'autre côté.

\- Aïe ! S'écrie-t-elle en tombant durement sur le bitume.

\- Hey ! S'écrie un homme qui s'avance rapidement vers elle.

D'un regard, Clarke repère l'uniforme marqué « SECURITE » qui laisse peu d'imagination sur la fonction de cet inconnu.

\- Et fuck... Lâche-t-elle en se relevant, testant doucement sa cheville meurtrie au passage.

En deux secondes il est à côté d'elle. De toute façon, elle a mal, impossible de courir. Et puis c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas une gamine, elle ne va pas engager une course poursuite au milieu de la rue. L'homme n'est pas si grand, mais Clarke ne saurait dire si c'est sa barbe broussailleuse, ou ses yeux noirs qui l'impressionnent le plus. Elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est interdit au public. Vous n'avez pas vu les panneaux ? Gronde-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Heu...non, répond Clarke sincèrement.

\- Alors du coup vous vous êtes dit que vous pouviez sauter la clôture? Ajoute-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

Clarke lève de nouveau les yeux vers l'obstacle qu'elle vient de franchir, il lui semble bien plus haut vu de ce côté.

\- Je suis désolée vraiment, mais je voulais voir quelqu'un. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Hésitant à cataloguer Clarke dans le rayon des foldingues, il la dévisage longuement avant de finalement grogner en lui indiquant une direction d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je vous accompagne à la sortie. Dit-il sur un ton plus calme.

A priori, il ne la considère pas comme une menace, et il a retrouvé un peu de civilité. Mais Clarke s'affole à la pensée qu'il puisse l'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi elle est là.

\- NON ! Il faut que je voie Lexa !

Surpris, le garde retient son geste alors qu'il s'apprête à saisir l'ennuyante jeune fille par le bras.

\- Mademoiselle Wood ?

Rien n'aurait pu empêcher le sourire soulagé de Clarke à cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour un simple mot aurait pu la mettre dans cet état.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? S'agace l'homme.

\- Mademoiselle. Vous avez dit « mademoiselle » Wood. Confirme Clarke en mettant l'emphase sur le mot.

Au moins elle a la confirmation que Lexa n'est pas mariée. C'est étrange, elle n'a pas pensé à demander à Octavia, mais rien ne lui laissait penser qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Sinon, elle le lui aurait dit, pense-t-elle. Mais là, en un instant, elle vient d'envisager et balayer cette possibilité, et ça la rend heureuse.

\- Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à la sortie, et ne pas faire d'histoire. Reprend prudemment le garde, qui se pose de plus en plus de questions sur la santé mentale de l'intruse.

Il tend de nouveau la main pour inciter Clarke à bouger. Mais celle-ci se défile et recule.

\- Non non non ! Désolée, je me suis mal exprimé. Je dois voir Lexa c'est une amie.

Il lève un sourcil, suspicieux.

\- Une amie qui passe par-dessus la barrière au lieu de simplement s'annoncer au bureau ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? Allez, ne me faite pas perdre mon temps. Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Ça y'est, Clarke est persuadée que quoi qu'elle dise à présent, il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

Soudain, une voix s'élève, plus forte que les autres, à travers un mégaphone. Elle est déformée, par l'amplification, par le vent, par l'écho dans les immeubles. Pourtant, c'est la sienne. Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. Et soudain, elle ne peut plus attendre. Avant que le garde ne puisse réagir, Clarke s'élance en direction de la voix en courant, forçant sur son pied blessé.

C'était stupide...à peine quelques mètres plus loin, il la rattrape un peu brusquement, et ils s'étalent tous deux sur le sol.

\- Ça suffit ! Vous venez avec moi, j'appelle la police.

Clarke se débat, crie, mais rien à faire, il est plus fort. D'une main, il la relève sans ménagement et la ceinture pour l'entrainer vers le bâtiment qui fait l'angle. Sans doute le fameux bureau, étant donnée qu'elle repère à présent une entrée, dans la même palissade qu'elle a franchi un peu plus tôt. C'était vraiment la peine de se bousiller la cheville...

Sur la porte du bâtiment, elle repère une pancarte portant un logo. Studiopolis. Il est sûr et certain qu'elle est au bon endroit. En réalité, il s'agit d'un simple hôtel, qui semble avoir été privatisé pour l'occasion. Des techniciens s'affairent par ci par là, un buffet à moitié vide s'étale près de la réception, et l'agent de sécurité l'emmène dans une petite salle dans le fond de la pièce.

Il la pousse sans ménagement sur une chaise, et lui demande de rester là. Elle sent bien qu'elle l'a énervé et préfère ne pas en rajouter pour le moment. Pendant qu'il parle au téléphone en gardant un œil sur elle, elle retire sa chaussure et masse sa cheville douloureuse. Sans interrompre sa conversation, l'homme va farfouiller dans une armoire, et lui ramène un tube de gel et une bande de maintien.

Ensuite, il sort pendant que Clarke applique le gel dont le froid lui fait le plus grand bien. Un instant plus tard il est de retour, et s'agenouille devant elle en récupérant la bande que Clarke a posée sur le sol pour le moment.

-Je peux le faire toute se...commence Clarke avant de s'interrompre devant le regard noir de l'homme.

Quelque chose transparait brièvement au fond des pupilles fixées sur elle, comme de la culpabilité. On dirait qu'il s'en veut de sa blessure (qui n'est en rien sa faute), et surtout qu'il lui en veut à elle de l'avoir forcé à utiliser la force. Avec douceur, il enroule le tissu autour du pied de Clarke. Et elle se dit qu'au final, ce doit être un homme charmant quand il n'est pas dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Elle en est là dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer une silhouette bien connue.

\- Lincoln ? S'écrie Clarke en reconnaissant son ami.

Il porte un uniforme également, mais de la police nationale. Elle vient de comprendre d'où venait la voiture de patrouille dans laquelle Octavia se promenait la veille.

\- Tu la connais ? S'étonne l'agent de sécurité.

\- Ouais. Grogne Lincoln en s'avançant vers Clarke. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici. Je lui avais dit de ne pas te donner son adresse.

\- Personnelle. Et elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle m'a juste parlé du lieu du tournage tu vois ? Se défend Clarke.

L'agent incrédule s'adresse une nouvelle fois à Lincoln.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? Elle connait vraiment miss Wood ? Demande-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

S'il a vraiment plaqué au sol une amie de la patronne, il risque d'en entendre parler.

\- ConnaissAIT. Merci Nyko, je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant. Elle peut marcher ? Demande-t-il comme si Clarke n'était pas dans la pièce.

Le dénommé Nyko hoche la tête affirmativement et termine le bandage en nouant la bande habillement.

\- Lincoln, je dois la voir. Affirme Clarke une nouvelle fois, en remettant sa chaussure et en se levant.

Il faut avouer qu'après les attentions de Nyko, elle ne ressent plus qu'une légère gène.

\- Non Clarke. C'est fini. Prononce-t-il avec force en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour l'entrainer avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Fait une voix douce et posée derrière Lincoln.

Le cœur de Clarke fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Et alors que Lincoln se décale un peu, elle manque s'évanouir de soulagement, ou de terreur. Ou des deux à la fois. .

Elle n'est pas tout à fait comme dans ses souvenirs. Une étrange tristesse lui marque le visage. Ses longs cheveux, habituellement remontés en queue de cheval, où lâchés sur ses épaules, sont à présent coupés un peu plus court. Rassemblés à la va vite et retenus grâce à un crayon de couleur bleue. Des mèches folles s'enfuient autour de son visage.  
Habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un sweat noir s'ouvrant sur un t-shirt marqué du logo du studio.

Même ses yeux ont changés. Enfin non, ses yeux sont exactement les mêmes, toujours aussi envoutants. Mais son regard a perdu cette petite étincelle, celle qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Clarke en un battement de cil. Lexa la fixe sans laisser paraitre la moindre émotion. Et tandis que son cœur menace de sortir de sa poitrine, Lexa, elle, semble étrangement calme.

Sa première pulsion est de repousser Lincoln pour aller se jeter dans ses bras. Parce que là-bas, tout reprendra un sens. Si elle peut respirer l'odeur de sa peau, caresser ses cheveux, entremêler ses doigts aux siens, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Mais quelque chose dans son regard, lui interdit de suivre cette pulsion. Quelque chose est brisé.

Un silence presque religieux à envahit la pièce. Seul le raclement de gorge de Nyko, qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe, les ramène sur terre.

\- Hey... lance timidement Clarke, pleine d'espoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à l'amour de sa vie après l'avoir trompé, et abandonné pendant cinq ans ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, parce que ce n'était pas elle. Elle, pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, elle s'endormait dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aime. Celle qui se tient aujourd'hui en face d'elle, avec cette expression d'animal blessé.

Lexa prend une grande inspiration, et agite la main, vidant instantanément la pièce autour d'elles. Nyko sort sans un mot, trop content de laisser cette situation derrière lui. Lincoln relâche sa prise sur Clarke et lui lance un regard de défi avant de sortir. « N'essaye même pas de lui faire du mal » semble-t-il dire. Clarke lui retourne un regard offusqué devant de telles accusations.

Une fois seules, le silence se réinstalle. Lexa fait trois pas en arrière pour s'adosser au mur, les mains derrière le dos, fixant la femme en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Clarke.

Celle-ci frissonne en entendant son prénom prononcé avec application. Lexa a toujours eu une façon bien à elle de le prononcer. Inimitable.

\- Tu as l'air en forme. Continue-t-elle en restant le plus neutre possible.

Mais Clarke n'est pas dupe, Lexa tente juste de garder la maitrise d'une situation qui lui est inconfortable.

Deux jours. Ça fait deux jours que Clarke remue ciel et terre pour retrouver Lexa. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Ou plutôt de quelle façon elle veut le lui dire.

\- Lexa... commence-t-elle sans savoir comment elle va finir cette phrase.

Mais le destin s'en mêle, et la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une petite brune, aux traits asiatique.

\- Lexa, Martin te cherche partout il dit que...Elle non plus ne termine pas sa phrase quand elle aperçoit Lexa, qui n'est de toute évidence pas dans son état normal, et la blonde qui lui fait face.

\- Heu...désolée, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas toute seule.

Ses yeux font des allés et retours entre les deux femmes qui ne se quitte pas du regard, puis finissent par s'arrêter sur Lexa.

\- Tu veux que je revienne plus tard? Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke a envie de hurler. OUI ! On veut que tu reviennes plus tard ! Ou JAMAIS ! Tu ne vois pas que tu dérange ? Mais elle se tait, parce que cette fille est habillement en train de sonder si Lexa a besoin d'aide ou pas. Et malgré l'envie qu'elle a de se débarrasser de l'intruse, Clarke ne peut pas lui refuser ça. Alors elle attend, patiemment, que Lexa prenne sa décision.

\- Non Costia. C'est...elle se racle la gorge, pour retrouver un timbre de voix normal. C'est Clarke.

La nouvelle venue ouvre de grands yeux en entendant le nom. Clarke n'aurait jamais imaginé que son prénom puisse un jour être à l'origine d'une telle réaction. Elle comprend soudain l'effet que ça fait d'être quelqu'un de connu. La différence avec les vraies stars, c'est que dans son cas, c'est loin d'être positif.

\- Oh...je vois. Dit simplement Costia en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné.

De nouveau ce silence pesant qui les entourent. Se faisant plus lourd et plus difficile à supporter à chaque instant. C'est finalement Lexa qui le brise une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose Clarke ?

Celle-ci sent son cœur tomber et se briser au ton détaché que la jeune femme a employé. Oui, elle a besoin de quelque chose. Elle a besoin de Lexa. De son amour, de son corps, de son rire, de son odeur, et de tout ce qui fait que Lexa est Lexa.

Mais elle ne peut pas décemment lâcher ça comme ça, encore moins en présence de cette...Costia. Clarke se rappelle la voix au téléphone, quand elle l'a appelée le jour de son réveil. Rien n'est certain, mais elle ne s'étonnerait pas que ce soit sa petite amie. A cette pensée peu réjouissante, un puissant sentiment de jalousie s'éveille en elle.

\- Juste...de te parler. En privé. Ajoute-t-elle sèchement en tournant le regard vers la nouvelle venue.

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant le ton cassant, Lexa répond du tac au tac.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée, et...j'ai du travail. Tu trouveras la sortie toute seule.

Sans attendre, la réalisatrice se dirige vers la porte.

Clarke ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça, ou tout ce cirque n'aura servi à rien.

\- Lexa ! Attend s'il te plait, il faut que...il s'est passé quelque chose. Termine-t-elle, pas tout à fait certaine de comment amener les choses.

\- Désolée Clarke. Si tu avais tant besoin de parler, tu aurais dû le faire, il y a cinq ans. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

Sa gorge se serre, malgré l'effort considérable que Lexa fait pour maitriser sa voix. La main à présent sur la poignée de la porte, elle s'apprête à sortir, laissant son ex petite amie en plan, quand Costia décide de s'en mêler.

\- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas prendre un café un peu plus tard ?

Lexa s'immobilise, et Clarke lève ses sourcils sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne n'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

\- Je veux dire, Lexa travaille maintenant, et Clarke...j'imagine que si c'est si important, tu n'es pas à quelques heures près ?

\- Heu...non bien sûr. Répond la principale intéressé, même si tout son être lui hurle de faire quelque chose, qu'elle ne supportera pas ces « quelques heures » supplémentaires.

Mais à la réflexion, elle en a peut-être besoin pour trouver une approche plus douce que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Lexa mérite la vérité, mais elle mérite aussi que Clarke la ménage un peu. Après tout, c'est elle qui a souffert. Clarke elle, ne se souvient de rien de ces moments difficiles. S'entendre dire qu'on a été une vrai garce, et subir la trahison de celle qu'on aime n'ont absolument rien à voir.

\- Costia...commence Lexa sans se retourner.

La mise en garde est palpable au ton de sa voix. Mais la petite brune se rapproche, et caresse la joue de Lexa tendrement en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Clarke bondit intérieurement et lui lance un regard noir que personne ne remarque. Les dents serrées, elle se retient d'avancer pour les séparer.

\- Lex', elle n'est pas venue comme ça par hasard. Ça ne te coûte pas grand-chose de l'écouter au moins.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me coûte Costia. Mais si tu insistes... Soupire la jeune femme.

\- J'insiste !

\- OK alors.

Lexa se tourne vers Clarke, qui semble tout à coup très contrariée. Chassant cette pensée, elle lui donne rendez-vous le lendemain matin, dans un petit café tranquille en ville. Puis elle fait demi-tour pour retourner à son travail, laissant Costia et Clarke seules dans la pièce.

Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes à Clarke pour poser la question qui lui brule les lèvres. Costia vient de convaincre Lexa de l'écouter. Elles entretiennent clairement une relation, et Costia est également visiblement au courant, peut-être pas de tout, mais en tout cas, elle semble avoir entendu parler de Clarke.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Costia se tourne tranquillement vers Clarke, et la détaille des pieds à la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pense que ça lui fera du bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'agace ! Cette fille veut se faire passer pour la petite amie parfaite, mais Clarke est là pour une chose, une seule, récupérer Lexa. Et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin. Si elle doit évincer Costia pour parvenir à ses fins, elle le fera sans hésitation.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Demande Clarke d'un ton un peu agressif auquel Costia ne répond pas.

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- Je suis là pour elle. Je vais la récupérer. Je suis désolée, mais tu auras beau jouer la petite amie parfaite en l'encourageant à me parler, ça ne changera rien. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je l'aime. Tu peux toujours prétendre ne pas être jalouse...

Mais Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par la brune qui a soudain changé d'expression. Son visage s'est fermé, et elle lève une main en l'air pour stopper la tirade de la blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Du moins pas officiellement. Et je ne le serai jamais, je ne me fait aucune illusion. Et oui, je suis jalouse. Mais à quoi bon ? Je sais d'avance que contre toi je n'ai aucune chance. Même si Lexa s'en défend encore aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle n'a jamais tourné la page. Je sais qu'elle souffre encore. Et oui, je l'aime, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce qu'elle ne sera jamais, avec moi ou pas, si elle ne termine pas cette histoire avec toi. Evidemment que je veux que tu aies une chance de lui parler. Parfois, la meilleure façon de guérir d'une ancienne blessure, c'est de la rouvrir pour mieux la soigner.

Complétement stupéfiée, Clarke écoute attentivement, son cœur se remettant à battre plus fort. A battre d'espoir, car à en croire Costia, Lexa a toujours des sentiments pour elle. A battre de douleur, quand elle réalise que la femme qu'elle aime a le cœur brisé depuis cinq ans, et qu'elle en est l'unique responsable.

\- Je peux juste te promettre une chose Clarke. Ajoute Costia en s'approchant de Clarke, la fixant de ses yeux noirs. Si tu fais la moindre chose qui la fait souffrir, cette fois ci tu ne t'en tireras pas sans dommage.

C'est mignon, cette inconnue qui défend Lexa. Mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter la colère de Clarke. Sans dommage ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? Perdre cinq ans de sa vie, son amour, sa meilleure amie, TOUS ses amis, c'est sans dommage d'après elle ? Mais Costia ignore tout ça, tout comme Lexa. Comment faire son mea culpa auprès de quelqu'un alors qu'on ne se sent même pas responsable du mal qu'on a causé ? Tout simplement parce qu'on ne s'en souvient pas ?

Costia finit par partir, laissant la porte ouverte, dans une invitation évidente pour Clarke à faire de même. Ce qu'elle finit par faire quelques instants plus tard, et après avoir passé quelques minutes à tourner pour retrouver sa voiture, elle s'affale sur le siège conducteur, complétement vidée de ses forces.

Après un long moment passé à se repasser chaque instant de l'heure qui vient de s'écouler, elle se dit qu'il est temps de bouger. Elle ne peut pas retourner chez Octavia, à cause de Lincoln, et puis elle a besoin d'être un peu seule pour penser à tout ça. La bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'est qu'elle va pouvoir parler à Lexa. La mauvaise, c'est qu'a priori c'est loin d'être gagné...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire en attendant ? ll va lui falloir un toit sur la tête, et de l'argent. Elle n'a aucune idée de combien elle a sur son compte, et il est hors de question qu'elle demande de l'argent à sa mère.

Dans son obsession constante à retrouver Lexa, elle n'a pas pris une minute pour penser à tout ça. Il serait peut-être temps...


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke a beau être réveillé depuis une éternité, elle va finir par être en retard. Elle s'est changée trois fois, pour finalement remettre la tenue qu'elle avait choisie en premier. La veille, elle a passé l'après-midi à faire du shopping pour avoir un minimum de fringues à se mettre. Le peu qu'elle a emporté avec elle lui rappelle bien trop cette vie qu'elle ne connait pas, et ne veux pas connaitre. C'est un nouveau départ pour elle, elle est bien décidée à le prendre comme tel.

Après un dernier regard à son reflet, dans le miroir mal éclairé de cet hôtel bon marché, elle s'estime satisfaite. Enfin, autant qu'elle puisse l'être du moins. Elle pense vaguement qu'elle n'aura pas les moyens de rester longtemps dans cet endroit, mais pour l'instant, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

Elle inspire profondément en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je suis prête ! Dit-elle à voix haute, d'un air déterminé avant de franchir le seuil.

Mais elle ne l'est pas du tout. Elle ne le sera jamais. Comment dit-on à quelqu'un « désolée, j'ai ruiné ta vie, mais je m'en souviens pas. » ?

Sans l'ombre d'un début de réponse à cette question, elle se retrouve dans la rue où se trouve le café choisi par Lexa. Elle consulte son portable, qui lui indique qu'elle a quinze minutes d'avance. Mais en longeant la grande baie vitrée qui offre une vue sur la quasi-totalité du bar, elle reconnait la silhouette assise à une table. Même de dos, elle la reconnaitrait n'importe où. Dans un café, dans une salle de cinéma, dans une foule, au loin dans une rue, de nuit et les yeux bandés.

Sans réfléchir, elle laisse sa main courir sur la vitre contre laquelle Lexa est adossé. Sans doute interpellée par un changement dans la lumière provenant de l'extérieur, la brune tourne soudain les yeux vers Clarke, et se lève spontanément pour lui faire face. Et quelque part, pour s'éloigner d'elle. Malgré la froide séparation du verre, elles étaient bien trop proches.

Mais Clarke n'a pas retiré sa main, ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur la femme derrière la vitre. Est-ce possible qu'elle la trouve encore plus belle qu'il y a cinq ans ? Ses cheveux mi- longs sont lâchés autour de son visage. Elle porte une chemise grise, rentrée dans un pantalon de tailleur impeccablement taillé. Sans doute sa tenue de travail quand elle n'est pas sur le terrain.

Continuant son inspection sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Clarke parcourt de ses yeux sa nuque, son décolleté, et suit le mouvement de son bras quand la main de Lexa vient se coller contre la vitre à son tour, en miroir contre la sienne. Ses yeux restent là un instant, son corps maudissant l'obstacle qui l'empêche de sentir la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts. Et puis elle n'y tient plus, il faut qu'elle rentre. Tout en rompant le contact, elle s'avance vivement vers la porte ouverte. Cela ne lui a pris qu'un instant, mais Lexa est de nouveau installée sur sa chaise. Le trouble qu'elle a lu dans son regard un instant auparavant a disparu, remplacé par une expression de travail on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Au moment où elle s'installe sur la chaise en face de Lexa, celle-ci semble vouloir prendre la parole, mais Clarke l'en empêche. Si elle la laisse prononcer un seul mot, elle n'est plus sure d'être capable de tout lui dire, et elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est d'en finir.

\- Laisse-moi parler d'abord. Juste cinq minutes. Et après, j'écouterai tout ce que tu as à dire. Tu veux bien ?

L'autre femme semble un peu contrariée sur le moment, mais fini par acquiescer. Elle s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise tout en croisant les bras dans une attitude de défi. Clarke ferme les yeux, et prend une profonde inspiration. La vérité. Il faut juste qu'elle raconte la vérité.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de te dire ça, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Alors je vais juste...te raconter.

L'expression neutre sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle est un peu déstabilisante. Mais au moins elle écoute.

\- Il y a trois jours, c'était ton anniversaire.

Clarke vient juste de le réaliser, elle s'est réveillée le jour exact de son anniversaire. Un mois avant la date prévu pour son mariage avec Finn. Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Je sais merci...tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me le souhaiter ? Dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sans relever le commentaire, Clarke continue sur sa lancée.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée ce jour-là, je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je n'ai pas reconnu l'appartement. Ni l'homme qui y vivait. Ni toute ma vie là-bas.

\- Tu as eu une prise de conscience ?

Elle secoue la tête, Lexa pense qu'elle parle de façon métaphorique. Evidemment, comment pourrait-il en être autrement.

\- Non Lexa. Je ne me souvenais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. J'ai oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Tout. Ces cinq dernières années. Notre rupture, mes histoires avec Raven, mes déménagements, les fiançailles, TOUT. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est toi. Toi et moi.

Lexa change de position, et se penche légèrement en posant ses coudes sur la table, avant de reposer son menton sur ses mains.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es ...Commence-t-elle en laissant volontairement Clarke terminer cette phrase.

\- Amnésique. Ou quelque chose comme ça oui. Confirme la jeune femme en posant ses mains à plat sur la table.

Semblant revenir à elle subitement, Lexa se recule de nouveau dans son siège, le plus loin possible de Clarke. C'est là que cette dernière le remarque. Le fait que son ex petite amie fait tout pour rester physiquement le plus loin d'elle possible. Et c'est aussi à cet instant qu'elle ressent le besoin irrépressible de la toucher. Mais elle a peur qu'en faisant le moindre geste dans sa direction, celle-ci ne s'enfuie tout simplement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tout ça a à voir avec moi. Va voir un docteur. Répond froidement la jeune fille après un long silence.

\- Lexa...commence Clarke d'une voix douce.

\- Arrête ! S'écrie Lexa en baissant les yeux, attirant l'attention des clients autour.

Sa respiration s'accélère, tout comme rythme cardiaque tandis que la colère monte clairement en elle.

\- Quoi ? Répond Clarke, interdite, devant ce changement soudain d'attitude.

\- De dire mon prénom comme si...comme si tu n'avais pas... bégaie-t-elle avant de se réussir à se calmer et à retrouver sa maitrise d'elle-même.

Lexa sent la colère se mêler à tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à échanger ces quelques mots avec son ancienne amante. Elle déteste perdre le contrôle. Et Clarke a toujours eu le don de le lui faire perdre, de la bonne et de la mauvaise façon.

* * *

**_*** 15 Juillet 2008_ **

_Les grandes vacances. Pour une fois, Abby n'a pas insisté pour que Clarke travaille TOUTES les vacances. Cela lui laisse trois bonnes semaines pour profiter. Profiter des copains, des sorties, des soirées, et surtout, profiter de Lexa._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est pic nic au lac, enfin, le lac...plutôt une sorte d'étendu d'eau qui n'a rien à voir avec un vrai lac digne de ce nom. Mais qu'importe, on peut se baigner, et avec cette chaleur, c'est le plus important. Et puis l'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y a quasiment jamais personne en soirée par ici. Du coup, les garçons sont en train de monter un feu pour le barbecue tout à l'heure. Saucisses, chips et chamallow grillés en dessert._

_Depuis que Lexa et elle sortent officiellement ensemble, les deux bandes de copains se sont rapprochées. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lincoln et Octavia qui flirtent de plus en plus, et pour le plus grand malheur de Raven et Anya qui ont déclarées ouvertement les hostilités. Au fond, elles doivent bien s'entendre ces deux-là. Mais elles le cachent bien._

_\- Hé Clarke ! Tu viens jouer ? Il manque un joueur chez Monty._

_C'est Jasper qui l'appelle. Un copain de l'école. Il cherche encore un participant pour leur partie de volley ball et d'après ce qu'elle voit, il tente de recruter le pire pour l'équipe adverse. De son côté il a déjà Miller, Harper et Octavia. Tous ne se débrouillent pas trop mal en sport. Monty n'a que Lincoln sur qui compter pour le moment, mais Jasper se sert du fait qu'il ait également Murphy dans son équipe, pour insister sur le fait qu'il faut que la dernière personne soit une fille, pour équilibrer._

_Sauf que Clarke a déjà vu Murphy jouer. Autant il se débrouille en football, autant dès qu'il faut se servir de ses mains, il n'est plus bon à rien. Avec Clarke en plus, ils sont certains de se faire laminer par l'équipe adverse._

_\- Tu veux y aller ? Demande Lexa qui discutait jusque-là avec Raven et Anya._

_Rien au monde ne la pousserait à aller faire une partie de ballon alors qu'elle n'y est pas obligée par le système scolaire. Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement pour se désister._

_\- Ça ne t'embête pas si j'y vais ? Ajoute Lexa, qui affiche clairement l'envie de se défouler, quand elle pose sa question._

_Clarke sourit, elle aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec elle. Mais regarder Jasper se prendre une raclée par Lexa promet d'être un spectacle très agréable.  
Sans compter qu'elle aura une très bonne excuse pour reluquer sans vergogne sa petite amie._

_\- Fais-toi plaisir. Répond-elle en l'embrassant rapidement tandis que la jolie brune se lève._

_Clarke réprime un gloussement en voyant l'air abattu de Jasper. Le résultat de sa quête n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait escompté._

_Du côté de Jasper, Harper est ravie de pouvoir commencer à jouer. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur de toute façon. Miller lève les yeux au ciel en voyant la nouvelle recrue s'approcher, et lâche un « bien joué Jasper » à peine audible. Octavia regarde fixement Lexa d'un air de défi, alors que celle-ci est accueillie chaleureusement par l'équipe adverse._

_Et c'est ainsi que Clarke passe une bonne partie de son après-midi. A encourager ses amis, tandis que le jeu est de plus en plus prenant. Au final, les équipes sont plutôt équilibrées, et ce qui devait être un simple jeu de plage, tourne à une lutte acharnée pour en sortir vainqueur._

_C'est contre toute attente que la victoire revient à l'équipe de Jasper, suite à un coup de chance extraordinaire sur la dernière passe. Octavia se tourne vers Clarke avec un sourire narquois, de façon à exprimer sa supériorité._

_Un doux rire, répond à cette attitude enfantine. Octavia adore la compétition, et depuis que Clarke et Lexa se sont rapprochées, elle est devenue son adversaire favorite._

_Elle s'enfuit ensuite taquiner Lincoln tandis que chacun regagne son petit coin de lac avec ses amis proches. De loin, Clarke remarque que Jasper n'a pas fini de se vanter d'avoir gagné en jouant contre Lexa et Lincoln. Même si plus de la moitié des points de son équipe ont été marqué par Octavia à elle seule._

_La petite amie de Clarke se laisse tomber, à peine essoufflée sur la serviette à ses côtés. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur le haut de son front, et son t-shirt est trempé par endroit. L'attention de la blonde est immédiatement recentrée sur Lexa, oubliant Jasper et Octavia._

_\- C'était une partie intéressante. Déclare-t-elle._

_Un rire un peu rauque lui répond, tandis que Lexa se déshabille pour se retrouver en maillot de bain._

_\- Oui, Octavia est de plus en plus difficile à battre._

_\- Oui. Surtout que tu ne l'as pas battue. Rétorque la blonde._

_Avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle cachait quelque chose, Lexa s'éloigne à reculons en direction du plan d'eau._

_\- Alors tu viens te baigner ? J'ai chaud moi._

_C'est sûr qu'après un tel effort physique, un bain rafraichissant est le bienvenu. D'ailleurs, Lincoln a déjà jeté Octavia à l'eau sans prendre le temps d'attendre que celle-ci ai retiré ses habits._

_Clarke aussi a chaud. Mais ce n'est pas dû à l'effort physique. Ni à la température estivale qui est largement supportable. Probablement plus à l'observation du corps de rêve de sa petite amie, en action pendant une bonne heure, suivi de son plongeon en maillot de bain._

_Ses longs cheveux bruns trempés retombent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle ressort quelques mètres plus loin et se tourne à nouveau vers la blonde en levant les bras pour l'inciter à la rejoindre._

_Celle-ci se réveille enfin et en quelques minutes, elle a rejoint toute la bande dans leurs jeux d'eau._

_Après le bain, la préparation du repas a tenu tout le monde occupé. Et finalement, la bande de Jasper et Monty a fini par fusionner avec eux, à grand renfort de bières et autres alcools, rendant encore plus sympathique cette soirée._

_Un peu après minuit, pratiquement tout le monde est partis pour finir la soirée en discothèque. Sous les étoiles, il ne reste que Clarke et Lexa. Après s'être assurées que Lincoln (qui conduisait) n'avait pas bu, elles les ont laissés partir sans elles._

_Allongée sur sa serviette de plage, une jambe par-dessus celles de Lexa, Clarke pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune. Les yeux fermés, elle écoute le clapotis de l'eau et les croassements des grenouilles tout près._

_L'ambiance festive et survoltée du lac l'après-midi, est complétement différente une fois la nuit tombée et les copains partis. Même le feu n'en est plus vraiment un, les braises rougeoyantes luttent pour offrir encore un peu de chaleur, mais se transforment petit à petit en cendres._

_Les mains derrière la tête, Lexa elle, en profite pour observer le ciel, cherchant sans succès des étoiles filantes. Ses paupières se font lourdes, elle est à deux doigts de s'endormir quand une main baladeuse vient se glisser innocemment sous son t-shirt, lui faisant regagner sa complète lucidité._

_Clarke ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Les pensées tournées ailleurs, elle commence à tracer des cercles lents sur la peau douce du ventre de Lexa. Lorsque le cercle s'agrandit sans le vouloir, et qu'elle rencontre sans s'y attendre la naissance de ses seins, ses pensées vagabondes sont alors immédiatement recentrées sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire._

_Lexa respire calmement, son abdomen se soulevant en rythme avec sa poitrine. Habituellement, quand Clarke s'égare, sa main rencontre le tissu d'un soutien-gorge, la remettant immédiatement dans le droit chemin. Mais cette fois ci, Lexa n'en porte pas. Elle ne porte plus rien depuis qu'elle s'est rhabillée, et a retiré son maillot de bain trempé._

_La tentation est trop forte, la curiosité l'emporte, et la main de Clarke s'aventure timidement bien plus haut que d'habitude. La réponse de Lexa ne se fait pas attendre. Ses reins se cambrent légèrement tandis que sa respiration s'accélère ostensiblement. Clarke, fascinée par la réaction qu'elle provoque, continue son exploration sans hésitation, jusqu'à ce que le silence qui les entoure soit brisé par Lexa._

_\- Clarke ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix bien plus grave qu'à son habitude._

_La jeune fille met fin au mouvement immédiatement, de peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal._

_\- Tu as bu ? Continue Lexa sur le même ton._

_Un peu surprise par la question, Clarke répond anxieusement._

_\- Non._

_\- Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? Demande Lexa d'une voix qu'elle veut assurée, mais Clarke décèle tout de même une légère nervosité._

_Clarke, elle, n'hésite pas._

_\- Je vais prévenir ma mère que je ne rentre pas._

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle dort chez Lexa. Mais ce soir, c'est diffèrent. Il y a cette tension dans l'air, cette appréhension. L'une comme l'autre, savent pertinemment ce qui va se passer._

_Elles le savent quand elles décident de rentrer du lac. Quand Clarke se glisse à l'arrière, sur la moto de Lexa, et qu'elle referme ses bras sur elle, sentant le léger frisson qui la parcourt à cet instant._

_Elles le savent quand elles franchissent la porte de la maison et qu'elles montent directement dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine d'allumer le couloir. La pénombre dissimulant à merveille les hésitations des deux jeunes filles._

_Clarke se tient debout, au centre de la pièce, fixant l'immense lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle a dormit des dizaines de fois aux côtés de sa petite amie._

_\- Clarke ? Dit doucement Lexa en lui prenant l'épaule, et en la retournant pour qu'elle la regarde._

_Elle lui enlève précautionneusement son casque des mains, pour le déposer sur le fauteuil plus loin. Clarke ne se souvenait même plus qu'elle le tenait encore. Puis Lexa revient, lui retirer son blouson qui termine par terre._

_Un courant d'air la fait frissonner. Mais elle n'est pas certaine que ce soit le froid qui ait provoqué sa réaction. Maintenant qu'elle l'a débarrassée du superflu, Lexa pose sur Clarke un regard si intense qu'elle n'a pas souvenir qu'elle l'ai déjà observée de la sorte. Elle s'approche doucement, et Clarke peut sentir sur ses cuisses le mouvement fluide de la petite jupe plissée que Lexa a enfilé après la baignade. Une main vient se poser avec tendresse sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus prêt._

_Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, pour se découvrir comme si c'était la première fois. Jamais elles n'avaient échangé de baiser aussi sensuel. Chacun de leur geste semblent être guidé par un désir nouveau, une force invisible qui jusque-là ne s'était pas manifestée._

_Interrompant l'échange un court instant, Lexa s'écarte légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le bleu azur qui lui fait face. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Clarke qui prend la parole._

_\- Tu es sûre ? Chuchote-t-elle, comme si elles partageaient un secret._

_Les yeux de Lexa passent de ceux de Clarke à ses lèvres, puis à son cou, et continuent leur descente jusqu'à sa poitrine, son ventre, avant de remonter s'ancrer dans son regard._

_\- Je suis certaine d'avoir envie de toi. Répond-t-elle en déglutissant nerveusement. Et toi ?_

_Clarke est un peu perdu sur ce terrain inconnu. Alors elle hésite._

_\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je suis sure de ne pas avoir envie de retenir mes gestes._

_Lexa acquiesce avec un sourire tendre. Sa main vient caresser délicatement la joue de la blonde, avant de descendre en longeant son bras, pour l'attraper par la main._

_Tout en marchant à reculons, elle la tire lentement vers son lit._

_\- Si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Dit-elle alors que sa respiration reprend un rythme anormal._

_\- D'accord. Répond Clarke, à condition que ça marche aussi pour toi._

_Les jambes de Lexa buttent sur le lit derrière elle, et elle tombe assise sur les draps. Ses yeux, levés vers sa petite amie, expriment tout ce dont Clarke a besoin à cet instant précis, pour balayer les doutes et la retenue restant chez les jeunes filles. De l'amour, de la peur, du désir._

_\- Aucune chance, souffle Lexa alors que Clarke se penche sur elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, lui soutirant immédiatement un soupir de plaisir._

_Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle décide de ne plus réfléchir, et de se fier à son instinct en se laissant guider par les réactions de sa petite amie._

_Et d'après ce qu'elle constate, Clarke semble se débrouiller plutôt bien, malgré son inexpérience. Elles se découvrent pour la première fois sous un nouveau jour, laissant leurs corps et leurs envies s'exprimer jusqu'à l'aube, où elles finissent par s'endormir, bien en sécurité dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

* * *

Clarke a du mal à décider si elle préfère avoir affaire à une Lexa hors de contrôle, ou complétement détachée. Son but n'est pas de la mettre délibérément en colère, mais au moins, si elle finissait par s'énerver, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de n'avoir en retour que cette indifférence.

\- Lexa, insiste Clarke en soutenant sans broncher le regard noir qu'elle s'attire. Je me suis réveillée le jour de ton anniversaire, à un mois à peine de mon mariage. Je suis persuadée que ça à TOUT à voir avec toi !

\- Ton mariage ? S'étrangle presque la jeune brune en perdant le peu de contenance qu'elle avait.

\- Laisse tomber le mariage, c'est du passé. Balaye Clarke d'un geste impatient. Je sais que toute cette histoire est difficile à avaler. Mais je vais te poser une question, une seule, et si la réponse est oui, je partirai et je te laisserai tranquille pour toujours.

Elle n'est pas du genre à mentir, et pourtant, c'est un coup de poker. Clarke n'a aucune intention de partir et de laisser Lexa tranquille, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle espère seulement très fort ne pas se tromper sur la réponse.

Lexa hoche la tête.

-Je réponds à ta question. Et après je pars.

\- Est-ce que tu crois un seul instant que la fille dont tu es tombée amoureuse il y a dix ans peut être la même que celle qui t'a quittée il y a cinq ?

Lexa baisse de nouveau les yeux. Se replonger dans les souvenirs de leurs jours heureux est manifestement très dur pour elle. Clarke n'aime pas ça. Elle n'aime pas faire souffrir Lexa. Même de cette façon. Pendant un instant, elle songe à renoncer. Mais quelque chose, dans les yeux de Lexa, et dans les paroles de Costia la veille, renforce son assurance.

Elle ne veut pas que Lexa souffre davantage. Mais elle ne veut pas non plus qu'elle souffre tout court. Et pour l'instant, et ce depuis cinq ans, c'est le cas. Elle n'a donc pas d'autre choix que de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Attendant patiemment que Lexa lui donne sa réponse, priant pour que cette réponse soit un non, ferme et définitif, Clarke tremble de peur. Est-ce que Lexa pourrait réellement croire qu'elle lui aurait fait autant de mal ?

\- Les gens changent Clarke. Répond-t-elle tristement.

\- Pas à ce point Lexa. Tu dis ça parce que pour toi, celle qui t'a fait souffrir n'est pas la même personne que celle dont tu es tombée amoureuse.

\- Evidemment que non. Rétorque la brune avec agressivité

L'espoir renait en Clarke à ce « non ». Et elle remercie tous les dieux qui veulent bien l'écouter.

\- Parce que ce n'était pas la même personne Lexa. Ce n'était pas moi. Tu dois bien voir la différence ? Demande-t-elle encore avec force.

\- Je...je ne peux pas croire...commence la brune qui se tortille, mal à l'aise sur son siège.

Clarke sait qu'elle est sur le point de briser sa carapace, là, à cet instant. Et si elle y arrive, alors elle la croira. Alors elle fait quelque chose qu'elle espère ne pas regretter plus tard. Avançant sa main, elle saisit celle de Lexa, qu'elle a reposé quelques instants auparavant sur la table. Etablissant le contact pour la première fois.

Avec délice, Clarke ressent à nouveau cette sensation, comme un léger courant qui passe entre elles, laissant un vague fourmillement dans ses doigts. Comme la première fois, dans cette salle de sport. Comme d'innombrables autres fois avant et pendant qu'elles étaient ensemble.

Elle tire légèrement, rapprochant Lexa par la même occasion, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et réalisant à quel point elle s'était faite fuyante.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'y vois pas la femme que tu aim...as aimé.

Sa voix s'est brisée sur le dernier mot. Elle a toujours un peu trop tendance à se croire dans le présent. Son présent. Le passé.

Mais ça n'est pas la seule chose qui se soit brisée à cet instant. Les défenses de Lexa tombent au même moment. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisent. Ou Lexa reconnait Clarke, la Clarke qu'elle a aimée, et qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis plus de cinq ans.

Trop troublée pour continuer cette conversation, Lexa se lève pour partir. Clarke l'interpelle plusieurs fois alors qu'elle fonce vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle inspire une grande goulée d'air frais, refoulant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais la blonde trop envahissante apparait quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Lexa !

\- Pas maintenant Clarke. S'il te plait...

Clarke ravale tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à cet instant. Elle refrène ses pulsions, se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui embrasser les paupières, comme elle faisait lorsqu'elle était triste et se retenait de pleurer.

\- Est-ce que je...peux t'écrire plus tard ? Demande timidement la blonde en montrant son téléphone.

Lexa se recompose, et fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas changé de numéro. Répond-t-elle en croyant comprendre où Clarke veut en venir.

\- Je sais, mais je ne...enfin, je préfère te demander.

Un éclair de compréhension passe sur son visage.

\- Costia m'a dit que quelqu'un avait appelé, le matin de mon anniversaire. C'était toi ?

Clarke grince des dents en entendant la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait. C'était bien Costia au bout du fil ce jour-là. Elle acquiesce sans un mot. Lexa la dévisage longuement.

\- Tu avais mon numéro. Pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit, ou tenté d'appeler avant ?

\- Honnêtement ? Tu aurais répondu ? Si j'avais tenté de te contacter comme ça ?

La brune réprime un sourire, non, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Clarke la connait bien.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ? Tu aurais répondu ? Demande Clarke franchement étonnée de s'être trompée aussi lourdement.

\- Non. Je veux dire, non, je n'aurais probablement pas répondu. Et oui, tu peux m'écrire.

Les deux jeunes filles restent un instant à se dévisager sur ce trottoir maintenant bondé. Chacune tentant sans succès de deviner ce que l'autre peut bien penser.

\- Au revoir Clarke. Finit par dire simplement Lexa en tournant les talons.

\- A bientôt Lexa. Ajoute Clarke à mi-voix alors que la concernée ne peux d'ors et déjà plus l'entendre.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke s'affale dans son lit en serrant fort son portable contre son cœur. Elle se sent comme une adolescente de seize ans, qui attend un message de son amoureuse. Elle a résisté au moins cinq minutes avant d'envoyer quelques mots à Lexa pour la remercier.

Son message ne demandait pas de réponse, et elle ne se fait pas d'illusion, il est peu probable qu'elle en ait une. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer, et elle a passé sa matinée à déambuler dans les rues bien connues de la ville où elle a grandi, en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à son téléphone.

Vidée de toute énergie, elle se dit vaguement qu'elle devrait manger quelque chose. Mais ce lit est bien trop confortable pour qu'elle envisage de le quitter tout de suite. La vibration la prend par surprise, et son rythme cardiaque grimpe d'un coup, la laissant essoufflée, pendant que ses mains tremblantes ouvrent le message qu'elle vient de recevoir.

Inconnu : [t'es où ?]

La déception de ne pas voir apparaître le nom de Lexa est remplacé par la curiosité.

Clarke : [T'es qui ?]

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Inconnu : [t'as même pas pris la peine d'enregistrer mon numéro ? Sympa...]

Il ne peut pas s'agir d'Octavia, celle-ci a rentré elle-même son contact, en l'agrémentant d'un charmant selfie où elle tire la langue en faisant des gestes obscènes. Donc logiquement il ne reste plus que...

Clarke : [sorry Raven...les choses ont été un peu folles ces deux derniers jours.]

Elle vérifie tout de même rapidement le numéro sur la carte de visite avant d'envoyer. Il faut qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas faire de boulette.

Raven : [Pour te faire pardonner, c'est toi qui invite. Alors t'es où ?]

Clarke : [inviter quoi ? Je suis à l'hôtel.]

Raven : [Ça je m'en doute ! Lequel ? On passe te chercher pour déjeuner avec O']

Une immense sensation de bien-être envahit Clarke à l'idée de se retrouver entourée de ses deux meilleures amies, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle envoi rapidement l'adresse demandée, et saute enfin de son lit.

Un coup de klaxon retentit, brisant le calme de ce début d'après-midi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation le dimanche. Clarke repère sans difficulté les deux jeunes femmes au volant d'une voiture allemande bien trop voyante à son goût. Sans attendre, elle s'engouffre dans le véhicule décapotable, et celui-ci redémarre. La musique à fond, chantant 'Bella Ciao' à tue-tête, elles prennent la direction d'un des villages bordant le lac.

Une fois garées, elles se dirigent toutes les trois vers la terrasse d'un petit restaurant au bord de la plage. La bâtisse ne paie pas de mine, avec son vieux mur en béton abimé, et la terrasse en bois a connu des jours meilleurs. Mais on y déguste les meilleurs filets de perches du coin, et Clarke est ravie que les filles se souviennent qu'elle adore ça. A peine assise, la serveuse vient prendre leur commande, et les laisse ensuite avec quelques amuse-gueule.

\- Merci les filles, Commence Clarke. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche de vous voir toutes les deux.

Raven et Octavia échangent un regard gêné, avant de se tourner vers Clarke de concert.

\- En fait, on voulait être certaines que tu ne nous faisais pas marcher. Et on s'est dit que ce serait plus difficile pour toi de nous mentir à toute les deux en même temps. Le cas échéant bien sûr. Annonce Octavia d'une voix posée.

Raven évite pendant quelques secondes de croiser les yeux de la blonde, mais fini par abandonner, s'attendant à y trouver un regard blessé. Mais au contraire, Clarke semble très compréhensive, et acquiesce ostensiblement.

\- Je comprends. Répond-t-elle en souriant. Je suis quand même contente de vous voir.

\- Tu as l'air de bien meilleur humeur que quand je t'ai vue. Déclare Raven, soupçonneuse. Tu as vu Lexa ?

\- Vu et parlé. Répond Clarke son sourire s'étirant encore plus. Merci Octavia. Ce n'était pas si facile de rentrer sur le plateau, mais bon, ça a marché.

\- Et alors ? Demande avidement les deux amies en cœur, déclenchant un petit rire chez Clarke.

Décidemment, cette situation lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs.

* * *

***** 7 avril 2008**

_Elle se souviendra toujours de ces regards. Tous ces visages tournés vers elle à cet instant précis. Elle n'avait rien prémédité, elle ne s'est pas posée de question. Et quand elle est arrivée ce matin au lycée, elle a couru rejoindre ses amis, comme d'habitude._

_Sauf que ce matin, elle n'a pas lancé son « bonjour » joyeux à la ronde. Elle n'a pas déposé un chaste baiser sur les joues de Raven, Octavia et Lexa. Toujours dans cet ordre, et toujours légèrement plus appuyé pour le dernier. Non, ce matin, elle s'est littéralement jetée dans les bras de Lexa, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Après deux jours passés ensemble, la séparation lui a semblée terrible. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'une toute petite nuit._

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'est finalement détachée d'elle, qu'elle a réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire. L'expression légèrement surprise de Lexa s'est heureusement, rapidement transformée en sourire affectueux. Et c'est quand elle s'est retournée qu'elle les a vus. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'yeux ronds fixés sur elles._

_Ses joues se colorent instantanément, réalisant, un peu tard, qu'elle vient de faire son coming out, et celui de Lexa avec elle. Détournant le regard, elle tombe sur Anya, qui sourit ironiquement, et pourtant elle y trouve un certain réconfort. Si la sœur de Lexa n'a pas de souci avec leur relation, peu importe ce que pensent les autres. Elle reporte son attention vers ses amies, toutes deux, bouches bées devant l'évolution de la situation. Clarke leur fait un petit sourire désolé en haussant les épaules, promettant silencieusement de tout leur raconter plus tard._   
_Et comme l'attention générale ne semble pas vouloir se focaliser sur autre chose, Lexa soupire bruyamment en prenant la main de Clarke, et la ramène vers elle. Par ce simple geste, elle confirme ce que tout le monde a commencé à comprendre en surprenant ce baiser._

_A ce contact, Clarke se détend de nouveau, car tout disparait soudainement. Les regards, les chuchotements, les yeux de hibou un peu partout. Blottie tout contre Lexa, elle entoure sa taille de ses bras, et la regarde dans les yeux._

_\- Désolée. Lâche-t-elle un peu embarrassé, déclenchant un fou rire chez ses amis._

_Lexa rit avec les autres._

_\- Y'a pas de quoi. Répond-t-elle sincèrement, en laissant passer dans un regard, la promesse de jours heureux._

_Et soudain il est l'heure, la sonnerie retentit, le temps reprend son cours. Lexa dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, et file en classe, laissant Clarke, Raven et Octavia de leur côté._

_La tête dans les nuages, Clarke la regarde s'éloigner, un léger pincement au cœur d'être aussi vite séparée d'elle, même si elle sait que ce n'est que quelques heures. Pendant ce temps, Raven et Octavia se sont rapprochées, chacune d'un côté de la blonde. Et quand elle revient sur terre, elles lâchent en cœur :_

_\- Et alors ?_

* * *

-Et alors ? Honnêtement la situation n'est pas reluisante...Lexa sort avec Costia, et elle me déteste, mais bon elle accepte de me parler alors...je me dis que ça pourrait être pire.

Octavia fronce les sourcils.

\- Lexa sort avec Costia ? Je ne savais pas qu'elles entretenaient ce genre de relation.

\- Oui. Enfin, plus ou moins d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Je veux dire, ça crève les yeux que Costia est « in love » de Lexa, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était réciproque.

Haussant les épaules, Clarke ajoute quelques précisions.

\- Et bien, je sais qu'elles étaient ensemble le matin de son anniversaire. Et elles m'ont semblées très proches hier au studio. J'en ai déduit qu'elles étaient ensemble.

La bonne humeur de Clarke vient tout juste de s'envoler à la mention de la relation entre Lexa et Costia. Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre elles, et même si Costia elle-même admet ne pas être sa petite amie officielle, leur relation est trop intime pour que Clarke soit tranquille avec ça.

\- Bon ok, c'était un super premier contact. Enfin, au moins elle ne t'as pas envoyée balader comme je le pensais. Dit Raven en fouillant dans son portefeuille.

Clarke pousse un soupir exaspéré quand Raven dépose nonchalamment un billet de vingt euros dans la main tendu d'Octavia, qui arbore un magnifique sourire de triomphe.

\- Sérieusement ? S'agace Clarke. Vous pariez sur ma pitoyable vie ?

Octavia empoche l'argent en acquiesçant sans honte.

\- Hey ! Intervient Raven. Je te rappelle que c'est toi la peste ici. Enfin, était. Enfin, je sais plus trop bien, mais toujours est-il que tu nous en dois une. Alors la moindre des choses ce serait de nous laisser nous amusez un peu à tes dépends.

Clarke prend un air boudeur. Mais au fond elle est beaucoup trop contente de retrouver ses amies pour être vraiment fâchée. Quelque chose en elle semble s'être libéré, comme si son cœur prisonnier venait de briser une de ses entraves. Elle se doute que cette sensation d'inconfort permanent, ne s'est pas installée il y a seulement trois jours. Ça date d'avant. De l'époque dont elle ne se souvient pas. Quoi qu'aient été ses choix, elle n'était pas complétement heureuse, s'il lui avait fallu une preuve, elle venait d'en avoir une.

\- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. C'est quoi la suite du plan ? Demande Octavia en se frottant les mains, trop contente de prendre part à cette sorte de mission de sauvetage.

Elles passent leur après-midi à imaginer toute sorte de plans pour aider Clarke à reconquérir Lexa. Tous plus fous ou irréalisables les uns que les autres. Et quand Clarke rentre finalement à son hôtel aux alentours de vingt heure, elle a presque oublié l'absence de message de la part de Lexa.

Presque...

Parce que lorsque son téléphone vibre à nouveau, elle a de nouveau un fol espoir, tout en pensant objectivement que ça doit être Raven, ou O'. Raté. Le nom affiché sur le portable lui donne soudain la nausée, et elle n'a aucune envie de lire ce sms.

Finn. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Et ce n'est manifestement pas réciproque. Tiraillée entre l'envie d'effacer sans lire, et la culpabilité qu'elle ressent envers lui, elle hésite. Finalement, elle pose le téléphone, et file sous la douche, pour se laisser un peu de temps de réflexion.

En revenant, elle a pris sa décision, elle ne peut pas l'ignorer. Elle ne peut simplement pas ignorer que ces cinq années ont bien eu lieu, et s'ils étaient vraiment sur le point de se marier tous les deux, ils seront probablement amenés à se revoir, ne serait-ce que pour des questions d'organisation.

Finn : [Salut, tu vas bien ?]

Quelques petits mots, et la culpabilité l'envahit de nouveau. Elle l'a quitté du jour au lendemain, et trois jours plus tard, il s'inquiète de savoir si elle va bien. Elle saisit l'occasion.

Clarke : [Salut, je vais très bien merci. J'espère que tu vas bien aussi. Je voulais te dire, je suis sincèrement désolée de la façon dont se sont passées les choses, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai vu Raven, elle m'a expliqué comment on s'est rencontrés tous les deux. Je comprends mieux ta réaction quand j'ai parlé d'elle. ]

Une fois satisfaite de son message, elle l'envoi, et entreprend de se mettre en pyjama. Elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle va faire demain, mais Octavia est une fille bourrée d'idées, alors elle va sérieusement réfléchir si l'une d'entre elle est réalisable. Tomber sur Lexa accidentellement au supermarché, ça, ça peut le faire. La kidnapper à la sortie du bureau, ça, vaudrait mieux pas...même si c'est tentant. Le téléphone vibre de nouveau, et elle s'attend à voir le nom de Finn apparaître, mais son cœur manque un battement quand elle découvre l'expéditeur. Elle a répondu.

Lexa : [J'aimerais être capable de t'ignorer, j'ai essayé toute la journée, c'est un échec. Je ne peux pas te dire que moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça m'a fait.]

Clarke lit et relit le message. Encore et encore. Elle sait qu'elle a bouleversé Lexa en débarquant comme ça dans sa vie, mais ce message prouve qu'elle ne la laisse pas indifférente. Sinon elle l'aurait ignorée. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir effacer ces cinq dernières années, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir éviter toute cette douleur qu'elle peut déceler dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Un instant, elle hésite. Est-ce que c'est la bonne décision ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas simplement égoïste de vouloir que Lexa lui revienne ? De la replonger dans ces souffrances dont elle est la cause ? Un instant, elle hésite. A refaire ses bagages, et repartir d'où elle vient.

Mais rien ne l'attend d'où elle vient. Et si elle était persuadée que Lexa est heureuse ici, sans elle, elle partirait. Mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'est tellement pas, qu'une totale inconnu le lui a confessé sans détour. Si Costia a été si prompte à encourager Lexa à revoir Clarke, c'est qu'elle est convaincue qu'une seule personne est capable de lui rendre son sourire. Son merveilleux sourire qu'elle aime tant.

Rapidement, elle écrit une réponse, ignorant le voyant qui clignote, indiquant qu'elle a reçu une réponse de Finn.

Clarke : [J'espère que tu trouveras bientôt une réponse à cette question...]

Elle soupire, et ouvre le message de Finn.

Finn :[ Clarke, tu m'a laissé avec un mariage à annuler...j'ai compris que ce n'est plus ta vie, mais c'est la mienne, et c'était la nôtre. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir et ne pas regarder en arrière. Tu as des responsabilités ici.]

Il a raison. Si elle se réveillait demain, en ayant oublié les trois derniers jours, et que quelqu'un lui racontait, elle ne se sentirait pas fière de la façon dont elle s'est enfuit de Paris en laissant tout en plan.

Clarke : [Tu as raison. Je t'appelle demain pour en parler. Bonne nuit.]

Clarke n'a pas hâte d'être à demain. Mais plus vite elle se sera débarrassée de son ancienne vie, plus vite elle sera focalisée à cent pour cent sur ses objectifs. Alors pour commencer à faire du ménage, elle appelle sa mère.

Après une bonne heure et demi de sermons en tous genre, Clarke raccroche enfin avec soulagement. Abby a pété les plombs quand elle a compris que Clarke ne reprendrai pas sa formation, genre, jamais. Elle a finalement réussi à s'en dépêtrer, mais elle a promis d'écrire et d'appeler une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes pour que Abby ne se sente pas « mal à l'aise » auprès de ses collègues et son patron.

Apparemment, c'est Clarke qui, complètement désœuvrée, a demandé de l'aide à Abby au moment où elle ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Trop contente de pouvoir intervenir dans la vie de sa fille, Abby s'est fait un plaisir de l'envoyer dans la voie médicale, la seule qu'elle ait toujours voulu pour elle. Peu importe que celle-ci ait commencé des études de droit, juste avant de tout envoyer balader et de partir à Lyon. Même ça, ça n'était pas assez bien pour sa mère.

Le cœur lourd, Clarke réalise qu'il est probablement trop tard maintenant pour continuer ses études, et surtout qu'elle n'en a pour le moment pas les moyens. Le peu d'information qu'elle a réussi à glaner sur sa situation financière ne laisse rien présager de bon. Elle se faisait clairement entretenir par Finn. Elle en aura le cœur net après leur conversation demain, mais ça l'épuise d'avance.

Il est déjà laborieux pour elle de gérer une démission, alors elle ne veut pas imaginer ce que ça va être quand il faudra assumer l'annulation du mariage.

Mais elle est déterminée à reprendre sa vie en main, et après toutes ces conversations déprimantes, elle envisage de nouveau les idées farfelues et parfois un peu extrême d'Octavia. Après tout, il va bien falloir qu'elle aide Lexa à trouver une réponse à sa question.


	11. Chapter 11

La porte s'ouvre sur le tapis rouge. Tout ça est tellement cliché. A peine Lexa a-t-elle posé un pied dessus que les flashs explosent devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant à moitié. Elle déteste ça, et fait habituellement tout pour se tenir à l'écart de ce genre de soirée mondaine. Malheureusement ça fait aussi partie de son travail, en tant que réalisatrice et en tant qu'associé de Studiopolis. Surtout depuis que son père n'est plus là pour représenter l'entreprise.

Une main lui saisit le bras avec douceur pour l'aider à sortir. Elle lève les yeux sur Lincoln qui vient de faire le tour de la voiture et se tient maintenant entre elle et les paparazzis. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante, comme toujours. Il est magnifique dans son costume noir avec son nœud papillon. Evidemment, elle à l'interdiction stricte de faire la moindre réflexion à ce sujet, sinon il ne l'accompagnera plus. Et elle a trop besoin de lui.

Octavia fait son apparition un instant plus tard, et rejoins Lincoln. Il fait le fier entre les deux séduisantes jeunes femmes qui l'entoure. Et même s'il a lâché le bras de Lexa pour prendre la main de sa femme, c'est ensemble qu'ils remontent le tapis jusqu'à l'entrée du palace où se tiens la réception.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois amis se séparent. Lincoln et O' s'approchant du buffet, comme à leur habitude. Lexa reste seule un instant, balayant la foule en repérant les gens à qui elle va devoir aller parler, et tentant de définir dans quel ordre cela sera moins ennuyeux.

Là-bas, en train de discuter avec l'adjoint du maire, un vieil homme bedonnant qui ne fait que radoter d'ancienne querelle de village, elle repère Anya. Celle-ci lève les yeux vers elle en suppliant silencieusement de venir la sauver.

Anya à un don. Dans ces soirées, elle sait toujours en un instant que Lexa vient d'arriver. La réalisatrice ne comprend pas comment elle fait. Mais elle ne peut pas remarquer le changement d'ambiance qui se produit à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans une pièce. Cette soudaine rumeur qui se propage à vive allure à chaque fois que l'héritière Wood fait son apparition. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passe pas inaperçu dans sa robe de soirée noire qui laisse apparaitre une large partie de son dos, et la quasi-totalité de son tatouage, souvenir d'un temps passé. Elle est un mystère pour tous ces étrangers. Solitaire, toujours parfaitement dans le contrôle de ses émotions, elle ne laisse rien paraitre de sa vulnérabilité. Au fil des ans, elle s'est forgée une réputation forçant le respect.

Avec aplomb, elle s'avance vers le couple qui discute, et en un rien de temps, elle soustrait poliment sa sœur, au discours inintéressant de l'homme politique.

\- Merci petite sœur, la remercie Anya en l'embrassant sur la joue, tandis qu'elles s'éloignent en direction de Lincoln et Octavia, qui ont déjà la bouche et les mains bien remplies.

\- Merci à toi, je n'aurais pas à aller lui parler ce soir. Un de moins. Grimace Lexa en pensant à tous ces gens à qui elle va être obligé de parler. Tu as vu Costia ? On devait se retrouver ici...

\- Hum...oui, je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure, elle ne doit pas être loin.

Anya semble hésiter légèrement, mais finalement prend la décision de rester fidèle à elle-même, et mets les pieds dans le plat.

\- Il parait que Clarke est dans le coin ?

Un léger grognement de frustration lui parvient, mais elle n'obtient autre réponse. C'est rare que Lexa ait ce genre de réaction spontanée. Encore moins en publique. Mais elle se reprend rapidement, recomposant le masque impénétrable qu'elle affiche lors de ces soirées.

Anya suit sa sœur qui fend la foule. Elles finissent par rejoindre Lincoln et Octavia, qui leur apportent à boire. Cette dernière met une coupe de champagne dans les mains d'Anya avant de s'immobiliser, le regard happé par quelque chose, en haut des escaliers.

Finalement, devant le regard insistant d'Anya, Lexa soupire d'exaspération.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je préférerais ne pas en parler ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Lexa, pensant clore le sujet pour la soirée.

Le regard de Lincoln est maintenant également tourné vers le somptueux escalier qui longe le mur jusqu'à l'étage. Typiques dans ce genre d'établissement, les gigantesques marches en marbres, accompagnés d'une rambarde en fer forgé n'en sont pas moins impressionnantes. Machinalement, la réalisatrice tourne la tête dans la même direction, cherchant sans grand intérêt ce qui retient l'attention de ses amis.

\- J'ai assez de choses à gérer comme ça, et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le...moment.

Le dernier mot était à peine chuchoté. C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le souffle coupé. La vision de Clarke, appuyé contre la rambarde, habillée d'une splendide robe de soirée vaporeuse, mélangeant savamment différents bleus qui, elle le sait, font ressortir la couleur de ses iris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? S'exclame Anya avec colère, quand elle repère à son tour ce que tout le monde regarde.

Elle jette un regard vers Octavia qui semble soudain se faire minuscule, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Lincoln, suivant les déductions d'Anya concernant la responsabilité de sa femme dans cette affaire, fronce les sourcils pour exprimer sa désapprobation. Octavia colle la dernière flute de champagne entre les mains de Lexa qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, et s'enfuit vers le buffet en marmonnant de vagues excuses peu convaincantes.

Lincoln regarde Lexa d'un air inquiet, puis tourne de nouveau son attention vers Clarke. Elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir. Même lui as du mal à la quitter des yeux, et il n'a jamais été attiré par elle. Son regard doit rester un peu trop longtemps fixé sur l'objet de son attention, car quand il revient se poser sur Lexa et Anya, cette dernière lui lance un regard assassin. Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour lui aussi de disparaitre.

Lexa, ayant finalement réussi à détourner son attention pour le reporter sur son ami, le regarde d'un air curieux. Celui-ci lui retourne un regard plein d'empathie en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- T'es dans la merde...lâche-t-il avant de partir.

Et voilà, la seule personne au monde capable de faire perdre pied à Lexa en quelques minutes, en quelques secondes, se trouve au seul endroit où elle a besoin de ne montrer aucunes faiblesses. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ce que peuvent penser les gens, mais elle ne s'est jamais sentit en confiance dans ce monde. Son père, bien que souvent absent, lui a tout de même enseigné les bases pour naviguer parmi les requins du cinéma, et les hypocrites de la politique. La première leçon, « ne jamais les laisser voir tes émotions ».

La jeune blonde, qui n'a pas conscience d'être le centre de l'attention du petit groupe d'amis, est en pleine discussion avec un homme. Qui apparemment, ne la met pas spécialement à l'aise si on en croit son langage corporel.

Une fois l'effet de surprise estompé, Lexa sent l'irritation s'installer, pas contre Clarke, mais elle reconnait l'homme qui lui parle. C'est un producteur peu scrupuleux, qui est connu pour draguer en usant allégrement de fausses promesses. Ce genre de personne l'écœure au plus haut point, et rien que le fait qu'il ose parler à Clarke, ça la rend folle de rage. Elle fait deux pas décidés dans la direction des escaliers, quand une main la retient fermement.

\- Où tu crois aller là ? Chuchote Anya en essayant de garder le plus de discrétion possible.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser ce...

\- Non ! La coupe sa sœur en parlant à voix basse, mais avec ardeur. Non. Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Et qui sais, c'est peut-être même exactement ce qu'elle recherche.

Cette insinuation semble tellement ridicule aux yeux de Lexa qu'elle la balaye d'un haussement d'épaule. Mais Anya à raison sur un point, Clarke est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Et elle le prouve l'instant d'après, en envoyant une répartie cinglante qui laisse l'homme bouche bée, tandis qu'elle descend gracieusement les escaliers pour rejoindre la foule.  
Lexa ne l'a pas quittée du regard pendant toute la scène, et c'est seulement quelques marches avant la fin que leurs yeux se croisent.

De plus près, elle est encore plus belle. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon travaillé, dont aucune mèche ne s'échappe. Lexa n'a aucune conscience de l'image qu'elle-même renvoi, et ne se doute pas un seul instant que l'effet qu'elle produit sur la blonde est sensiblement le même.

Un sourire timide vient illuminer le visage de Clarke, juste une seconde, juste le temps qu'elle remarque la main sur le bras de Lexa, qui la retient, et qu'elle suive ce bras jusqu'à reconnaitre la personne à qui il appartient. Anya lui a toujours fait un peu peur. Alors elle fait un vague signe de la main pour saluer Lexa, et son sourire s'efface devant l'expression d'Anya. Si un regard pouvait tuer...

Sans s'arrêter, elle continue son chemin à travers la foule, même si elle n'a pas vraiment d'endroit où se rendre en particulier. Elle bifurque vers le bar, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. Juste pour vérifier que l'abject individu qui vient de lui faire perdre cinq minutes de sa vie ne la suit pas. Et avec un peu d'espoir, de voir Lexa apparaitre.

Malheureusement, elle se retrouve seule, avec son verre de champagne, et sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Octavia semblait penser que c'était une idée géniale quand elle lui a parlé de cette soirée. Elle l'a même aidé à choisir la robe qu'elle porte ce soir. Clarke s'est laissé convaincre, mais elle n'est pas à l'aise ici. Ce milieu, c'est son travail. Avec la présence d'Anya en prime, elle ne voit pas vraiment comment elle pourrait arriver à l'aborder, d'une quelconque façon. Pour couronner le tout, elle voit passer Costia qui se dirige vers l'endroit où elle vient de voir Lexa. Un peu déprimée, elle vide son verre cul sec et décide de rentrer.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, un arrêt aux toilettes s'impose. Elle pousse la porte un peu brusquement, manquant de peu d'assommer la personne qui était sur le point de sortir.

\- Oups, désol...mais elle s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase, en reconnaissant Lexa.

La porte se referme lentement derrière elle, laissant Clarke figé au milieu de la pièce, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la femme en face d'elle. Celle-ci semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Le trouble décelé dans son regard quelques instants auparavant a disparu, et elle semble de nouveau totalement en contrôle de ses émotions.

Clarke déteste ça. Ce n'est pas SA Lexa. La jeune fille était tellement vivante, toujours joyeuse. La femme qui se tient devant elle, a toujours un voile sur son regard, qui cache la douleur qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle sans rien en laisser paraitre.

Le silence s'étire et même si cela ne dure qu'un instant, il semble se passer une éternité.

\- Désolée. Sort finalement Clarke.

La surprise se lit sur le visage de Lexa, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demande de quoi exactement Clarke est désolée.

\- Ce n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat, ajoute la blonde en montrant du doigt la porte qu'elle vient de franchir un peu brusquement.

Lexa acquiesce doucement, et fait un pas en avant pour sortir. C'était sans compter sur l'espace restreint du lieu, qui la fait subitement se trouver beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Elle relève la tête pour constater que Clarke n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et ne semble pas décidé à laisser le champ libre. Pendant un instant, elle laisse son regard s'égarer dans les yeux bleus de son ex petite amie, pour finalement venir se poser sur ses lèvres.

Prenant doucement conscience de la chaleur qui émane du corps près d'elle, elle oublie petit à petit tout le reste. La musique au loin est remplacée par le bruit de sa respiration. L'odeur de son parfum envahit le minuscule espace entre elles. Sans s'en rendre compte, irrémédiablement, elle s'approche. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, qui risque de se bruler les ailes. Mais son cerveau n'est, à cet instant, pas capable de résister.

Clarke doit lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fermer l'espace qui les sépare encore. Pour ne pas franchir les quelques centimètres manquants à leurs lèvres pour se rejoindre. Malgré les protestations de son corps et de son cœur, qui unissent leurs forces pour qu'elle fasse un pas en avant, Clarke recule. D'un pas, un minuscule pas, qui est suffisant pour qu'elle se cogne l'arrière de la tête contre une petite étagère qui se trouvait là.

\- Aïe ! S'exclame-t-elle en portant la main à son crâne, la douleur mettant fin à la bataille acharnée qui faisait rage dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Lexa semble revenir sur terre elle aussi. Clignant des yeux par deux fois pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle remet de la distance entre elles du mieux qu'elle peut.

\- Ça va ? Demande-t-elle poliment, un soupçon d'inquiétude paraissant toute de même.

\- Oui, rien de méchant. Confirme Clarke en arrêtant de se masser la tête.

Un silence gênant s'installe.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? S'enquiert Lexa qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne semble plus avoir pour priorité de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible des toilettes.

Clarke hésite un instant, et puis se dit que la vérité lui a toujours réussie.

\- En fait, pas vraiment. J'allais partir.

Si on le lui avait demandé il y a cinq minutes, Lexa aurait dit que le départ de Clarke était la seule chose qui pourrait améliorer sa soirée. Pourtant, le malaise qu'elle a ressenti, en la découvrant sur les escaliers un peu plus tôt, n'est rien comparé à celui qui s'empare d'elle au moment où elle l'imagine partir comme ça. Elle sait qu'elle est en partie responsable de cette décision, elle, et Anya probablement.

\- Tu devrais rester. Ils vont bientôt mettre de la musique. Je sais que tu aimes danser. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle garde aussi neutre que possible.

Elle a parlé sans vraiment réfléchir, et un bref instant, elle se fustige mentalement. Tout serait plus simple si Clarke partait. Mais son cœur n'est pas d'accord, et elle décide, pour une fois, de lui laisser un peu plus de liberté.

La proposition de Lexa sonne comme une invitation aux oreilles de la blonde, et elle se sent immédiatement beaucoup plus à l'aise d'être ici.

\- C'est gentil. Mais je n'ai personne avec qui danser. Réplique-t-elle un peu moins tendu qu'auparavant.

Elle jurerait avoir vu les joues de Lexa rosir imperceptiblement. Cet effet d'optique disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

\- Je suis sûre que tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un cavalier. Lâche Lexa un peu amère en repensant au sale type de tout à l'heure. Juste, fait attention à toi... Lincoln et Octavia sont au buffet si tu veux les retrouver.

Sans attendre de réponse, Lexa tend la main pour ouvrir la porte, les obligeant toutes deux à bouger pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même situation gênante. Elle tire sur le battant et sors à moitié, mais s'arrête en chemin et tourne une dernière fois la tête vers Clarke.

\- Reste. Murmure-t-elle avec plus de chaleur qu'auparavant.

Sur ce simple mot, elle retourne à ses occupations, laissant la porte claquer bruyamment derrière elle. Clarke ferme les yeux, et expire bruyamment en s'appuyant contre le lavabo, relâchant un peu de cette tension incessante qui se crée à chaque fois qu'elle approche Lexa. Après quelques secondes, un sourire se fraie un chemin sur ses lèvres et s'étend de plus en plus. Elle lui a demandé de rester. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Le buffet est garni de tout ce qu'on pourrait rêver de trouver sur un buffet. Des petits fours, des fruits, des verrines, tout ce qui, visiblement, fait la joie de ses amis quand elle les retrouve collés à la table la plus remplie. Celle où se trouve également le seau à champagne. Elle ne sait pas encore comment Lincoln va l'accueillir, mais si elle a la bénédiction de Lexa, ça devrait aller mieux.

\- Salut. Lâche-t-elle nonchalamment en attrapant une mini pizza.

Elle n'a absolument pas faim, mais ça lui donne quelque chose à faire pour engager la conversation, et reprendre une coupe de champagne ne semble définitivement pas une bonne idée. Celle qu'elle a avalée un peu plus tôt lui tourne déjà la tête. D'ailleurs, elle se demande quel rôle a joué l'alcool dans ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes avec Lexa. Sans être très portée sur la boisson, la brune avait bien un verre à la main quand elle l'a aperçue tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? Lexa ne veut pas te voir ici. Attaque directement Lincoln.

\- Je suis désolée Link, tu as raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, c'est ma faute. Déclare Clarke, protégeant ainsi Octavia d'une dispute conjugale. J'allais partir, mais c'est elle qui m'a demandé de rester.

Septique, Lincoln scanne la foule à la recherche des deux sœurs, qui se sont séparées, se répartissant le travail pour en finir le plus vite possible. Il reporte son attention sur la blonde en face de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse. Affirme-t-elle avec force en tentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça...commence Lincoln avant de recevoir dans les côtes, un coup de coude violent, de la part d'Octavia.

\- Je t'ai expliqué chéri. Raven et moi, on est d'accord pour laisser une nouvelle chance à Clarke. On a choisi de la croire. Pourquoi tu refuses d'en faire autant ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse du mal à Lexa. Réplique Lincoln d'un ton ferme.

Clarke pose sa main avec douceur sur le bras musclé de son ami pour attirer son attention, et capte enfin son regard. Clarke prend conscience que c'est la première fois qu'ils se regardent vraiment, depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés.

\- Crois-moi, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Dit Clarke sincèrement.

\- Rien que ta présence ici la fait souffrir. Il suffit de la regarder ! S'exclame encore Lincoln, pourtant beaucoup moins véhément qu'il y a quelques instants.

Octavia s'en mêle à nouveau, prenant la défense de son amie. De ses amies.

\- Il suffit de l'avoir connue avant pour se rendre compte que c'est de son absence qu'elle souffre le plus. Si elle à la moindre chance de rattraper le coup, tu ne crois pas que ça mérite que tu lui lâches un peu la grappe ?

Lincoln évalue la situation, laissant son regard passer de l'une à l'autre, indécis. Il a envie de la croire. Il a envie de retrouver son amie. Mais si Raven et Octavia ont été si promptes à se ranger du côté de Clarke, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne la défense de Lexa. C'est elle qui a souffert des agissements de son ex petite amie. Elle, et par extension, sa famille et ses amis.

\- Amnésique hein ? C'est pratique... Dit-il de façon bougonne.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins imaginer deux secondes que je te dise la vérité ? Si tu te réveillais demain matin, dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, en ayant perdu Octavia, Lexa, Anya, et tous tes repères. Tu le vivrais comment toi ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te laisse une chance ?

Le regard de l'homme se voile, cette fois il s'imagine vraiment ce que Clarke a pu ressentir, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a revue. Et même s'il a encore du mal à y croire...après tout, Octavia la crois. Raven aussi, et elle à l'esprit le plus scientifique qu'il connaisse. Après tout... tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une seconde chance.

\- Clarke si tu joues un jeu, ce n'est pas que le cœur de Lexa que tu vas briser de nouveau.

\- Je ne joue pas. Je te le promets.

\- Okay...okay. Soupire-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

C'est le deuxième soulagement de la soirée. Lincoln la croit. Enfin ! Finalement, Octavia avait peut-être raison, c'était une bonne idée de venir. La conversation à un peu de mal à changer de sujet, mais une fois lancés, les trois amis commencent à bien s'amuser. Et au bout d'un moment, c'est la musique qui les attire sur la piste de danse. Clarke a réussi à vraiment se détendre, et elle en est maintenant à son troisième verre de champagne.

Les premières notes de jazz envahissent la salle tandis que la voix de Norah Jones mêlée à celle de Ray Charles crée une ambiance particulière. Lincoln, qui dansait avec Octavia jusque-là, entraine Clarke pour danser un peu plus loin.

Au bout de quelques instants, il jette un œil derrière elle et fait signe à quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais Clarke...tu m'as manqué. Dit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur la joue et en la faisant tourner, échangeant de partenaire, il repart dans sa danse avec une inconnue.

Le temps de se remettre de ce retournement, et elle se retrouve dans les bras de Lexa. Un regard lui suffit pour réaliser, que celle-ci est aussi surprise de cette situation.

Cachant rapidement son étonnement, sa main vient se poser sur la hanche de Clarke avec légèreté. Et la danse reprend, comme si de rien n'était. Leurs doigts entremêlés instinctivement balancent en rythme sur la voix grave qui les berce. Clarke vient timidement placer sa main libre sur l'épaule de Lexa, et se rapproche pour être plus à l'aise pour danser. Elle tente de garder sa respiration régulière, en ignorant les sensations qui se propagent dans tout son corps à cette soudaine proximité.

\- Tu es restée. Remarque Lexa, la voix légèrement rauque.

Clarke connait ce timbre de voix. Elle la connait par cœur, et sais pertinemment ce que Lexa éprouve à cet instant. Quelque chose de sensiblement identique à ce qu'elle ressent également. Quelque chose qui lui donne envie de retourner aux toilettes et lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Au lieu de ça, elle reprend d'une voix plus maitrisée.

\- Hum...oui. Même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à me trouver un partenaire de danse. Répond Clarke en faisant allusion au changement d'attitude de Lincoln.

Lexa lui jette un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien. Le rythme lent et sensuel de la chanson ne lui permet pas de rester concentrée. Et pourtant, elle tente tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser paraitre sa confusion, autant auprès de Clarke, qu'auprès de son « public » dont elle est bien consciente qu'il observe tous ses faits et gestes.

Malgré ça, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et sa main glisse lentement de la hanche au bas du dos de sa partenaire de danse, la rapprochant un peu plus, tandis que les paroles s'insinuent en elle. « here we go again, she's back in town again…"

Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes dansent, aussi proches que possible, et de nouveau, Lexa se retrouve déconnectée de la réalité. Elle a oublié les gens autour d'elle. Oublié Anya et ses avertissements. Oublié même Clarke et ses cinq années qu'elle prétend ne pas avoir vécues. A cet instant, il n'y a qu'elle, et la femme qu'elle aime. Qu'elle a toujours aimée.

"Here we go again, she'll break my heart again"

Inconsciemment, ses doigts commencent à vagabonder au creux des reins de sa partenaire de danse. Mais soudain, Clarke s'éloigne, laissant Lexa interdite tandis qu'elle redescend brutalement sur terre. La chanson est finie et la blonde la regarde d'un air effaré.

\- Merci pour la danse. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Dit rapidement Clarke en rappelant discrètement Lincoln afin qu'il reprenne sa place, pour ne pas laisser Lexa en plan devant tout le monde.

Celle-ci hoche la tête, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et se laisse entrainer par Lincoln sur le rythme d'une nouvelle musique tout en suivant des yeux la fuite de Clarke.

Elle ne prend pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit. Il faut qu'elle sorte de là. Et vite. Elle récupère son sac au vestiaire, et fonce en direction du parking où est garée sa voiture. Elle note mentalement l'absence des photographes qui campaient là au début de la soirée, et remercie un quelconque dieu qu'ils ne soient plus aux aguets.

Un peu plus calme une fois devant sa voiture, elle cherche les clés au fond de son sac, quand on l'interpelle.

\- Clarke ! Attend !

Elle se retourne, et attend, comme on vient de lui demander. Incapable de pleinement réaliser ce que la Lexa est en train de faire. Elle lui court après, littéralement, comme dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose que Clarke adore et que Lexa a en horreur tellement il y a de clichés. Et pourtant, un cliché est un cliché pour une raison. Il faut croire que ça arrive, pense Clarke en souriant bêtement pendant que Lexa la rejoins.

Elle frissonne. Malgré la saison, l'heure tardive ne leur permet pas de rester dehors en petite robe de soirée. Le temps d'aller se réfugier dans la voiture, oui. Mais pas plus.

Une fois arrivée à quelques pas, sa poursuivante s'arrête, semblant lutter intérieurement. A-t-elle seulement réfléchis avant de planter là son cavalier et de s'élancer à la poursuite de la femme de ses rêves ?

Elle termine plus doucement les derniers pas qui les séparent, un peu essoufflée, cherchant du regard les yeux de Clarke.

\- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Demande-t-elle sans stopper son approche, se retrouvant bientôt presque aussi proche qu'il y a une minute sur la piste de danse.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est trop tôt...pour...

Mais Clarke ne termine pas sa phrase, interrompue par une main fraiche, venue remettre une mèche rebelle en place derrière son oreille. Ses yeux se ferment brièvement tandis qu'un frisson qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la fraicheur de la nuit lui parcours la nuque.

La main s'attarde tendrement sur la joue de la blonde, et Lexa les yeux rivés sur la bouche entrouverte de Clarke, s'avance inexorablement.

Délicatement, avec une infinie tendresse, Clarke stoppe le baiser en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres douces à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle les laisse un instant, profitant du contact, soutenant l'incertitude qu'elle lit dans le regard en face d'elle.

Luttant contre le même instinct qu'elle a réussi à contenir tout à l'heure. Celui qui lui intime impérieusement d'enlever ses doigts de la bouche pulpeuse, et d'y poser ses lèvres. De plaquer Lexa contre la voiture la plus proche et de laisser libre court à ses pulsions.

Pourtant, elle n'en fait rien. Parce qu'elle sait que c'est plus important que ça. Elle veut que Lexa soit sûre. Pas qu'elle se réveille demain en regrettant quoi que ce soit. Elle ne veut pas être « un souvenir », elle veut être son avenir. Et il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que Lexa ait complétement accepté son retour dans sa vie. Trop tôt pour qu'elle lui ait pardonné. Elles ont besoin de temps. De plus de temps. Et Lexa a aussi besoin de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Costia, qu'est-ce qu'elle soit. Elle ne sera pas l'amante de la femme de sa vie.

Au bout d'un moment, Lexa finit par reculer, rompant tout contact. Les sourcils froncés.

\- ..trop tôt pour ça. Finit par dire Clarke, terminant sa phrase.

Une légère brise se lève, accentuant par sa fraicheur, l'espace qu'elles viennent de mettre entre elles. Clarke frotte ses mains sur ses bras nus pour tenter de les réchauffer, sans succès.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. Lâche Lexa d'une voix étrangement froide, après un examen détaillé de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Clarke secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non...je...je veux dire, déjà il y a Costia.

Un ombre passe dans le regard de Lexa, et Clarke sent la colère qui ressurgit dans son attitude tout à coup fermée. Sans doute un peu blessée dans son amour propre, et sans aucun doute frustrée, la réplique ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas lorsque les rôles étaient échangés.

Ça fait mal, mais Clarke sait qu'elle doit en passer par là. Lexa doit sortir sa colère, sa rancœur, si elles veulent repartir sur de bonnes bases. Là où ça fait mal, c'est de devoir assumer alors qu'elle n'y est absolument pour rien.

\- Justement...ce n'était pas moi. Répond-t-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le « moi ». Si tu es avec Costia, ...

\- Je ne le suis pas. Elle et moi, on n'est pas ensemble.

Sa voix à perdu toute chaleur. Clarke à l'impression de revenir en arrière, de la perdre à nouveau. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de l'embrasser il y a une minute de ça ? Elle se secoue, un peu perturbée par les événements de la soirée.

\- Non. C'est ce qu'il parait. Vous êtes juste amies ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais vous couchez ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une question, et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Une légère hésitation précède la réponse.

\- Ça arrive. Ça ne change rien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai du mal à imaginer que ce soit ton genre, de...coucher sans sentiments. Déclare Clarke d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas assez naïve pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, et tu n'es pas de celles qui font souffrir les autres sans remords. Enfin tu ne l'étais pas. Je ne te demanderais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour en arriver là...je me doute que la réponse est évidente. Finit-elle dans un murmure coupable.

Le regard de Lexa n'a pas bronché devant l'accusation de Clarke, elle la dévisage toujours avec cet air glaciale. Néanmoins elle est toujours là. Elle ne s'est pas enfuit. Pourtant elle ne réplique pas.

Finalement, devant l'impassibilité qui lui fait face, Clarke s'approche à son tour, et dépose chastement un baiser appuyé sur sa joue, tout en laissant glisser sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa. Ajoute-t-elle avant de partir sans se retourner.

Lexa reste plantée là un instant. Tentant de maitriser toutes les émotions qui menacent de la submerger. La colère de se sentir jugée par la dernière personne qui en a le droit, la honte car elle sait qu'elle a raison. L'agacement de s'être laissée entrainer, de l'avoir presque embrassée, d'en avoir eu envie, plus que tout au monde. La déception de n'avoir pas su, pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, se maitriser entièrement dans cette salle de réception. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle doit faire attention, mais Clarke a vraiment le don pour la mettre dans tous ses états.

Et puis les mots de Clarke, qui se répètent encore et encore dans son esprit. « Ce n'était pas moi ». Tout ce qu'elle a vu de Clarke ces derniers jours lui rappelle sa jeunesse. Lui rappelle l'adolescente dont elle est tombée amoureuse, et qui n'avais plus rien à voir avec celle qui l'a trahit aussi odieusement avant de l'abandonner lâchement.

Elle finit par s'en retourner vers la salle, et juste devant l'entrée, se tiennent Anya et Lincoln, qui la regardent d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire à lui courir après comme ça ? Attaque directement Anya.

Il est tard, Lexa est trop fatiguée, physiquement, mais surtout mentalement, pour entamer une joute verbale avec sa sœur. Surtout qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment répondre à cette question. C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qui lui a pris de lui courir après comme ça ? On dirait une gamine désespérée...

\- Je vais rentrer. Soupire Lexa, esquivant sa réponse. Link ?

\- Je vais chercher la voiture. S'empresse-t-il de dire en dévalant les marches en direction du parking.

\- Lexa ? Demande Anya plus doucement, alarmée par les larmes qu'elle voit monter dans les yeux émeraude de sa petite sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...lâche Lexa la voix tremblante, ne se permettant cet excès de faiblesse que parce que le seul témoin est sa sœur.

La dernière fois qu'Anya a vu Lexa l'air aussi perdue, c'était cette fameuse soirée, le jour où Clarke est partie. N'ayant pas de réponse à lui apporter, comme elle n'en avait pas eu ce jour-là, elle se contente de la prendre dans ses bras, et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Le bruit des pneus crissant sur le gravier interrompt leur étreinte.

\- Va y, je dirais à Costia que tu es partie. Et je raccompagnerai Octavia.

A la mention de Costia, Lexa se reprend, ravalant ses larmes.

\- Je devrais peut être...commence-t-elle en regardant la porte de la salle dans laquelle l'attend probablement la jeune fille.

\- Non. Tu n'es pas en état de parler à Costia, crois-moi. Lui assure sa sœur.

Lexa s'éloigne d'un pas, et accroche le regard noisette en face d'elle.

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Toi aussi tu penses que je fais n'importe quoi avec Costia ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, Anya ouvre de grands yeux coupables, avant de détourner le regard pour tenter de cacher la vérité. Elle n'a pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour comprendre le message. Sa sœur n'admettra jamais que Clarke a raison, encore moins maintenant, mais elle n'en pense pas moins.

Finalement, Lexa rejoins Lincoln dans la limousine, et s'installe confortablement, laissant la chaleur et l'odeur réconfortante du cuir s'insinuer lentement en elle. Elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle était gelée.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke ouvre les yeux brusquement, réveillée par la lumière du soleil. La soirée de la veille lui revient avec force. Ses yeux se referment, et laisse pour la énième fois les images défiler devant ses yeux. Passant au ralenti la dernière danse, elle pourrait jurer sentir encore l'odeur de Lexa.

Ses rêves ne lui ont laissé aucun répit, changeant systématiquement de direction lorsque les choses devenaient intéressantes. C'est donc avec une intense frustration qui n'est pas prête de s'atténuer qu'elle pose le coussin sur sa tête et grogne allégrement pour extérioriser ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Trois coups sur la porte la ramènent à la réalité. Elle se redresse sur le matelas usé, regardant curieusement son portable pour vérifier l'heure. Elle remarque la petite lumière qui clignote pour indiquer qu'elle a des messages. Tout en se levant, elle fait glisser ses doigts sur l'écran, révélant deux messages de Finn et un d'Octavia. Elle passe les messages de Finn, après avoir passé une heure au téléphone avec lui en début de semaine, ils en sont venus à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux s'envoyer les informations par écrit, pour éviter de se prendre le bec à tout bout de champ. Elle lira plus tard, et va pour ouvrir l'autre message. Les coups reprennent de plus belles, interrompant sa lecture.

Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle regarde par le judas, surprise de voir Lincoln en uniforme, qui commence à s'impatienter.

Sans hésitation, elle tire le verrou, et ouvre à moitié la porte. Son pyjama est tout à fait décent, mais ça n'en reste pas moins un pyjama. Elle n'a pas envie que tous les clients de l'hôtel l'aperçoivent dans son t-shirt Harry Potter sur lequel elle a craqué deux jours auparavant.

\- Hey, salut. Dit-elle doucement pour saluer Lincoln, de sa voix encore ensommeillée.

Le policier la regarde de la tête au pied, partagé entre l'envie de sourire, et de soupirer d'exaspération.

\- Clarke, il est dix heure et demi...

La jeune femme hausse les épaules, après tout il n'y a aucun endroit où elle devrait être, et elle s'est endormi très tard la veille, son esprit refusant catégoriquement de la laisser en paix.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire, ou des gens à voir. Marmonne-t-elle amèrement, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre.

Lincoln lève un sourcil, d'un air perplexe. Puis un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Il secoue la tête.

\- Fait tes bagages, les chambres doivent être libérées pour onze heures. A moins que tu ne veuille payer une nuit de plus pour rien?

Un vent de panique s'empare de Clarke. Est-ce que Lexa a finalement pris sa décision et décidée de se débarrasser d'elle, envoyant son ami pour faire le sale boulot ? Mais si c'est le cas, elle n'a aucun droit de la mettre à la rue, on vit dans un pays libre !

\- Tu n'as pas lu tes messages ? Ajoute Lincoln en pointant du menton le téléphone dans la main de la blonde.

Celle-ci reste immobile, la bouche à demi ouverte, comme prête à rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Tu viens à la maison. Octavia ne veut pas que tu te ruine et te retrouve à la rue dans un mois.

Baissant rapidement les yeux vers l'appareil qu'elle serre toujours au creux de sa main, un soulagement immense l'envahit. Décidemment, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis comme ça.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour tes bagages ? Demande gentiment le policier.

D'un seul coup, Clarke s'anime de nouveau, réalisant qu'elle a une demi-heure pour plier bagage. Elle balaye rapidement la pièce du regard avant de répondre.

\- Non. Je te rejoins en bas dans vingt minutes.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Je t'attends.

Il fait mine de partir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, une main chaude se pose sur son avant-bras, et le retient gentiment.

\- Merci Link. Dit Clarke, tentant de faire passer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle ressent dans ce simple mot.

\- Pas de quoi. Lâche-t-il d'un ton bourru. Avant de se dégager et disparaitre dans l'escalier de secours.

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard, elle apparait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, son sac à l'épaule, et sa robe de soirée à bout de bras, enveloppée dans une housse en plastique transparente. Lincoln s'approche rapidement et la soulage du poids du sac avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de protester. D'un signe de tête, il désigne la robe dans son emballage.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ça dans un placard et de ne pas la ressortir de sitôt. C'était un coup bas...comment veux-tu qu'elle résiste ?

Clarke rougit devant le compliment et le reproche de son ami. Elle ne peut qu'admettre qu'il a raison. La soirée d'hier était beaucoup trop...intense. Et étrange. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Lexa craquerais aussi vite. Et ce n'est pas spécialement pour plaire à Clarke. Evidemment, cela confirme qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour elle, mais aussi qu'elle est terriblement brisée, elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Ni avec Clarke, ni avec Costia. Peut-être même pas avec elle-même.

Clarke chasse toutes ces sombres pensées en s'installant dans la voiture blanche marqué « POLICE ». Le coéquipier de Lincoln étant le chauffeur, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'installer à l'arrière, derrière la grille de séparation. L'homme parait gigantesque dans l'habitacle. D'une quarantaine d'année environ, il porte des cicatrices à peine caché par sa barbe fournie. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés court lui donne un air sévère de militaire. Dans le rétroviseur, le regard qu'il lui lance lui provoque un frisson désagréable.

Une fois le sac balancé à l'intérieur, Lincoln claque le coffre et vient s'assoir à l'avant du véhicule. Jetant à son tour un regard suspicieux au conducteur, il lâche d'un ton neutre.

\- Roule Ryder.

L'homme se concentre sur la route, et démarre le véhicule. La jeune femme s'adosse à la banquette, et laisse de nouveau son esprit s'égarer le temps du trajet.

D'un coup de pied, elle envoi valser son sac à présent vide sous le lit de la chambre d'ami. Sa chambre, pense-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle embrasse la pièce du regard. Ce n'est ni grand, ni luxueux. Mais la petite pièce du rez de chaussé contient tout ce dont elle a besoin actuellement. Un lit confortable, sur lesquelles repose deux oreillers et une couette aux motifs japonais qu'elle apprécie particulièrement. Un placard dans lequel est stocké le linge de maison d'Octavia et Lincoln, où ils lui ont libéré deux étagères pour ses maigres possessions. Et une salle d'eau, avec un lavabo et une douche à l'italienne, accueillant également la machine à laver et le sèche-linge de ses amis. La porte de la pièce donne sur un petit couloir venant de la salle à manger, qui dessert également le garage et la terrasse.

Lincoln l'a déposé en vitesse avant de repartir travailler, et elle est maintenant seule dans la maison. Et Clarke se rend compte qu'elle n'aime pas être seule. Elle aime entendre les gens autour d'elle, même quand elle ne prend pas part à l'action, elle aime juste...ne pas être seule. Octavia rentrera bientôt du magasin, dans son fameux texto du matin, elle précisait qu'elle laisserait sa vendeuse fermer à sa place pour pouvoir être tôt à la maison.

La jeune femme a ouvert sa propre boutique de vêtement, en partenariat avec une couturière. Elle dessine aujourd'hui elle-même une partie de la collection. Le côté atypique du magasin a vite attiré énormément de monde, et elle rencontre aujourd'hui beaucoup de succès, autant auprès d'une population de locaux que des touristes se pressant à toutes les saisons dans la ville.

Après quelques longueurs dans la piscine, Clarke se détend en observant les montagnes qu'on aperçoit à peine au loin. Lincoln et Octavia vivant dans une zone résidentielle, la vue n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que l'était celle depuis le sous-sol de chez Lexa. Ses yeux se ferment, quand un assortiment de souvenirs en tout genre l'assaille. Allant des moments passés seule avec Lexa, la plupart du temps dans le jacuzzi, aux soirées piscine, les matchs de water-polo, les révisions du bac sur les bains de soleil avec la bande.

Au final, Clarke ne voit pas le temps passer, et au moment où elle sort de l'eau, elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'utile. Elle a repéré en venant un petit supermarché à cinq minutes à pieds, et après un rapide inventaire de ce que contient le frigo, se prépare pour aller acheter le nécessaire pour préparer des lasagnes à ses hôtes.

Après tout, ils lui offrent un toit pour dormir, la moindre des choses est de les remercier correctement.

Deux jours plus tard, Clarke a pris ses marques, et la vie à trois s'organise tranquillement dans la petite maison. Lincoln et Octavia travaillant tous les deux, Lincoln parfois à des heures décalés, c'est Clarke qui s'occupe du ménage, des courses et de la cuisine. Et cela semble parfaitement convenir à tout le monde, si on en croit les compliments que Lincoln peut avoir sur les bons petits plats qu'il déguste tous les jours. Octavia n'ayant jamais été une experte dans ce domaine, c'est lui qui cuisine habituellement, des plats relativement simples.

C'est donc derrière les fourneaux, affairée à couper des tomates, qu'elle se tient lorsqu'Octavia ouvre la porte avec fracas en hurlant son nom ce soir-là.

\- CLARKE !

Par un miracle quelconque, Clarke réussit à ne pas se couper, malgré le saut qu'elle a fait sous la surprise. Elle pose le couteau et se tourne vers son amie, tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'est emballé.

\- Quoi ? Lance-t-elle un peu en colère qu'elle lui ait fais une telle frayeur.

\- J'ai une surprise ! Annonce la brune tout sourire.

Et Clarke lui pardonne immédiatement devant l'air réjouit qu'Octavia affiche. Secouant la tête en souriant doucement, elle se lave rapidement les mains, et rejoins son amie qui sautille sur la terrasse l'air très contente d'elle.

\- Alors ? Tu vas cracher le morceau ou tu comptes me faire mariner toute la soirée ? Demande la blonde de façon sarcastique en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Terminant d'envoyer un message à un destinataire inconnu, Octavia balance ensuite son téléphone vers Clarke, qui le rattrape de justesse, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça va pas ? Tu vis dangereusement !

\- Lit. Dit Octavia sans se départir de son sourire et de son assurance.

Clarke, sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, se tait et regarde l'écran du smartphone qu'elle tient. Son cœur s'emballe de nouveau en lisant le bref échange entre Octavia et Lexa.

Lexa : [Salut, est ce que vous êtes libre samedi ? Barbecue à la maison ?]

Octavia : [J'aimerais te dire oui mais Clarke vit chez nous pour le moment...désolée]

Lexa : [Ne le soit pas. En fait je pensais l'inviter. Tu pourras la prévenir ?]

Octavia : [On ramène la bière, comme d'hab. A demain ;) ]

Octavia à bien fait de le lui faire lire, si elle le lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Clarke est officiellement invitée à une soirée chez Lexa, demain soir. Elle n'en revient pas. Après le fiasco de mardi soir, elle n'aurait pas cru que Lexa la recontacte, encore moins qu'elle l'invite chez elle. Clarke a dû se faire violence ces derniers jours, pour ne pas craquer et ne pas lui envoyer de message, pour ne pas l'attendre sur le plateau, pour lui laisser de l'air tout simplement. Et ça commençait à la rendre dingue de rester aussi passive. Un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension l'envahit. Demain soir, elle va découvrir où vit Lexa.

Lincoln gare la voiture sur le parking de la résidence. Après avoir longé le lac pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il a fallu monter une route sinueuse encore quelques minutes pour finalement arriver ici.

La vue en vaut la peine, à peine sortie de la voiture, Clarke jette un œil par-dessus la courte haie qui borde le parking. En contrebas d'un escalier qui descend directement du parking, il y a une terrasse, un jardin, et une piscine à débordement avec la vue sur le lac, et bien évidemment les montagnes autour. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur la terrasse, et Clarke repère déjà de l'agitation à l'intérieur derrière les voilages transparent.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrent, et laissent sortir Anya, portant un sac de charbon et une grande pince noircie, et Lexa une dizaine de coupe de champagne à la main, qu'elle s'applique à disposer sur la table basse qui compose le salon de jardin. Il y a quelque chose de tranquille chez elle. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle l'a retrouvé. Se maudissant d'être la cause du trouble qu'elle fait systématiquement apparaitre chez la jeune femme, Clarke serre les dents.

Elle tourne la tête quelques secondes quand Lincoln, qui a déjà ouvert la porte et s'apprête à rentrer, l'interpelle. Quand son regard se pose à nouveau dans le jardin en bas, Anya a disparu, et Lexa a levé les yeux sur elle. Un sourire discret sur son visage, c'est la première fois qu'elle pose un regard aussi serein sur Clarke depuis son retour. La jeune blonde rougit timidement, se sentant soudain comme sous les feux des projecteurs.

Finalement, le sifflement d'Octavia la fait bouger. Rompant le contact, elle se dirige vers l'entrée, s'efforçant d'effacer de sa tête l'image de Lexa, lui souriant depuis son jardin dans sa chemise blanche vaporeuse, laissant deviner son maillot de bain jaune sur sa peau bronzé.

Un instant plus tard, Clarke se retrouve au milieu de la cuisine, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment elle est arrivée ici. Il lui semble bien avoir descendu quelques marches, mais l'image de Lexa en maillot de bain vient de nouveau embrouiller ses pensées.

L'arrivée de Costia à l'effet d'une douche froide sur Clarke, et elle revient finalement complétement à la scène devant elle. Lincoln a déjà ouvert le frigo pour mettre les bières qu'il n'a pas encore ouvertes au frais. Octavia trinque avec Anya en versant un paquet de chips dans un bol et Costia précède Lexa de quelques pas, une pile d'assiette à la main.

Evitant toute situation gênante, Clarke lance un « salut » vague, pouvant s'adresser à tout le monde, en guise de bonsoir. Elle ne se voit pas se lancer dans l'exercice difficile du « comment on se dit bonjour », et cela vaut pour Lexa, Costia ET Anya. Avec un peu de chance, à la fin de cette soirée, elle saura un peu plus où elle en est. Où elles en sont.

\- Salut Clarke. Répond Costia avec un sourire avenant, sans aucun malaise apparent. Tu m'aides ? demande-t-elle en montrant le tiroir remplit de couverts.

\- Bien sûr. Dit Clarke avec un sourire forcé.

Elle est bien consciente que tout le monde la regarde, soit franchement, soit du coin de l'œil, mais elle tente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, elle a été invitée cette fois, elle peut se détendre et agir aussi normalement que possible.

Une fois les couverts en main, elle fait signe à Costia de lui montrer le chemin, qui s'avère être une succession d'escalier, franchissant plusieurs demi-niveau pour arriver à la terrasse. Clarke commence à saisir l'architecture de la maison. La construction à flan de falaise, est en demi-niveau. L'entrée se faisant par l'étage le plus élevé, il faut descendre pour se retrouver dans le jardin avec piscine. Mais en passant dans le salon, qui donne directement sur la terrasse par sa large baie vitrée, elle s'arrête soudainement, et se dirige vers la fenêtre situé de l'autre côté. Une autre partie du jardin, non visible depuis le parking, et longeant tout le côté de la maison lui apparait. Et sous le saule planté là, une niche, de taille moyenne. D'où elle est, elle ne voit pas bien, mais elle jurerait voir dépasser une patte blanche.

Accélérant le pas, elle sort finalement, et dépose tout ce qu'elle tient en vrac sur la table, sous l'œil surpris de Costia qui était déjà en train de disposer les assiettes. Elle contourne le petit salon, et remonte le jardin en direction du saule, le cœur battant tout à coup beaucoup plus fort. Ralentissant en s'approchant de sa destination, elle finit par s'arrêter complétement à quelques mètres. La niche est bien habitée. Clarke siffle doucement, un sifflement qu'elle n'a sans doute pas utilisé depuis cinq ans. Alors que pour elle s'était hier.

Au son produit, la bête se lève et passe la tête par l'ouverture, regardant d'une drôle de façon la jeune femme. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres fines de la blonde, et une unique larme roule sur sa joue sans même qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre effort pour la retenir.

\- Argo...dit-elle d'une voix serré par l'émotion.

Comme un signal attendu, le chien s'élance et en un bond puissant, il est sur Clarke, la renversant au passage dans l'herbe sèche, et entreprenant de lui lécher le moindre recoin du visage, en passant par le cou et l'intérieur des oreilles.

\- ASSIS ! Lance une voix forte et ferme derrière Clarke.

L'animal obéit instantanément à sa maitresse, mais sa queue frappe toujours le sol, trahissant avec son regard, son excitation et son envie de retourner jouer. Clarke s'assied à son tour à ses côtés et entreprend de le caresser copieusement pour compenser. Argo semble apprécier le traitement car il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'allonger, s'offrant complétement aux attentions de Clarke.

Lexa les a rejoint maintenant, et s'accroupie également, en tentant de ne laisser paraitre aucune émotions. Et elle s'en sort très bien à ce niveau. Clarke est bouleversée par les retrouvailles avec son chien, mais elle est bien incapable de déceler la moindre humeur chez Lexa. Elle garde ce demi-sourire tranquille, qui, bien mieux que cet air fermé qu'elle peut arborer en certaine circonstance, ne laisse rien deviner de ses pensées.

\- Doucement Argo. Gronde-t-elle gentiment quand celui-ci tente de la mordiller pour jouer.

\- Tu l'as gardé ? S'étonne Clarke, incapable de ne pas aborder le sujet.

C'était tellement évident pour elle que ce ne serait pas le cas, qu'elle ne s'était même pas posé la question avant de voir cette niche. Argo était un cadeau d'Abby, et honnêtement, c'était plutôt Clarke qui aimait les animaux. Même si Lexa n'avait rien contre, elle ne préférait pas avoir à s'en occuper. Trop de responsabilités, disait-elle. Même si l'ironie faisait doucement rire Clarke quand elle imaginait Lexa reprendre l'entreprise de son père, avec toutes les responsabilités qui lui incomberai. Mais Lexa était catégorique à ce sujet. La responsabilité d'une entreprise et celle d'un être vivant ne pouvait en aucun cas être comparé. Elle lui répétait souvent : « ton chien, ta responsabilité ! » tout en s'en occupant parfois plus que Clarke elle-même.

Lexa hausse les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Il t'avait déjà perdu. Je ne suis pas si cruelle. Et puis je me suis habituée à cette boule de poil. Même si on s'entend beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai un jardin digne de ce nom. Explique-t-elle en grimaçant.

Des centaines de questions se bousculent soudain dans la tête de Clarke. Elle veut savoir comment elle se comportait, juste avant de partir. L'abandon de son chien, qu'elle aimait à la folie, n'est qu'un élément supplémentaire à l'incompréhension de son attitude. Et la seule personne qui peut lui apporter des réponses, est là, devant elle. Mais est-elle déjà prête à avoir cette conversation ? Clarke en doute, et préfère dévier ses questions vers quelque chose d'autre qui lui tient à cœur.

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

Alie Wood était l'une des femmes les plus gentilles que Clarke connaissait, elle l'avait accepté dans la famille immédiatement, la traitant comme ses propres filles. Chose qu'Abby n'avait jamais réussi à faire, ayant toujours eu un ressentiment envers Lexa. Quant au père de Lexa, même si elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement, de par son travail qui l'emmenait toujours au quatre coin du globe, elle aimait beaucoup la façon qu'il avait d'interagir avec ses filles. Malgré l'éducation stricte qu'il leur inculquait, il avait toujours cette tendresse dans les yeux, et quelque part, un peu de malice.

La question prend Lexa au dépourvu, surprise de retrouver un peu de spontanéité et de simplicité dans cette relation. Cela n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

S'installant plus confortablement pour discuter, elle s'éclaircie la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Papa nous a quitté il y a deux ans...c'est à cette époque qu'Anya a repris une partie de la direction avec le bras droit de notre père. Il se partage les tâches, c'était trop pour une seule personne. Moi j'ai préféré passer mon tour, j'avais d'autres projets. Je reste juste au conseil d'administration car je suis l'une des actionnaires majoritaire.

Les yeux au bord des larmes, Clarke imagine l'épreuve terrible qu'avait dû traverser Lexa, et se maudit de n'avoir pas été là pour elle. Pour sa famille. Lexa détourne les yeux, laissant son regard se perdre du côté du coucher de soleil pendant un instant. Les yeux un peu trop brillant pour que Clarke ne remarque pas l'émotion chez la jeune femme. Un moment, elle hésite à avancer sa main, pour rejoindre celle appuyée dans l'herbe à quelques centimètres. Mais l'instant d'après, Lexa se concentre à nouveau sur elle, terminant de répondre à la question.

\- Maman a vendu la maison après ça. C'était trop grand, juste pour elle. Même si elle y vivait seule la plupart du temps. Je pense surtout que ça lui rappelait trop mon père. Elle vit au centre-ville, dans un grand appartement, avec Anya. Elle travaille toujours à la boutique.

Clarke hoche la tête, sans savoir quoi ajouter. Elle espère que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Alie lui pardonnera son attitude envers sa fille, ainsi que son absence ces cinq dernières années.

Le silence s'étire, flottant autour d'elle comme un vague brouillard. Ni particulièrement gênant, ni vraiment confortable. Leurs pensées à toute deux sont tournées vers d'autres sujets.

Caressant toujours distraitement le chien, Clarke finit par tourner la tête et le regard vers Lexa, et rencontre deux yeux verts curieux posé sur elle.

Les boucles brunes, entourant le visage fin de la réalisatrice, se soulèvent délicatement à chaque souffle de vent. Une légère brise qui vient du lac en contrebas, et qui rafraîchit cette fin de journée d'été.

Clarke ne fait pas cas du regard posé sur elle. Elle l'ignore, et balade le sien sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle semble plus mature. Sa coiffure est différente. Certains traits de son visage son plus marqués également. Elle a sans doute perdu du poids. Mais la pensée qui domine Clarke à cet instant, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais semblé aussi belle que dans cette lumière de soleil couchant.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, elle réalise que Lexa ne l'a pas lâché du regard au cours de son observation, et arbore à présent un léger rictus moqueur devant l'expression émerveillé de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- On devrait peut-être...commence-t-elle subitement un peu mal à l'aise.

\- ...rejoindre les autres. Termine Lexa en hochant la tête et en se levant d'un mouvement fluide et gracieux.

Clarke ne serait pas étonné qu'elle soit encore aujourd'hui, très sportive. S'égarant une fois de plus sur le corps sculpté qui lui cache maintenant la vue, elle sursaute presque quand Lexa l'interpelle.

\- Clarke... Dit-elle d'une voix ferme, prononçant son nom avec application, comme autrefois.

En deux secondes, elle est sur ses pieds, certaine à deux cents pour cents que son action était beaucoup moins gracieuse que celle de Lexa il y a un instant.

Rejoignant leurs amis pour commencer la soirée, Clarke s'installe aux côtés d'Octavia en pleine joute verbale avec Anya. Lexa, elle, rejoint Costia et Lincoln prêt du barbecue.

La soirée se déroule dans une ambiance amicale, Clarke n'arrivant pas, malgré tout, à détacher complétement son attention de Lexa. Une sensation désagréable lui serrant les entrailles à chaque fois que son ex petite amie échange un mot ou un geste tendre, avec Costia.

Quelques heures plus tard, les pieds dans la piscine, Clarke contemple les étoiles aux dessus d'elle, et les lumières de la ville en dessous. Tout le monde est maintenant rentré, la température ayant considérablement chutée, préférant les confortables canapés du salon, aux meubles en rotin de l'extérieur.

Cette soirée est éprouvante mentalement, car elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Combien de fois s'est-elle tournée machinalement vers Lexa en l'entendant rire, se souvenant brusquement de la situation. Non, ce n'est plus sa petite amie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux tournées vers les étoiles, elle tressaille en réalisant que quelqu'un se tient juste derrière elle. Un bref instant, elle s'attend à voir Lexa apparaitre à ses côtés. Mais sans doute ne s'agit-il que d'un désir de son subconscient. Ou de son conscient tout court.

Toujours est-il que c'est Anya qui s'installe nonchalamment à ses côtés. Mais Clarke n'est pas dupe, la sœur n'est pas là par hasard, et certainement pas de son plein gré.

N'ayant pas dit un mot à l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue, Clarke trouve le silence de plus en plus pesant. Heureusement, Anya finit par prendre la parole. Comme à son habitude, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de toi. Commence-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Mais je sais que si tu es la aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle t'a invité. Je ne peux pas dire que je la comprends, mais je respecte son choix.

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, Clarke acquiesce doucement, ses pieds remuant dans l'eau fraiche.

\- Tu sais que si tu la fais souffrir...commence Anya d'une voix qu'elle veut sérieuse avant d'être coupé par Clarke qui lève la main pour l'arrêter dans sa tirade.

\- Oui ! Oui. Je sais Anya.

Celle-ci jette un regard suspicieux à la blonde à ses côtés, avant de décider qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en remettre une couche.

\- Ok. Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- A propos de Lexa ? demande Clarke, ne sachant pas trop où elle veut en venir.

\- Et bien, à propos de toi pour commencer ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Tu as terminé tes études de droit ?

C'est la première fois qu'Anya parle aussi naturellement, et Clarke la sent enfin se détendre. Quelque part, sans avoir aucune idée de comment elle a réussi à faire ça, elle sait qu'elle a franchi un autre cap.

\- Rien. Enfin, plus rien. A priori je travaillais dans l'hôpital de ma mère. Je n'ai pas fini mes études non. Honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Rompre avec ma vie proprement, m'installer ici. Et recommencer...

Tout en terminant sa phrase, les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se tournent machinalement vers les baies vitrés qui les séparent du reste de leurs amis. Elle croise un bref instant le regard de Lexa qui se détourne. Depuis combien de temps la fixait-elle ? Ou venait-elle tout juste de tourner la tête dans sa direction par hasard au même instant ? C'est la voix de la femme à ses côtés qui la ramène sur terre.

\- A ce sujet, tu fais toujours de la photo ? Questionne Anya après un court moment de réflexion.

Il faut un petit moment à Clarke pour intégrer complétement la question. Toujours ? La question semble étrange quand la notion du temps est aussi perturbée. Du point de vue d'Anya, elle suppose qu'elle parle des cinq dernières années écoulées.

\- La réponse la plus juste est, je n'en sais rien...je n'ai pas trouvé mon appareil chez Finn. Il doit être bien planqué, donc peu utilisé.

C'est l'une des choses dont elle doit parler sérieusement avec lui, il n'y a pas grand-chose auquel elle tient, enfin, pas grand-chose de matériel en tout cas. Mais son appareil...

\- En fait...il n'y est pas.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'étonne Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'il est ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand tu es parti, c'est moi qui suis venu emballer toutes tes affaires. Tu n'avais pas pris grand-chose à part quelques fringues et ton ordinateur. J'ai tout emmené, Lexa me l'avais demandé. Tout, sauf l'appareil. Elle l'a gardé. Fait-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de menton la silhouette de Lexa qui se dessine à travers la fenêtre du salon, là où, une personne que Clarke n'arrive pas à identifier, la fait rire.

Détournant le regard devant cette image, son cœur se serrant une fois de plus. ELLE, devrait être celle qui faire rire Lexa.

\- Elle l'a sans doute vendu, ou donné, depuis le temps. Remarque-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Anya a la décence de ne pas relever son changement d'humeur flagrant. Et continue la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

\- Non. Je suis certaine qu'il est là. Et qu'elle sait exactement où il est.

Soudain, Clarke n'a plus qu'une idée en tête, récupérer son appareil. Elle ne peut pas récupérer Lexa, elle ne peut pas récupérer Argo, mais ça, elle peut. C'est SON appareil, et elle en a le droit. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'aborder le sujet. Il faut qu'elle y réfléchisse un minimum.

\- Donc, là où je voulais en venir, c'est que si tu t'en sens capable, on cherche un photographe sur le plateau. Séance de shooting pour la promo, photos du tournage, ce genre de truc.

Absorbé par ses pensées sur la façon de récupérer son bien, Clarke ne réalise pas tout de suite ce dont Anya est en train de parler. Elle cligne des yeux deux fois avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la personne en face d'elle.

\- Pour la promo je ne promets rien, mais si tu fais tes preuves pour le reste, je veux bien te laisser ta chance. Le salaire de base n'est pas extraordinaire et ce n'est que pour trois mois pour l'instant. Mais si tu me fais des supers photos de promo, ça paye bien. Et j'ai d'autres projets à venir. Bien sûr ça voudrait dire que tu travailleras pour moi, et aussi pour Lexa, indirectement. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Complétement abasourdie, il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Anya vient de lui offrir un job, et pas seulement un job, un job qu'elle n'aurait que pu rêver d'obtenir « avant ».

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Le sourcil levé est tout ce qu'elle obtient comme réponse. Evidemment, Anya n'est pas du genre à faire des blagues. Surtout pas de ce genre-là. Le boulot, c'est le boulot.

Clarke n'a jamais aimé se faire pistonner. Elle a toujours tenue à mériter de par son travail et ses efforts la moindre chose dans la vie. Alors un bref instant, son premier reflex est de décliner l'offre poliment. Mais en faisant un rapide inventaire de ses autres options, et en étant tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne peut pas vraiment se le permettre. Etrangement, le fait que l'offre vienne d'Anya la conforte, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait uniquement par pitié. Si elle lui propose quelque chose, c'est qu'elle peut en tirer profit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Se pourrait-il qu'Anya Wood pense réellement que Clarke Griffin ai du talent en photographie ?

\- J'en pense que jamais je n'arriverais à te cerner. Tu m'offre le boulot de mes rêves au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Evidemment, comment pourrais-je refuser. Mais ça veut dire dans un premier temps...

Les deux têtes se tournent en même temps vers le reste de la fête qui commence tranquillement à se calmer.

\- Tu dois récupérer ton appareil, oui. Anya pousse un grand soupir en donnant une claque sur la cuisse de Clarke. Bon courage. Lâche-t-elle en se levant et en l'abandonnant à ses pensées.

Trop de choses se bousculent dans sa tête. L'invitation de Lexa ce soir. Les retrouvailles avec Argo. La proposition d'Anya. Son appareil photo. Trop de choses à penser, et Clarke n'a vraiment plus l'esprit clair. Alors pour s'évader, et laisser toutes ses pensées s'envoler, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment, elle se laisse glisser lentement dans l'eau limpide de la piscine.

La nuit est bien avancée maintenant, l'eau est devenue plus chaude que l'air. Et une fois immergés entièrement, les lumières automatique s'allument de part et d'autre de la piscine, diffusant leur douce lueur autour de Clarke. Elle remonte, et se laisse flotter à la surface un moment.

Une voix attire soudain son attention, et elle se tourne vers elle en se remettant debout.

\- Clarke ? Répète Lexa, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le ton.

Les habits trempés de la blonde collent à son corps alors qu'elle sort de la piscine. Elle est bien consciente de l'étrangeté de la situation, dans une minute Lexa va probablement lui demander pourquoi elle n'a pas tout simplement retiré ses habits, vu qu'elle porte son maillot de bain dessous.

\- Heum...commence-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour expliquer la situation.

\- Octavia et Lincoln voudrait rentrer. La coupe Lexa avant que la phrase n'aille plus loin, ce qui l'arrange bien.

\- Okay. Je vais les rejoindre. Répond-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon, tout en se frottant les bras dans un effort inutile pour se réchauffer.

Une main la retient doucement

\- Attend. Dit Lexa tout en s'éloignant légèrement vers les bains de soleil. Elle en revient aussitôt avec une serviette qu'elle passe sur les épaules de Clarke qui cesse de frissonner immédiatement.

La chaleur résiduelle du soleil, qui a tapé toute la journée, imprègne encore le doux tissu. Entre ça, et l'odeur de la lessive de Lexa, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit immédiatement. Un soupir d'aise lui échappe sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Merci Lexa.

Celle-ci hoche la tête.

\- De rien. Tu me la rendras la prochaine fois.

Un sourire qu'elle n'arrive pas à retenir s'installe sur son visage et elle se dépêche d'enfiler ses chaussures pour rejoindre les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, après de rapides aux revoirs, Clarke prend le volant pour ramener ses amis chez eux. Avec soulagement, elle constate que Costia part à leur suite, et d'un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, n'assiste à aucunes embrassades entre les deux femmes lorsqu'elles se quittent.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, bien décidée à accepter l'offre d'Anya, Clarke prend de nouveau le chemin de la villa de Lexa. Il faut qu'elle récupère cet appareil photo. Le reflex était un cadeau de Lexa, pour leur troisième anniversaire ensemble. Celle-ci plaisantait souvent sur le fait que Clarke devrait se lancer dans la photo plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix suivre ses cours de droit, dans lesquels, sans être mauvaise, elle n'excellait pas non plus. Mais Clarke avait ses principes, elle tenait à faire quelque chose d'utile dans la vie. La photo, c'était du loisir.

Une fois devant la porte, sa main se lève pour frapper, restant un instant en l'air, hésitante. Juste un instant, avant de finalement venir s'écraser sur le bois.

Elle n'a aucun plan. Pas la moindre idée de comment elle va aborder le sujet avec son ex, elle y a réfléchit une partie de la nuit, sans trouver de solution satisfaisante, avant de décider qu'elle avait assez réfléchit, et qu'il faudrait peut être juste agir. C'est une Lexa plutôt décontenancée qui ouvre la porte, surprise de trouver Clarke ici, aussi tôt.

\- Salut...tu voulais me ramener la serviette ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Heu...à vrai dire j'ai oublié. Enfin, j'ai oublié la serviette. Désolée. Non, je ne venais pas pour ça.

Voyant qu'elle ne fait pas mine de la faire entrer, Clarke jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, pour vérifier que ce n'est pas la présence de quelqu'un, qui empêche Lexa de l'inviter. Ce geste furtif a pour effet de réveiller la jeune femme, qui se secoue littéralement et s'écarte pour laisser la visiteuse s'avancer.

Une fois la porte refermée, Clarke panique soudain, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt comment le dire. Et puis finalement, prend la décision d'être le plus direct possible.

\- Anya m'a fait une proposition hier soir. Tu es au courant ?

Un sourcil levé, Lexa croise les bras sur la défensive, s'attendant au pire.

\- Visiblement non... marmonne Clarke entre ses dents, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Et bien, elle m'a, plus ou moins, offert un job. Pour le studio. Un job de photographe.

\- Je vois. Dit simplement Lexa en décroisant les bras, semblant se détendre un peu. Elle descend les quelques marches qui mène vers la cuisine, et se retourne une fois en bas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Un peu prise au dépourvu, Clarke acquiesce et rejoint bientôt Lexa autour de la table de la cuisine, un thé froid entre les mains.

\- Donc...tu es ici pour récupérer ton Canon.

Stupéfaite, Clarke ouvre la bouche pour acquiescer, avant de la refermer et simplement hocher la tête l'air un peu piteux. Un regard curieux se pose sur elle.

\- Comment tu sais que...Commence Lexa avant de s'interrompre... Anya. Evidemment.

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais toujours. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense. Vu qu'a priori, je ne suis pas partie avec...

\- Non. Effectivement. Tu l'as laissé en partant. Je crois que c'est la chose à laquelle tu tenais le plus au monde, enfin côté matériel je veux dire. Et tu n'y a même pas jeté un regard en faisant ta valise.

Clarke sent un moment d'hésitation chez Lexa, et elle en profite pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

\- J'étais comment ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Avant de partir. Raven m'a dit que tu l'avais appelée peu avant, parce que tu me trouvais...différente ? Alors...j'étais comment ?

Son regard se voile, semblant partir dans le passé, des souvenirs douloureux remontant à la surface.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de ça...

\- Oh, bien sûr pardon. S'excuse Clarke se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle joue nerveusement avec la cuillère qui fait tourner les glaçons dans le verre devant elle.

\- Tu étais...distante. Au début. Avec Argo tout d'abord, puis rapidement avec moi aussi. Ça a duré quelques jours. Et puis tu es devenue méchante. Tu t'énervais pour rien, lâchant des commentaires désagréables à tout bout de champs. Et quand tu voyais que ça me blessait, tu tentais de faire passer ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais je savais que tu ne plaisantais pas. Je connais ton humour. Tu n'as jamais fait rire aux dépends des autres. Tu t'éloignais de plus en plus, et à chaque fois que je tentais de te parler, ça se terminais en fiasco. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai arrêté d'essayer. Je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser du temps. On était ensemble depuis presque six ans, parfois, les couples connaissent des phases plus compliquées que d'autres.

Le silence s'installe, Lexa n'a pas tourné les yeux depuis le début, son regard toujours fixé sur un point quelconque vers la porte.

\- Ça n'a rien changé n'est-ce pas ? Encourage Clarke gentiment pour qu'elle continue.

\- Non. Quelques jours après, il y avait cette soirée chez des amis d'Octavia. Bellamy était là...

\- Okay, ne va pas plus loin, je connais la suite par Octavia. L'interrompt Clarke, une expression de dégout sur le visage.

Et pourtant, le regard de Lexa vient finalement se planter résolument dans le sien, continuant froidement le récit.

\- Je travaillais tard ce jour-là. Je devais te rejoindre là-bas. En arrivant, j'ai senti un malaise immédiatement dans la pièce. Les gens ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à me voir. Et puis tu es arrivée, le bras de Bellamy sur les épaules, riant grassement à une blague qu'il venait de faire. Tu n'as même pas sourcillé quand je t'ai confrontée. Laissant Bellamy jouer au chevalier servant, qui m'a gentiment demandé de te laisser tranquille, comme on était plus ensemble. Il a eu la décence de se retirer et de se faire petit quand il a compris qu'il n'en était rien. On a fini par se quitter, tu es repassée chercher tes affaires le lendemain, et je ne t'ai plus revue. Jusqu'à...l'autre jour, sur le plateau.

Clarke laisse volontairement un blanc, prenant le temps de respirer régulièrement pour s'empêcher d'aller vomir. Une fois qu'elle est certaine que Lexa a fini, et qu'elle se sent capable d'aligner trois mots, elle parle à son tour.

\- Je suis partie à Lyon. Chez Raven. J'ai lâché mes études, enchainé des petits boulots alimentaires, lui ai piqué son mec, me suis enfuit à Paris avec lui, et me suis fait pistonner par ma mère pour être...secrétaire médicale ou quelques chose du genre. Voilà. Maintenant j'ai le résumé complet, enfin dans les grandes lignes, de ce qu'a été ma vie ces cinq dernières années. Pas très glorieux hein ?

La question est rhétorique, ou plutôt ce n'est pas à Lexa qu'elle la pose, mais à elle-même. Celle-ci répond tout de même dans un murmure.

\- Non. J'imagine que non.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens d'un événement, quelque chose qui aurait pu causer ce changement de comportement ?

Lexa répond d'un vague geste de la tête. Visiblement, il est temps de changer de sujet.

\- Merci Lexa. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi. De savoir. Même s'il y a certaines choses qui sont...difficile à apprendre. Au moins, je peux mieux comprendre les réactions des gens autour de moi, et pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut autant. Toi, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia et Raven...on dirait que j'ai tout fait pour me mettre tout le monde à dos. Tout ceux à qui je tenais le plus, juste avant de disparaitre.

\- Ouais. Si tu voulais être sûre que personne ne vienne te chercher, c'était clairement la chose à faire.

Être sûre que personne ne vienne la chercher. Ces mots résonnent étrangement en Clarke, et au fond d'elle, elle se dit que c'est ça. La raison de tout ça.

Brusquement, Lexa repousse sa chaise et se lève. Interrompant le fil des pensées de Clarke.

\- Bon. Ton appareil est là-haut. Tu viens ?

C'est aussi simple que ça ? Pense Clarke en s'empressant de suivre Lexa dans les escaliers. Celle-ci trace sa route jusqu'à franchir une porte et Clarke s'immobilise un instant avant d'entrer dans ce qui semble être la chambre principale.

Après tout, c'est elle qui lui a dit de venir. Alors elle pousse un peu plus la porte qui s'est légèrement refermée, et jette un coup d'œil curieux.

Un lit king size, impeccablement fait, est installé devant le mur de droite. En face, une longue commode longe la quasi-totalité du mur, juste au-dessous d'une immense baie vitrée révélant une vue à couper le souffle sur les montagnes et le lac. Et au fond, on aperçoit un petit fauteuil juste devant la penderie qui court le long du quatrième mur. Lexa fouille nonchalamment dans un tiroir, ignorant Clarke qui s'avance, les yeux rivés sur la vue.

\- Whaou, c'est magnifique Lexa. Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de dire.

La brune s'interrompt un instant, tourne deux yeux curieux vers Clarke, presque étonnée de la voir ici.

\- Mmmmh, oui. L'argent à parfois quelques avantages.

\- Quelques avantages ? S'exclame Clarke malgré elle, en revisitant la maison mentalement, et en en faisant l'impressionnant inventaire.

\- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur Clarke. Parfois c'est même une malédiction. Ce n'est heureusement pas le cas pour moi. Ajoute-t-elle en se replongeant dans ses recherches.

Clarke se tourne vers elle, l'observant un bref instant avant de regarder elle aussi dans l'immense tiroir que Lexa a ouvert. Elle jurerait avoir reconnu l'album photo qu'elle avait fabriqué et où se trouve pléthore de ses portraits.

La jeune fille finit par en tirer un objet noir relativement volumineux que Clarke reconnait immédiatement. Elle hésite un instant, et s'en empare avidement lorsqu'on lui tend l'appareil.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vidé. Ajoute Lexa pendant que Clarke enlève instinctivement le cache et porte l'appareil à hauteur du visage.

\- Pas vidé ? Demande Clarke sans comprendre.

\- La pellicule, elle date d'il y a cinq ans.

Le sourire de Clarke disparait tandis qu'elle redescend lentement l'appareil au niveau de la taille.

Lexa fait un discret geste de la tête, sans autre signification qu'une vague tristesse à ce souvenir.

La photographe remet le cache en positon et met l'appareil en bandoulière.

\- Tu avais besoin d'autre chose Clarke ?

Clarke sait reconnaitre quand quelqu'un la congédie. Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle veut retirer cet air triste du visage de la femme qu'elle aime. Elle se retient de tendre la main pour venir caresser tendrement sa joue. De toutes ses forces, elle se retient. Mais Lexa a donné beaucoup aujourd'hui. Et semble déjà à bout alors que l'on est que le matin. Elle a probablement une longue journée qui l'attend. Alors Clarke secoue lentement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien pour commencer, pour ça. Fait-elle en montrant le Canon qui pend dorénavant à son cou.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. C'est à toi.

\- Et pour...m'avoir parlé aussi.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais...combler le trou dans ton histoire. J'espère que tu vas...

Elle s'interrompt, que peut-elle bien souhaiter à Clarke ? De guérir ? Mais si c'est le cas, ne va-t-elle pas retrouver ses souvenirs et redevenir...celle qui l'a fait souffrir ?

\- Je vais y aller. Encore merci Lexa. Fait-elle en s'approchant pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de s'éclipser.

Un peu interdite, Lexa reste figée un moment avant de poser la main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où les lèvres de Clarke laissent encore une marque brulante.

La porte de la salle de bain claque un peu alors qu'elle sort tranquillement, un sourire soulagé sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Octavia, encore endormie, en se frottant les yeux comme une enfant. C'est l'idée d'aller bosser pour les Wood qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte. Lâche tranquillement Clarke.

Les yeux soudains bien ouvert, Octavia semble blanchir à l'affirmation.

\- Parce que c'était une éventualité ? Demande-t-elle nerveusement, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un haussement d'épaule lui répond.

\- J'en sais rien. Je suppose. Mes souvenirs ne remontent qu'à une dizaine de jours, j'aurais très bien pu d'après ce que je sais. Si ça se trouve, Finn et moi on a...un grimace de dégout vient terminer la phrase aussi bien que si elle l'avait fait elle-même. Cela n'aurait fait que rendre inextricable une situation déjà bien compliqué. Bref, je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Essentiellement parce que je ne voulais pas y penser...surtout pas. J'aurais jamais eu la force de faire un test ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai prié tout ce que je pouvais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Affaire réglée. Enfin, il n'y a même pas d'affaire. Tant mieux.

Octavia semble se détendre, étrangement, la pensée même que ça aurait pu être une éventualité semble la perturber plus que de raison.

\- Bien. Tant mieux oui. Tu devrais te préparer. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour de travail.

Deux heures plus tard, Clarke se trouve à l'entrée de Studiopolis. Le tournage se déroule en studio aujourd'hui, et Clarke va enfin en savoir plus sur le genre de film que réalise Lexa. Jusqu'ici elle n'a eu que peu d'information. Il faut avouer qu'elle n'a pas abordé le sujet et elle s'en mord les doigts. Elle était tellement focalisée sur elle-même et tout ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle en a « oublié » de poser des questions à la réalisatrice sur son travail actuel.

Il parait qu'elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait, sans surprise. Lexa a toujours été douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Etant plutôt du genre à ne pas tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas sûre de réussir, il n'y a pourtant pas grand-chose qu'elle ait refusé d'essayer.

Clarke fait le pied de grue pendant que Nyko part chercher Anya. Il a beau savoir que la nouvelle recrue connait la famille Wood, il a tout de même préféré jouer la sureté en lui demandant d'attendre à l'entrée.

La productrice arrive quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une grande blonde aux cheveux longs que Clarke n'a jamais vus. Elle a des yeux verts et un regard bienveillant qu'elle pose tranquillement sur la jeune photographe.

\- Bonjour Clarke. Fait Anya d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnelle. Voici Niylah, c'est l'assistante réalisatrice. C'est elle qui va te faire faire le tour aujourd'hui, j'ai un impératif. Je suis désolée.

Un peu prise au dépourvu, Clarke reprend vite contenance pour saluer poliment la nouvelle venue.

\- Enchantée. Répond-t-elle sur le même ton employé par la productrice l'instant d'avant.

Un sourire franc et chaleureux lui répond sans attendre. Niylah attrape la main de Clarke pour la serrer énergiquement.

\- Bienvenue. On y va ? Celle-ci a beaucoup de chose très ennuyeuses à faire. On ne doit pas lui faire perdre son temps... balance-t-elle railleusement en entrainant Clarke à sa suite, ne lui ayant pas lâché le bras.

L'inquiétude peint légèrement les traits de Clarke qui se tourne vers Anya, tout en se laissant entrainer malgré elle. Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir la productrice lever les yeux au ciel avant de disparaitre dans un bureau adjacent.

Une fois un peu plus loin, Niylah lâche finalement Clarke, et ralenti un peu l'allure, engageant la conversation.

\- Alors, je te fais faire le tour du studio, rencontrer un peu tout le monde, et je te lâche. Pour aujourd'hui, Anya ne veut qu'une série de clichés « behind the scene ».

\- OK. Mais avant tu peux me parler du film en lui-même ? Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ça parle...

\- Tu n'es pas amie avec Lexa ?

\- Heu...si. Avoue-t-elle un peu honteusement.

Niylah affiche une moue un peu suspicieuse, mais n'insiste pas.

\- Donc, c'est l'histoire d'une fille, qui arrive à l'université, et se retrouve en coloc avec une autre fille, qui se trouve être l'héritière d'une grande entreprise. Elles apprennent à se connaitre petit à petit, et tombent amoureuses...

\- Alors c'est une histoire d'amour ? La coupe Clarke en levant un sourcil.

\- Hum...oui. Mais derrière tout ça, il y a une énigme policière, et d'autres choses. Enfin je ne vais pas te spoiler, tiens, voilà un scénario. Lis-le.

Deux yeux bleus parcourent la couverture du pavé maintenant entre ses mains. S'arrêtant avec curiosité sur le nom tout en bas.

« Ecrit par Lexa Wood »

\- Lexa écrit ? Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- A ma connaissance, juste ce scénario. Il est librement inspiré d'un roman. Je crois qu'elle connait l'auteur. Je n'ai pas les détails.

Tout en parlant, les deux femmes se rapprochent petit à petit du plateau où les acteurs principaux tournent. Clarke est présentée officiellement aux techniciens, et quelques acteurs secondaires qui trainaient autour du buffet.

Et soudain, une voix lui faire faire volt face, et Lexa apparait, discutant avec une jeune fille brune très jolie. Un sentiment de jalousie lui enserre immédiatement la poitrine. Sentiment qui s'efface aussitôt lorsque Lexa tourne la tête vers elle et la repère. Le sourire timide qui lui est adressé balaye toutes émotions négatives en un instant.

Comme la première fois, Lexa a planté un crayon dans ses cheveux pour les retenir. Elle porte une chemise aux manches retroussées, et à moitié ouverte, qui laisse apparaitre le haut de son débardeur décolleté. Clarke tente péniblement de se reconcentrer sur un point un soupçon plus haut, tandis que la réalisatrice s'approche.

Clarke fait un pas en avant, sa main se lève, prête à venir libérer la chevelure brune de son entrave de bois. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les boucles tombant en cascade le long de la nuque. Tout en repoussant l'étoffe légère sur son épaule (qui semble de toute façon de trop, considérant la chaleur sur le plateau) ses lèvres viennent capturer avec empressement la bouche qui s'offre à elle. D'un autre pas, elle l'accule à la table derrière elle, laissant ses mains se promener librement, pendant qu'elle trace de ses lèvres, les contours de sa mâchoire pour terminer sa course sur son cou.

Une brusque bourrade la fait subitement revenir sur terre. Lexa est là, à portée de bras. Mais Clarke n'a pas bougé. Et seule la réactivité de Niylah l'empêche de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié à cet instant. Pour autant, aucun son ne semble capable de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Ça y est ? Tu es des nôtres ? Demande gentiment Lexa, ignorant l'air hébété de la photographe en face d'elle.

Un simple hochement de tête est la seule chose que Clarke est capable de faire à l'instant. Puis elle respire profondément, le plus discrètement possible, afin de se redonner une contenance.

\- Oui. Merci. Je vais commencer à travailler, maintenant que Niylah m'a fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle lâche un sourire crispé et s'enfuit presque, vers un coin du plateau qu'elle n'a encore pas visité. Peu importe, tant qu'elle s'éloigne.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup visiblement. Dès que Lexa lui a témoigné un peu d'intérêt, toutes ses pulsions ont refait surfaces. Adossée contre une paroi, elle respire profondément plusieurs fois, attendant que ses mains cessent de trembler.

Une fois calmée, elle se saisit de son appareil pour commencer à mitrailler tout ce qui passe à portée d'objectif. Sa tentative désespérée pour se concentrer sur autre chose, que sur la magnifique réalisatrice qui lui a fait perdre tous ses moyens, fonctionne à merveille. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle est focalisée sur les jeux de lumières, repère les acteurs principaux, et commence le travail pour lequel, elle espère ne décevoir personne.

C'est seulement au bout d'une bonne heure, après avoir enfin réussi à canaliser ses émotions, que Clarke se sent capable de retourner voir le tournage de près. Après tout, pour des photos « behind the scène », les techniciens c'est sympa, mais le public veut voir les acteurs. Elle s'approche donc doucement du plateau d'où venait Lexa un peu plus tôt.

Là, elle repère l'actrice brune qui était avec Lexa un peu plus tôt. Le plateau représente un appartement luxueux, et il semblerait que les protagonistes soient en train de pic niquer au milieu du salon. Lexa discute avec une petite blonde assise par terre, tout en lui donnant des indications sur la scène. Les deux actrices boivent les paroles de la réalisatrice, complétement hypnotisées par elle. Et Clarke ne peut pas les blâmer, elle a tellement de magnétisme, c'est difficile de lui résister.

Profitant du fait que personne ne fasse attention à elle, Clarke réussi à faire une série de cliché qu'elle espère réussi.

Il est tard, mais dans cette pièce, le temps n'a pas d'emprise. L'absence de fenêtre, la lumière rouge, l'odeur des produits chimiques. Tout ça lui rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. D'un geste assuré, elle sort une autre photo du bac de fixateur. Photo qui rejoint la dizaine d'autres qui sèche encore sur le fil traversant la pièce. Plongée dans l'observation de son œuvre, elle ne remarque pas le froissement, du lourd rideau de velours, qui sert de sas à l'entrée.

\- Tu es sensée prendre des photos des acteurs...

Clarke sursaute légèrement et se retourne pour trouver Lexa, qui observe avec curiosité les photos la représentant. Celles-ci sont étalées un peu partout dans le laboratoire. Sans sourciller, elle se remet au travail, sortant une autre photo du bac, qui rejoint inlassablement les autres au séchage.

\- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, mais en évitant délibérément le regard vert, qui la cherche avec insistance. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en empêcher...tu as toujours ce regard... intense.

Elle termine sa phrase en levant finalement les yeux, qui se retrouvent immédiatement plongés dans ceux de Lexa qui ne la quittent pas. Ils n'y restent qu'une seconde. Irrémédiablement attirés par les lèvres pleines, légèrement plus bas. Se retrouver au milieu de la nuit, dans une pièce sombre, avec la femme qu'elle désire plus que tout au monde, mauvaise idée. Toute pensée cohérente vient officiellement de quitter son esprit. Il faut dire que fantasmer une bonne partie de la soirée sur les photos qui les entoure à présent, n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

\- Clarke...commence Lexa comme une mise en garde, quand celle-ci fait mine d'avancer d'un pas.

Entendre son nom claquer de la sorte, lui provoque une montée de frissons le long de la nuque. Elle se reprend, une nouvelle fois.

\- Les photos sont sur le bureau d'Anya. Je les ai déposées il y a...elle fait une pause pour consulter sa montre. Whaou, déjà bientôt une heure du mat ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Lexa acquiesce doucement.

\- Aller vient, je te raccompagne. Tu dois aller te reposer.

\- Je range et j'arrive. Répond-t-elle en commençant à vider les bacs. Du coin de l'œil, elle repère l'autre femme qui s'affaire de son côté. Elle non plus n'a rien oublié. Et en quelques minutes, le labo est de nouveau comme neuf. Si ce n'est les quelques photos qui pendent encore avec leur pince à linge. Clarke se souvient, que Lexa ne touchait jamais ses photos avant elle. Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

Elle regroupe les clichés dans un tas, rangé par ordre de préférence. La meilleure au-dessus. Toujours. On y voit Lexa, un peu à contre-jour, concentrée pour expliquer un aspect particulièrement difficile à ses actrices. Elle y parait sérieuse, mystérieuse, presque dangereuse. En tout cas, majestueuse. Clarke referme la pochette dans laquelle elle a glissé les photos, et fait signe à Lexa qu'elle est prête.

Le trajet jusqu'au parking se fait dans le silence le plus total entre les deux femmes. Clarke, tentant d'orienter ses pensées vers un terrain moins dangereux, que ce qui pourrait se passer à cette heure, dans ces couloirs vides et sombres. Et Lexa, semblant perdue dans un autre monde, loin, très loin d'ici.


	14. Chapter 14

C'est une Anya très enjouée, qui interrompt Clarke dans ses repérages, deux jours plus tard. Les clichés sont déposés tous les soirs sur le bureau de la productrice. Mais n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'échanger avec elle depuis son premier jour de travail, Clarke n'a aucun moyen de savoir si ceux-là sont à son goût.

\- Je le savais. Tu es naturellement douée pour ça. Lui lance Anya en s'approchant

\- C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, ça te plait ? Demande Clarke largement soulagée de la réaction d'Anya.

\- Oui. C'est parfait. On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

\- Super ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Et Lexa ? Ajoute-t-elle timidement.

\- Quoi Lexa ?

\- Elles lui plaisent ?

\- Elle savait avant de les voir que ce serait parfait. Elle les a quand même regardés pour la forme.

Ces quelques jours sur le plateau ont permis à Clarke de se rapprocher doucement de Lexa. Les échanges un peu gênés du début sont devenus plus naturel. Et Clarke a l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Mais elle reste tout de même très prudente, car même si elle se sent de plus en plus à l'aise à ses côtés, elle a peur d'oublier que pour Lexa, 5 années se sont passées. Pour elle, rien de plus naturel que de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser négligemment pour lui dire au revoir, ou de se dresser de façon protectrice lorsque quelqu'un vient l'embêter. Même si clairement, elle n'a pas besoin d'aide, vu comme elle remet à leur place les incompétents, et les rares personnes qui osent la confronter.

Clarke échange encore quelques mots avec Anya, qui lui explique ce qu'elle attend d'elle pour la suite. Quelques photoshoots avec les acteurs, et les photos de la promo. Pour ça, Clarke a déjà quelques idées qu'elle voudrait soumettre à Lexa avant toute chose. Après tout, c'est SON film.

Alors à la fin de la journée, tandis que les techniciens rangent leur matériel, et que les actrices rejoignent leur caravane, elle prend son courage à deux mains, et va vers Lexa.

\- Hey...commence-t-elle en attirant son attention.

La brune se retourne lentement, dans une main, un scénario tout écorné d'avoir trop servi, et dans l'autre, son téléphone, plaqué sur l'oreille. Elle fait un signe à Clarke, accompagné d'un léger sourire, et se reconcentre sur la conversation.

Ayant tout le loisir de l'observer, Clarke ne se plaint pas et attend patiemment qu'elle termine.

\- Désolée, fait-elle en raccrochant finalement. Quelques soucis pour le tournage en extérieur de demain. Enfin, c'est réglé maintenant.

Le tournage en extérieur. Un nouveau terrain de jeu pour Clarke et son appareil, elle commençait justement à avoir fait le tour sur ce plateau.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelques-chose ? Relance Lexa, devant le silence de Clarke.

Perdue dans ses pensées sur le tournage du lendemain, celle-ci met quelques secondes à remettre ses idées en places.

-Heu...oui. Enfin...Un peu déstabilisée, elle ne sait plus trop bien comment elle avait décidé d'amener le sujet. Parce qu'elle est certaine, que quelques minutes avant, elle savait exactement quoi dire, et comment le dire. Tout cela paraissait d'une clarté sans faille. Mais maintenant, sous le regard inquisiteur de Lexa, elle a perdu tous ses moyens.

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si, éventuellement, tu serais disponible ce soir ?

Un léger mouvement de retrait de la part de Lexa, et la pression monte d'un cran.

\- Pour aller boire un verre. Un café. Ou bien, je ne sais pas... bredouille la jeune fille sans convictions.

La réalisatrice semble se tendre de plus en plus, mais Clarke se reprend et décide finalement d'aller droit au but.

\- J'aurais voulu te parler d'un truc pour les photos de la promo.

A l'instant où Lexa réalise que l'invitation concerne le travail, celle-ci se détend et semble même presque un peu embarrassée d'avoir réagi instinctivement.

-Oh. Oui bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?

Clarke respire à nouveau, indiquant rapidement l'adresse d'un café au centre-ville. Après avoir convenu d'une heure de rendez-vous, elles se quittent sur le parking du studio.

Un restaurant japonais, évidemment. Le choix du restaurant ne surprend pas Lexa, et elle sourit en coin dès qu'elle repère l'enseigne du Kabuki. Après trois heures de discussions professionnelles sur le profil des actrices, les prises de vue, la lumière et les profondeurs de champs, il faut bien avouer que Lexa n'est pas fâchée de changer un peu de sujet. Elle a beau adorer son travail et la passion de Clarke sans limite quand elle parle photographie, elle a vraiment besoin de faire une pause aujourd'hui.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est que cette sortie professionnelle c'est transformée tout naturellement et sans gêne en une invitation à diner, que Lexa a accepté avec plaisir. Elle prend de plus en plus de plaisir à être aux côtés de Clarke. Et même s'il reste des moments difficiles, ceux-ci s'estompent lentement à chaque fois qu'elle passe du temps avec son ex petite amie. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'a pas encore décidé.

La clochette du restaurant retenti quand Clarke pousse la porte. Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes de toutes parts, la chaleur qui règne dans la salle est légèrement étouffante. Les plaques chauffantes avec leur cuisinier derrière ont toujours eu cet effet-là.

\- Ah zut...j'avais oublié ce détail. Grimace Clarke alors que Lexa enlève sa veste et essuie déjà une légère sueur sur son front. Tu veux qu'on change ?

\- Non, ça ira. Il y a deux places à la table du fond, on sera mieux. Répond Lexa en prenant nonchalamment le bras de son amie pour l'entrainer vers la table la plus isolée, autour de laquelle un couple est déjà installé.

Le cuisinier prend rapidement la commande, les deux jeunes filles savent de toute façon exactement ce qu'elles veulent. La même chose que ce qu'elles avaient l'habitude de prendre à chaque fois, des okonomiyakis.

Les deux verres de bière arrivent immédiatement et elles trinquent timidement à leur collaboration avant de se retrouver tout à coup à court de sujets. Recommencer à parler travail semblerait lourd à ce stade. Alors quand Clarke semble se résoudre à s'engager sur le parcours professionnel de Lexa, celle-ci la coupe en plein milieu.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, demande-t-elle, trouvant enfin le courage d'assouvir sa curiosité, d'être amnésique ?

Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagent un moment. L'une soutenant sans sourciller le regard de l'autre, assumant sa question. L'autre réfléchissant sérieusement à la réponse la plus appropriée, se repassant en accéléré les deux dernières semaines. Seulement deux semaines, et tellement de choses se sont passées.

\- Honnêtement ? C'est un putain de cauchemar...sa voix se brise un peu sur le dernier mot.

Ça n'empêche pas Lexa d'insister, cette histoire d'amnésie est encore flou pour elle, et même si c'est la réalité, elle a besoin de comprendre. Sans comprendre, comment pourrait-elle refaire confiance à Clarke ?

\- Et tu n'a aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Je ne m'y connais pas grand-chose en amnésie, mais il me semble que ça se produit suite à un choc, physique ou mentale, enfin quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non. Aucune idée, je me suis réveillée comme ça. Finn n'a pas laissé entendre qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose en particulier.

\- Finn ?

\- Mon...fiancé, à priori. Ex fiancé plutôt. Corrige-t-elle immédiatement.

\- C'est vrai que tu allais te marier. Dit doucement Lexa, se remémorant cet information déplaisante. Tu fais peut être juste une « crise » de pré mariage un peu particulière, et dans quelques jours, ta mémoire reviendra et tu retourneras voir « Finn ».

Elle a essayé de prendre un ton détaché, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une amie. Clarke, perdue dans ses réflexions, remarque à peine l'amertume dans sa voix. Oubliant presque à qui elle parle, elle commence à réfléchir à haute voix, le regard perdu au loin.

\- Le truc tu vois, c'est que j'ai beau me repasser le film, ça ne colle pas. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années ne ressemble de près ou de loin à la personne que j'étais, que je suis. Et ça, toutes les personnes qui m'étaient le plus proche s'accordent à le dire. Ce qui m'amène à penser, que le problème en soit, ne vient pas de cette amnésie inexpliquée, mais plutôt de mon comportement il y a cinq ans. Bref, si je veux trouver l'explication à tout ça, il faut que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans.

Lexa, remue sur son siège en s'écartant imperceptiblement, créant volontairement une distance avec l'autre femme.

\- Que tu trouves ou pas cette explication, ne fera pas disparaitre ces années pour le reste d'entre nous. Lâche-t-elle sans laisser paraitre d'émotion.

Clarke ramène son regard sur Lexa, remarquant en un instant la nouvelle posture un peu tendue de la jeune femme.

-Je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de renouer les liens rompus plutôt que de chercher pourquoi c'est arrivé. Mais si je trouvais l'explication...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? La coupe Lexa un peu durement, regrettant immédiatement sa rudesse, et la tristesse passant sur les yeux bleus à son intonation.

-... Peut-être que tu pourrais me pardonner. Finit Clarke dans un souffle.

Un silence s'installe alors que le chef arrive pour préparer les plats et balance les premiers ingrédients sur la plaque chauffante. Clarke se tourne vers le spectacle, pensant que Lexa profitera de la distraction pour changer de sujet. A son grand étonnement, il n'en est rien.

\- Je ne sais pas si te pardonner est quelques choses dont je suis capable. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis capable d'être à tes côtés, et d'apprécier ça. C'est déjà plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

D'un trait, elle termine son verre, mettant un terme à la conversation. Un léger sourire vient éclairer le visage de Clarke.

\- Lorsqu'on ne peut revenir en arrière, on ne doit se préoccuper que de la meilleure manière d'aller de l'avant.

En entendant la maxime, un rire franc secoue Lexa.

\- Tu es peut être amnésique mais tu as toujours une tonne de ces proverbes chinois en tête. Il faut croire que la mémoire est sélective.

Clarke se met à rire aussi, rejoignant Lexa. Elles finissent par se concentrer sur la préparation de leur repas et dégustent avec plaisir leur omelette japonaise.

Leur plat principal englouti, elles s'autorisent un autre verre d'alcool japonais, doux et fruité. La discussion ayant lentement glissé sur des sujets moins intenses tels que les voyages et le cinéma, c'est donc au milieu d'une joute verbale opposant Harry Potter et Le Seigner des Anneaux, que l'ambiance change subitement.

Les lumières se tamisent, l'agitation relative du restaurant s'estompe, et la musique change, laissant la voix d'Henri Salvador emplir l'espace.

Lexa fronce les sourcils, immédiatement sur la défensive devant une situation qu'elle ne comprend pas. Clarke cherche des yeux les clients responsables de cette interruption. Tout ce remue-ménage ne peut signifier qu'une surprise pour un anniversaire ou autre.

A son grand étonnement, l'homme assis à sa gauche se met à genou devant sa compagne sur la chanson de la petite sirène. En quelques instants, elle a accepté la demande en mariage, et ils dansent maintenant au milieu du restaurant, entrainant les clients avec eux sur la piste improvisée.

Abasourdie, Clarke se retrouve à son tour, sans opposer de résistance, sur ses deux pieds, sans vraiment comprendre comment elle est arrivée là. Le vin devait être bien plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait. Dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connait pas et qui dinait sur la table d'à côté il y a un instant, elle jette un regard suppliant à Lexa qui l'observe d'un air amusé depuis sa chaise.

Chevaleresquement, celle-ci la rejoint et la libère gentiment de son cavalier inattendu. Se retrouvant de fait, avec Clarke dans les bras. L'alcool, la chaleur, la proximité de la jeune femme, et cette musique entêtante répétant sans cesse « embrasse-là ». Elle a beau tenter de se remémorer la discussion qu'elles avaient i peine une minute, la seule chose qu'elle entend, c'est « embrasse-là ».

La petite sirène est un des films Disney préférés de Clarke. Lexa n'a jamais compris pourquoi, l'héroïne n'étant pas vraiment un modèle à suivre. Dodelinant néanmoins la tête sur le rythme doux, elle resserre instinctivement les bras autour de Clarke, qui se laisse volontiers faire.

Sentant venir la fin de la chanson, elle s'arrête enfin de danser, et se racle la gorge pour se donner une contenance.

-Tu m'expliques comment on en est arrivées là ? Demande Lexa incrédule pendant que la voix d'Henri Salvador se fond dans une musique plus appropriée.

Clarke explose de rire, relâchant d'un coup toute la tension accumulée, et remettant la soirée dans le droit chemin. Lexa se met également à rire et va se rassoir pour finir son verre d'une traite. Il est temps de rentrer.


	15. Chapter 15

L'idée n'est pas d'elle. Evidemment, Lexa n'aurait jamais proposé une soirée dans un bar karaoké. Elle chante comme une casserole. Mais Anya l'a vraiment poussée à accepter de passer la soirée « comme au bon vieux temps ». La présence de Clarke et Raven accentue cet effet « retour vers le futur », et malheureusement pour Lexa, cela présage une soirée difficile. Il n'est déjà pas évident de résister à Clarke en temps normal, sur le plateau, ou quand elles se croisent brièvement ici où là, alors se replonger dans une soirée classique de leur jeunesse...mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. A croire qu'Anya fait tout pour qu'elle retombe dans ses bras. Mais quel serait l'intérêt de sa sœur là-dedans ?

La jolie brune pousse la porte saloon après avoir déposé sa veste aux vestiaires et rentre dans la pièce surchauffée. Le bar est tout sauf lumineux, aucune fenêtre n'est visible, et les quelques spots disséminés çà et là apportent tout juste un peu de lumière bleue et verte. Le seul endroit bien éclairé est la scène, et particulièrement la partie avec le micro posté sur son pied. Personne ne chante à cette heure, il est encore bien trop tôt et personne n'a encore terminé son premier verre. Celui indispensable pour se donner le courage d'être le premier à monter sur scène.

Du coin de l'œil, elle repère du mouvement, et bifurque sur la gauche, du côté opposé au bar. Là, elle retrouve toute la bande, et s'installe docilement à la place qu'on lui a gardée, juste à côté de Clarke, forcément.

Assises sur un petit pouf inconfortable, son genou vient inévitablement cogner contre celui dénudé de la blonde qui ne porte qu'un short en jean bien trop court, et une veste sans manche assortie. Il ne lui manque plus que le Stetson et les Santiags et elle aurait un look parfait de cowgirl.

Lexa n'écoute même pas Anya qui lui sert des banalités, et son regard reste tourné vers Clarke. Elle la fixe intensément, observant la moindre de ses mimiques, le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres, le moindre déplacement de ses yeux. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux lorsque, troublée, la blonde se tourne vers elle, et se retrouve happées par deux émeraudes scintillantes.

\- Lex', on va chercher à boire ? Crie presque Raven dans son oreille tout en la secouant par l'épaule.

A priori ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui demande, vu la tête qu'elle fait.

Lexa se secoue et suit son amie docilement jusqu'au bar, où elle s'installe sur un tabouret haut, bien plus seyant que les sièges disposés autour des tables basses de la salle. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite pourquoi c'est elle qui doit se bouger pour aller chercher à boire, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un se dirige vers la scène.

Les premières notes de guitare résonnent dans l'espace sombre. La voix légèrement rauque de Clarke résonne dans la foulée, enchainant avec grâce les paroles de Pink. Lexa s'accoude au bar et attrape une des bouteilles que la serveuse vient de poser devant elle. Elle porte la bière à ses lèvres tout en fixant toute son attention sur la scène.

« I gave you soft, i gave you sweet, just like a lion, you came for sheep,... »

Lexa adore cette chanson depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a entendue. Si Clarke ne la connait que depuis quelques jours, étant donné que l'album est sorti durant son « absence », elle se l'est terriblement bien appropriée. Elle n'a rien à envier à la célèbre chanteuse aux cheveux roses. La jeune femme, complétement subjuguée par la prestation de Clarke, ne voit pas revenir Raven, qui a eu la bonté d'aller servir leurs amis. Celle-ci s'installe à ses côtés et récupère la dernière bière trainant sur le comptoir.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours. Dit-elle en avalant sa première gorgée du liquide ambré.

Lexa attend la fin de la chanson, profitant du spectacle jusqu'à la dernière parole et se tourne enfin vers son amie. D'un regard, elle la dévisage des pieds à la tête et finit par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'ingénieure.

\- Et à part enfoncer des portes ouvertes, tu as quelques choses de pertinent à dire ? Lâche-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Raven reste bouche bée un instant. Elle ne pensait pas que la brunette admettrait aussi facilement ses sentiments pour son amie.

\- Alors si tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime, vous devriez être ensemble. C'est aussi simple que ça. Fait-elle en se levant et en faisant mine de partir.

Mais une main la retient avec douceur, et elle fait de nouveau face à Lexa. Devant les yeux voilés de la brune, elle s'en veut un peu d'avoir été aussi directe.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais ce que je vois quand je regarde Clarke chanter ? Je vois la fille dont je suis tombé amoureuse il y a 15 ans, la femme dont j'ai été amoureuse tout ce temps, et celle que j'aime encore aujourd'hui. La seule personne qui peut me rendre heureuse. Mais une part de moi me dit que si...

-...si ? Encourage doucement Raven.

\- Si je replonge là-dedans...je ne survivrai pas à ça une deuxième fois. Je m'en suis à peine sortie la première fois.

Raven soupire bruyamment, et vient caresser tendrement la joue de son amie.

\- Tu ne t'en es pas sortie du tout Lexa. C'est justement pour ça que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu seras heureuse avec elle, ou tu ne seras pas heureuse du tout. Tu n'as pas d'autre option.

\- ...

Le silence s'installe entre elle, et leur attention se focalise à nouveau sur les rires émanant de leur petit groupe d'amis. Raven sourit tendrement.

\- Regarde là. Nous avons grandi, nous avons tous un job, un appart, nous sommes installés dans notre petite vie d'adulte, et elle...elle a toujours vingt-trois ans. Elle t'aime toujours comme quand vous aviez vingt-trois ans.

Lexa fronce les sourcils.

\- Alors ...qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? Lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle nous aura rejoints ? Demande Lexa d'un air agacé.

\- Déjà, je pense que tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec celle-là.

Et d'un geste de la tête, Raven désigne quelqu'un assise un peu plus loin.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Costia ! Se défend Lexa immédiatement.

\- AVEC elle, non. Mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas clair. Tu rendras service à tout le monde, Costia la première, en mettant les points sur les i.

Un peu honteuse, elle baisse les yeux, en acquiesçant imperceptiblement. Juste avant qu'Octavia et Clarke ne débarquent en sautillant pour aller danser sur un vieux tube de Lady Gaga. Le remix, crée par un inconnu qui l'a arrangé à sa sauce, est plutôt original et entrainant.

Quelques danses, et quelques chansons plus tard, Costia ose enfin aborder Lexa alors qu'elle est de retour au bar pour refaire le plein. Timidement, elle s'adosse au comptoir.

\- Hey. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Cependant, quelque chose flotte dans l'air, et Lexa sens une tension entre elles. Pas étonnant avec Clarke à quelques pas derrière elle, qui ne loupe certainement rien à la scène.

\- Hey...je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Sort maladroitement la réalisatrice.

Un petit rire nerveux lui répond. Puis la main de Costia glisse sensuellement sur son bras, et leurs doigts s'emmêlent.

Lexa lutte pour ne pas arracher violemment sa main, elle a l'impression que là où leurs peaux se touchent, la trace laisse une brulure ardente.

Elle suit néanmoins Costia à l'extérieur, sans récupérer sa veste. La légère brise la fait frissonner instantanément. Mais les deux femmes s'éloignent de la zone des fumeurs pour aller s'installer sur un banc un peu à l'écart.

\- Alors ? Tu fais des progrès avec Clarke ? Ou plutôt, Clarke fait des progrès avec toi ? Demande nonchalamment Costia.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de Clarke que j'avais envie de parler. Je voulais plutôt mettre les choses à plat entre nous.

\- Entre nous ? Il y a un « nous » maintenant ?

L'amertume dans le ton de la métisse touche Lexa un peu durement, elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec Costia, et qu'elle s'est largement servie d'elle. Raven à raison, cette conversation leur rendra service à toutes les deux.

\- Costia...je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête. Ce qu'on fait. Ou ce qu'on ne fait pas, ou plutôt...je t'apprécie énormément, tu es quelqu'un de génial, mais...

\- Tout ce qui vient avant un « mais » n'a aucune valeur. La coupe Costia en croisant les bras, prenant une attitude défensive.

\- Okay. Donc, ce qu'il y a entre nous, quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on arrête. JE veux qu'on arrête. Ce n'est pas bien.

\- OK.

\- OK ? Juste OK ?

\- Tu sais, je t'aime Lexa, je t'ai toujours aimée, et j'ai accepté de toi tout ce que tu pouvais me donner, tout en sachant que ce ne serais jamais ce que je désire. Mais je t'aime. Et au fond, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. J'ai su dès l'instant où elle est revenue que ça se terminerai ainsi. Ça n'est pas facile pour moi, mais si ça te donne une chance, même une petite, que tu lui pardonne et que tu sois heureuse, alors je l'accepte.

Bouche bée, Lexa écoute le discours déchirant de la jeune fille devant elle. Et pour la première fois, elle mesure l'enfer qu'elle lui a fait vivre tout ce temps. Une unique larme s'échappe pour rouler sur sa joue, pendant que Costia fait volteface, et s'éloigne dans la nuit.

Une fois qu'elle a disparu dans l'ombre de la rue, Lexa se secoue, et retourne à l'intérieur. Elle à froid.

Tout en s'éloignant dans la nuit, Costia pleure. Elle pleure de tristesse, car tout est fini. Elle pleure de soulagement, car malgré l'amour qu'elle porte à Lexa, elle souffrait de cette relation à sens unique qui ne menait à rien, sans qu'elle ait la force de s'en sortir. Et elle pleure de joie, car elle sait que si la route est encore longue, Lexa a fait un premier pas sur le chemin de la guérison.

De retour dans le bar, Lexa se fait sauter dessus par Anya, qui l'entraine dans un coin.

\- T'étais où ? Préviens quand tu sors comme ça, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- J'étais avec Costia. On a rompu.

\- Ah bon ? Vous étiez ensemble ?

Un regard noir empêche sa sœur de continuer sur cette pente glissante.

\- Ne commence pas Anya. Gronde Lexa tout en s'éloignant.

\- Ta blonde est en panique, tu ferais bien d'aller la voir pour la rassurer. Elle commence à se dire que tu es partie avec Costia sans dire au revoir.

Imaginant comment Clarke aurait pu interpréter la situation, elle grimace. Elle ne lui doit rien. Elles ne sont pas ensemble. Et pourtant, elle se sent mal à l'aise en pensant que la jeune fille puisse s'imaginer qu'elle soit partie avec Costia pour...quoi ? S'envoyer en l'air ? Elle ferme les yeux aux souvenirs qui l'assaillent.

Aout 2008

La voiture est garée sur le parking, deux rangées plus loin, dans l'obscurité. La main dans la main, Clarke et Lexa sortent de l'atmosphère surchauffée de la discothèque et accueille avec plaisir la légère brise qui sèche la sueur qui perle encore sur leur peau. Quelle idée d'aller s'enfermer en boite un soir de canicule, les deux jeunes filles auraient largement préféré aller camper au lac, mais malheureusement, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln en avaient décidé autrement. La majorité l'emporte. Et maintenant elles sont condamnées à les attendre avant de pouvoir aller se coucher.

N'en pouvant plus, elles ont décidés d'aller attendre dans la voiture, quitte à dormir un peu en les attendant. Dans une heure, c'est la fermeture, ils seront bien obligés de décoller de la piste de danse à ce moment-là.

Lexa s'installe au volant, et allonge un peu le siège tout en fermant les yeux. La fraicheur bienvenue et la fatigue la font partir rapidement dans un semi sommeil, la musique électro lui parvenant encore en sourdine au loin.

La main de Clarke glissant négligemment sur sa cuisse la ramène doucement à la réalité. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en réponse immédiate aux attentions de sa petite amie. Elle rouvre les yeux au moment où elle sent les doigts de Clarke jouer avec l'ouverture de son short et faire sauter le bouton habilement. Leurs regards se croisent, les intentions de la blonde sont on ne peut plus claires, elle attend juste un signe de Lexa avant de se déplacer pour venir se placer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Une fois installée, elle embrasse passionnément la jolie brune, et vient lui susurrer à l'oreille.

\- On peut passer le temps autrement qu'en dormant...

Au moment où Lexa rouvre les yeux, Clarke se tient devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle l'a surement rejoint en la voyant fermer les yeux l'instant d'avant, et semble inquiète. Elle est trop proche. Sa main se lève pour venir toucher le front de Lexa.

Celle-ci l'intercepte tout en plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de Clarke. Elle ramène lentement leurs mains au niveau de leurs tailles et se tourne légèrement, plaquant doucement, dans un même mouvement, Clarke contre la paroi.

La respiration de la blonde s'accélère, sa poitrine se soulève en rythme. Elle n'ose plus faire un geste, tandis que les yeux de Lexa quitte les siens pour se promener sur ses lèvres, sa nuque, son décolleté, puis reviennent avec envie, fixer sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

Le corps de Lexa se penche sans lui demander son avis, encore moins son accord. Il semble mué par une volonté indépendante de son cerveau, et réclamer son dû. Des fourmillements familiers se réveillent, et elle réalise qu'elle n'a plus ressenti ça depuis...cinq ans. Mais son corps se souvient, et il en redemande. Il sait exactement où trouver ce dont il a besoin, et semble déterminé à l'obtenir.

Clarke n'a toujours pas bougé, les lèvres de Lexa sont à présent à peine à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elles respirent le même air, et la blonde se fait violence pour ne pas fermer l'espace qu'il lui reste à parcourir. Elle l'avait fait la première fois, dans la chambre d'adolescente de sa petite amie, mais cette fois ci, c'est à Lexa de franchir le pas.

Ce que la jeune réalisatrice n'est pas décidée à faire. Sa tête dodeline un instant, incertaine, avant de reculer. Le voile sur ses yeux témoigne du désir inachevé, de la frustration intense, et de la victoire du conscient sur l'instinct.

Lexa rompt tout contact, provoquant sans le vouloir un grognement frustré en face d'elle. Et alors qu'elle fait mine de s'enfuir, une main la retient fermement et Clarke colle à nouveau son corps contre elle. Deux lèvres chaudes viennent chatouiller l'oreille de la brune lorsque Clarke s'approche pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

\- Je ne ferais pas le premier pas. Si c'est ce que tu veux, il faudra que ça vienne de toi.

Et elle s'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Laissant Lexa régler ses comptes avec son corps bourré d'hormones, qui manifeste sa frustration de toutes les façons possible. A ce moment-là, elle envisage très sérieusement de prendre Clarke au pied de la lettre et de faire ce fichu premier pas.

Mais le temps qu'elle se décide, les filles sont en train de récupérer leurs affaires. A priori, la soirée est terminée.

Ça risque d'être compliqué sur le plateau à présent...


	16. Chapter 16

_Aout 2008_

_C'est toujours Yoshi qui gagne. Forcément, c'est le personnage préféré de Raven, et gare à celui qui oserait le sélectionner à sa place. Encore faudrait-il y arriver, la jeune fille à une dextérité à toute épreuve lorsqu'il s'agit de Mario Kart._

_Lexa pose la manette par terre et s'éloigne rapidement alors que Lincoln et Jasper se jettent dessus pour jouer la prochaine partie. Clarke est installée près de la fenêtre ouverte, sur le banc molletonné juste sous celle-ci. Tout en s'approchant, la jeune fille se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention de sa petite amie._

_\- Hey, fait-elle doucement en s'asseyant derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air...ailleurs. Termine-t-elle tout en se retenant de dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, que Clarke avait l'air triste, tout simplement._

_\- Ça va Lexa. Répond Clarke avec un sourire tendre. Je pensais juste à mon père._

_\- Oh. Se contente de dire Lexa, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment gérer ça._

_Clarke n'a jamais vraiment parlé de son père, elle sait juste qu'il est décédé il y a quelques années, mais pas vraiment de quoi. Une maladie vraisemblablement, étant donnée la répulsion de la blonde pour les hôpitaux. Elle dit toujours qu'elle y a passé assez de temps à cause de son père. Ses pensées se tournent machinalement vers ses propres démons, le sourire de sa mère, son rire cristallin lorsque Lexa l'éclaboussait espièglement depuis son bain. Alors, en souriant tristement, Lexa aborde le sujet qui lui serre le cœur à chaque fois._

_\- Maman est décédée quand j'avais trois ans. Un accident de voiture. Elle n'avait pas mis sa ceinture. Quelque part, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu..._

_Si Clarke n'évoque que sporadiquement son père, elle n'avait jamais entendu Lexa évoquer sa mère. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face, et essuie doucement une larme qui s'échappe, pour aller rouler sur la joue pâle en face d'elle._

_\- Papa était toujours sur les tournages. J'ai été beaucoup gardée par des nounous un peu partout en France et aux Etats Unis. Il m'emmenait parfois sur ses tournages. J'ai même joué des petits rôles dans quelques films à l'époque. Avoue-t-elle en rougissant légèrement à cette confession.  
Le sourire tendre et le regard captivé de Clarke l'encourage à continuer son récit. Celle-ci lui fait complétement face, la tête légèrement appuyée sur le contour de la fenêtre. Les quelques mèches qui ne sont pas emprisonnées dans sa coiffure volètent à chaque coup de vent._

_\- Il a rencontré Alie sur un tournage. Elle était costumière. Ça a été le coup de foudre entre eux, j'avais sept ans. Pas vraiment le bon âge pour accepter une belle mère, si tant est qu'il y ait un « bon » âge. Et encore moins la concurrence d'une sœur, surtout une sœur comme Anya. On a eu des moments difficiles, avant de trouver un équilibre tous les quatre. Aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que je serais devenue, si je ne les avais pas eu toutes les deux._

_Clarke pose doucement sa main sur le bras de Lexa et commence à la caresser gentiment._

_\- Tu serais devenue quelqu'un de formidable, peu importe les personnes que tu aurais trouvées sur ton chemin, tu as ça en toi._

_Et elle ponctue sa phrase d'un léger baiser sur la joue._

_\- Pourquoi tu pensais à ton père ? Pourquoi ce soir ?_

_Clarke se rembrunit au changement de sujet assez brusque de Lexa. Elle ne s'y attendait pas._

_\- Pourquoi ce soir ? Sans doute parce qu'il adorait les soirs d'orages comme ça. Le vent se lève, les nuages se rassemblent. Dans quelques minutes, on verra les éclairs là-bas, derrière ces arbres. Quand j'étais petite, et qu'il y avait de l'orage la nuit, je me levais, descendait au rez de chaussé, et sortait sur la terrasse pour voir les éclairs sur les montagnes au loin. Mon père me rejoignait pendant la tempête, et on restait toujours un moment tous les deux à contempler le spectacle avant de rentrer se coucher..._

_\- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a eu comme maladie._

_Le regard azur quitte l'orée de la forêt pour venir se focaliser sur sa petite amie._

_\- Syndrome d'irradiation aigue. Ça a duré six mois._

_\- Comment ?_

_\- Un accident, à son laboratoire. Il faisait des recherches sur l'exploration spatiale. Quelque chose à mal tourné. On a jamais vraiment sut, c'était un projet secret._

_\- Ça a dû être terrible...de le voir mal, aussi longtemps._

_\- Tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité de guérison...les six mois les plus longs de ma vie. Et en même temps, les plus courts. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, même en le voyant aussi mal._

_Les larmes ont remplies les yeux des deux jeunes filles, et Lexa tire Clarke vert elle dans une étreinte, tout en lui embrassant les cheveux. Un flash attire son regard à l'orée des arbres, puis le tonnerre gronde au loin. L'orage est là._

* * *

Elle se redresse dans son lit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme si le tonnerre venait de résonner dans sa chambre et de la réveiller en sursaut. Le souffle court, la sueur perle doucement sur son front. D'un geste impatient, Lexa se passe la main dans les cheveux défait, et jette un œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil est levé. Mais il doit encore être tôt à en juger par la luminosité.

Ces rêves, ces souvenirs, reviennent de plus en plus souvent. Clarke hante toutes ses pensées, même quand elle s'efforce de ne pas y penser. Elle s'insinue insidieusement dans son subconscient et apparait sans arrêt dès que Lexa baisse sa garde, c'est-à-dire quand elle dort. Ça fait trois jours que ça dure. Depuis la soirée de vendredi au bar karaoké. Et aujourd'hui il va falloir retourner travailler. Croiser Clarke au détour des couloirs du studio, et essayer d'agir normalement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle soupire en sautant en bas de son lit.

\- Bon, avant toute chose, une douche froide. Se mentalise-t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Lexa n'y arrive pas. Les filles ne comprennent décidément pas ce qu'elle essaye d'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure. C'est le problème quand on écrit soit même le scénario du film. On a quelque chose de très précis en tête, et pas toujours les mots pour le décrire.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa concentration est au maximum, et qu'elle ne remarque même pas Clarke qui fait des allers retours sur le plateau. Anya lui a, à priori, organisé deux shootings avec les acteurs secondaires aujourd'hui, alors la photographe ne traine pas trop prêt du tournage. Et c'est tant mieux.

Les filles tentent une nouvelle fois la scène, mais encore une fois, ça ne va pas. Il manque...quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, mais impossible de trouver quoi. Lexa passe sa main sur son visage tout en réfléchissant. Un intense silence est tombé sur le plateau. Tout le monde sent qu'elle commence à perdre patience. Ils attendent.

Soudain, la réalisatrice se secoue en faisant craquer sa nuque. D'un signe, elle envoi en pause toute l'équipe technique et ne garde qu'Emilie et Victoria, les deux actrices principales.

\- Bon, je crois que le problème vient de Victoria. Emilie, est ce que tu peux rejouer la scène, l'ouverture de la porte et quand tu rattrapes Victoria ? Je vais prendre sa place et...essayer de vous montrer ce que je veux.

L'actrice blonde reprend sa place au niveau de la porte, et Victoria viens s'installer un peu plus loin tandis que la réalisatrice la remplace.

Lexa ferme les yeux, se plongeant dans la personnalité complexe du personnage. Elle sait que le travail est plus compliqué pour la cerner, le livre étant écrit à la première personne, il est plus facile de se mettre dans la peau de l'autre protagoniste. De plus, si Emilie a lu l'œuvre originale, ce n'est pas le cas de Victoria, qui a d'autant plus de difficultés dans son interprétation.

Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois pour chasser les pensées parasites, elle se repasse la scène précédente, juste avant que les personnages ne se retrouvent sur le perron de la maison. Enfin, elle rouvre les yeux, et Emilie reprend au début.

L'actrice est fantastique, se donnant à fond comme si c'était sa dernière chance de filmer la scène. Entièrement dans la peau de son personnage, Lexa se prend au jeu également et interprète avec brio l'affrontement entre les deux jeunes filles.

Mais elle n'est pas actrice, elle n'a pas l'habitude de gérer ses émotions, de savoir s'arrêter et sortir du rôle. La scène est bien trop chargée, elle bien trop fragile de ce côté-là. Les deux femmes se font face, l'image se brouille et Lexa prend subitement conscience que la couleur des yeux d'Emilie se rapproche dangereusement de celle de ceux de Clarke. A l'instar du personnage dans l'histoire, son instinct prend le dessus, et elle plaque la jeune actrice contre le décor, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser, complétement perdue dans le rôle qu'elle essaye de reproduire.

Un choc sourd interrompt l'instant juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent sur la bouche charnue d'Emilie. Tout en se reculant finalement, elle observe l'actrice. Le regard hagard qu'elle reçoit en retour lui fait prendre conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. Sa tête se tourne du côté du bruit, et dans la pénombre du plateau, elle aperçoit Clarke, comme figée dans son mouvement, une lampe renversé à ses pieds. Lentement, elle accentue la distance, et se tourne vers Victoria qui n'a rien loupé de la scène. Lexa s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

\- Essayez quelque chose comme ça. Je vais faire une pause. Vous n'avez qu'à répéter, on reprend dans dix minutes.

Et sans attendre, elle s'éclipse de l'autre côté. Elle ne peut décemment pas passer à côté de Clarke dans cet état.

La porte claque, le décor tremble. Décidemment, Lexa déteste ces décors en carton-pâte. Elle prend quelques instants pour regarder où elle est tombée, le bureau de l'héroïne. Un coin bureau pour le travail, un coin salon pour la détente, et un grand écran vert, qui est censé être une vue panoramique sur la ville.

Elle s'affale dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle croise, dans le coin salon juste en face d'un canapé deux places, et ferme les yeux tout en respirant profondément. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne. Un grincement se fait entendre, et la porte claque à nouveau.

\- Merde. Chuchote Clarke en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Lexa soupire bruyamment, et se lève pour faire face à la photographe, qui n'a aucune raison valable de se trouver ici.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle un peu agacée.

Comprenant immédiatement que Lexa est sur la défensive, Clarke s'approche doucement, mais ne compte pas laisser la réalisatrice s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Tu allais réellement embrasser ton actrice principale ?

-Heu...non. Je voulais juste essayer de leur expliquer quelque chose. Bredouille Lexa déstabilisée par la question directe.

\- Tu te serais vraiment arrêtée si je n'avais pas fait tomber cette fichue lampe ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demande Lexa dans une tentative de changer de sujet. Malheureusement inutile.

Cette conversation devient lourde à supporter, surtout si l'on considère que Clarke s'approche un peu plus à chaque seconde, et se trouve maintenant à portée de main.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu sais que tu prends des risques à faire ce genre de chose. Tu es leur employeur.

La réalisatrice, dans une tentative désespérée, recule d'un pas, détourne le regard, surtout ne pas fixer Clarke. Ne pas regarder ses lèvres, ne pas tomber sur ses yeux.

\- Lexa ! Je te parle... L'interpelle-t-elle, la forçant à se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

Deux yeux de la couleur du ciel, remplis d'inquiétude, ont raison du peu de self contrôle que Lexa arrivait encore à s'imposer. D'une main elle saisit Clarke par son t-shirt et l'attire à elle. Elle pose son autre main sur sa nuque et leurs bouches se rejoignent violemment. Libérant à la fois la frustration de ces derniers jours et la tension du moment. Passé le choc de la première rencontre, l'échange s'adoucit, et leurs lèvres jouent entres elles pendant que leurs mains viennent s'installer autour de leurs deux corps.

Lexa se retourne, entrainant son ex petite amie dans le mouvement, et la repousse sur le canapé sans rompre le contact. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a plus ressenti ça, qu'elle n'est pas prête à s'arrêter. Ses mains redécouvrent lentement ce corps qu'elle connaissait si bien. Pour le moment, elle se retient de pousser son exploration sous les vêtements de la blonde. Mais elle sait bien que, si personne ne les arrêtes, cela ne durera pas longtemps.

Les gestes sont lents, mesurés, emplis de tendresse. Leur passion transparait dans chaque caresse. Chaque baiser échangé. Chaque mouvement de leurs corps, collés l'un contre l'autre sur ce canapé. S'imbriquant si bien, comme si cette place leur étaient destinées, celle-ci et nulle autre.

Le cœur de Clarke manque un battement quand la langue de Lexa, entre deux baisers, s'égare le long de sa nuque. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle tente de mettre un minimum d'écart entre elles, juste assez pour que Lexa s'interrompe, visiblement de mauvais cœur, si on se fie à son air revêche.

\- Attends...commence Clarke dans un souffle, immédiatement interrompue par un commentaire acerbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Clarke ?

Tout en se redressant, Lexa s'assied sur ses talons, surplombant ainsi Clarke.

\- Il me semble que c'est plutôt clair non ? S'étonne la jeune femme, les jambes coincées sous le poids de la réalisatrice.

\- Non. Je suis là, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ? Alors pourquoi veux-tu attendre ? S'emporte Lexa.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne fais ça que pour...le sexe.

\- Et si mon corps était la seule chose que tu pouvais avoir ? Ça ne te suffirait pas ? Fait-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant à regret du corps chaud et attirant.

Clarke bondit à son tour sur ses pieds, arrêtant le mouvement de Lexa en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Non. Je te veux toi. Ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme. Toi toute entière avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Je te veux au petit déjeuner et au coucher. Je te veux heureuse et en colère, malade et en bonne santé, maladroite et merveilleuse...

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il reste tout ça de moi. L'interrompt Lexa abruptement.

Resserrant sa prise, Clarke fait un pas en avant tout en tirant sur le bras, pour que Lexa pivote vers elle. Elle pose tendrement sa main sur sa poitrine. Juste au bon endroit pour sentir son cœur qui bat.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste là. Et si tu n'es pas prête, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai. J'ai toute la vie s'il le faut.

Lexa pose sa main par-dessus celle de Clarke sur sa poitrine, et sonde le regard de la femme en face d'elle. Les mots n'ont pas été dits. Mais elle peut le lire très clairement sur son visage. Elle l'aime.

Au bout d'un moment, Lexa a dû reprendre le tournage là où elle l'avait arrêté, après une pause un peu plus longue que prévu. Tout en espérant que les deux actrices gardent pour elles la scène dont elles ont été témoins. La fuite de Lexa, suivie par Clarke, n'a pas pu leur échapper.

Néanmoins, tout ceci n'aura pas servi à rien, car la scène sur le perron est tournée en seulement deux prises suite à la démonstration de Lexa. Et c'est plutôt satisfaite, que celle-ci rentre chez elle, malgré l'heure tardive.

Cependant, sur la route, ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau factice lui revient en mémoire, et rien n'arrive à déloger les images de Clarke soupirant sous ses baisers. Et c'est pourquoi, une fois arrivée devant son portail, elle fait demi-tour.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se gare devant chez Lincoln, remarquant avec soulagement que la voiture de fonction n'est pas là. Au pire, il n'y aura qu'Octavia à esquiver. C'est toujours ça.

La portière claque, ses pas crissent sur le gravier. Un coup de tonnerre résonne au loin contre les falaises qui bordent la rive est du lac. L'orage approche, comme souvent en cette saison. Une rafale de vent chaud vient coucher la cime des sapins qui bordent la route. Tous ses sens sont décuplés, lui donnant l'impression de flotter légèrement en dehors de son corps. Dans cette atmosphère chargée, le son produit par son poing contre la porte lui semble lointain, insignifiant. Hors de question d'appuyer sur cette sonnette. Après quelques instants d'attente qui semblent durer une éternité, c'est Clarke qui vient lui ouvrir. Celle-ci semble un peu étonnée de la trouver là, à presque dix heures du soir. Avant de se dégonfler, Lexa sort sa tirade, sans prendre le temps de respirer entre deux mots.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je peux, ou ne peux pas te donner. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de toi, et que ça tourne à l'obsession.

Les deux jeunes femmes restent un instant sur le pas de la porte à se dévisager. Lexa attendant un mot, une réaction, et Clarke ébahit, tentant d'intégrer le sens des mots que Lexa vient de lâcher comme une bombe.

L'éclair zèbre le ciel au-dessus de leur tête. Comme un signal, elles bougent en même temps, leurs bouches se rejoignant avec fougue au moment où le tonnerre gronde, tout proche. Le ciel s'ouvre et une trombe de pluie s'abat autour d'elle dans un grand fracas, tandis que leurs mains se cherchent fébrilement. Lexa repousse Clarke contre le chambranle et presse son bassin contre le sien. La réaction immédiate de sa partenaire, ne fait qu'accentuer son exaltation. D'une habile caresse, elle effleure le haut de ses cuisses, et commence à remonter sur sa peau, entrainant la légère robe d'été dans le même mouvement.

Après quelques secondes de cet échange enflammé, Clarke se dégage sans un mot, attrape la main de sa compagne et referme la porte de la maison. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Lexa prend conscience de l'endroit où elles se trouvent, et grimace légèrement à l'idée de s'être donnée en spectacle aux voisins. Fort heureusement, aux vus de l'heure tardive et les éléments déchainés à l'extérieur, elle doute que quiconque traîne dans la rue.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'entrée, une vague question lui revient en mémoire et elle tourne la tête en direction de la salle à manger. D'un geste, Clarke lui fait comprendre qu'elles sont seules. De toute manière, elles se dirigent vers la chambre, et à partir de là, personnes ne devraient plus les déranger.

A peine à l'abri dans ce cocon d'intimité, le feu repart de plus belle. Impatiemment, Lexa fait glisser les bretelles de la robe, le long des épaules de Clarke. Le tissu tombe au sol dans un léger froissement. Elle se débarrasse de ses chaussures, et de sa chemise, ne conservant que sa brassière. Tout en reculant en direction du lit, Clarke défait la ceinture de son pantalon, qui rejoint bientôt le petit tas de vêtements échoué sur le sol.

Au moment où les genoux de Clarke heurtent le matelas derrière elle, elles ne portent plus rien d'autre que leurs sous-vêtements. Repoussant tendrement Clarke sur le matelas, Lexa s'installe entre ses jambes, provoquant un soupir d'anticipation. Leurs corps se mettent à bouger, leurs mains à explorer, et leurs bouches à gouter. Redécouvrant l'une comme l'autre des sensations oubliées depuis longtemps.

Au plein cœur de l'action, Clarke, les yeux à demi ouvert et le souffle court, pose délicatement sa main sur la joue de Lexa pour l'inciter à la regarder. Et devant l'interrogation dans les yeux verts qui la dévisage, elle lâche dans un souffle.

\- Je t'aime Lexa.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke ouvre instantanément les yeux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre comme lorsqu'on s'éveille brusquement sans savoir pourquoi. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir que la place est vide à ses côtés. Les larmes viennent emplir ses yeux sans prévenir, alors que son cœur se serre. Lexa n'est pas là. Elles se sont pourtant endormies ensemble dans ce lit hier soir après...enfin, après. Aucune raison de s'alarmer, elle peut très bien être dans la salle de bain. En jetant un coup d'œil autour du lit pourtant, elle ne repère aucun vêtement qui ne lui appartient pas. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Elle est sans doute allée chercher des croissants pour le petit déjeuner. Rien d'inquiétant. Clarke tente de se rassurer comme elle peut, mais rien n'enraye l'inquiétude qui monte crescendo. Se réveiller sans comprendre ce qui se passe, ça lui rappelle quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas très agréable. Sautant du lit, elle file sous la douche, espérant qu'en en sortant, Lexa sera revenue, et balayera tous ses doutes en un instant.

L'eau coule sur son corps, glissant sur chaque parcelle de peau, ramenant Clarke aux souvenirs de la nuit précédente. Elle laisse la chaleur la pénétrer, et ses mains savonneuses courir sur chaque endroit qu'on connut les lèvres de Lexa, sa main, sa bouche. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagine son amante, cogner doucement contre la paroi pour se joindre à elle. Malheureusement, la douche se termine sans intervention et il n'y a toujours personne quand Clarke reviens dans la chambre.

Il devient difficile de contrôler le mauvais pressentiment qui ne fait qu'empirer. Elle saisit son portable et compose le numéro rapidement. Au bout de deux sonneries, l'appel est dévié sur le répondeur. On a raccroché...décidemment, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Se repassant la soirée de la veille en cherchant où ça aurait pu clocher, Clarke s'habille en vitesse. Pourtant, cette soirée était parfaite. En fermant les yeux, elle peut sentir de nouveau les lèvres de Lexa dans son cou, ses mains traçant des lignes imaginaires sur son corps juste avant de...

Elle se secoue, ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ça. Il faut qu'elle trouve Lexa et qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle n'est pas là. Peut-être une urgence au travail ? Même si elle a du mal à imaginer quel genre d'urgence peut être assez urgente, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine, sinon de la réveiller, au moins de lui laisser une note.

Fixant son portable, elle ne sait pas si elle doit lui envoyer un message. Si elle est vraiment partie chercher les croissants, ça va sembler étrange. Elle préfère quand même envoyer quelque chose, quitte à paraitre pathétique et parano.

Clarke : [Tu reviens ? ]

Le message part avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus. Si elle voulait paraitre complétement dans l'insécurité, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen. Mais à cet instant, c'est le dernier de ses problèmes. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Quelques instants plus tard, le message s'affiche en « lu ». Mais pas de réponse.

Ça y'est, la panique est là. Etouffante, écrasante, rendant sa respiration laborieuse, allant même jusqu'à provoquer un léger vertige. Mais il faut qu'elle se concentre. Sortant en trombe de chez Octavia, elle file chez Lexa, tentant vainement de se focaliser sur la route et sa vitesse. La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est d'avoir un accident.

Ses poings martèlent la porte avec toute la force du désespoir, alors qu'elle trouve la maison vide. En tout cas, personne ne lui répond. Anéantie, elle s'affale contre l'entrée qui reste close, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et imaginant sa prochaine destination. Elle s'apprête à appeler Octavia ou Lincoln, quand le gardien apparait au portail, sans doute interpellé par la présence de la jeune femme. Remarquant l'attitude de Clarke et ayant sans doute entendu les coups et les cris de la blonde, celui-ci lâche d'un air suspicieux.

\- Elle doit être au travail, elle est partie tôt ce matin.

Au travail. Bien sûr, c'est ça, c'est l'évidence même. Quoi d'autre que son travail pour la tirer des bras de Morphée (et de ceux de Clarke au passage). Elle n'a pas souvenir que la réalisatrice était censé travailler ce matin, mais cela expliquerai par la même occasion pourquoi elle ne répond pas à son message. Il faut qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Après un vague remerciement au gardien, elle remonte dans sa voiture, elle prend la direction des studios.

Une fois-là, elle salue l'agent de sécurité qui lui fait un signe de la main en retour. Nyko est un bon ami de Lincoln, elle a appris à le connaitre un peu mieux depuis leur première rencontre. Une fois sur le plateau, elle croise quelques techniciens qui lui adressent des signes amicaux, mais aucun ne s'arrête. Quand finalement, elle repère Lexa, celle-ci semble prise dans une conversation houleuse avec Victoria. Clarke l'observe attentivement pendant qu'elle mime la scène avec fougue, tout en donnant des indications précises. Clarke sourit à cette image, à n'en pas douter, Lexa aurait été tout à fait à l'aise de l'autre côté de la caméra.

Elle perd son sourire quand soudain, la réalisatrice tourne la tête dans sa direction. Au moment où elle la repère, le regard noir qu'elle lui lance provoque un frisson glacial, qui lui monte le long de la colonne vertébrale. D'où vient la soudaine colère de Lexa, et pourquoi celle-ci semble-t-elle diriger contre Clarke ?

Demandant à son équipe de faire une pause imprévue, elle traverse le plateau en quelques enjambées, et saisit Clarke sans douceur par le bras pour l'entrainer dans une pièce plus loin. Une fois seules, la porte claque violemment, les coupants du reste du monde.

\- Sérieusement ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

\- Pa..pardon ? Bégaye Clarke sous le coup de la surprise.

Mais Lexa ne l'écoute pas, et ne remarque même pas son expression abasourdie, trop occupée à laisser exploser toute sa colère.

\- « Merci pour la soirée Lexa, j'avais besoin d'être sûre que je ne passais pas à côté de quelque chose. » Je te croyais rentrée à Paris, dans les bras de ton fiancé à l'heure qu'il est...

Accablée, aucune pensée cohérente ne parvient à se former dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle est incapable de se défendre face aux accusations de Lexa, qui continue son monologue.

-...Je le savais ! Je savais que je ne devais pas te faire confiance, et dire que j'ai cru à ton numéro d'amnésique désespérée ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Coucher avec moi et quoi ? Franchement je ne te comprends pas. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne te comprends plus. Même si tu as réussi à me faire croire que tu n'avais pas changé au fond...Si tu as la moindre once de respect envers moi, répond au moins à une question. Pourquoi avoir joué ce petit numéro ? D'ailleurs dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais presque pu t'engager en tant qu'actrice tellement c'était bien joué. Tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau.

Ses jambes menaçant de ne plus la soutenir, Clarke se laisse aller contre le mur. Là, elle retrouve assez de contenance pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Elle secoue la tête, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe.

\- Lexa...commence-t-elle, immédiatement interrompue.

\- Ah non ! Ne recommence pas avec cette voix. Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. Tu m'as parfaitement montré qui tu étais hier.

Hier. Les pièces du puzzle se mettent doucement en place dans la tête de Clarke, et une larme silencieuse coule sur sa joue, ébranlant par la même occasion l'attitude de Lexa. Indécise, devant la réaction émotionnelle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, elle plisse les yeux de manière suspicieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Demande soudain Lexa d'une voix sèche, malgré la pointe d'hésitation qu'elle laisse paraître malgré elle. Quelque chose lui échappe, elle le sent.

\- On n'est pas mardi hein ? Demande Clarke d'une petite voix défaite, les épaules basses.

\- Comment ça on n'est pas mardi ? Non, on est...mercredi. Corrige Lexa en changeant de ton au milieu de sa phrase, commençant, elle aussi, à relier les indices les uns aux autres.

Ses yeux verts scrutent la femme en face d'elle, guettant le moindre signe de tromperie, flairant le plus petit soupçon de mensonge, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'en découvrira pas. Et tout à coup, ç'est l'illumination.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation, qui balaye du même coup les derniers doutes qui subsistaient en elle. Cette fois, Lexa n'a plus aucun mal à croire. Après avoir expérimenté en l'espace de trois jours la transformation radicale de la jeune femme, elle réalise que tout était bien réel. Mais plus encore qu'une simple amnésie, la femme qui se tient devant elle n'est plus la même personne.

Physiquement, il n'y a aucun signe de changement, si ce n'est son regard. Une lueur, invisible pour la plupart des gens, se trouve là où hier il n'y avait qu'un air glacial. . Le ton de sa voix est différent également, dans sa façon de prononcer son prénom, elle ne s'y trompe pas. Mais par-dessus tout, ce sont ses sentiments, qu'on peut lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce dont Lexa a pu être témoin la veille.

Clarke laisse échapper quelques larmes silencieuses, et commence à reculer vers la porte, pour s'enfuir.

\- Clarke attend. S'exclame Lexa, maintenant prête à tout pour la retenir.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi. Tu avais raison, je vais te faire souffrir. Et je ne le supporterais pas. Tu mérites de vivre heureuse. J'étais persuadée que ça ne pouvait être qu'avec moi, mais je ne suis même pas capable d'être moi-même...

Disant cela, elle se retourne et marche rapidement vers la porte. Mais à peine l'a-t-elle entrouverte qu'une main la referme brutalement. Lexa est juste derrière elle, tenant la porte close, son souffle courant sur la nuque de Clarke.

\- Clarke, je ne vis que lorsque tu es là. Avoue-t-elle en la forçant à lâcher la poignée, capturant ses doigts fins entre les siens.

\- C'est faux. Tu vivais très bien sans moi jusqu'à ce que je vienne tout foutre en l'air, par mon égoïsme. Rétorque-t-elle en fixant un point sur le sol, incapable de croiser le regard qui la cherche.

Avec tendresse, Lexa vient lui relever le menton, pour finalement, faire que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Clarke sait qu'elle ne peut pas y résister, ça l'a toujours hypnotisée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne vivais pas. Je survivais. Tu avais raison Clarke, tu es la seule personne qui peut me rendre heureuse.

Terminant sa phrase, ses lèvres viennent délicatement se poser sur la bouche sensuelle qui l'accueille avec envie. Pas de mensonge possible dans un baiser. Clarke y répond instinctivement, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune pour approfondir l'échange.

Lexa s'avance, plaquant le corps chaud contre la porte en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais Clarke se dégage en douceur de l'étreinte, et sans mettre une trop grande distance entre elle, met fin au baiser. Elle pose une main tremblante sur la poitrine de la femme qui la tient toujours fermement dans ses bras.

\- Lexa. Et si je ne suis pas moi ? Chuchote-t-elle, des larmes toujours plein les yeux.

\- On trouvera Clarke.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse recommencer. J'ai occulté le problème, et t'ai entrainée là-dedans, toi et les autres, sans penser une seule fois...elle secoue la tête, honteusement, laissant en suspens la fin de sa phrase.

Lexa pose une main sur sa joue, pour l'arrêter dans son auto fustigation, et la regarde droit dans les yeux, laissant passer tout l'espoir et la confiance qu'elle ressent à cet instant précis.

-On trouvera Clarke. On règlera ça. Ensemble.

Une hésitation, son souffle s'interrompt le temps d'un battement de cil, et puis ses yeux deviennent brillants, un petit sourire discret se dessine sur son visage.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

C'en est trop pour Clarke qui retient ses larmes depuis le début de la confrontation. Un sanglot lui échappe, la seconde suivante, elle se retrouve en pleur dans les bras de Lexa. Se laissant caresser les cheveux, s'entendant chuchoter des mots apaisants au creux de l'oreille. L'émotion la submergeant, elle réalise à peine qu'elle a regagné le cœur de celle qu'elle aime. Et malgré le chemin qui leur reste encore à parcourir, elle sait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle n'est plus seule. Lexa est de nouveau avec elle.

En fin de matinée, Clarke est de retour chez Octavia. Ces quelques heures de cavalcades ont suffi à la vider de toutes ses forces, et elle ressent un pressant besoin de repos. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'ose pas fermer les yeux. Et si elle se réveillait de nouveau en ayant oublié cette journée ? Pire, cette semaine, où tous les jours depuis le vingt juillet ? Ou qu'elle ne se réveillait tout simplement plus jamais, laissant la place à cet abject personnage, qui prétend prendre possession de son corps quand elle a le dos tourné.

Alors elle ne dort pas. Au lieu de ça, elle allume l'ordinateur, et commence ses recherches. Il est grand temps de s'occuper de l'origine de tout ça. Le moteur de recherche tourne à plein régime, croisant toutes les informations qu'elle peut trouver sur les amnésies, les dédoublements de personnalités, les problèmes neurologiques et tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec son problème. L'imprimante crache à tour de bras des feuilles noircies d'analyses en tout genre, d'avis de spécialistes reconnus ou de personnalités plus ésotérique.

Trouver la source, identifier l'erreur, la corriger, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Avec une seule idée en tête, plus jamais.

En fin d'après-midi, des papiers s'étalent sur toutes les tables visibles, sur le sol, le canapé et le tapis du salon. Clarke, au milieu de tout cela, relit, classe, range. Tente tant bien que mal de trouver un sens, un indice, n'importe quoi.

En pleine lecture d'un essai clinique neurologique, elle est interrompue par la sonnette. Il est trop tôt pour qu'Octavia ou Lincoln soient déjà de retour, et de toute façon ils n'auraient probablement pas sonnés. Pour Clarke, il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne, et c'est le cœur battant d'anticipation qu'elle se lève. Ses jambes, engourdies par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était installée, la portent tant bien que mal jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les fourmis s'estompent seulement au moment où elle ouvre la porte, pleine d'espoir et le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout son être se fige de déception, lorsque l'importun se révèle ne pas être celle qu'elle attendait. Cela lui prend quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'homme qui se tient devant elle, et qui s'attendait visiblement à un accueil plus chaleureux.

\- Finn ? Demande Clarke sans bien comprendre comment cela a bien pu se produire.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Répond-t-il sur la défensive, en la dévisageant. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, visiblement déçu. Tu me fais rentrer, ou on part tout de suite ?

\- Partir ? Où ça ? Rétorque-t-elle machinalement, trop choquée pour faire autre chose.

\- A la maison...tu m'as demandé de venir te chercher.

L'homme la regarde avec méfiance, décelant sans doute lui aussi, la différence de caractère avec la femme qu'il connait. D'un geste brusque, Clarke dégaine son téléphone et vérifie ses messages. Plusieurs ont été échangés la veille avec Finn, lui donnant l'adresse d'Octavia et Lincoln pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle lâche le portable comme s'il était hanté, et celui-ci vient s'écraser sur le sol, fendant irrémédiablement l'écran dans un craquement sinistre. Sans un regard pour l'objet auquel elle n'a aucun attachement particulier, elle esquisse un geste de repli vers l'intérieur.

\- Je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas moi. Dit-elle précipitamment en tirant un peu sur le battant, d'un geste de protection.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as appelé, on a passé une heure au téléphone, tu étais dans tout tes états et me demandais pardon pour ton comportement. Ecoute je sais que le mariage te stresse, tu avais besoin de revenir à ta vie d'avant pour faire ton deuil, je peux comprendre. Mais maintenant on rentre, je ne vais pas faire le yoyo et céder à tout tes caprices. Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis tous les deux jours, tu viens maintenant, ou tu ne reviens pas. Jamais.

\- Alors là, ça va être la décision la plus facile que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. Je ne reviens pas. Jamais.

Finn lève les mains au ciel, agacé et complément perdu. Hésitant à lui claquer la porte au nez pour mettre un terme définitif à cet échange absurde, elle renonce finalement devant le désarroi flagrant du jeune homme qui fulmine sur le seuil. Après tout, Finn n'y est pour rien. Il est ce qu'on appelle, une victime collatérale, dans une situation où même elle, n'est pas en mesure de tout comprendre. Elle se souvient encore cet instant où elle lui a brisé le cœur, quelques semaines auparavant. Malgré tout, au moindre appel de sa part, il n'a pas hésité à faire six cents kilomètres pour la femme qu'il aime. Le moins qu'elle puisse faire, c'est de lui donner quelques explications. En soupirant, elle s'écarte et ouvre en grand la porte, l'invitant à rentrer.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Comment aborder le sujet d'un dédoublement de personnalité, quand la personne qui est assise en face de soi est amoureuse d'une de ces personnalités. Qui plus est, celle qu'on tente de faire disparaitre pour de bon. Le problème est que, Clarke ne souhaite pas lui donner d'espoir. Mais en même temps, comment expliquer la présence de Finn ici, si ce n'est en avouant que son autre « Elle » a fait une réapparition, même furtive.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de venir. Le truc s'est que...j'ai des problèmes, je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte.

Marquant un silence, elle cherche ses mots afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de l'importun jeune homme, sans trop en dire. Il observe en silence la pièce où il se trouve, et ses yeux s'arrête sur Clarke avant de reprendre d'une voix posée.

\- C'était toi, au téléphone hier. Tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, c'est pour ça que tu voulais rentrer. Et maintenant, tu l'as de nouveau perdue.

Le ton employé ne plaît pas du tout à Clarke. Trop d'espoir, trop d'attentes, elle lit déjà sur son visage le mécanisme de réflexion qui se met en place. Ça ne s'annonce pas bien. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tout simplement refermé cette fichue porte. Le pouls battant à toute allure, la répartie ne lui vient pas, elle n'était pas prête. Son silence donne à Finn toutes les réponses dont il a besoin. Il se lève soudainement, dans un état d'agitation intense.

\- Vient avec moi ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Si tu t'es souvenue une fois, c'est que tu peux redevenir celle que tu étais !

Elle recule devant la main tendu qui l'incite à se lever à son tour, il prend un air sombre.

\- Je suis celle que j'étais. Je t'ai déjà dit Finn, cette fille dont tu es tombé amoureux, ce n'est pas moi. Ça a peut-être été moi un temps, mais ça ne l'est plus. Ce n'est pas le vrai moi.

\- Et comment peux-tu savoir qui est le vrai toi ? Tu te réveilles avec une amnésie improbable et tu décides que le « vrai » toi est cette fille d'il y a cinq ans, plutôt que celle qui a vraiment vécu ces cinq dernière années ? Au nom de quoi cette version de toi devrait être plus vraie que ma fiancée ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est juste évident. C'est celle que j'ai été depuis ma naissance jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. Celle que connaissent mes amis les plus proches.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de fermeté dans son ton. Cela lui donne plus d'assurance face à l'homme, qui parait plus agacé à chaque instant, devant son manque de coopération.

\- Les gens changent tout le temps. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Tu perds l'esprit et tu as besoin d'aide. S'énerve Finn.

L'ambiance commence sérieusement à être orageuse, et Clarke se lève à son tour pour être à son niveau. Elle ne se sent plus assez en sécurité pour supporter d'être dominée ainsi. Se faire traiter de folle ne participe pas à sa vaine tentative pour garder le contrôle, et elle aussi fini par s'emporter.

\- Je ne perds pas l'esprit ! Réplique-t-elle avec force, en priant pour que ce soit la vérité. Et j'ai toute l'aide dont j'ai besoin ici. Je trouverais l'origine de tout ça, et je te prouverai que j'ai raison.

Les veines sur ses tempes oscillent sous les battements de son cœur. Les lèvres pincées pour contenir sa rage, il tape violemment des poings sur la table qui se tient entre eux.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas effacer celle que tu es, juste parce que ça arrange ton délire ! Je vais te ramener Clarke, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

Les yeux flamboyants de celui qui se bat pour la femme qu'il aime, les menaces à peine voilées. Son sang se glace, il lui fait peur. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque les fait sursauter tous les deux, et la voix imposante de Lexa se fait entendre. Clarke se détend immédiatement à ce son réconfortant, qui met fin à son cauchemar. Sans quitter Finn des yeux, elle sent à présent la présence de son amante à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas chez toi. Dit Lexa d'une voix trainante, légèrement voilée de menaces. Clarke à tout ce dont elle a besoin ici, et s'il s'avère que tu as raison...et bien j'imagine qu'on le saura bien assez tôt.

Deux mains trapues posées à plat sur la table blanchissent sous la pression qu'on leur inflige. Prenant une grande inspiration, Finn se redresse, détournant enfin son regard menaçant, pour faire face à Lexa. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et malgré sa tentative pour prendre le dessus, elle s'impose sans effort, par son charisme.

\- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Lexa ? Lance-t-il dédaigneusement, la jaugeant de haut en bas.

\- Il paraît. Répond-t-elle, glaciale, en le fixant avec animosité.

Après son inspection détaillée, il hoche la tête, et s'abstenant de tout commentaire, prend la porte sans demander son reste.

Relâchant la pression, Clarke suit des yeux le départ de Finn en respirant de nouveau de manière normale. Une fois la menace disparue, elle se jette dans les bras de son amante, essuyant au passage, les larmes qui lui sont montées aux yeux.

\- Désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû le faire rentrer...

\- Non effectivement. Répond froidement Lexa qui a du mal à se détendre, malgré la présence de Clarke dans le creux de ses bras. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Et Clarke lui raconte toute l'histoire, le coup de fil, les messages.

\- Il ne va plus te lâcher maintenant. S'emporte-t-elle en se dégageant, frustrée de cet obstacle supplémentaire.

Traversant la cuisine, elle balaye du regard la pièce sens dessus dessous, tombant sur la paperasse qui s'étale dans tous les coins. Clarke la rejoint, incapable de la laisser s'éloigne d'elle plus de quelques mètres.

\- Il sera bien obligé. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, il faudra m'enfermer pour m'éloigner de toi.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle se colle de nouveau à Lexa, qui cette fois, ne se dérobe pas, et passe ses bras derrière son dos. Un demi-sourire vient briser l'inquiétude sur les traits de la brune, alors qu'un souffle chaud vient lui chatouiller la nuque. Des doigts fins s'égarent sur son bras nu, les lèvres douces de Clarke lui effleurent l'oreille, et instinctivement elle penche la tête en arrière offrant son cou aux baisers avides qui se font plus pressant. Deux mains glissent le long de son dos pour venir s'arrêter sur ses fesses, provoquant une réaction spontanée au creux de ses reins. Elle laisse échapper un grognement, et attrape les mains baladeuses, stoppant nette leur exploration. Devant le regard curieux et légèrement blessé de son amante, elle s'explique.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, le réveil a été plutôt rude. Je ne sais pas si cela a un lien, mais dans le doute je préfère m'abstenir le temps qu'on éclaircisse la situation.

Lexa prend le parti d'être raisonnable, malgré ce que ça lui coute. Son corps, rendu presque douloureux, proteste de l'interruption. Après cinq ans d'attente, il avait enfin retrouvé ce dont il se languissait, et sitôt après on l'en prive de nouveau. Un sourire forcé vient renforcer les paroles de Lexa, alors qu'elle lit la même frustration dans les yeux bleus indignés qui lui font face.

Néanmoins, la déception laisse vite place à la compréhension, car une fois le pour et le contre pesés, il est évident que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Clarke n'a pas vécu la journée d'hier, elle ne peut qu'imaginer ce qu'elle a fait vivre à Lexa, mais celle d'aujourd'hui était déjà assez éprouvante comme ça. Et avec Finn dans les parages, elle ne voudrait pas que « l'Autre » fasse une réapparition. Elle acquiesce vigoureusement en se détachant à contre cœur, laissant tout de même leurs mains jointes.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Désolée.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt, elle évite le regard de Lexa, promenant le sien autour d'elle sans trop savoir quoi faire maintenant. La pile d'impression sur le bar la ramène à ses recherches, qu'elle menait il y a peine une heure. Il lui semble qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis.

-Tu veux voir ce que j'ai trouvé ? Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un. Propose-t-elle en balayant de la main le capharnaüm.

Une vague hésitation traverse la jeune femme devant l'étendue de la tâche qui l'attend. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde, et d'un geste du menton, Lexa désigne les piles de papiers étalées un peu partout. Elle prend cet air sérieux qu'elle arbore au travail, et lâche :

\- Montre-moi.


	18. Chapter 18

Debout, devant la baie vitrée du salon, Octavia agite un post-it de couleur jaune criard, où elle vient de griffonner quelques mots illisibles. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée de la veille à ranger sa maison, elle et Clarke ont décidé d'un commun accord, de déménager ses recherches chez Lexa. Au moins pour quelques temps, estimant que ce serai beaucoup plus pratique, et que cela laisserai un peu d'espace au couple. Sans mentionner qu'elle ne se sent plus capable de dormir loin de Lexa, pas maintenant qu'elle a le choix.

Le post-it rejoint une ribambelle de ses congénères sur la vitre, maintenant constellée de ces petits morceaux de papier, qui contrastent avec l'obscurité de l'extérieur. Lincoln s'agite sur le tapis moelleux, la tablette à la main, tandis que Raven râle dans l'enceinte qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qui est écrit. La pauvre n'a pas pu se libérer de ses obligations professionnelles, mais tenait à être là pour son amie.

Enfoncée dans les coussins du fauteuil le plus confortable, Lexa porte à ses lèvres un verre de martini, l'air dépité. Argo gémit pitoyablement, à la recherche d'une caresse, collant sa truffe humide contre la main de sa maitresse. Celle-ci râle un peu mais gratouille par habitude la tête poilue qu'il lui présente. La main plus généreuse de Clarke apparait de l'autre côté, et vient satisfaire l'animal qui repart jouer à l'extérieur.

La tête entre les mains, allongée sur le canapé, Clarke hésite entre désespoir et hilarité. Il commence à être relativement tard, et malheureusement, malgré tous les efforts de ses amis, leur brainstorming ne mène à rien. Ils se donnent pourtant du mal pour reconstituer l'emploi du temps de ses derniers souvenirs, afin de déterminer quel aurait pu être l'élément déclencheur. Il aura fallu du temps à Clarke, pour qu'elle admette que son problème, va bien au-delà d'une « simple » amnésie. Après lecture de dizaines de témoignages sur les dédoublements de personnalité, la seule chose qui semble plutôt certaine, c'est qu'ils résultent tous d'un grand traumatisme psychique.

La difficulté là-dedans, c'est qu'il est extrêmement difficile pour eux, de se remémorer avec précision des événements aussi vieux. Devant le déferlement d'absurdités, Lexa semble s'être résignée. Elle observe, passive, Octavia et Raven en plein débat pour savoir si tel ou tel film est sorti avant ou après « l'évènement ».

\- Les filles, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment pertinent comme information. Tente gentiment Lincoln alors que sa femme colle un énième post-it vert fluo sur la vitre.

Il se gratte le crâne en baissant les yeux, devant le regard assassin qu'elle lui renvoi, à son commentaire.

\- Surtout qu'il y a de grande chance pour que je ne me souvienne de toute façon pas de la sortie d'un film appelé « Paranormal activity : le re retour »... Commente Clarke en fixant le plafond, sentant l'impuissance l'envahir.

Le cri triomphant de Raven derrière son écran coupe la répartie d'Octavia, qui finit par aller bouder dans un coin.

\- Ok, et la dernière fois, il s'est passé quoi juste avant que tu ne perdes à nouveau la mémoire ? Demande Lincoln en reposant la tablette sur son support pour que Raven puisse aussi participer à la conversation.

S'étranglant à moitié en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, Lexa se redresse dans son fauteuil en toussant légèrement. Clarke ne quitte le plafond des yeux que pour lui jeter un regard coupable. Elles n'ont, évidemment, pas raconté tous les détails à leurs amis sur le déroulement de leur soirée. Elle se mordille la lèvre, cherchant de quelle façon répondre à cette question, et espérant silencieusement que Lexa lui ôte cette épine du pied. Devant le silence qui perdure, Octavia devient suspicieuse, plissant les yeux comme un paparazzi qui flaire le détail croustillant. C'est finalement la voix dans le haut-parleur de la tablette qui vient briser le malaise.

\- Elles se sont envoyées en l'air. C'est ça qui a déclenché le truc. J'ai raison ?

Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Clarke continue obstinément à chercher les moindres imperfections sur les peintures dorée des moulures. Lexa quant à elle, plongée dans la contemplation du glaçon au fond de son verre, ne semble même pas avoir entendu la réflexion de Raven.

\- Ah ah ! S'exclame Octavia en sautant dans la pièce, et en pointant son doigt en direction de Clarke. C'est un truc à la Buffy et Angel ça ! Un instant de pur bonheur et tu perds ton âme.

Elle se calme soudain, perdue dans les rouages d'une réflexion qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir comprendre.

\- C'est romantique... Ajoute-t-elle dubitative.

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel et lui lance un regard lourd de sens, il est clair qu'elle considère tout ça comme des inepties. Clarke, osant enfin affronter le regard de ses amis, se redresse, pensive.

\- Je sais pas... Angel se souvenait de ses actions même quand il n'avait plus son âme.

Deux yeux verts hallucinés se tournent cette fois vers elle. Autant de la part d'Octavia, cela n'étonne guerre Lexa, autant entendre sa petite amie considérer sérieusement ces élucubrations, s'en est trop pour Lexa qui rompt sa retraite silencieuse pour ramener le débat dans le droit chemin.

\- Holà les filles, je crois que vous êtes parties loin. Dit-elle en posant son verre brusquement sur la table basse. On n'est pas dans une série télé là.

Clarke se tourne vers elle, les neurones tournant à plein régime. Comme si elle était sur le point de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, mais que ça lui échappait.

\- Non, je sais bien mais...si on y réfléchit, je me suis réveillé juste avant mon mariage avec Finn. Le jour de ton anniversaire. Comme si j'avais pris subitement conscience que quelque chose clochait, et que mon subconscient avait fait un effort pour sortir de... ce cauchemar. Et l'autre jour, je t'avais enfin récupérée. C'était la première fois que je me sentais en paix depuis mon réveil.

\- Alors potentiellement, ça pourrait recommencer. Conclut Lexa.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut trouver l'origine de ce truc. Pourquoi c'est arrivé la première fois, et résoudre le problème à la source. Pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Il est hors de question que je revive ça ! S'exclame-t-elle avec véhémence.

D'un geste brusque, Clarke se lève et vient se coller à la vitre. Sa main frôle chaque petits papiers autocollants pendant qu'elle les relit, juste avant qu'ils ne se mélangent, comme autant de souvenirs flous. Diner chez Raven, sortie au ski, Argo, sa mère, Lexa. Clarke classe les images qui apparaissent dans sa tête à chaque lecture, et tente, au prix d'un effort intense, en reconstituant une trame, une chronologie, de définir le moment où tout est partie en vrille. Mais plus elle y réfléchit, plus les images lui échappent, se brouillent, comme un rêve dont on essaye de se souvenir trop fort, pour ne laisser qu'une immense frustration.

De nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'elle a l'impression de se rapprocher de l'instant T, son cerveau surchauffe, et elle crie pour ne pas taper sur la baie vitrée. Elle arrache brutalement les post-it et les piétine au sol, enrageant de l'intérieur. Son excès de colère n'est rien, comparé à ce qu'elle pourrait laisser sortir, mais qu'elle repousse de toute sa volonté. Ses poings se serrent quand elle pose le front sur la vitre, dont la fraicheur à un effet relativement apaisant.

Quelqu'un pose tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules, pour la retourner avec délicatesse. Du coin de l'œil, elle repère ses amis qui s'éclipsent discrètement, alors qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras chaleureux de Lexa. Sa force l'entoure avec aisance, ses chuchotements sont agréables, mais c'est l'odeur, qui l'enveloppe tout à coup, qui l'apaise le plus. Emplissant ses poumons d'une profonde inspiration, l'odeur de son shampoing se mêle à celle de la sueur sur ses bras et de l'alcool dans son haleine. En expirant, elle relâche un peu de tension, mais malgré tout, elle sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Alors, pour ne pas reporter sa frustration sur son amante, elle s'éloigne à regret.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques longueurs pour me détendre. Annonce-t-elle en faisant mine de partir.

Mais Lexa la retient, avec un petit sourire satisfait, et l'entraîne à sa suite.

\- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée. Suis-moi.

La lumière du néon clignote plusieurs fois avant de s'allumer complétement. Clarke jette un coup d'œil circulaire au garage, dans lequel elle n'a jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Lexa passe devant deux voitures et une moto, avant de s'arrêter devant un espace aménagé avec un vélo d'appartement et un tapis de sol. Tout en trainant devant la Harley flambant neuve, Clarke observe d'un air dubitatif le vélo, se demandant vaguement ce que Lexa compte lui sortir comme idée lumineuse. Absorbée dans sa contemplation des deux engins, elle ne remarque pas la jeune femme derrière elle qui installe quelque chose.

\- Voilà, côté défoulement, j'ai pas encore trouvé mieux comme exutoire.

Au moment où elle se retourne, Clarke se retrouve avec une paire de gant rouge vif dans les bras, face à un sac presque aussi grand qu'elle, qui pend au plafond.

\- Heu...je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment mon truc, Lexa.

Celle-ci vient de se placer juste derrière le sac, et lance une grande claque sur le cuir pour inciter Clarke à frapper.

\- On en reparle dans dix minutes. Ne tape pas trop fort au début, il faut s'habituer.

Hésitante, elle tente de dissuader Lexa, mais d'un mouvement de tête, celle-ci lui ordonne impérieusement d'avancer. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, sans grande conviction, pour donner un coup de poing mollasson dans le sac.

Ayant senti son poignet se tordre sous la pression du sable, surprise par la dureté de la chose, un mouvement de recul lui fait prendre une certaine distance. Un pas en avant, un autre coup, un peu plus assuré cette fois. Elle jauge la force qu'elle peut mettre, et la réaction de son « adversaire ». Petit à petit, les coups se font plus fort, plus précis. La voix de Lexa, qui lui indique où cogner et comment, s'insinue dans son esprit. Bientôt, elle n'y fait plus attention, entrant dans une sorte de danse rituelle. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Elle alterne les coups, toute sa concentration est focalisée sur l'exercice, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle ne pense plus à rien d'autre.

Les premières gouttes de sueur viennent rapidement perler sur son front, elle repousse une mèche et continue. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Sans entrainement, ses mains commencent déjà à la faire souffrir. Elle ne s'arrête pas. Son souffle devient plus fort, plus rapide. Toute sa puissance est vouée à un seul but : faire bouger ce fichu poids mort qui pend au plafond.

* * *

**_***10 Juin 2010_ **

_Les dés sont jetés, les inscriptions aux universités finalisées. Il ne reste plus qu'à passer les entretiens, et accessoirement, avoir son bac._

_Lexa s'est inscrite dans la plupart des universités proposant des cours relatif au cinéma. Sa vocation est toute trouvée, et il semble évident qu'elle reprendra le flambeau dans l'entreprise de son père. Clarke quant à elle, a un peu plus de mal à se trouver. Après une profonde introspection, elle a jeté son dévolu sur une fac de droit, son désir le plus cher étant d'aider les autres. Sa mère a pourtant insisté pour qu'elle fasse médecine, mais c'est peut-être la seule discipline qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais pratiquer. Ne serait-ce que pour contredire Abby._

_Le problème étant que ses choix et ceux de Lexa n'ont que peu de compatibilité, et que seulement deux villes sont susceptibles de leur convenir à toute les deux. Deux choix, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Alors si elles ne veulent pas passer les prochaines années à une heure de voiture, quatre heures de train, ou pire, douze heures d'avion, elles n'ont pas intérêt à se louper._

_En pleine révision d'histoire géographie, ses pensées sont, comme toujours, tournées vers sa petite amie, qui passe justement un entretien à cet instant avec l'une de ces deux écoles. Affalée sur le plan de travail, elle n'entend pas sa mère arriver dans la cuisine._

_\- C'est comme ça que tu révises ? Demande Abby en déposant le sac de provision sur le comptoir à dix centimètres de sa fille._

_Clarke sursaute devant la brusquerie de sa mère._

_\- Je faisais une pause. Ment-elle en refermant son livre. J'ai la tête ailleurs._

_Irritée, Abby referme le frigo qu'elle vient de remplir, et jette un regard suspicieux à sa fille._

_\- C'est à cause de Lexa ?_

_Le ton employé est tout sauf bienveillant. Grinçant des dents, Clarke croise le regard de sa mère, l'agacement se faisant déjà sentir. Elle hésite une seconde._

_\- Elle passe un entretien aujourd'hui. A Annecy._

_\- Je vois...tu dois aussi passer un entretien à l'université là-bas ? Je crois que celle de Lyon est plus renommée, non ?_

_Sentant venir la tournure déplaisante que va sans aucun doute prendre la conversation, Clarke tente de s'en soustraire._

_\- Maman, ne commence pas._

_\- Commencer quoi ? Je veux juste dire qu'il serait dommage que tu gâches ton avenir JUSTE pour une amourette de jeunesse._

_Et voilà exactement, où Clarke ne voulait pas en venir. Abby n'a jamais porté Lexa dans son cœur, et encore moins la relation qu'elles entretiennent toute les deux depuis maintenant deux ans._

_Clarke sert les poings sur son livre, et tente de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballent. Elle respire profondément, laissant ressortir l'air lentement. Les mots valsent dans sa tête, elle tente de sélectionner les bons, ceux qui ne mettront pas le feu aux poudres. En vain._

_\- Ne me parle pas d'amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Lâche-t-elle sèchement en se levant et faisant mine de partir._

_Une main sur son bras la retient, et elle fait maintenant face à sa mère. Les rides sur son front se sont accentuées, ses yeux se sont assombris. Sans surprise, Abby est maintenant hors d'elle._

_\- De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi !_

_Mais sans attendre que sa mère ne finisse sa phrase, Clarke contre-attaque._

_\- Et toi ! De quel droit est-ce que tu juges ma vie, ma petite amie, mes choix ? Tout ce qui fait que je suis moi et pas une pâle copie de toi._

_Choquée, Abby relâche l'emprise sur sa fille, mais celle-ci ne semble plus encline à partir. La respiration rapide, campée sur ses deux pieds, elle attend une nouvelle soit disant leçon de vie qui ne vient pas. Finalement, elle aura réussi à déstabiliser sa mère. Soutenant son regard, la bouche entrouverte, Abby parvient finalement à articuler quelques mots._

_\- Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

_\- Non, tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour TOI ! Quand comprendras-tu que je ne serais jamais la fille dont tu rêves?_

_Sur ces mots, Clarke se détourne, et sors de la cuisine, laissant une Abby dépitée derrière elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, la porte claque et Clarke s'affale sur son lit en soupirant. Encore une fois, elle n'a pas su retenir sa colère face aux réflexions de sa mère. Ce genre d'altercation arrive de plus en plus fréquemment maintenant qu'elle est plus âgée. Elle ne se fait aucune illusion, cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant avec les années, enfin pas avant un bon paquet d'années. Le bruit du vibreur de son téléphone la tire de ses pensées moroses. Un message de Lexa. Elle est prise dans son école. Un grand sourire vient transformer le visage de la jeune fille. Une étape de passée. C'est à son tour d'assurer maintenant._

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa s'éclipse et la laisse seule face à ses démons. Elle sait que d'ici peu, Clarke sera vidée, et aura besoin de récupérer. Alors elle s'affaire à lui faire couler un bain chaud.

Droite, gauche, droite, gauche. Le sac se balance tranquillement, au rythme des coups portés. Les seuls sons qu'on entend sont la respiration saccadée de Clarke, et le bruit mat des gants sur le cuir.

Sentant ses forces l'abandonner rapidement, Clarke lâche tout ce qu'il lui reste, et intensifie les quelques derniers coup. L'amplitude du balancement augmente drastiquement, et là, caché derrière, Clarke aperçoit fugacement un visage qui disparait sitôt que le sac revient dans son champ de vision.

Elle se fige, haletante, laissant la pièce s'immobiliser autour d'elle. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il n'y a personne, que cette vision vient de son esprit. Comme une image imposée une fraction de seconde et de nouveau perdue. Un indice capital, qui remonte à la surface alors qu'elle a enfin réussi à lâcher prise et se vider la tête. Cette femme à la peau noire, est la clé de toute cette histoire, de ça elle en est certaine. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a absolument aucune idée de qui elle est.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée tandis que Clarke entre en trombe dans la salle de bain. La bouteille de gel douche lui échappe des mains et vient plonger dans la mousse déjà formée à la surface de l'eau. Lexa suit des yeux l'objet qui vient s'échouer au fond de la baignoire, pensant vaguement qu'elle devrait le récupérer avant que l'eau ne s'infiltre à l'intérieur. Mais son attention est bien vite de retour sur la femme qui vient de faire irruption. La séance de boxe était censée la calmer, et la voilà encore plus énervée que lorsqu'elle l'a laissé i peine dix minutes.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demande Lexa méfiante, devant l'agitation de sa compagne.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Répond-elle surexcitée.

Clarke fait les cents pas dans la pièce, passant et repassant devant Lexa accroupie à côté de la baignoire, un bras raclant négligemment le fond à la recherche de la bouteille de savon.

\- Ok...et alors ? Insiste-t-elle alors que Clarke ne semble pas disposée à lui en dire plus, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Alors quoi ?

Elle s'immobilise finalement, regardant Lexa comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était là depuis le début.

\- Clarke ! S'exclame Lexa en se levant pour se tenir à sa hauteur. Tu viens de me dire que tu avais trouvé, tu as trouvé quoi ?

Clarke observe Lexa, la manche de la chemise retroussée jusqu'au-dessus du coude, la main trempée au bout de laquelle pend un flacon de gel douche, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, les sourcils froncés, et ce regard posé sur elle, d'une féroce intensité. Pendant un instant, elle en oubli même le visage inconnu qui occupait toutes ses pensées une seconde auparavant.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, elle s'avance pour empoigner Lexa. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent durement dans un premier temps. Sous le coup de la surprise, celle-ci lâche tout ce qu'elle tient pour recevoir son amante, et lui rend son baiser passionné. Au bout d'un instant, elle se recule légèrement, et vient repousser une mèche blonde pleine de sueur derrière l'oreille. Pensant mettre fin à cet échange fiévreux. Mais Clarke ne semble pas du même avis, et tire sur la manche de la chemise pour faire pivoter Lexa contre le lavabo. Elle revient à l'assaut de plus belle, et quand ses mains se faufilent entre les boutons qu'elles font sauter, Lexa commence à perdre pied. Au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elles ne doivent pas faire ça. Elles en ont parlé, et le risque est trop grand de revivre le même fiasco que la dernière fois.

Et pourtant, elle ne dit rien quand les lèvres de Clarke descendent sur sa nuque. Elle ne dit rien lorsque ses mains habiles tirent sur la fermeture de son jean et le font glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle tente de dire un mot, qui finit étouffé dans un gémissement quand elle sent des doigts passer la barrière de ses sous-vêtements. Et puis plus rien. Plus une pensée cohérente ne lui traverse l'esprit. Elle s'abandonne pleinement aux sensations qu'elle ressent. Le marbre froid du meuble derrière elle, la chaleur qui se répand par vague entre ses jambes, l'odeur de Clarke qui finit par la trainer dans sa chambre afin de terminer ce qu'elle a commencé.

Lexa ouvre les yeux, elle s'endort, elle sait qu'il ne faut pas. La dernière fois qu'elles ont fait l'amour, le réveil a été difficile. Elle lutte, mais réalise qu'elle a bien dû s'endormir à un moment donnée, car Clarke n'est plus à côté d'elle dans le lit. Cependant, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas loin, c'est comme un sixième sens, elle la sent proche d'elle. Dans la pénombre, elle cherche des yeux son amante, et la trouve assise sur la commode, une épaule appuyée sur la baie vitrée, contemplant la magnifique vue sur le lac.

Par cette nuit de pleine lune, la surface de l'eau scintille, les montagnes autour paraissent noires, entourant ce miroir qui reflète le ciel. Clarke porte une chemise ouverte, qui ne lui appartient pas. Sur ses genoux, se trouve un bloc note, que Lexa se souvient avoir posé sur la coiffeuse, il y a longtemps. Le crayon dans sa main effleure doucement ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Clarke...souffle doucement Lexa, d'une voix endormie.

L'intéressée tourne doucement la tête vers le lit et sourit tendrement.

\- Rendors-toi, tu es fatiguée.

Secouant la tête, Lexa s'assied contre les oreillers et ramène le drap sur elle.

\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de...me réveiller demain matin. Termine-t-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne devrais pas me transformer en Mr Hyde.

\- Qu'est ce qui te rend si confiante ? Tu as vraiment trouvé la réponse à ton problème ? Demande Lexa, faisant référence à une scène qui lui semble irréelle, après la nuit torride qu'elles viennent de passer.

-Oui et non. Déjà, je ne risque pas de dormir. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque. Et ensuite, j'ai un début de réponse. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, où peut-être tout, mais je sais que c'est lié. Cette femme.

Tout en avançant ses explications, Clarke s'approche du lit et tend le carnet à Lexa. Celle-ci le prend avec précaution sans lâcher Clarke du regard.

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque...ça veut dire que tu ne dormiras plus jamais ? Tu crois vraiment que ça en valait la peine ? Dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches, pour Clarke et pour elle-même de n'avoir pas été assez forte pour résister.

Elle baisse finalement les yeux sur le papier qu'elle tient entre les mains. D'une main, tendrement, Clarke lui fait relever le menton, et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son amante.

\- Ça en valait carrément la peine. Je ne dormirai pas pendant cent ans pour revivre une nuit comme celle-là.

Lexa remercie la pénombre qui couvre la légère coloration sur ses joues, et finit par se racler la gorge sans rien ajouter, en reportant son attention sur le dessin. Clarke se blottit tout contre elle, calant son bras sur son estomac et respirant à grande goulée son odeur réconfortante.

Mais à peine installée, celle-ci est immédiatement dérangée lorsque Lexa se relève brusquement en découvrant le visage de la femme que Clarke a croqué.

\- Je la connais.


	19. Chapter 19

Son poing tambourine sur la porte sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi diable Octavia est-elle aussi difficile à réveiller ? Au bout d'un moment qui parait durer une éternité, le bruit d'une clé qui tourne dans la serrure se fait entendre, et Lexa recule d'un pas, trépignant d'impatience.

\- Heu...salut les filles. Du nouveau ? Demande Octavia encore à moitié endormie, ne cachant pas sa surprise de trouve ses amies sur le pas de sa porte à une heure aussi matinale. Ses yeux ne sont qu'à demi ouvert, et le soleil brillant agresse ses fragiles pupilles.

Lexa ne lui laisse pas le temps de dégager l'entrée, et pousse la porte un peu brusquement, pour qu'elles se retrouvent toute les trois dans la maison. Clarke adresse un sourire désolée à Octavia, qui se retrouve au centre d'une tornade, ayant pris sa source au cœur de la nuit dans la chambre de son amante. Aucune des deux n'a réussi à fermer l'œil, après que Lexa ait reconnu la femme sur son dessin, sans réussir à remettre un nom sur ce visage. La seule chose dont elle est certaine c'est que ça à un rapport avec Octavia, d'où leur présence ici de bon matin. Il a fallu toute la force de persuasion de Clarke, pour que Lexa daigne attendre le lever du soleil pour se mettre en route.

\- Montre lui ton dessin. Ordonne Lexa abruptement, à peine la porte refermée.

Un regard noir est la seule réponse qu'elle obtient de sa compagne, alors que celle-ci s'éloigne, en entrainant une Octavia, encore endormie, dans la cuisine.

\- Viens O', je vais te faire un café.

Lexa reste sur le pas de la porte, les poings serrés, bouillant d'impatience. Elle veut des réponses, et elle les veut maintenant. Prenant un instant pour se calmer, elle finit par rejoindre les deux autres dans la cuisine. Octavia semble légèrement moins chiffonnée avec un café à la main.

Clarke sourit tendrement à Lexa lorsqu'elle s'installe à ses côtés, et place une tasse brulante entre ses doigts. L'odeur familière et réconfortante à un effet apaisant qui la détend, elle laisse donc sa petite amie prendre la parole.

\- Je me suis souvenue de quelqu'un hier soir. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Lexa semble la connaitre. Ou du moins connaitre son visage, même si elle ne se souvient pas de son nom. Mais elle est persuadée qu'elle est connectée à toi.

Terminant sa phrase, Clarke farfouille dans son sac, et en sors le portrait qu'elle à dessiné à la lueur de la lune. Elle n'ose plus respirer tandis qu'elle tend la feuille à Octavia, qui plisse les yeux en observant l'œuvre de son amie.

\- Tu as besoin de lunettes ? Lance Lexa d'un ton sarcastique.

Pour une raison inconnue, toute cette histoire l'agace. Sans même savoir de quoi il retourne, elle en veut instinctivement à son amie. Cette fille est la clé du problème de Clarke, et cette fille est liée à Octavia, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce qui l'amène à être responsable de l'état de Clarke, de toute évidence. Sa logique sait que ce raisonnement est stupide, puéril et non fondé. Mais elle n'arrive pas à lutter contre. Il faut dire que la nuit blanche qu'elle vient de passer n'aide pas à avoir les idées claires.

Baissant honteusement les yeux vers son café, devant le regard dédaigneux qu'Octavia lui adresse suite à son commentaire, elle inspire profondément avant d'avaler une longue gorgée du breuvage noir et amer.

\- Et bien je dirais que ça pourrait être...commence Octavia en se grattant le menton. Franchement je ne suis pas certaine...peut être quelqu'un de l'université ? J'ai l'impression que je la connais, ou du moins que je l'ai déjà croisée, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où.

\- J'ai la même impression que toi. Intervient Lexa. Je l'ai déjà vue, et ça à un rapport avec toi, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir une idée claire.

Clarke, frustrée de nouveau, se lève, pour aller aimanter son œuvre, bien en évidence sur le frigo. Elle qui espérait tant que le mystère soit levé, sur l'identité de cette personne.

\- Bon...Soupire-t-elle déçue. On finira bien par trouver.

Un pauvre sourire vient étirer ses lèvres, dans une vaine tentative de rester optimiste, mais la déception dans sa voix est palpable. Lexa se lève à son tour, et vient lui prendre la main pour la réconforter.

C'est le moment que choisit Lincoln pour entrer dans la cuisine. Fraichement douché, il traine avec lui une agréable odeur de déodorant et de savon, et semble moins fatigué que les trois filles.

\- Salut les filles. Vous êtes matinales. Lance-t-il gaiement avec un sourire, avant d'enfourner un petit pain au lait dans sa bouche. Il continue sur sa lancée en attrapant un mug propre qui séchait sur l'évier, tout en jetant un coup d'œil curieux aux trois filles, qui n'ont pas quitté le frigo des yeux, et qui ne lui ont pas répondu. Sa tasse en main, il mâche bruyamment en allant voir ce qui attire l'attention général.

\- Fé pfoi fe defin ? Demande-t-il en projetant des miettes, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de sa femme.

\- Pardon ? Répond Clarke l'air amusé en découvrant finalement Lincoln avec ses joues de hamster.

\- La réponse qu'on cherchait hier soir. Répond Octavia qui parle le Lincoln couramment. Cette fille est liée à la perte de souvenir de Clarke.

Avalant avec difficultés le pain mâché grossièrement, il se dirige du côté d'Octavia pour mettre en route la bouilloire.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle ressemble à la fille de ton prof de philo O' ? Tu sais cette fille aux cheveux roses un peu bizarre, qui se vantait de savoir...

\- ...hypnotiser ! Termine Clarke en sautant presque sur place, électrisée de sa soudaine découverte. Mais comment on a pu passer à côté de ça !

* * *

*****18 février 2014**

_Clarke ressert son manteau en traversant la rue à la suite d'Octavia. Comment fait-elle pour ne porter qu'une légère veste en cuir par ce froid glacial ? Les volutes de fumées qui sortent de sa bouche lui fond presque regretter d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Octavia à cette soirée._

_\- On est arrivées. S'exclame Octavia en s'arrêtant devant un impressionnant portail en fer forgé._

_Clarke lève les yeux, et à la faible lueur des réverbères de la rue, observe la maison qui se tient devant elle. La maison, ancienne, semble mal entretenue. Les herbes poussent en bataille dans le jardin, les murs en vielles pierres sont couvertes de mousses. Sur le porche, les rambardes et les piliers en bois, sont complétement écaillés. Le souvenir d'un livre d'Anne Rice vient s'imposer dans l'esprit de Clarke. C'est exactement l'image qu'elle se faisait d'une vieille maison de sorcière à la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est sur cette pensée peu rassurante, que Clarke se laisse entrainer par Octavia, qui ne semble pas le moins du monde émue par l'apparence de la maison._

_Comme prévu, elle ne connait personne, il fallait s'y attendre. Honnêtement, Clarke ne sait même pas exactement comment Octavia a eu vent de cette soirée et s'y est fait inviter. On dirait une soirée d'halloween, mais en février, l'effet n'est pas tout à fait le même. Alors au bout d'une petite heure à s'ennuyer ferme, elle rejoint Octavia pour l'inciter à partir. Lexa lui manque, et sans elle, elle ne sent pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Elle retrouve son amie dans la cuisine, en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille métisse, coiffée de courtes tresses africaines de couleur violette._

_\- Ah Clarke ! Tu tombes bien. Dis Octavia, posant le bras sur les épaules de son amie pour l'inclure dans la conversation._

_Esquissant un sourire gêné, Clarke dévisage la personne qui se tient en face d'elle. Sa robe longue, parsemée de symboles étranges, et son maquillage appuyé au niveau des yeux, lui donne un air inquiétant._

_\- Ah...heu, pourquoi ? Bégaye-t-elle, tentant de dissimuler le malaise qui l'enveloppe._

_\- Gaïa me racontais son stage d'hypnose. Ça a l'air super fun !_

_L'entrain d'Octavia commence à sérieusement inquiéter Clarke, où veut elle en venir à la fin._

_\- Ok, et le rapport avec le fait que je « tombe bien » ? En fait, je commence à avoir mal à la tête, je te cherchais pour rentrer, si ça ne t'embête pas._

_C'est un mensonge, mais elle préfère ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui se trame dans la caboche de son amie. Elle l'adore, mais elle a parfois le don de se fourrer dans des situations invraisemblables. Avec le temps, Clarke a appris à en éviter certaines, même si cela signifie ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité légendaire._

_\- Oui, non, enfin, si tu veux, mais on pensait monter pour tenter une séance d'hypnose. On peut partir après si tu veux. Mais viens s'il te plait !_

_Les yeux suppliants qui lui font face, l'espoir d'un enfant qui demande un dernier cookie pour son goûter, Clarke grimace, elle n'est pas très portée sur ce genre d'expérience. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans le regard d'Octavia la fait hésiter. Un mélange de culpabilité à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, et une sorte de défiance à essayer quelque chose de nouveau._

_\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas fan de ces trucs-là._

_-Dis plutôt que tu n'y crois pas. La taquine Octavia qui connait bien son amie._

_La foudroyant du regard, Clarke acquiesce._

_\- Effectivement, je n'y crois pas._

_\- Justement, intervient Gaia, profitant de ce moment pour s'en mêler. Laisse-moi te montrer que ça fonctionne, et sur tout le monde. Même les gens qui n'y croient pas. Termine-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Prenant une minute pour détailler d'un peu plus près la jeune fille, Clarke considère l'offre plus sérieusement. Sa peau a la couleur du chocolat, ses yeux d'un noir profond semblent déjà la sonder avec une sorte de mysticisme. Mais ce qui attire son attention, c'est le pendentif bleu qui pend à son cou. On y voit clairement le signe de l'infini. Lexa a le même symbole tatoué en haut de la nuque. Elle l'a fait faire avant leur rencontre, bravant l'interdit paternelle, en hommage à sa mère, lui avait-elle expliqué. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'explique pas, cela la rassure, et Clarke se laisse finalement convaincre, poussée par la curiosité._

_Les deux amies suivent la jeune fille dans un long couloir et grimpent les marches qui se présentent à elles. Dans la pénombre ambiante, elles se laissent guider jusqu'à une petite chambre. A l'intérieur, un simple chandelier éclaire la pièce, faisant naître des ombres vacillantes sur les murs._

_Près de la fenêtre, un fauteuil passé de mode, mais à l'air confortable, semble être le seul meuble de la pièce. Les autres étant cachés sous des draps blancs, ajoutant à l'atmosphère inquiétante. D'un mouvement théâtral, Clarke est invitée à s'installer, et après un coup d'œil inquiet à son amie qui la suit de près, elle s'exécute. Une fois bien enfoncée au fond du siège patinée, qui s'avère effectivement très agréable, Gaïa prend place sur un tabouret bas, juste en face d'elle, légèrement en contrebas._

_-Ferme les yeux._

_Sa voix a perdu au moins deux tonalités, et si ses lèvres n'avaient pas remué en prononçant ces mots, Clarke aurait douté qu'ils venaient de sa bouche. Un dernier regard à Octavia, qui n'est plus qu'une vague silhouette dans cet obscurité, et elle s'exécute. Sans penser une seule seconde que cela pourrait fonctionner, elle décide cependant de coopérer au maximum, pour prouver à cette arrogante, que non, tout le monde ne peut pas être hypnotisé. Il ne sera pas dit qu'elle y a mis de la mauvaise volonté._

_Tout d'abord, la musique provenant de l'étage inférieur s'éloigne, atténuée par une sensation d'oreilles bouchées. L'odeur de l'encens envahit toute la pièce. Elle ne se souvient pas que Gaïa en ait fait bruler avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Toute sa concentration est focalisée sur sa respiration et les conseils que lui égrène cette voix d'outre-tombe._

_La conscience des autres personnes s'estompe petit à petit, les murs se resserrent autour d'elle. Les sons se font de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à devenir un simple bourdonnement. Petit à petit, la douleur dans sa tête se fait sentir. Insidieuse, elle augmente au fil du temps, et si elle ne la remarquait qu'à peine il y a un instant, elle semble avoir rempli le vide laissé par l'absence de ses autres sens. En proie à une panique croissante, exacerbée par sa douleur, Clarke veut se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, respirer l'air froid qu'elle maudissait plus tôt dans la soirée, mais son corps ne bouge pas. Elle crie, ou du moins elle essaye. Elle est derrière une porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir. La lumière s'éteint, et tout devient noir._

* * *

\- Gaïa. C'est elle. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. S'exclame Clarke en s'effondrant sur la chaise. Tu te souviens O' ?

\- La soirée dans la maison hantée ? La séance d'hypnose ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Acquiesce Clarke, s'agitant nerveusement, impatiente d'agir maintenant qu'elle a enfin mis le doigt sur quelque chose de concret.

\- Mais enfin, c'était du pipeau Clarke. S'étonne Octavia. Tu es restée deux minutes les yeux fermés, avant de te lever en disant que c'était n'importe quoi.

\- Non, je ne n'ai jamais rouvert les yeux. Enfin, si, mais cinq ans plus tard. C'est mon dernier souvenir. Cette impression de me retrouver prisonnière dans ma propre tête.

Elle se secoue, comme pour se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable, des frissons la prenant de la tête aux pieds. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu autant de mal à se rappeler. Vu le traumatisme, son esprit a dû enfouir ça très loin. Octavia regarde prudemment Lexa et Lincoln, sondant leur opinion, à la recherche de support. Mais tous deux semblent perdus dans leurs réflexions.

\- Alors tu penses que c'est Gaïa la responsable ? Comment elle aurait fait un truc pareil ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais sa maison était flippante. Une vraie maison de sorcière. Peut-être que ça en était une. Avance Clarke sans vraiment penser ce qu'elle dit.

\- Attends, tu crois que ?

\- Qu'elle m'a jeté un sort ? A ce stade je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi. Que je suis possédée par un être maléfique qui a pour seul but de ruiner ma vie, qu'une sorcière m'a maudite sur dix générations, n'importe quoi.

Sortant de sa réflexion profonde, Lexa choisi ce moment pour intervenir.

\- Bon. On sait vers qui se tourner pour la suite. Lincoln, tu peux faire des recherches pour trouver cette Gaïa ? Je dois aller bosser, et...Clarke si tu te sens d'attaque, j'aimerais autant que tu viennes travailler aussi.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il peut y avoir de si urgent pour qu'elle doive retourner travailler également, Clarke acquiesce sans un mot. Elle aurait préféré aller avec Lincoln pour faire ces recherches. Vouant une confiance aveugle à Lexa, elle range machinalement la cuisine avant de remettre le dessin dans son sac. Lincoln vide sa tasse d'une traite, avant de s'éclipser pour aller remplir sa mission. Octavia raccompagne ses amies vers la sortie, montrant un air préoccupé, sur le court chemin entre la cuisine et l'entrée.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais lui laisser encore quelques jours avant qu'elle ne retourne au boulot ? Demande Octavia, sans arriver à comprendre la demande de la réalisatrice. La réponse cinglante ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Je dois retourner travailler. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi aujourd'hui... Et je préfère qu'elle soit près de moi. Ajoute-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes, je peux poser ma journée et rester avec elle, propose spontanément Octavia en tenant la porte ouverte, en bonne hôtesse de maison.

\- Je pense que tu en a déjà assez fait. Rétorque Lexa d'un ton acerbe en franchissant la porte.

Aussitôt dit, les mots sont déjà regrettés, elle se mord les joues sous le coup de la culpabilité. Ça lui a échappé, malgré le fait qu'elle se répète sans cesse que ce n'est pas la faute d'Octavia. Après tout, elle-même n'était pas avec Clarke ce soir-là. Une des rares soirées qu'elles auront passées séparées, et elle n'a pas pu la protéger. A la réflexion, elle préfère en vouloir à Octavia plutôt qu'à elle-même, du moins pour le moment. Ça lui permet de se concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Sans un mot, elle retourne à sa voiture et s'installe au volant en attendant Clarke.

\- Elle est sérieuse là ? S'offusque Octavia devant l'attitude agressive de son amie.

\- Laisses-lui un peu de temps, elle est à cran aujourd'hui. Quand on aura démêlé cette affaire, ça ira mieux.

\- Ouais bah je sais que vous faites abstinence, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui réussir, alors ça serait bien qu'on résolve ce problème rapidement.

Cachant la rougeur qui vient subitement d'apparaitre sur son visage, Clarke bafouille quelques mots d'excuse avant de partir rejoindre Lexa, sous le regard suspicieux d'Octavia.

L'histoire, d'où est tiré le scénario du film réalisé par Lexa, se déroule au bord de la mer. Afin de pouvoir effectuer le tournage dans la région, celle-ci a écrit le scénario en adaptant les passages aux paysages marins, par la montagne, le lac, et tout ce que le cadre lui permet d'offrir de plus beau. La scène d'aujourd'hui se déroule sur la plus grande plage bordant le lac. Une grande étendue d'herbe verte, bordée par de grands blocs de grès, qui plongent directement dans l'eau troublée par les nombreux baigneurs. Les troncs noueux des platanes centenaires, parsèment la pelouse à égales distance les uns des autres, leurs feuillages procurant par leur ombre, une fraicheur bienvenue en ces chaudes journées d'été.

L'équipe est ravie de retrouver leur réalisatrice, suite à son absence de la veille. Entre l'emménagement de Clarke chez elle et les recherches qu'elles ont menées, Lexa a été dans l'impossibilité d'assurer ses obligations professionnelles. C'est donc l'assistante réalisatrice, Niylah, qui a assuré le remplacement. L'oreille trainant innocemment sur le plateau, Clarke croit comprendre que cela n'a pas été du goût de tout le monde, essentiellement des deux actrices principales. Celles-ci s'en plaignent gentiment, incomprises par Clarke, qui se demande bien ce qui peut pousser ces starlettes à critiquer, aussi douce que soit la critique. Son amitié naissante avec Niylah, avait pris sa source lors de sa première journée sur le plateau, lorsque la douce et bienveillante assistante lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Niylah ayant toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de professionnalisme, et n'ayant jamais entendu Lexa faire la moindre remarque à son sujet, Clarke soupçonne les mauvais commentaires de n'avoir aucun lien avec le travail en lui-même. Le rire superficiel qui suit l'échange à voix basse, vient confirmer ses craintes, à savoir, que l'une des actrices (voir les deux) a un léger béguin pour Lexa.

Sa poitrine se serre un peu alors qu'elle s'écarte de l'agitation. Si elle reste là à écouter les bruits de couloirs, elle risque de ne pas le supporter sans rien dire. Autant se préserver et prendre un peu de distances pour le moment. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la moindre raison de craindre qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Lexa et une de ses actrices, mais la jalousie n'a pas de raison, et elle entend déjà le monstre se réveiller au fond de ses entrailles.

Son appareil calé sous le bras, elle prend machinalement la direction de la jetée, qui s'avance parallèle à la plage, formant une sorte de bassin d'eau. Avançant avec précaution sur les rochers inégaux, elle mitraille nonchalamment le paysage, l'équipe en plein travail, et Lexa. Comme d'habitude, la pellicule sera pleine de photos d'elle en fin de journée. Par deux fois, elle l'a surprise à regarder dans sa direction. Probablement pour surveiller où elle se trouve, car si Clarke est ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment pour travailler, mais uniquement parce que Lexa s'inquiète et préfère l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Soudain, elle ressent une grande fatigue, et s'assoit sur le promontoire. Les pieds dans le vide, l'appareil photo en bandoulière, elle promène son regard sur la plage, repérant Lexa qui travaille. La nuit blanche, et l'agitation de la matinée se font ressentir durement. Son ventre grogne, le café du petit déjeuner est loin et elle n'a rien avalé depuis une éternité. La voix du technicien, amplifiée par le mégaphone annonce l'heure de la pause. Il est treize heures trente.

Considérant qu'il lui serait profitable d'aller se restaurer, Clarke se retourne, cherchant des appuis solides pour se relever. Le temps de reprendre l'équilibre sur une surface plus ou moins plane, Lexa a quitté son fauteuil et s'éloigne déjà en direction des caravanes. Légèrement interloquée, Clarke accélère le pas, trouvant étrange que la réalisatrice ne se dirige pas vers la tente abritant le déjeuner, comme absolument tout le monde sur le plateau. Une fois-là, et n'y trouvant toujours pas de Lexa, Clarke se sent tout d'abord vexée d'avoir été abandonnée, avant de s'inquiéter. Sans réfléchir, elle passe sans s'arrêter devant le buffet, débordant de victuailles appétissantes, et continue sa route en direction du grand parking abritant les caravanes.

Quatre véhicules blancs sont vaguement alignés sur la large partie en gravier, derrière les restaurants du bord de lac. La caravane de droite accueille les maquilleurs et coiffeurs, à sa gauche, sont stockés les costumes, ce qui laisse les deux du fond pour servir de refuge à Victoria et Emilie durant les pauses. Lexa n'est nulle part en vue. Un éclat de voix étouffées provient de derrière la porte la plus proche. Sur la porte, est scotché le prénom de l'actrice. Curieuse sur la présence de Lexa dans la caravane de Victoria, et admettons-le, verte de jalousie, Clarke se rapproche pour tenter d'écouter la conversation houleuse, qu'on devine se dérouler à l'intérieure. La porte s'ouvre à la volée lorsque Lexa sort, l'air contrarié. Surprise de trouver Clarke en bas des marches, elle fait une pause avant de dévaler les trois marches abruptes pour se retrouver à son niveau, une question dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Les mots se superposent, et elles s'interrompent mutuellement. Lexa sourit, un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui font briller ses yeux, et où l'on peut presque entendre le rire joyeux qui pourrait suivre. Clarke fronce les sourcils, un peu fâchée de ne pas comprendre le sens de cet air ravi, si elle ne la connaissait pas, elle pourrait croire qu'elle se moque d'elle. Un bras puissant lui enserre bientôt la taille, les rapprochant en un instant, se retrouvant littéralement collées l'une à l'autre.

\- Je rêve ou tu es jalouse ?

Un peu honteuse d'être aussi transparente sur ses sentiments, Clarke se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que ses joues rosissent.

\- Je...hum. Peut-être. Tu as vu comme elle te regarde ? Fait-elle en levant la main de manière agressive, indiquant la direction derrière Lexa. Je ne fais pas confiance aux actrices.

Le sourire, toujours accroché aux lèvres pulpeuses de la brunette, se teinte cette fois, d'une franche dose de taquinerie. Les yeux verts en pétillent de plus belle, sans quitter ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, son adorable compagne. L'étreinte se resserre lorsque Lexa place son autre bras dans le bas du dos. S'installant confortablement dans cette position, Clarke s'immobilise. Les gestes d'affection en public ne sont généralement pas dans les habitudes de Lexa, et encore moins sur son lieu de travail.

Un visage, que Clarke a à peine le temps d'apercevoir, apparait fugacement derrière la vitre de la caravane, juste avant que Lexa ne se penche pour l'embrasser, et que plus rien ne compte. Ni les actrices cachées dans leurs appartements sur roulettes, ni le lieu où elles se trouvent, ni le soleil, le lac et les arbres. Seulement Lexa, elle, leurs lèvres qui se rencontrent, et se découvrent encore, comme si c'était la première fois. Les mains qui glissent sur sa taille, passant discrètement sous le t-shirt ample qu'elle porte. Le contact froid du revêtement en plastique dans son dos, quand elles se pressent doucement contre la caravane.

Le déclic caractéristique d'une poignée qu'on abaisse ramène soudain les deux jeunes femmes sur terre, et d'un bond coupable, elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. Le désir dans les yeux verts ne recule pas pour autant, et seul l'intervention d'Emilie, qui vient de sortir, arriver à rompre le charme et empêche Clarke de se jeter à nouveau sur Lexa. La jeune actrice passe comme si de rien n'était devant sa patronne, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil entendu à Clarke et du bout des lèvres, de former un mot silencieux à son attention, « chanceuse ». Une seconde plus tard, elle s'éclipse en direction de l'agitation du déjeuner. Les deux amantes, peu sûre de la conduite à adopter, restent un instant à se dévisager. C'est la sonnerie du téléphone de Lexa qui prend la décision, et en voyant le nom de Lincoln apparaitre, elle s'empresse de décrocher. Après une courte conversation, il lui promet un message contenant une adresse, celle de l'ancien professeur de philosophie d'Octavia. C'est le mieux qu'il ait pu faire en si peu de temps.

\- On ira le voir ce soir après le boulot si ça te va Clarke.

\- Oui bien sûr. Répond-elle distraitement, le regard tourné vers la caravane d'où sa petite amie est sortie quelques minutes auparavant. La caravane de Victoria. Suivant le regard et les pensées, Lexa s'empare tendrement de sa main.

\- Victoria refuse de lire le livre. Je lui ai dit que ça améliorerait beaucoup son jeu, mais elle n'écoute rien. Explique Lexa en secouant la tête, agacée. J'ai rarement eu à gérer une actrice aussi bornée, alors j'ai finis par me laisser emporter. J'ai dû mal à garder la tête froide en ce moment. Ajoute-t-elle un sourire coupable.

Maitrisant l'étirement qui gagne ses lèvres, Clarke se contente d'acquiescer, la remerciant implicitement pour cette explication spontanée. Car malgré l'entière confiance qu'elle a en sa compagne, la jalousie n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle est en mesure de contrôler.

\- On va manger en attendant ? Je meure de faim. Lâche-t-elle nonchalamment pour clore le sujet.

Clarke pianote nerveusement sur la table en formica de la cuisine. L'ancien enseignant d'Octavia, un homme de couleur, trapu, et répondant au nom de Charles Pike, vient de s'éclipser pour téléphoner à sa fille. Il n'a pas paru surprit de les trouver sur le pas de sa porte, et malgré les piètres explications des deux importunes, il n'a fait aucun commentaire, accédant simplement à leur requête. Sans être désagréable, l'homme n'est pas très abordable. Sa silhouette musclée ne colle pas avec l'image que Clarke se fait d'un professeur de philosophie, et sa mine bourrue n'invite pas à engager la conversation. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, il s'était créer entre Octavia et lui, un lien semblable à celui d'un père avec sa fille. Trouvant sans doute dans leur relation, de quoi combler le manque de figure parentale dont la jeune fille avait souvent souffert. Un père absent et une mère alcoolique avait propulsé à un trop jeune âge, Bellamy en chef de famille. La responsabilité de sa sœur l'avait suivi jusqu'à un âge avancé, où il avait enfin réussi à suivre sa voie et se détacher d'elle.

Une main douce vient se poser sur celle de Clarke, arrêtant le bruit agaçant provoqué par le claquement des ongles sur la surface dure. Elle croise le regard de Lexa, qui lui sourit gentiment, pour la rassurer. Elle se détend imperceptiblement à ce contact, et reporte son attention sur la porte les séparant de leur hôte, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre à nouveau et que le professeur fait irruption dans l'ancienne cuisine. Les meubles en bois foncés qui la composent, datent au moins des années cinquante. Tout comme la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvent à cet instant. La brève conversation qu'elles ont eu avec monsieur Pike, leur a permis de résoudre le mystère de la « maison hantée », comme l'appelait Octavia. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit de la maison de la grand-mère de Gaïa, mère de Charles Pike. La tension dans la pièce devient palpable alors que les trois protagonistes se dévisagent sans mot dire.

\- Elle va venir. Finit par lâcher l'homme d'une voix grave, puis d'un mouvement souple, fait mine de partir, avant de se retourner au dernier moment. Si vous pouvez l'attendre ?

La question était rhétorique, posée par simple politesse. Tout, dans l'attitude et le ton, résonne comme un ordre donné par un commandant. Elles acquiescent sans un mot. Elles sont venues pour ça. Charles Pike disparait de nouveau par là où il est venu, il ne réapparaitra pas.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur semble interminable, on entend le cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure, et un instant plus tard, le claquement caractéristique d'une lourde porte. Des pas léger foulent le carrelage inégal du couloir, et Gaïa fait son entrée. Lexa se lève, instinctivement sur la défensive. Pourtant, la jeune femme semble inoffensive. Un anneau d'or fin orne son nez. Elle a troqué ses tresses violettes contre une coupe courte, toute aussi voyante du fait de la teinte blonde platine de ses cheveux, qui contraste avec sa peau foncée. La main de Clarke se pose sur l'avant-bras de sa compagne pour la rassurer.

\- Bonjour Gaïa. Dit Clarke d'une voix posée.

A son grand étonnement, un grand calme l'a envahi à l'instant où la jeune femme à franchit le seuil de la cuisine. Comme si tout s'était finalement mis en place. La dernière pièce du puzzle.

\- Bonjour Clarke. Dit-elle avec un soupçon de curiosité, en posant ses yeux sur les deux femmes qui la dévisagent.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oui. Répond-elle simplement sans rien ajouter, son attention visiblement retenue par Lexa, qu'elle détaille d'une curieuse manière.

Portant son regard de sa compagne à la nouvelle arrivante, Clarke tire imperceptiblement sur le bras qu'elle tient toujours, pour inciter Lexa à se rassoir. Ce qu'elle fait docilement, sans pour autant quitter Gaïa des yeux.

\- Euh...commence Clarke maladroitement. On peut discuter ?

Tout en se secouant mentalement, Gaïa reporte immédiatement son attention sur Clarke. Son regard s'adoucit en découvrant les yeux bleus, moins menaçants, qui l'examinent.

\- Suivez-moi, on va s'installer au salon.

Obéissantes, Lexa et Clarke prennent place sur le grand canapé en cuir marron qui fait face à la baie vitrée. Le jardin fleurit offre une vue agréable de ce côté. De l'autre côté en revanche, un tableau à l'ambiance angoissante, est accroché au-dessus du buffet. La toile, plutôt sombre, est un portrait d'une femme à l'air sévère, probablement un membre de leur famille. Gaïa s'assied en face, dans un fauteuil à bascule en bois, qui semble avoir cent ans. Une vague odeur d'encens flotte dans l'air, provenant probablement du pot en terre cuite aux bords brulés, posé sur la table basse qui se dressent entre elles.

\- Donc tu te souviens de moi ? Je peux te demander pourquoi ? J'ai mis un temps fou à me souvenir de toi, et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai essayé.

Gaïa baisse les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, les observant un moment, avant de se redresser pour croiser le regard de Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi Clarke. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai échoué.

\- Echoué ? A faire quoi ?

\- T'hypnotiser. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Un instant j'ai cru y arriver. Ton esprit s'est battu, mais j'ai passé les défenses que tu avais érigées autour. Et puis tout à coup, tu t'es réveillée. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les paupières de Clarke se ferment, l'obscurité l'aidant à lutter contre un vent de désespoir, provoqué par ces quelques mots : «Je n'ai jamais compris ». Elle avait espéré trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions, malheureusement, il semblerait que rien ne soit aussi simple. Lexa prend le relai, le temps qu'elle encaisse sa déception.

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas échoué. Clarke ne s'est réveillée de cette hypnose qu'il y a quelques semaines. Elle a une sorte d'amnésie qui date de cette soirée, de ce moment précis où tu l'as hypnotisée, jusqu'à son réveil le 22 juillet dernier.

Fronçant les sourcils, Gaïa dévisage Clarke intensément, cherchant toute trace de mensonge mais ne trouvant que de la fatigue et du découragement.

\- Ça fait cinq ans. Constate Gaïa.

\- Oui, cinq foutues années, gronde Clarke au comble du désespoir, où j'ai fait des choses horribles à tous les gens que j'aimais, et je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de pourquoi. Tout a commencé avec toi, alors je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir une explication !

La soudaine colère de Clarke n'ébranle pas l'hypnotiseuse. Pensive, elle porte les mains à sa tête, et d'un mouvement circulaire du pouce, se masse les tempes en réfléchissant. Le cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine, Clarke essaye de se calmer, pour laisser à Gaïa le temps la réflexion.

\- Très bien, finit par dire celle-ci après un long silence. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début.

Et alors Clarke raconte, son réveil, son expédition à la recherche de Lexa et de son passé oublié. La nouvelle perte de mémoire. Par moment, Lexa intervient, apportant des précisions sur son étrange comportement juste avant leur rupture, et lors de cette récente journée « d'absence ». Quand elle en arrive à raconter son expérience d'hypnose, cette sensation de se faire enfermer, juste avant le trou noir, Gaïa plisse les yeux. Le seul signe d'émotion qu'elle laisse paraitre depuis le début du récit, à la place de son masque immobile de neutralité. Lorsqu'il devient évident que tout a été dit, le silence s'étire à nouveau entre les trois femmes, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix coupable le brise.

\- J'ai peut-être fait...une erreur. Annonce Gaïa prudemment.

\- Une erreur ? Dans mon cerveau ? S'exclame Clarke horrifiée.

\- Oui. Non, pas vraiment. L'hypnotiseuse se dandine tout en se réinstallant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, poussant un coussin poussiéreux sur le côté. L'hypnose agit sur le subconscient Clarke. Il est possible qu'en ouvrant une porte, j'ai laissé sortir quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose, du genre quoi ?

\- Et bien j'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de comportement. Certaines personnes, sous hypnose, changent radicalement de personnalité. Dans le cas d'une thérapie, cela peut aider à débloquer des traumatismes anciens. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun patient qui...ne revenait pas.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, plutôt que « quelque chose », tu as laissé sortir « quelqu'un » ?

\- « Quelqu'un », c'est une question de point de vue. La personnalité d'un individu est construite sur ses choix. Chaque choix que l'on ne fait pas est refoulé, stocké dans une partie du cerveau. Lors de l'hypnose, nous avons accès à cette partie dormante, mais pour l'atteindre, il faut parfois ouvrir des portes, que l'on referme en partant. C'est comme un système de sécurité, qu'il faut réarmer. Sauf que, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, tu t'es réveillée, et que je n'ai pas pu refermer correctement. J'ai supposé que la phase d'hypnose n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné. A tort de toute évidence. Il est donc possible, qu'une autre partie de ta personnalité, celle qui ce serait construite si tu avais fait ces autres choix, soit cette « personne » qui prend le contrôle, quand tu le perds. De cette façon, cette autre toi, c'est bien toi.

\- Une autre moi ? Comme dans une dimension parallèle où les évènements ne se seraient pas déroulés de la même façon ? Tu vois Lexa, ma théorie sur les dimensions n'est pas si excentrique.

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel, mais profite de l'interruption.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, si on referme cette fameuse porte, la Clarke diabolique rentre au placard et on règle le problème ?

Refoulant une pulsion violente envers cette Gaïa qui, de son propre aveu, est responsable d'avoir ruiné sa vie, Lexa serre les dents. « Lorsqu'on ne peut revenir en arrière, on ne doit se préoccuper que de la meilleure manière d'aller de l'avant » Elle essaye désespérément de s'accrocher à ça, de respecter la philosophie de Clarke de toujours regarder devant. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser les erreurs du passé, l'important c'est de trouver des solutions.

\- Hum...je ne sais pas. Répond Gaïa. Mais je peux essayer. Il faut que je t'hypnotise de nouveau.

A ces mots, Clarke se tend, son estomac se noue, et son cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Son corps lutte contre cette idée, mais après tout, à quoi s'attendait-elle, il est évident qu'elle doit en repasser par là. Elle se tourne vers Lexa, l'air inquiet. Celle-ci, en proie à un évident dilemme intérieur, semble pourtant en arriver aux mêmes conclusions. Tout un panel d'émotion passe sur son visage, jusqu'à une certaine résignation. Leurs yeux finissent par se croiser lorsque Lexa relève la tête, et acquiesce imperceptiblement pour donner son accord.

\- Ok. Alors débarrasse-moi de...ça.

Malgré toute la conviction que Clarke tente de faire passer dans ces mots, sa voix tremble un peu. Les mouvements calmes et mesurés de l'hypnotiseuse sont autant de frustrations devant l'urgence de la situation, celle-ci lève les mains pour tempérer la demande.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que tu puisses t'en « débarrasser », comme c'est une partie de toi. Il faudrait pouvoir la remettre là où elle était, sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir de nouveau dans ta vie. Mais maintenant que la porte a été ouverte, je dirais qu'il restera un risque qu'elle réapparaisse sans crier gare. Et comme tu n'as aucun moyen de contrôler ça...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu suggères quoi ?

\- Je suggère que tu...l'absorbes. Que vous en fassiez plus qu'une.

\- Pardon ? Je ne veux pas que cette personne abjecte fasse partie de moi.

\- Elle fait déjà partie de toi Clarke. Tu as déjà fait les choix qui ont fait de toi qui tu es. Je doute que ça change vraiment quelque chose. Mais tu retrouveras sans doute tes souvenirs. Et ça, c'est à toi de décider si tu les veux.

Clarke regarde Lexa, complément perdue face au choix qui s'offre à elle. Tenter d'emprisonner une partie d'elle sans sa tête, ou l'absorber en prenant le risque que cela change qui elle est. Sans parler de ces fameux souvenirs dont elle n'est plus du tout certaine d'avoir envie. Ce « bond dans le temps », aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraitre, elle s'y est habituée. Et se souvenir de ces choses horribles qu'elle a fait, elle n'y tient pas vraiment.

\- Attention Clarke, j'ai dit que j'essayerai. Quoi que tu choisisses, il n'y a aucune garantie que cela fonctionne.

Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Lexa aurait foudroyé cette « sorcière » sur place. Car elle refuse de penser à elle autrement qu'en ces termes. L'hypnose, sans être une grande spécialiste, c'est un sujet qu'elle connait un peu, et ce que Gaïa à fait sur Clarke, ça dépasse largement ce que ces spécialistes ont l'habitude de faire. Une intrusion de cette nature lui parait un viol de la liberté individuelle impardonnable.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Fini par dire Clarke, incapable de prendre une décision sur le coup, encore trop perturbée par toutes ces informations. Je te recontacte demain.

En se levant, elle remarque que l'état de nervosité de Lexa est de plus en plus avancé, celle-ci parait sur le point d'exploser. Il est grand temps qu'elles quittent cet endroit angoissant, pour aller réfléchir à tout ça à un endroit plus propice. Le trajet du retour se fait en silence, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Celles de Clarke l'emmènent tellement loin, qu'en arrivant chez Lexa, elle ne remarque pas la voiture à l'allure familière garée sur le bas-côté. Elle ne fait pas non plus attention à la femme de petite taille, coiffée d'une queue de cheval, qui discute tranquillement avec le gardien, au portail. C'est seulement quand Lexa stoppe le véhicule à quelques mètres de l'entrée qu'elle se tourne curieusement vers elle, une question sur les lèvres. Mais c'est Lexa qui rompt le silence la première.

\- Clarke ? C'est ta mère.


	20. Chapter 20

La porte claque derrière les trois femmes. Chaque pas effectué en direction de la cuisine voit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Lexa s'affaire rapidement à servir un verre d'eau à Clarke et sa mère avant de s'installer autour du plan de travail, sur le tabouret le plus proche de sa compagne. Dans le silence ambiant, elle attend. Clarke, après avoir manifesté sa surprise, de façon plutôt négative, n'a plus prononcé un mot, ne quittant pas sa mère des yeux pour autant. Lexa parierait n'importe quoi, qu'elle se passe en revue tous les scénarios possibles pour expliquer la présence d'Abby ici, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui plait. Mal à l'aise, face à leurs mutismes qui s'étirent, elle finit par amorcer un mouvement de départ, tout en s'apprêtant à invoquer une quelconque excuse. Après tout, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle les laisse en famille pour régler ça. A peine a-t-elle ouvert la bouche que la force d'une main lui serrant la cuisse la dissuade d'aller au bout de son geste. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge tout en se déplaçant légèrement sur son siège, se réinstallant pour justifier son action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman ? S'exaspère finalement Clarke, allant droit au but.

Abby plisse les yeux, jetant un regard réprobateur sur Lexa, qui s'indigne, non verbalement, de ce jugement sans fondement. Elle se fait la promesse qu'à la moindre incartade, belle-mère ou pas, elle la mettra dehors.

\- Je suis venu te chercher Clarke, puisque de toute évidence, Finn a échoué. Il m'a raconté son petit périple. Tu es malade et tu dois te faire soigner.

Lexa, recouvrant de sa main celle de Clarke toujours agrippée à son jeans, peut sentir le tremblement provenant de sa petite amie. De la colère sans aucun doute. Elle-même a du mal à contenir ses émotions devant autant de condescendance.

\- Je n'irai nulle part maman. Je ne sais pas ce que Finn t'a raconté, mais je vais bien. J'ai réglé mon problème. Et je ne reviendrai pas à Paris.

L'air pincé, Abby dévisage sa fille, revient sur sa compagne, et finit par expirer tristement en hochant la tête, comme si elle se résignait.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas de toi-même Clarke, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te forcer. Les personnes qui perdent l'esprit ne sont pas aptes à prendre des décisions par elles-mêmes.

La pression sur la cuisse de Lexa se desserre enfin, alors qu'elle se lève en frappant des poings sur la table. A côté d'elle, une pâleur maladive a envahi le visage au teint habituellement rosé de Clarke. Celle-ci ne se fait aucune illusion, elle connait sa mère, et elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas de menace en l'air. Abby est tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Vous osez vous pointez chez moi et proférer des menaces ! Gronde Lexa, hors d'elle, la confrontation avec Gaïa l'ayant laissée à fleur de peau. Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans votre esprit étriqué pour avoir, à ce point, besoin de contrôler la vie de votre fille ? Clarke n'est pas malade, et elle ne vous obéira pas aveuglément.

Sans se départir de son calme, Abby se redresse à son tour en faisant racler les pieds en métal sur le sol. D'un revers de main, elle époussète son pantalon, et remet le col de sa veste droit.

\- Je ne veux que son bien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle retrouve sa vie et qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire maman, mais tu viens tout gâcher.

\- Non. Pas CETTE vie. TA vie. Avec Finn.

\- C'est marrant comme vous vous empressez de chercher des solutions au problème de Clarke quand cela ne va pas dans votre sens. Vous étiez où, il y a cinq ans quand elle m'a quitté. Quand elle a quitté sa ville, ses amis, ses études ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu vous battre pour qu'elle « retrouve sa vie ».

Cela ne dure qu'un instant, mais Lexa à bien repéré le regard coupable qu'elle camoufle sous son assurance, celle de savoir mieux que personne ce qui est bon pour sa fille, sa seule famille.

\- Alors c'est ça ? C'est moi le problème ? Reprend-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas pu empêcher Clarke de tomber amoureuse de moi à l'époque, alors vous essayez par tous les moyens de vous débarrasser de moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous Lexa. C'est juste que Clarke vaut mieux que ça.

\- Alors ça a quand même un peu à voir avec moi. Sans vouloir paraitre prétentieuse, j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi vous ne m'aimiez pas.

\- Je vous ai dit que ça n'a pas de rapport avec vous. Ou avec le fait que je vous aime ou pas. Elle a d'autres ambitions, et je ne vais pas la laisser tout gâcher pour...

\- Pour quoi maman ? Être heureuse ? Et que sais-tu de mes ambitions ? Ne confond pas ce que JE désire avec ce dont TU as toujours rêvé pour moi.

\- Donc vous admettez que c'est avant tout pour vous, que vous essayez de faire changer Clarke et non pour elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans son intérêt. Je suis là pour le week-end Clarke, si tu ne rentres pas avec moi lundi, je ferai intervenir les autorités compétentes.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse.

\- Dehors...grogne Lexa, un regard assassin braqué sur la méprisable personne qui lui fait face.

Comment peut-on se fourvoyer à ce point, se convaincre d'être dans le vrai en étant autant à côté de la plaque. Malheureusement, c'est probablement le lot de beaucoup de parents, qui veulent que leur progéniture réussisse, là où eux, ont échoués. Elle mesure encore une fois la chance qu'elle a eu de grandir dans une famille ouverte, aimante et qui l'a toujours soutenue.

En raccompagnant Abby vers la sortie, elle referme directement derrière elle, sans la saluer. Appuyée contre le battant de la porte, comme pour faire contrepoids au cas où elle reviendrait à la charge. Un vague « vas te faire foutre » lui échappe une fois en sécurité à l'intérieure. Elle relève la tête au son du verre brisée, et dévale les quelques marches quatre par quatre, manquant se tordre la cheville au passage.

\- Clarke ! S'exclame-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la pièce où elle l'a laissée il y a une minute.

L'eau tapisse le mur le plus éloigné du plan de travail, s'écoulant sur le sol en créant une flaque de plus en plus grande, au milieu des débris coupants. Par reflexe, ses bras se lèvent devant son visage quand un second verre se fracasse sur le même mur, entamant la peinture à l'endroit de l'impact.

\- Clarke. Dit-elle un peu plus calmement, maintenant qu'elle est certaine que la jeune femme ne risque rien. Pourquoi tu essayes de me tuer ?

L'intéressée se retourne vers elle, un troisième verre à la main. Heureusement, tous les autres sont en sécurité dans le placard, elle n'oserait quand même pas sortir la vaisselle pour la détruire ?

\- Je n'essaye pas de te tuer. Rétorque-t-elle avec colère. Ma mère par contre...

Elle lève le bras, et le mouvement est suivi d'un nouveau crash qui ne fait même plus sourciller Lexa.

-...c'est une autre affaire.

Hochant la tête, dans l'espoir de calmer Clarke en allant dans son sens, Lexa va farfouiller sous l'évier pour trouver de quoi nettoyer les débris.

\- La serpillère est dans la buanderie, fait-elle en tendant la main en direction de la porte accolée à la cuisinière.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dissuader de tuer ma mère ? Demande Clarke, vaguement essoufflée après cet accès de rage.

\- Pas pour le moment non. Commente Lexa sur un ton égal, la tête toujours dans le placard à la recherche d'une balayette et d'une pelle, tentant de ne pas se laisser entrainer de nouveau dans les émotions négatives qu'elle a ressenties un peu plus tôt.

Clarke soupire bruyamment, laissant sortir une partie de sa frustration. Baissant la tête, elle va chercher la serpillère et s'attèle au nettoyage du désordre qu'elle vient de créer. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, cet excès de destruction. S'en prendre à de pauvres verres sans défenses qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. C'est puéril et inutile, mais le sentiment de satisfaction ressenti à chaque fois que l'objet éclatait contre la surface dur, l'empêche de regretter son geste. Rejoignant Lexa qui est déjà à pied d'œuvre, rassemblant tous les petits bouts transparents dans sa pelle, elle lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour l'interrompre. Accroupie au ras du sol, celle-ci lève la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je vais ranger ça Lexa, laisse-moi faire.

Un sourire, et une main qui vient se poser sur la sienne, réchauffant sa peau agréablement. Lui apportant bien plus de réconfort qu'elle ne l'aurai cru possible.

\- On va régler ça ensemble. Répond-t-elle simplement avant de se remettre au travail.

Sortant de la douche, Lexa termine de se sécher les cheveux en s'avançant dans la chambre. Arrivée à hauteur de la fenêtre, un mouvement attire son œil à l'extérieur, et elle sourit tendrement en repérant Clarke qui joue avec Argo dans le jardin. Si l'eau fraiche lui a fait du bien en tonifiant ses muscles, elle n'a pas pour autant les idées claires. Et cette image simple de bonheur, passé et présent, lui remonte le moral. Elle secoue la tête pour tenter d'effacer les écœurantes menaces d'Abby de son esprit. Peine perdue. Jetant la serviette de bain sur le dessus de lit, elle se résigne à rejoindre Clarke. Il faut qu'elles parlent.

Pied nus dans le gazon soigné, une branche morte à la main, et un chien enjoué sautant tout autour d'elle. C'est exactement comme ça que Clarke aimerait passer le reste de la soirée. Cependant, les pas feutrés qu'elle entend approcher, viennent lui rappeler qu'elle a une décision à prendre. Elle a dit à Gaïa qu'elle la recontactait demain. Ce soir, elle doit trancher, et décider d'enfermer pour toujours cette version d'elle au plus profond de son subconscient, ou de fusionner avec elle. Ce qui, à priori est la meilleure solution pour régler définitivement le problème. Mais ce qui lui ramènera aussi très probablement tous ses souvenirs. Et ça, Clarke n'est pas sûre d'être prête. Elle est même certaine de ne pas l'être. Être témoin du reflet de ses actions dans les yeux des gens qu'elle aime est déjà bien assez douloureux comme ça, elle ne se sent pas la force d'affronter elle-même ces horreurs. Sa décision semble prise lorsqu'elle se retourne pour faire face à Lexa. Ses cheveux encore humides dégagent l'odeur agréable de son shampoing, celui-là même qu'elle a toujours utilisé. Clarke respire profondément et ouvre la bouche pour parle, mais Lexa est plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Je crois que tu devrais écouter Gaïa, et essayer de...d'absorber, l'autre toi. Enfin, tu vois quoi. Marmonne-t-elle.

Ayant fait un choix radicalement différent, il faut un instant à Clarke pour se recomposer. Ses yeux, jusqu'alors rivés sur la femme qui se tient devant elle, viennent se poser honteusement sur ses pieds. Une main douce effleure sa joue, et d'une subtile pression sur le menton, la force à relever la tête pour affronter le regard interrogateur.

\- Je ne veux pas me souvenir Lexa. Je ne me sens pas la force.

\- Pas la force de quoi ?

\- D'affronter, toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites. Termine-t-elle en détournant de nouveau les yeux, le menton toujours délicatement prisonnier de la main chaude, qui le libère l'instant suivant.

Lexa plisse les yeux, laissant les mots de Clarke faire leur chemin. Et plus ces mots prennent toute leur signification pour elle, plus les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Sa respiration se fait plus lourde tandis que sa mâchoire se serre malgré elle. Ayant passé toute la journée à repousser cette rage profonde qui menace de l'engloutir, elle sait déjà qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de la ravaler une fois de plus. Ses yeux se ferment malgré elle, dans une tentative désespérée de garder le contrôle.

\- Lexa ? Tu vas bien ? Demande timidement Clarke, sentant que quelque chose cloche et qu'elle en est la cause.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle sait que les vannes ont lâchées. La colère se déverse à grand flots dans son regard, ses gestes et ses paroles.

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix moi ? Argue Lexa violemment. Cinq années avec ces images coincées dans ma tête, à me les repasser en boucle, à me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal ! Tu reviens comme une fleur et c'est encore moi qui morfle, à m'en prendre plein la tête quand tu black-out. Et ta mère qui veut t'enfermer parce qu'elle croit que tu es dingue. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu as la trouille ? Tu prendrais le risque que ça arrive encore ? Ou que ta mère arrive par je ne sais quel moyen tordu à t'éloigner de moi, voire pire ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas...et pourquoi tu me parles de ma mère, c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?! Et le rapport c'est qu'au lieu de prendre des décisions qui nous impactent toute les deux dans ton coin, tu aurais pu attendre qu'on en parle. Parce qu'à t'entendre, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de t'épargner quelques mauvais souvenirs !

Décontenancée par la soudaine agressivité de sa compagne, Clarke se reprend rapidement et contre-attaque avec véhémence.

\- Oui j'ai la trouille, mais pas des mauvais souvenirs, même si je préférerais m'en passer. Et si je devenais elle ? Même un tout petit peu ? Tu pourrais vivre avec celle qui t'a fait subir tout ça ? Dis-moi, jure-moi que ça ne changera pas ton regard !

Les yeux dans les yeux, elles s'affrontent maintenant dans le silence, brisé uniquement par le son des grillons dans les herbes, et le grondement canin à leur pied. Relâchant lentement la pression, Lexa remarque enfin Argo, aux côtés de Clarke, en position défensive. Et si elle s'en veut immédiatement d'avoir été aussi agressive (au point que son propre chien se retourne contre elle), elle ne décolère pas pour autant. Sans répondre à Clarke, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit.


End file.
